The McCall Twin
by InsanelySarcastic
Summary: What if Scott had a twin sister that fell for the green-eyed resident werewolf? Innuendos and dirty thoughts ensue. Derek/OC
1. Wolf Moon Part 1

**A/N: **Just an idea that came to mind the other day. Give it a shot?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter One – Wolf Moon Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>I lay on my floor, completely bored. Ugh, someone save me from boredom! Anyone? Please assist a chick! That's when I got the idea to bother my brother.<p>

I jumped up from the floor and walked across the hall to my brother's room. The door was closed, so I knocked. "Twin, I need your service." No answer. "Twin, this is a matter of life and death!" Still no answer. He never ignores me for that long.

I opened the door and looked in, "Scott?" I ventured in when I heard nothing. "Where are you?" I shrugged when nothing happened. Maybe he's downstairs.

I ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step, but I made it injury free. Just as I was about to call for him, I heard screams from outside. They sounded like my brother's. I grabbed a broom and ran to the front door. I made it to the porch, swinging like a mad woman.

"Be gone, evil doers! Or face the wrath of Byron!" I screamed as I whacked somebody.

"Em, it's me! Scott, your brother! Ouch, stop hitting me!" I stopped short and saw my brother rubbing his stomach, from where I had hit him.

I loosened my hold on the broom and smiled sheepishly, "Awkward… Oh, hey Stiles." I smiled at my brother's best friend hanging upside down from the roof.

"Hey Em," Stiles answered, letting his arms hang loosely on his side.

"What the hell was that for?" Scott asked, turning my attention back to him.

I shrugged, "I thought you were someone breaking in."

"Well I'm not," He said. "Who's Byron?"

"Exactly my next question." Stiles said, still hanging.

I pushed the broom out in front of me. "Twin, Stiles, meet Byron. Byron, meet twin and Stiles."

My brother raised his eyebrows, "You named the broom?"

I nodded then added, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Em, he's a broom." Scott said slowly.

"Shush!" I shout before turning to Byron, "Don't listen to mean old twin, Byron."

"Ok," Scott said slowly. "What the hell are you doing here, Stiles?"

"Look, I know it's late, but you got to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing every officer from the Beacon Department, even the state police."

"Por qué," I asked.

"No, I don't like pork," I rolled my eyes. "But anyway two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles said before jumping down to the grass.

"A dead body?" Scott, the slower twin, questioned.

I rolled my eyes and snorted when Stiles spoke, "No, a body of water. Yes dumbass, a dead body."

"Really Scott? You make me ashamed to call you twin." I said, shaking my head sarcastically.

Scott playfully glared at me and swatted Byron with his bat. "Hey!" I hit his leg with Byron and moved over when he tried to hit me. "Ha!"

Stiles jumped over the fence as Scott asked, "You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet just said it was a girl probably in her twenties."

"Well, hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott inquired.

I moved by Scott and said, "I agree with Scott on this."

Stiles got an excited expression on his face, "That's the best part… They only found half."

I felt my eyes widen, "Awesome, we are going right?"

"We are so going." Stiles confirmed.

Adventure!

As soon as Scott and I got dressed, we jumped into Stiles' jeep and before I knew it we were there. This is awesome!

I practically threw myself out of the car with excitement as did Stiles.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott, the more cautious twin, asked.

"You're the one that's always bitchin' that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said, grabbing a flashlight.

Scott looked at me for help. "Sorry, he speaks the truth. But come on, stop being a girl and live a little."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed, throwing an arm over my shoulder, "What Em said."

Scott complied and we began walking. As we walked, Scott talked about getting a good night's sleep for lacrosse tryouts. This was a big thing to him and he seemed really pumped for this season, but I didn't want him to blow his hopes up. I mean he has tried out for two years and hasn't made it, or he did but it was second string. Which really means no playing time because who gets seriously injured from lacrosse? Just saying.

"Stiles, dear, out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked, falling into step with him.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that." Calling my twin the dumbass.

Scott chuckled with no humor, "And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

"Wow Stiles, so you are basically leading twin and me into certain death." I said, looking at him in the corner of my eye.

He shrugged, "Basically."

I nodded, "Good to know." Scott snorted.

We began to climb up a steep hill and Scott spoke, "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?"

Stiles ignored him and I smacked his arm, "Wait." Then I turned to where my brother was. "You good?"

"Yeah," He wheezed slightly and took a puff from the inhaler.

"Now we commence," I said letting go of Stiles.

At the sound of this, Stiles ran as fast as he could up the hill. When he made it to the top he fell to the floor.

I laughed, "Epic fail."

Scott caught up with me and chuckled, but Stiles shushed us. You did not just shush me, homeboy. Scott fell to the floor next to Stiles, but I didn't.

"Why are you shushing me, Stilinski?" I demanded, but got more shushes. "Twin, defend me."

He shushed me too.

"Well," I huffed before I was pulled down to the ground by Stiles.

"What the hell, dude?" I said, but was silenced as Stiles covered his hand over my mouth. I was going to bite his hand, but he pointed in front of himself. I turned and saw several cops walking around. Oh, me understand now. They should have explained.

I nodded and he released my mouth.

We observed the cops before they moved away. Then Stiles pulled me up and started dragging me towards the cops. "Come on!"

"Stiles!" I heard my brother yell. "Emily!"

But Stiles didn't slow or loosen his grip, but I wasn't exactly pulling away either. I wanted to go find the body and I was excited. Scott would have to hurry up.

Suddenly, Stiles stopped and we looked around. I heard my brother yell again, "Stiles!"

We turned around, but instead of facing my brother, a dog barked at us ferociously. Basically scared us shitless. Stiles jumped closer to me and we hugged then fell to the floor. Stiles falling on top of me. Yeah, that's right, missionary position folks.

"Stay there!" Someone yelled.

"Hang on, hang on these little delinquents belong to me and Melissa McCall." I knew that voice. Stiles' dad, or in this case Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles jumped up and helped me stand. "Dad, how're you doing?"

"Mr. Stilinski, nice weather we're having, huh?" I said casually.

"So do you listen to all my phone calls?" Mr. Stilinski asked Stiles.

He replied, "No," Cue dad look, "Well not the boring ones." Least he's honest.

Mr. Stilinski suddenly turned to me, "Emily, your mother knows you're out here with my son?"

"Yeah," Cue sheriff look. "Ok, so she's uninformed and it would be best to leave it at that. What do you say sir?"

He gave me a look before sighing, "Fine, but don't let me catch _either_ of you listening to my calls," Insert pointed look to Stiles, "or following my son on _my_ cases," Insert pointed look to me.

"Yes sir," We replied. Our fingers are crossed behind our back, of course.

"Now, where's your other partner in crime?" He asked, looking for Scott.

Stiles and I shared a glance before Stiles said, "Who? Scott? Scott's at home."

"Yeah," I nodded. "He wanted to get a good night's sleep for lacrosse tryouts tomorrow. It's just us. Me and Stiles. Stiles and I. No twin."

"Yup," Stiles agreed.

Mr. Stilinski didn't seem to believe us because a second later he shouted, "Scott, you out there?"

Nothing.

"Scott!"

Nada.

"See Mr. Stilinski, no Scott." I said, looking around. "Matter of fact, I do miss my twin. I'm gonna walk home. See you, Mr. Stilinski."

"Ah, ah," He said crossing over and throwing his arms around our shoulders. "I'm going to walk you two to Stiles' car whilst giving you a talk about invasion of privacy and peer pressure. Then Stiles you are going to drive Emily home."

Oh no, Scott. Least he knows I'm going home.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, we pulled up to my house. Scott wasn't home yet.<p>

"I hope Scott is alright." I said.

"He will be," Stiles confirmed. "He's probably on his way back as we speak. Now I have to get home before my dad, or he'll think I'm up to no good."

I snorted, "Please, you are _always _up to no good and you _always_ drag me and twin with you."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Please, you are just as bad as me." He speaks the truth.

"Whatever see you tomorrow," I said, giving him a light punch in the arm. "Later Stiles."

I closed the door and went inside. My mom wasn't home yet. Thank goodness. Now all I have to do is wait for Scott to show up. I sat on his bed and waited. I felt my eyes drooping. I shook my head, "Mustn't fall asleep. Must wait for twin." I repeated this to myself for about a minute then I was a goner.

I slept the whole night in Scott's bed and woke up to him snoring in my face. Ah, Scott's back. I closed my eyes, but they shot open. Scott's back!

"Twin!" I shouted before hugging him.

He fell off the bed and groaned, "Em."

"You're back," I said as I looked down to him from the bed. "Why didn't you wake me?"

He shrugged before getting up, "I was tired."

"You butt-munch," I smacked his arm. "I was worried about you."

He snorted, "Oh yeah, you looked real worried when you were drooling all over my bed."

"Hey, I tried to stay up." I defended.

"What? For a minute?" He said walking to his bathroom.

"No…" He looked at me disbelievingly. "It was two minutes, get it right." I said before walking across the hall my room.

"Emily?" I turned and saw my mom.

"Oh, hey mom," I said.

"Did you fall asleep with Scott last night?" She asked, her eyes flickering to me and Scott's door.

I nodded and she remarked, "You two haven't done that since you were little."

"What can I say, mom? I missed my brother and he was having nightmares. I swear, mom, he was crying and almost peed the bed, but not to worry, I helped him." I smirked.

Mom looked at me before snorting, "You had me going until the last part. Nice try though. I'm going back to bed. Have a nice day, Em." She kissed me on the cheek and walked to her bedroom.

I went into my own bathroom and took a quick shower then I did all my morning remedies. I did my makeup, which consisted of eyeliner and mascara. When I was done, I dried my long dark brown, almost black, hair and styled it. Then I chose my outfit, which was black tights, a long, loose red shirt, a leather jacket, and black Doc Martens with red roses up the sides. Oh yeah, I looked bomb.

"Em, are you ready?" I heard my twin ask.

"Coming," I replied as I grabbed my bag and phone.

We took off as soon as I went downstairs. I jumped on the handle bars of my brother's bike and he sped off. We reached the school about ten minutes later. I climbed off as my brother tied his bike to the post. Suddenly, a Porsche pulls up next to us. Jackson.

As he got out of the car, he opened the door too far and hit my brother's lacrosse stuff. Then he looked at my brother and said, "Dude, watch the paint job."

"Dude, watch your back." I told him.

He looked at me, but before he could say anything one of his friends called him.

"Run along, Whittemore. Go on, shoo, shoo." He glared at me before taking off. "Dick."

"Come on Em, let's go." Scott said and began to walk to the building.

Stiles suddenly ran up to us. "Hey guys."

"Morning sunshine, the earth says hello." I shouted, causing people to stare at me.

"Can I see it?" Stiles asked Scott. Insert question mark.

"See what?" I asked as I looked at my brother pointedly.

"Relax, last night, when I was walking in the woods something bit me." Scott explained.

"WHAT? Are you ok? Did you go to the hospital?" I asked, holding his face looking for injuries.

He pried my hands off and said, "No, I'm fine. Here, take a look." He pulled up shirt to reveal a huge white bandage covering the entire right side.

"You're fine?" I hissed. "Scott, your whole right side is messed up, but you're fine right? Idiot." I muttered, but left it alone. He obviously wasn't in pain. "So what bit you?"

"A wolf." He answered.

Stiles and I looked at each other with one eyebrow quirked.

"No it didn't." Scott gave me look. "I mean there aren't wolves in California. There haven't been for like years."

"Em's right, Scott. Something else must have got you." Stiles said as we walked closer to the doors.

"I guess, but would you two believe that I found the body."

"No way," Stiles and I said simultaneously.

Scott nodded, "No I wish, I'm going to have nightmares for a month."

"Aw, no fair. I'm the fun, exciting one, but you get to see the body." I complained.

"I know I'm better than both of you and I didn't get to see it." Stiles commented.

I punched his arm and he cried out in pain. "You hit like a man."

"No, you just have the body of a girl." I smirked before putting a fist up to my brother. He didn't do anything, but stare. "Twin! You can't leave me hanging."

He rolled his eyes, but bumped his fist against mine.

"Wow, I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing that's ever happen to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin," Scott and I smirked as Stiles became distracted as she walked by. "Hey Lydia, you look like… you're going to ignore me."

"Epic fail," I sang and chuckled with Scott.

"You two are the cause of this, you know," Stiles told us. "Dragging me down to your nerd depth. I'm a nerd by association. I'm scarlet-nerded by you guys."

"Please, you're just a nerd. Period." I said as I walked through the doors.

"Oh yeah, well you hit like a man." He called out.

I spun around, "Is that the best you've got, Stiles, my boy?"

"You're, uh, fine you win this round, but I'll get you back!" He said before turning with my brother to their class.

After school, I found myself sneaking up behind Scott as he was staring at the new girl I've already heard so much about. Allison Argent.

I smacked him on the back and he jumped. I laughed, "Hey twin, checking out the new girl already?"

He turned to his locker and replied gruffly, "No."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say sibling." I said as I opened my locker, which was next to his. "Hey, how long is your practice?"

Scott ignored me.

"Scott? Hello, twin? Earth to sibling!" I shouted and he finally snapped out of it, clutching his ears. I didn't think I shouted that loud. "You alright?"

He looked at me and nodded, "I gotta go to practice."

"Wait, you didn't answer my question." But it was already too late. He had hijacked out of there. "Well."

I soon found myself sitting in the bleachers, watching the lacrosse boys prep. I was focused on my burgundy chipped nail polish that I didn't see two people sit next to me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

I looked up as the voice reached my ears. I saw a girl with long brown hair and pretty brown eyes. Allison.

"Oh yeah, sure." I said moving my messenger bag closer to me.

"I'm Allison." She stuck her hand out as she sat down.

I shook her hand and said, "Emily."

"I saw you with that boy right there this morning," She pointed to Scott. "Who is he?"

I went to answer when an obnoxious voice of Lydia Martin cut me off, "I'm not sure who he is."

"I believe she was talking to me," I said in annoyance.

Lydia turned to me, "Who are you?" How does Stiles find her lovely?

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Allison. "He's my twin brother, Scott McCall. Why? Crushing on him?" I teased gently.

She blushed, "I was just wondering. He's in my English class." I smiled and she returned it.

I turned away as I heard the whistle indicating that practice had begun. I looked towards the goal and saw my brother holding his helmet. Something is wrong with that boy.

I winced as he got hit in the face, but grabbed a ball and threw it at one of the players that was making fun of him. It hit his face and the team turned to me. "Yeah, you don't like it now!"

"McCall!" Coach Finstock scolded me.

I smirked and watched as the next player went. He shot the ball and Scott caught it. Wait, Scott caught it! "Woo, go Scott! Yeah that's my twin brother!"

I heard a chuckle and saw Allison smiling at me. I grinned before turning back to Scott, who was now kicking ass in the goal. The best part was when he beat Jackson; the look on his face was priceless even through the helmet.

I said goodbye to Allison and found my brother with Stiles. We decided to go back to the woods to see the body and find Scott's inhaler he dropped last night.

"Twin! That was so awesome!" I said jumping across the stream.

"Thanks, Em," Scott smiled. "I don't even know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. But that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. I smell things." Scott explained as we walked. I knew something was wrong.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles questioned.

Scott sniffed and said, "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"What? I don't have any mint mojito gum," But Stiles stopped as he pulled out a piece of gum. Weird…

"Or like the Carmex Em has at the bottom of her bag." I had Carmex in there?

I grabbed my bag and, sure enough, at the bottom was Carmex. "Wow twin, you have like super powers. Quick, tell me if I passed my Spanish exam."

"I said I could hear and smell things not see the future." Scott said.

"Well, you can't blame me for asking."

Stiles considered this, "Very true." Then he turned to Scott, "So all this started with a bite?"

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something." Scott alarmed.

"I think I've heard of this before," Stiles said seriously. "It's a specific kind of infection."

This put Scott and me in a halt. "Are you serious?" We asked in unison.

He nodded, "Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy."

I suddenly realized he was joking. Lycan, wolf, duh. But Scott didn't, "What it that? Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah, it's the worse." Stiles commented.

I decided to play along. "I've heard of it, too. It only comes once a month."

Scott turned to me, "Once a month?"

"Yeah, like a period," I said. "On the night of the full moon."

Stiles and I exchanged looks before howling like wolves. Scott pushed Stiles, but put me in a chokehold then proceeded into giving me a noogie.

"Ah, no fair, you have wolfy strength." I joked.

He let go of me and started walking, "There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"We know," Stiles and I said. "You're a werewolf."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"We're obviously kidding, Scott," said Stiles. "But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I could find it's because Friday's the full moon."

Suddenly, Scott stopped and looked at the ground, "I could've sworn this was it. I dropped my inhaler."

I decided to look around the area a bit to see if something had moved it. I looked behind a tree before I heard Stiles call out, "Em."

"What?" I looked at him. I saw my brother and him looking at me with fear. Ha, I knew they would crack one of these days.

"Behind you," Stiles said tensely.

I spun around and my eyes widened as I came face to face, well chest, with a man. Hot damn was he gorgeous. He had greenish eyes, black hair, and a strong jaw with slight stubble on it, big shoulders, and a shirt that screamed 'Rip me off'. Damn these hormones, but hell if he's the killer then he can have me and do what he pleases.

Thank Jebus, he can't hear me…But the silent offer still stands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **6 reviews for continue. Let me know what you think - Review.

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	2. Wolf Moon Part 2

**THANK YOU to my first chapter reviewers: **Writteninthestars08, SamiLynn20, Kate, Meagan, Sarah, Icis1984, prudenceskylarstarling, AuraLight, appleattack1, Dramionelover01, xx Teen Wolf Lover xx, **&** blackangel'OX.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the feedback.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<br>**

**Chapter Two - Wolf Moon Pt. 2**

* * *

><p>"Hot," I mumbled. My eyes widened when I realized what I said, "I mean Scott, yeah, Scott, my sibling, my brother from the same mother." I looked at Sexy. I have got to stop! "Scott, that's his name, mi hermano." Holy crap, really…?<p>

Sexy looked at me, barely showing emotion, before turning to my brother and Stiles. Well rude…yet sexy. I really need my mind cleansed from dirtiness.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." Oh, he's mad. Why is that turning me on?

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said.

Scott continued, "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but forget it."

Suddenly, Sexy pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to my brother. Scott caught it - his inhaler.

I looked up and saw Sexy staring at me. He gazed at me for a moment before walking away swiftly. I watched him leave; I couldn't help but notice what a nice ass he had- fudge. I shook my head as I began moving towards Scott and Stiles.

"Alright, I have to get to work and get Em home." Scott said and I nodded, still thinking about Sexy.

"Guys that was Derek Hale," Stiles exclaimed. "You remember him, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

So Sexy's name is Derek. Mm, that's hot. Ooh, I just pulled a Paris Hilton- scary.

Scott and I shared a glance before asking simultaneously, "Remember what?" I think I would have remembered someone as sexy as him before.

"His family; they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"Wonder what he's doing back." Scott pondered. He's come back to have his way with me… A girl can hope, right?

Stiles shrugged and then smiled deviously at me, "Smooth, back there." He then mimicked, "I mean Scott my brother from the same mother."

"Shut up," I punched his arm and he whimpered. Sissy…

* * *

><p>A shrill scream came from the horror film playing on the TV as I chewed on a piece of a Red Vine. Yeah, these are my Thursday nights. Thrilling, huh?<p>

I turned off the TV and stretched my arms when I stood. I spun around as I heard the door open; It was Scott and from the looks of it he just got laid, or won the lottery. Please be the lottery.

"Hey," I said walking towards him. "Did you win the lottery?"

His dreamy look swiped off his face and confusion filled it. "What? No."

"Did you get laid?"

His eyes widened and he practically shouted in outrage, "No!"

I raised my hands up in defense. "Alright, take it easy, Fido."

He glared at me. "Why the hell are you asking me that?" He inquired, walking into the kitchen.

I followed him and shrugged, "Dunno, you seem like you have a rainbow up your ass."

He turned around to me and raised an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"It means, smart one, that you are all smiles and you look like your face is about to crack from all of it."

He rolled his eyes, but his cheeks darkened.

"Is that a blush I see, twin?" I asked, grinning. "And who, may I ask, is making you blush?"

He didn't answer as he continued to drink from a water bottle.

"Not talking, eh? Alright, I just have to guess… It wouldn't happen to be Allison, would it?" His cheeks darkened more and he gained a dreamy look in his eyes. "Oh yeah, that's how good I am."

He laughed, "Am I that obvious?"

"The truth," I asked him and he nodded. "You practically have a blimp over your head saying 'I have the hots for Allison Argent. That's A-l-l-i-s-o-n A-r-g-e-n-t.' So yes, it is bad."

"You're lying." He accused.

I shook my head, grinning, "I kid you not, twin. I'm serious."

"You know it's hard to take you serious when you're wearing footie pajamas." He smirked, "Dinosaurs, Em?"

"Hey, dinosaurs are cool!" I defended.

He nodded with that stupid smirk attached to his face.

"You know what I don't have to put up with this. I'm going to bed, goodnight, Scott." I started moving away when I heard him say, "By the way, I didn't get laid, but I got a date with her."

Oh man… No, don't give in. I'm mad. He dissed the dinosaur footie. Stay strong.

"Ah, Scott, oh twin, really? You got a date with her? That's awesome. I knew you being related to me would work out eventually." I said as I practically smothered him. "Don't think I'm not still mad about the dinosaurs, but good job!"

I cracked, so what?

* * *

><p>Scott and I were walking around the school as the final bell rang. Scott had one last practice to see if they would make the team.<p>

"I'm just saying you could have told me you were going swimming this morning. Who said I didn't want to go?" I said as strolled with him to the lacrosse field. "I can't believe you did that _without me_."

Scott groaned, "Em, I told you. I slept walk three miles into the woods. I didn't do it on purpose. When I was in the water I thought I was in a lake."

"Well, you still could have brought me along," I huffed, sitting on the bleachers. "Now go make me proud to call you my twin."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled and ran to the bench.

I was playing Fruit Ninja on my phone when a shadow casted over me. I looked up and saw Stiles with a worried look on his face.

"You look like shit," I stated bluntly. "Problems, pumpkin?"

Stiles sat down next to me and said quickly, "The reports from my dad came back and they found animal hair on the body."

"So?" I asked. "She was in the woods torn in half. You didn't think animals would pass up a little buffet now, did you?"

"Em, it was a wolf." Those five words made my eyes widen.

"No shit?" I asked breathlessly. So Scott was bit by a wolf? "You're not thinking what I think you are, are you?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes Em, werewolf."

"Does Scott know?"

Stiles shook his head, "He wouldn't listen to me."

"Don't worry, Stiles. I'll tell him… right now." I declared as I marched with Stiles on the field where the players were grouped together. Stiles didn't try to stop me. He was smart not to.

I eventually got to the center of circle, but I wasn't by Scott and I didn't want to just blab out 'Scott, you really were bitten by a wolf and you might be a werewolf. Good luck.' Yeah that didn't seem the best, so I was forced to be quiet as Finstock went on about making the cut, girlfriend love, parents being happy. Yawn!

"Now get out there and show me what you got- McCall?" He had been looking at all of the players and finally noticed me. I waved. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh, you know, just came to wish my brother luck," I said, but it came out a question. I nodded, "That's good. Yeah, that's what I came to do. Good luck, Scott!" I shouted cheerily to him. He looked embarrassed.

"Uh, McCall," Finstock called.

I turned to him, "Yo?"

"I love your enthusiasm, but get off my field!"

"Well, I was going to say you were looking rather nice today, but you can forget that," I huffed and turned away. "Good luck, Stiles!" Hopefully, he would get the other meaning.

I sat down and watched the game with Allison and, unfortunately, Lydia. Scott kicked ass again. He was really good. It was almost impossible. I was starting to believe what Stiles was saying.

After the scrimmage, I went home to get ready for the party and to help my mommy clean the house. Fun! Yeah right, Scott never has to clean…

Around 5:30, I finished straightening my hair when I heard voices. They were coming from Scott's room. Me being the nosey twin decided to go see what was going on. I walked in and saw my mom and Scott talking.

"Hola, mi familia," I chirped as I jump-sat on Scott's bed.

"Em," Scott exclaimed and proceeded into covering his naked chest. Oh my goodness.

I waved him off, "Oh please, Scott. We use to take baths together."

"She's right and I'm your mother." Yes, mom agreed with me! Take that, Scott! "Now," She turned back to him, "Is this a date or a party?"

I shouted, "Date!"

Scott glared halfheartedly before he said, "Maybe both."

Mom grinned, "And her name is?"

"Allison," I said in a sing-song voice.

Scott rolled his eyes, but the dreamy smile threw him off.

Mom smiled before handing Scott the keys.

"Thank you," Scott smiled as he took the keys. Ha, he wouldn't be smiling if he knew he wasn't going alone to pick up his sweetie-pie. Oh, time to drop the bomb.

"You do know you're taking me, right?" I asked, smirking.

Scott turned to me fast and said, "What?"

"Well, you have the car and I need a ride, sweet twin of mine. Hey, that rhymed."

"No, ask Stiles to take you."

"No. Mommy, tell him." I pleaded with my mom.

She looked at me and threw an eyebrow up in question, "How old are you again? Six?"

"Five," I corrected. "Now, tell him, mommy!"

She sighed, "You're taking her." Then she made to leave.

"But mom-," She cut him off, "Ah, no buts. Have a nice time, kids."

I smirked winningly and Scott scowled.

I blew him a kiss and pranced to my room to change. I chose a white off-the-shoulder shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I slipped on my Vintage Silver Rose Pendant leather necklace that Scott gave me for my fifteenth birthday and ruffled my straight hair. Ready to party! I grabbed my phone and ran downstairs when Scott called me quite impatiently, might I add.

Scott practically sped to Allison's house. When she got in the car, she didn't even notice me; she was too caught up with Scott. He was the same. It's sweet, but I want to party not throw up. Well…maybe after a drink or two…or twelve. Time to make my entrance…

"Can you two stop having eye-sex and drive?" I smirked as they sprung apart and turned away from each other.

Allison turned to me, a bright blush evident on her cheeks, "Hey, Emily."

"Hey Al, didn't think you saw me." My smirk grew even more as her cheeks became darker.

Scott decided to intervene. "Alright, let's go!"

Smart boy.

* * *

><p>We had got to the party and I immediately departed from the love birds. They were so cute it was sick. I grabbed a beer and began dancing with everybody including Danny. Hey, he's a good dancer and I don't have to worry about him copping a feel.<p>

Danny and I were dancing when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Allison. She had a worried look on her face.

"Something's wrong with Scott." Those four words made me thank Danny for the dance and go with Allison to find Scott.

We ran to the front and saw my mom's car, the one Scott drove here, speed off. Well, there goes my ride and brother. Wow, he has a lot of explaining to do. He just doesn't have Allison to worry about. He has me and I am far much worse.

"Am I getting Punk'd?" I asked no one in particular, watching the now empty street. "Seriously, where's Ashton?"

"Did he have somewhere to be?" Allison asked hopefully. Aw, she really liked him. Ah, he's such a butt-munch to ruin it!

I was mad yet I still covered for his ass. "You know now that you mention it, I think he did. I don't what it was though. I mean I usually zone out when he talks to me."

Allison let a small smile grace her lips.

"Allison, Emily," I spun around and saw Sexy- I mean Derek Hale looking at us. God, it has to be illegal to be that hot.

"I'm a friend of Scott's." He said this to Allison. I mean I think I would have known if Scott was talking to Sexy. Oops, I mean Derek. I really have to be careful with that, or I'll say it aloud one day.

"My name's Derek." Or Sexy.

"Hey," Allison said uncertainly then looked at me in question.

This wasn't what I learned at safety awareness presentations, but I could care less if Sexy's involved. Plus I wanted to know why he's talking to us. "Oh yeah, I think I've heard my brother talk about you before."

Derek nodded, "That's me. Scott asked me to drive you both home. What do you say?"

Allison looked at me and I shrugged, "Sure." Even though, on the inside, I was screaming 'HELL YES!' See, I'm just _that_ good.

After dropping a confused Allison off, I found myself alone with Sexy in his sexy car. Oh yeah even his car is sexy. Everything about him is sexy- his voice, face, ass, body, car, clothes, ass, eyes, hair, ass. Oh, did I mention his ass?

I could seriously stare at it all day, but it would be hard to right now seeing as he is sitting down. But fear not I have already saved it as my phone screen-saver it. Ok, I'm not that weird… I have it engraved in my head. No, I'm joking. Hehe…leave me alone. If you saw his ass then you would go to drastic measures to keep it in your mind. Wait, did he say something?

"Huh?" Was my fabulous line.

He let out a frustrated breath and said, "We're at your house."

I turned to my right and saw my house. How the hell did he know where I lived? He's a stalker now? Ooh, my own stalker with gorgeous green eyes. Crap, focus Emily.

"You know where I live?"

Derek looked indifferent. "It's a small town."

"Uh-huh…" I sang.

He looked ready to argue, but I stopped him. "Hey, what was the deal with tonight? I mean I would know if Scott was hanging with you. He tells me everything…or I occasionally snoop through his stuff, but you didn't hear that from me."

"Emily, I'm sorry," Derek said not sounding sorry at all, "but I have to go." He doesn't have to say sorry if he keeps saying my name. My name has never sounded so hot.

"Look, you must know where my twin went and I don't. See my dilemma?" I asked. "I can't go back without Scott. My mom would flip, so I need you to take me to him."

He sighed exasperatedly, "I don't know where your brother is, but I'm guessing he's in his room."

What the…? "How do you know, Sex-," Holy hell, "S-Stalker, yeah stalker."

"Because his light is on and the car is parked." That was a close one.

I turned and sure enough Scott's light was on and the car sat there in the driveway. So he ditched me to come home? Oh, he was going to get his twinny ass kicked.

"That douche," I muttered.

I got out of the car and before I could thank Derek for the ride, he was already peeling out. He gets more mysterious every time I see him. God, that was so hot when he drove like that. Ooh and so is his ass.

I shook my head. Go yell at Scott, then think of sexy assed Derek.

I unlocked the door and walked upstairs, tripping on the last step. Who has two thumbs, a hurt knee and falls going up the stairs…? This twin!

I walked determinedly, or as determined as you can get after several drinks, to Scott's room… Let's just say the walls ran into me a couple of times. I pounded on his door.

"Scott Tyler McCall, you better open this door and explain why your ass left me at that party." I said strongly, but it came out slurred.

Nothing happened.

"Scott, don't test me. I will get Byron."

No sound came from the other side.

"Scott?" I opened the door and saw no one in sight.

I walked in and noticed the window open. I looked out the window and shook my head. There was no way Scott could get out from here. But it made no sense. He ditched me and Allison with the car only to sneak out again without the car. What is this boy smoking?

Then it hit me like Mike Tyson's fist in Hangover. Tonight was the full moon…Scott was bit by a wolf…My twin brother is a werewolf…Awesome!

My thoughts were cut off as I heard my doorbell ringing frantically. What the hell?

I walked out of Scott's room and found my mom looking at me. We didn't say anything as we walked down the stairs. Mom walked closer to the door and I snuck away to the kitchen to get my trustee companion, Byron.

"Who is it?" I heard mom ask.

I didn't hear the reply because it was muffled, but I heard the door open and that's when I attacked.

"Ah!"

I lifted Byron over my head and was going to swing, but stopped as I saw it was Stiles flinching and not some crazed killer lunatic. Swear between him and Scott, they are going to drive me crazy.

"Emily?"

I turned to my mom and chuckled nervously. "How was your night, mom?"

She gave me a look before turning to Stiles. "Stiles, what on earth are you doing?"

"I, uh, I- Em, your home," He stuttered.

My eyebrows furrowed as I spoke, "Yeah…"

He looked at me, almost pleading, and said, "I thought I had to take you home and you weren't at the party, so yeah, just thought I would check up on you."

"Oh," I said nonchalantly, "Oh…Oh! Yeah, Danny dropped me off."

Mom looked at us, her eyebrows raised. "Are you two ok?"

Stiles and I glanced at each other. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Nothing wrong," I continued. "Mom, can I talk to Stiles real quick?"

"Sure," Mom said slowly. After giving us a contemplating look, she walked into the kitchen.

I chuckled nervously then spun around to Stiles, "Where's Scott?"

"I don't know," He admitted. "He ran off after I told him Derek drove you and Allison home. You weren't here, but after I saw Allison at her house I decided to check it out."

"Oh my twin," I muttered.

"Ow," I cried as something slapped the back of my head. "Stiles…"

"What were you thinking? I mean getting in the car with that psycho. Are you nuts, Em? He could have killed you! I mean you saw him in the woods, all scary and dark." Stiles scolded.

"He's not a psycho," I defended. Don't be talking about Sexy like that.

He rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because you have the hots for him, which I don't see how you could. He's…eh."

"Great description," I said sarcastically. "And don't give me that crap; you like Lydia, which I don't see how you could. She's…eh." I mocked, but meant every word.

"Touché," Stiles commended. "I got to go find Scott."

"Wait," I stopped him. "I'll go with you. Let me tell my mom."

I ran to the kitchen. "Mom, hey, I'm going to go back to the party with Stiles, ok?"

"Ok, sweetie," She nodded then she touched my arm. "Just be_ safe_."

I gave her an odd look before sauntering back to Stiles.

"What?" Stiles questioned.

I looked back to the kitchen and shook my head, "I don't know, let's go."

We got in the car and Stiles drove off.

I was looking out the window when Stiles asked me, "Hey, I thought you were wearing a necklace tonight?"

I felt my neck and furrowed my eyebrows, "I thought I did too, but hey I don't even remember what kind of underwear I'm wearing."

"Nice, Em," Stiles snorted.

I shrugged, "I try."

After about five minutes, I turned on the radio and one of my songs came on. Candyman by Christina Aguilera. I couldn't fight the feeling to dance and sing. I wanted to find Scott, but this will stop me from worrying. Yeah, that sounds sensible.

"Sweet, sugar, candyman," I sang along.

Stiles groaned, "Change it."

I stuck my tongue out, "No. He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop."

"Em," He warned.

"Oh come on Stiles, you know you like it. Sing it!" I grinned. "He's a one stop shop with real big uh!"

"He's a sweet talking sugar coated candyman," Stiles muttered before grumbling and changing the station.

I laughed at him and he smacked my head. "Hey!"

I smacked him back. It soon became a smack-a-thon until he retorted, "No hitting the driver!"

"Excuses," I countered. "I win."

"Timeout."

"There's no timeouts."

"Yes, there is."

"No, you're just a sore loser, you…loser."

"Great comeback…Ow!"

"Now I win."

We drove around the woods for a long time. I mean we started at night and the sun was already coming out. I was tired so after I switched driving with Stiles; I jumped in the back and fell asleep quickly. I woke up at the sound of voices.

"She probably hates me now." Yes, yes I did.

"I doubt that." No, it's true. "But you might wanna come up with an amazing apology." Yes, better be astonishing. "Or, you know, you could tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness fact that you're a freaking werewolf." I already knew that. "Ok, bad idea." No, no awesome idea.

I stretched slightly. Time to make my entrance.

"Hiya twin, good night?" I said, sitting up.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, wrong question…"

He sighed.

"Hey, we'll get through this," Stiles consoled.

I nodded, "Yeah, we'll chain you up on the full moon-,"

"-and we'll feed you live mice-,"

"-and birds."

Stiles turned to me slightly and asked, "Birds?"

"I hate birds."

He turned to Scott and he nodded, "She does."

"They're evil," I noted.

Stiles shook his head and continued driving. I leaned against Scott's shoulder and fell quickly back to sleep. All too soon, we were at my house. Scott snuck in because he didn't want mom to ask him questions about his state of clothes. I decided to go through the front door.

I waved to Stiles and quietly shut the door. I didn't want mom to think I was out all night, even though she probably already knew. I swear she was like a freaking wizard, or something.

I reached the stairs when the wizard's voice stopped me. "Emily."

"Hi, mom," I said whirling around to her.

She gave me a once over and asked, "You were out all night…with Stiles?"

So much her not knowing. "Yeah, I'm sorry mom. I-,"

"You were safe…right?"

There's that word again. "Yeah mom, I didn't talk to strangers and looked both ways before crossing the street. I think I'm good."

She came closer to me and rubbed my arm comfortingly, "Look Em, you're a teenage girl. I'm not exactly happy about it, but I get it. I just want you and Stiles to be safe."

Safe? Stiles? Wha- Oh my god! "Mom!"

"It's ok, sweetie. No need to be embarrassed. I was sixteen once." Mom reassured.

I shook my head frantically. "No mom, me and Stiles aren't-,"

"Emily, relax," Mom smiled. "I have to get to work. Tell Scott I said goodbye. Love you."

"But-," My sentence was cut off as she slammed the door shut. I groused loudly.

Suddenly, I heard Scott's booming laughter from upstairs.

"I'm getting Byron!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What'd you think? Let me know - 10 reviews.**  
><strong>

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	3. Second Chance at First Line Part 1

**Thank you to the chapter two reviewers:** jaria46, Dramionelover01, appleattack1, xxwerewolfloverxx, cycolecj, Pearl, Teen wolf chick, milolisa, QueenofTwilight, **&** MaydayParade-ReadingMercat.

**Also thank you to **AlexaAres **&** Nymartian **for reviewing chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Three – Second Chance at First Line Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>You know it seems to be that I am always at lacrosse practice nowadays. And it's not even my practices! Allison wasn't at practice today, so I was a Lonely Lily today… Sigh. Thank god for technology, or I would probably die.<p>

I watched the Dick- oh, I'm sorry Jackson block the other guys from the goalie and I hate to admit but he was pretty good. Ok so he was really good, but Scott could take him down. Speaking of him, he's up. Let's go Scotty!

He ran up and Jackson pushed him to the ground- hard. I winced at the impact.

Finstock didn't seem to like it though and scolded- more like teased him to get up and try again. Scott got up, but his moves were rigid. Something was wrong with him. My twinny senses are tingling!

I watched as he pushed Jackson down- harder. I mean Jackson fell to the ground in pain. The team surrounded him, but my attention was hardly on them. It was on Scott, who looked like he was in pain ten times worse. I looked closely and saw his eyes glowing yellow. Oh crap, freaking Lycanthropy!

I watched as Stiles guided Scott into the school. I got up and began following them when a hand grabbed me. I spun around and saw my sexy stalker.

"What are you doing here?" The words seemed to just fall out.

Derek looked at the school and then to me. "You should stay away from him right now."

"He's my brother," I reasoned. "I have to help him."

"He'll hurt you. He can't control it. _I _need to help him."

Was it bad that butterflies attacked my stomach? Ah, yeah I seem cool talking to him, but on the inside I was freaking out. I mean like freaking out badly. I was lucky I could control my breathing because my insides were like jelly. Wait, he said something. Answer!

I shook my head, "He won't…" But then I thought back to when he growled at me the other day for stealing his peanut butter and jelly. "Ok so you have a point, but what exactly are you going to do to help him?"

"I can help him control it. Tell him that." Derek said, letting go of my arm. Aw, hold me again, hot stuff.

"I don't think he likes you very much." Me, on the other hand...

Derek raised an eyebrow. "I don't care if he hates me. I can help him."

I raised my hands up. "Alright, I believe you. Don't eat me." Out in public- ah, who am I kidding? I'm down for that.

He gave me an un-amused look.

"Tough crowd," I commented.

"Tell Scott not to play the game on Saturday." Sexy said what?

I laughed until I saw his face. "Dude, you can't be serious."

"Don't call me dude," He said. "And why would I lie?"

I shrugged, "I don't know what you do, _home slice_." I wish it was me. Just kidding! Maybe…

He glared at me before saying, "Tell Scott." Then he turned away, walking into the woods.

"Bye to you too," I exclaimed, waving.

He ignored me and continued his way. God, he's so gorgeous even when he is ignoring me.

I sighed dreamily before remembering Scott. I ran to the locker rooms and found Stiles and Scott sitting down. Once I walked in the room, I felt the tension.

"Ooh," I sang, "So much tension. Did he try to kill you, Stiles?" It wasn't a joke… Ok, maybe it was.

He nodded.

"So that's why he told me." I blathered to myself.

"Who told you what?" I need to control my mouth.

I chuckled nervously, "Derek told me to stay away from you earlier."

"Derek was here?" Scott and Stiles said simultaneously.

"Well, uh, yeah." When I _need_ to talk this is what I come up with.

Scott stood, towering over me. "What else did he say?"

"Relax, Beethoven," He glared down at me. "Is everybody in a bad mood today?" His glare didn't falter, so I sighed, "All he said was that he can help you control it and not to play on Saturday."

"I'm first line!" Scott argued.

I raised an eyebrow and said skeptically, "I think you have bigger problems than missing a game, Snoopy."

"She's right, Scott," Stiles agreed. "You might have a _little _problem if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday."

I nodded vigorously.

"But I'm first line," Scott said weakly.

"Not anymore," Stiles and I finished.

* * *

><p>Scott was depressed the whole bike ride home. Nothing I said made him crack a smile and we all know I am funny as hell. Ready- What did the math book say to Dr. Phil…..? I got a lot of problems. Oh man, I crack myself up! WOO, that was a good one!<p>

As we got home, Scott moped his way into his room. I, on the other hand, dashed to the kitchen. Hey, I was hungry.

I was making a big peanut butter and jelly sandwich when I heard a noise come from the entrance. Thinking it was Scott, I dove to the floor taking my sandwich with me. I closed my eyes and hoped his werewolf senses wouldn't find me.

Someone cleared their throat and I cracked my eye open to see my mom standing over me.

"Oh mom, thank the heavens, it's you." I breathed standing up.

Her eyebrows rose and she said, "Who did you think it was?"

"Scott," I replied, "trying to steal my sandwich."

She opened her mouth before raising her hand up, "I don't even want to know. I'm taking a late shift tonight, so you're on your own for dinner."

"Chinese takeout, it is!"

"Watch your brother. Something is off about him." You have no idea.

I nodded and saluted her, "Yes, mom!"

She smiled hopelessly at me and kissed my cheek. "Love you, behave."

I wiped the kiss off as she turned. "Always," I shouted as she walked out of the kitchen.

Later that night, I was in my room watching some lame horror movie. My head was hanging upside down off the bed when I heard a loud thud. I muted the TV and heard another thud. I flipped off the bed and walked quickly but quietly to Scott's door. I heard muttering and harsh whispers. I heard Scott cry out a little and that set me straight.

Hoping he wasn't _doing _anything, I opened the door and observed the room. Scott was standing in front of the computer looking scared and bewildered. No one else was in the room.

"Scott, what just happened?" I inquired.

One word made me get hundreds of butterflies in my stomach and widened eyes. "Derek."

"Derek was here?" I sounded like Scott and Stiles earlier.

He nodded and warned, "He's bad news, so try to stay with me or Stiles at all times. Alright, Em?"

I didn't agree with him at all, but I nodded. My fingers crossed behind my back.

I said goodnight and went back to my room. I turned up the TV and went to shut the light when I noticed something hanging from it. It was my Vintage Silver Rose Pendant leather necklace that I had thought I lost. I looked around my room and saw nothing. Strange…

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see the window slide shut.

* * *

><p>After staying after class for back talking, I found myself running to my Spanish class. But the world seemed to hate me today because I ran into the Dick. Wow, how dirty did that sound?<p>

"Watch where you are going, McCall," Jackson sneered.

"Bro," I poked his chest. "You were the one standing in the middle of the hallway like an idiot."

Jackson sized me up, which wasn't hard considering I'm only 5'4. "You should watch how you talk to me."

"Why? You gonna to tell your mommy and daddy on me?" I mocked, pouting my lip out.

"No, but I don't allow _trash _to talk to me like that." He smirked.

It wasn't a good burn, but I figured I would be late for Spanish anyway. Might as well…

As he turned around to walk away, I tried to attack him. Yeah, you saw right- tried. Stiles caught me and held from attacking him. Somehow, I was relieved and pissed that he had stopped me from beating Jackson up.

"Stiles, you have no idea how much I hate you right now." I told him as he carried slash dragged me to my Spanish class.

"I know." He complied then he released me and pushed me in the direction of my class "Now go learn-o."

"Estúpido," I hissed, smiling.

Class went by fast and before long the day was over. I went to where Scott had parked his bike, but it was gone. I searched the parking lot and saw no bike.

I called Scott and he didn't answer. I muffled a scream. Twin was ditching me more and more every day! He doesn't say _Em, I'm going to do some Old Yeller stuff. Ask Stiles for a ride._ No, he just up and leaves me stranded in a school parking lot. I feel like I should bust out singing 'Sandy' from Grease, but change it to Scott.

Shaking my head, I sprinted to find Stiles and luckily for me he was just pulling out. I stopped him and got in the Jeep. My breathing was ragged as I threw the bag down between my legs.

Stiles laughed, "You alright there, Em?"

"No," I breathed. "I'm _so _out of shape."

He laughed again and asked, "I thought Scott was taking you home?"

"Yeah, so did I," I muttered darkly. "His bike was gone."

Before Stiles could answer, his phone sounded indicating he had a message.

"It's Scott."

"What did that _horrible _twin say?" I asked grumpily.

"He found something about the body." Stiles informed, turning into my neighborhood.

My anger towards my twin was pushed down by curiosity. And you know what they say- Curiosity killed the cat, but in this case I think it will be Derek or Scott doing the killing. I do hope its Derek though… Yeah, I have it _bad_.

Stiles pulled into my driveway and parked. He ran up the porch and waited for me. I wasn't running again, you best believe that. I don't need my mom hearing my voice and then seeing Stiles. Yeah, not a good time.

"Emily, hurry up!" Stiles said impatiently.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, you can wait. Scott won't leave _you_." Yes, I was so holding that against twin. And trust me when I say I am a BIG grudge holder.

I finally made it up the porch and unlocked the door as slowly as I could just to piss of Stiles. It worked because when I barely pushed the door open he ran upstairs like a bat out of hell. I watched amusingly as he tripped on several steps.

I followed, not running of course, and threw my bag in my room. After that, I walked over to Toto's room.

"Hey Clifford, how was your ride home?" I asked Scott.

I didn't give him a chance to answer when I snapped, "Mine was great. See my _twin brother _left me at school in the parking lot without any indication of his departure!"

"Emily, I'm sorry," Scott said. "Allison had her jacket back."

That was his excuse? Weak, bro! "That's what you're going with? Well, I have a jacket- several. Hell, even Lydia had one today too. That's the best you could up with Scott? Stiles could do better and he's high up on Adderall!"

"It's true."

Ignoring Stiles, Scott retorted, "The one from the party. That night -before you and Stiles found me- I saw Allison's jacket in the woods. Derek took it the night he took her home-" Abruptly, he stopped and looked at my neck.

Oh great, he's going to go Cujo on me.

"I thought you lost that." Scott noted, gesturing to my neck.

I looked down and saw my necklace. "I found it in my room yesterday."

"Where?" He demanded.

"Pushy," I commented and he demanded again. "Ok, geez, it was in my room hanging from my lamp. Why?"

He turned to Stiles and said, "It has Derek's scent all over it."

I grasped it and felt my eyes widen. What in the hell…?

"You said you just found it yesterday?" Scott asked.

I nodded.

"Allison found her jacket today. It was definitely Derek. He must have taken it the night he drove you guys home." Scott concluded. "I found something at his house today."

We raised an eyebrow and Stiles asked, "Are you kidding? What?"

"There was something buried there. I smelled blood."

Holy crap, I thought.

Apparently Stiles thought the same because he exclaimed, "That's awesome. I mean that's terrible, whose blood?"

"I don't know," Scott answered, "but when we do. Your dad nails Derek for the murder and then you and Emily help me play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way I'm not playing that game."

I was down for everything EXCEPT the whole blaming Derek thing. I mean sure he was dark, scary, and intimidating but I didn't think he was a killer. He was my sexy stalker not some insane psycho. I trusted my brother with my life, but for some reason I felt the same towards Derek. I didn't know what to do, but follow along with my mean twin and best friend.

* * *

><p>The hospital was packed. Once we were in, Scott went and found the morgue. Stiles and I made our way to the waiting area. I was walking behind Stiles when he stopped abruptly causing me to run into him.<p>

"Ow, dude, what the heck?" I said rubbing my nose.

He stared blankly ahead, flustered, before blathering about nothing and I knew what was wrong. There was only one thing that got him acting like that- besides his own being, ha inner burn! What was I saying? Oh yeah, Lydia.

"I'm going in," He declared with a whimper.

I moved back and watched amusingly as he practically confessed his love to her and she was on the phone the whole time, so she didn't hear anything. Poor Stiles…

I busted out laughing as he came and sat down with me on the other chairs. Yeah, I felt bad for him but _that _was hilarious! I was laughing so hard that tears were starting to form in my eyes. Stiles, annoyed and embarrassed, told me to shut up.

I chuckled one last time before asking, "So how was it, _stud_?"

"Ha-ha," He said dryly then asked, "How are you doing with psycho killer?"

That shut me up.

Turns out, Stiles had seen me cross my fingers behind my back when Scott told me to not go near Derek. I know, horrible. So there's no point in denying it. It works out though. I tease him about Lydia and he does the same to me with Derek. His is funnier though because, even though I like Derek, I would never confess my feelings to him on a daily bases. No thank you. I'll just keep to my dirty thoughts. Sigh- I am one sick puppy. Ha! Puppy, get it? You know because Scott's a werewolf- woo, I am funny!

"The scent was the same," Scott informed scaring me from my thoughts.

Stiles stood. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," My twin nodded. "Which means Derek buried the other half of the body."

I stood up and clapped, "This means we're going to go Scooby Gang on Derek's house, huh?"

"You bet your annoying ass we are," Stiles said to me, "but we're going to need a shovel."

Let's do this.

* * *

><p>We, the three amigos, sat in the Jeep waiting for Sexy to leave. I watched as Sexy got into his sexy car and drove off. Stiles pulled up as quietly as he could and parked. We all climbed out of the car.<p>

Scott did his Rin-Tin-Tin thing and found the place where they body was buried at. We started digging and by 'we' I mean Scott and Stiles. I was on look out, oh yeah! I started playing Angry Birds on my phone after five minutes.

"Em, you know you can try and help," Scott muttered.

I paused my game and glared at him, "No, I don't and you have no say of what I do, meanie."

Scott groaned, "Emily, I said I was sorry and you know why I left you."

"Well, you could've called, or texted." I murmured sticking my tongue out at him.

"As much as I love to hear you two argue and I do," Stiles said sarcastically. "Can we get a little more diggy and less talky like, I don't know, now?"

"Pushy," Scott and I said in unison.

"Em, could you be a worse lookout?" Stiles asked gesturing to me.

"What?" I inquired. "What am I doing?"

"Uh, _not _looking out," Stiles answered in an obvious tone.

"What? I think I am doing a wonderful job. If there was an award for best lookout, I would win for sure. Nothing can get past me. AH!"

"What?" They screamed.

"Ha-ha, you fell for that," I jeered, "Losers!"

That for some _crazy _reason got dirt thrown at me.

"This is taking too long," Scott observed. "What if he comes back?"

Stiles replied, "Ah, I got a plan for that."

"Which is?" My twin and I asked anxiously. His plans tended to be retarded like he was. Inner burn again! I'm on a roll.

"Me and you," He pointed to Scott, "are going to run in different directions and leave Em here with him. Maybe her annoying voice will scare him away, burn!" Stiles shouted and lifted his hand to twin for a high-five, but Scott gave him a look. "No…? Ok, alright."

I snickered at him, but thought back to his plan. It wasn't bad at all- Me and Sexy…alone…in the woods. Oh yeah, I'm good with this plan. It's probably the best thing Stiles has said _ever_.

My thoughts were cut short when Stiles cried out, "Alright stop. Stop, stop."

I directed my attention to the boys and walked over there. "What's up?"

"We hit something," Stiles explained while he and twin began moving the dirt with their hands. There was a long bag with rope tied around it. Stiles and Scott started untying it as quick as they could. I edged closer, curiosity taking over. When they were done, they flipped it open and we were met with a _giant _wolf's upper body.

We all screamed and jumped back falling onto the ground.

"Holy crap," I cried. "I thought you said it was a body as in _human_?" I asked Scott while holding my hand over my heart. It was going insane.

"Yeah, not some freaking wolf," Stiles exclaimed just as shocked.

"I told you it smelled different." Scott shrugged.

"This doesn't make sense," Stiles said to himself.

Scott looked at me then nodded, "Yeah, we got to get out of here."

"I second that." I said as I crouched and began pushing dirt over the wolf body.

Suddenly, Stiles stopped and stared in some sort of daze.

"What?"

"Do you guys see that flower?" He asked.

I looked in the direction he was looking in and said, "Stiles, this isn't the time to get _Better Home and Gardens _on us."

"What?" He asked, still dazed. "No dumb shit, I think it's wolfsbane."

I widened my eyes and stood up, "Wolfsbane, as in the werewolf repellent plant?"

"Werewolf repellent," Scott questioned.

Stiles groaned slightly and noted, "You are so unprepared for this." Then he walked over to the plant and began pulling it out. It turned out to be formed into a spiral. As he drew it out, Scott turned to me, "How do you know about it?"

"Wolfman," I answered simply. "You should really watch more horror movies, twin."

Stiles was still walking around us holding the wolfsbane when Scott called out breathlessly, "Stiles."

I turned my attention to my older brother and saw him staring in the hole. I looked down and I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open. There, where the wolf had been previously, was a girl- the dead girl. The one whose other half was found in the woods. Let's go Twilight on this. I know, bear with me. There was three things I knew-

First, Derek was a killer.

Second, he was a seriously _hot_ killer.

And third, I'd still jump his bones any time, anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did you like it? Let me know - 10 reviews

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	4. Second Chance at First Line Part 2

**Thank you to the chapter three reviewers: **Nymartian, appleattack1, Sammi Sweetheart, jaa162, kjlacey, xxwerewolfloverxx, Writteninthestars08, xxCycloneCjxx, lb2, Queen-of-Twilights, Teen wolf chick, Stargazer1364, AngelofAnime97, Kate, Meagan, werewolf lover, Brooke, Jamie, I Luv U, **& **randomer18.

**Also thank you to** BaDWolF89, Lilly, Tia Luvs Liam, Victoria, TaraLouis **& **Bliss** for reviewing chapter one. AND **Writteninthestars08 **for reviewing chapter two.**

**jaa162: **I'm actually not quite sure. I was set for just Derek/Emily, but now that you mentioned Derek/Emily/Stiles it does sound interesting. I'm in between for it. Also I heard Stiles might get a love interest in season two, so let's see how that works. Thank you so much for giving me the idea!

**Stargazer1364: **Lol well now it's not, but the future might take a turn otherwise. That's my obnoxious way of saying it might get just a bit serious, ha. And her thoughts are actually the most fun to write.

**Kate: **Thank you for getting me off my lazy buttocks and finishing this chapter. Sorry for the wait!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**The McCall Twin**

**Chapter Four – Second Chance at First Line Pt. 2**

I'm surrounded by meanies. Explanation- Scott and Stiles are going to tell the cops about Sexy being the killer. Conflict- No more time with Sexy. It's horrible, right? It's not fair they outvoted me! I suggested that we ask Derek if he did it, but no apparently they _care_ if he tries to kill us. Those meanies yelled at me…butt-munches.

So here I stood outside of Derek's house with my mean twin watching Stiles' dad cuff Sexy. Oh man, he looks good in those cuffs…dirty thoughts, leave me! This is a sad moment. My Romeo is being taken from me! The peanut butter to my jelly is leaving! The hotdog to my bun. The meat to my taco- BAD thoughts.

"I still don't see why I had to come," I muttered to Scott.

Scott groaned quietly. "You complain when I _don't_ take you somewhere and you complain when I _do_ take you somewhere. You're never happy."

"Psh, I'm like a freaking ray of sunshine." I retorted. A ray of sunshine whose sexy assed stalker is going to the jailhouse. Speaking of jail, there he is walking to the cop car. I sighed softly as the cop guides him into the back of the cruiser. My one sexified love is leaving me. I suddenly felt the urge to shout 'I'll wait for you!' I don't think Scotty-poo would like that though.

I saw Derek glaring towards our direction and I felt myself melt. He is so adorable when he is looking at me like he wants to kill me. I sighed dreamily then turned to Scott, who gave me a raised eyebrow.

I fake coughed, "My throat has been acting funny." Not because of Derek. Get it…? Oh woe me, how a girl can dream! Just joking…maybe…

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled back. I went to hit whoever it was, but I saw it was Stiles. He put a finger to his lips and signaled me to follow him. I nodded, curious to what we were about to do. Stiles and I always got into mischief. That sounded completely wrong. Why doesn't it sound wrong when people say Stiles and Scott? Well…when you think about. Oh great, now I just imagined Scott and Stiles kissing. Now how the hell am I supposed to get that out of my head? Think of…Derek's ass! _Oh yeah_…

I followed Stiles and noticed we were heading in the direction of the cop cruiser. That's where Sexy's at! Oh, it seems Stiles decided to make up from being a meanie earlier. I am so dropping hints to Lydia about him…you know if I ever talk to her.

"Stiles, why are we walking to the cop car?" I asked.

He looked back at me and answered, "I need to ask Derek something and I thought you wanted to see him." BULLCRAP.

"You're full of shit," I replied. "You're scared of him, huh?"

"Psh, wha? You be straight trippin' home slice." I gave him a look. "Alright, he is a little scary but I am slowly overcoming that. And I brought you so if he attacked I would throw you in front of me."

Somehow I loved his reasoning. "Oh Stiles, you're so thoughtful," I gushed happily.

He rolled his eyes.

We finally made it to the cruiser when Stiles opened to the door and shoved me in. I sat uncomfortably in the middle where there was no seat as Stiles sat in passenger's seat. He closed the door and we looked at my future sexy lover. God, he looked _so _amazing even in the back of a cop cruiser.

"Ok, just so you know I'm not afraid of you." Stiles told him.

Derek glared at him, but said nothing.

"He's a liar." Stiles elbowed me. "What? You are and it's not nice to lie." Especially to someone so freaking lovely.

Stiles sighed loudly. "Alright, so maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed- she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean she could turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"We don't know that," I began defending Sexy but Stiles pushed me and I fell onto the driver's seat. "Asshole."

"I _love_ it when you talk dirty to me," Stiles commented sarcastically, "But try to refrain yourself."

I slapped the back of his head and he whimpered. Try to mess with me and get away with it.

Derek spoke, "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do huh? Keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you two can." He leaned forward -my heart about stopped- whispered somewhat roughly, "And trust me, you'll want to."

I had to withhold a shudder. He was so hot. If this stupid fencing wasn't blocking me, I would so have my way with him…in the back of a cop cruiser…I really need help.

"I'll talk to him," I breathed and he turned his stare to me. Greenish eyes staring right through me and let me tell you it felt awesome. Stupid fencing…

Suddenly, I was pulled from the front seat and dragged away. When I looked up and saw Sheriff Stilinski grasping me and Stiles' arms. Is it me or am I getting in trouble with the authority more so than often. I blame Stiles.

"Ow, ow, ow," Stiles muttered.

"Sheriff," I greeted. "Lovely day-," He cut me off, "Save it." And ain't that a conversation dropper?

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" He questioned us.

"I've always wanted to meet a serial killer," I blurted. I inwardly smacked myself- that's the best I could come up with? I mean I believed Sexy was innocent.

Sheriff Stilinski raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, um, it's a lifelong dream of hers and I decided to get my proportion of her birthday gift over with. Smart right?" Stiles tried to cover.

I nodded like a bobble head.

He continued staring at us.

"Fine, I'm just trying to help," Stiles explained.

"Ok, why don't you help me understand exactly how you came across this?" He inquired.

"We have a perfect reasonable explanation," I noted.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at me. "Do you now?"

I nodded.

"Well, share away."

"Right…It's, um," His sheriff look threw me over. "Stiles, you tell him. He's your daddy."

"Thanks," Stiles muttered then sighed, "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night."

"The other night when you were looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes," Stiles answered exasperatedly.

"The night you two told me you were alone and Scott was at home?"

"Yes," Stiles exclaimed then realized something. "No," Insert sad sigh. "Crap."

Wait, what just happened? Give me a second. I'll get it in a few.

"So you lied to me?" Sheriff Stilinski asked rhetorically.

Stiles answered. "Depends on how you define lying."

"Well, I define lying as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

Stiles made a noise with his lips and said, "Reclining your body in a horizontal position?"

"Oh," I exclaimed. "I get it now!"

They both looked at me somewhat hopelessly before Sheriff said, "Get the hell out of here."

We answered, "Absolutely."

Once we were out of earshot, I smacked Stiles. "You told him everything."

"Wow, Sherlock, barely realized that?"

"Don't make fun of me. You know I'm a little slow."

"A little?" I smacked him again. "Ow."

"Yeah, that's right Watson- ow."

-X-

I sat in the back _again _as Stiles drove Scott and I out of the woods.

I was poking Stiles when Scott spoke, "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial."

Stiles retorted, "Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual -stop poking me- or something. Maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's special skill like something you have to learn. Quit poking my head!" Wow, is it my defective mind or did that sound really dirty?

I continued to poke him aimlessly as Scott said, "I'll put it on my to-do list," Ha, he doesn't have one of those, "Once I figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight," Lassie just doesn't comprehend the word 'no'. Don't worry my sexy assed love I will tell my slow brother not to play!

Ah, Derek's ass…Crap! Focus Emily, yell at Scott. That's always a good time.

"Twin, I don't think that's a good idea," I said somewhat seriously.

He spun his head around quickly and asked, "What? I thought you were fine with it?"

"Well yeah, but then I thought it might be _sort of bad_ if you went Cujo on another player. I mean I don't know about you, but that won't attract colleges or scouts," I said sarcastically then I thought, "Wait, do they even have scouts for lacrosse?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they do," Stiles answered. "I always hear Jackson going on and on about them in the showers."

I turned to him. "Wow, pay a lot of attention to Jackson in the shower eh? And to think I thought all these years you were after Lydia, but you were really after him. Stiles, you sly dog." Dog! Ha, get it? Because you know Scott is going through all this crap about dogs. Ah Jebus, I am _hilarious_!

Stiles glared at me through the rearview mirror. "I am not gay and if I was I sure as hell wouldn't like Jackson. I mean come on I have better taste than that."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're actually considering this?" I whistled low, "I knew you were in the closet ever since you drank soda cans with a straw."

"Really? That was one time!" He argued. "My lips were chapped and the lip balm would smear, and I am not helping myself at all, am I? You know what- you are an asshole."

I gasped, "Me? Because I'm guiding you out of the darkness of the 'closet' and into the light of the beautiful world? If anything, _you're _the asshole."

"Real nice," He said. "Calling a gay an asshole?"

"So you admit it!"

"What? No, I was speaking hypothetically!"

"Hy-pie-tit-cally my ass!"

"Oh, you sure sound smart, dumbass."

"Oh shoot, those be fighting words. Bring it, Stilinski!"

"It's already been brunged!"

Apparently Scott had had enough, "Stop!" His voice became deeper and rougher.

We silenced immediately. Twin was scary when he went Pluto on me. I was not reliving the peanut butter jelly incident. I don't think I could afford the therapy. After all, I am fragile.

A few seconds of silence passed before Stiles thought out loud, "Maybe it's different for girl werewolves."

"Why?" I asked. "Because girls have two times in a month were they want to attack? Oh nice Stiles."

Stiles groaned, but before he could say anything Scott practically growled, "Ok, stop it!"

Stiles, shocked, turned to him, "Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!" Scott snarled at us. Well, somebody's on the rag.

Stiles looked at me in rearview mirror then said to my crazed twin, "Are you ok?" He just almost ate us and he asks if he's ok? Oh Stiles, you Adderall consuming freak.

"No!" He growled. "No, I'm not! I'm _so _far from being ok!" He began shutting his eyes as if he were in pain. My twinny senses are tingling again!

"Stiles-," He stopped me, "Not now Em." Then he addressed Scott, "You know you're going to have to accept it sooner or later."

"I can't," Twin bit out. Ok twinny senses are going off the charts right now!

Looking at Scott, I said to my best friend, "Stiles, maybe we should-,"

Again, he cut me off, "Emily, hush. Stiles has the talking wheel now. Wait your turn." Oh if my brother didn't look like he was about to drop a deuce and die, I would hit his face _on _the 'talking wheel'. "You're going to have to, Scott!"

"No," Scott cried. "I can't breathe!" And the twinny senses have left the building!

"Stiles, I think we should pull o-," This time it wasn't Stiles who stopped me. It was Scott and he did so by pushing his fist to the roof of the Jeep.

"Whoa, whoa," Stiles said quickly.

"Pull over now, Stiles!" I commanded as I watched my twin wither in pain.

"Do it," Scott bit out, still struggling.

"What? Why? What's happening?" Stiles, being the curious annoying boy he is, questioned.

Suddenly, Scott ripped open Stiles' backpack and pulled out the wolfsbane rope that made the spiral back at the grave. "You kept it!"

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles cried. He was getting nervous now.

Scott groaned loudly before shouting, "Stop the car!" His usual brown eyes were now startling yellow.

"Stiles!" My voice sounded frantic. Hey it may be cool, you know, my brother being a werewolf, but I didn't want to be face to face when he did. I didn't want to lose my werewolf sight virginity just yet.

Stiles eyes widened and he slammed on the brakes. If it hadn't been for my seatbelt, I would've hit my head on the dashboard. Stiles climbed out of the car, grabbing his bag on the way. But he was hardly who I was paying attention to. Scott was now having trouble controlling his breathing.

"Scott," I said cautiously as I touched his arm.

He turned quickly to me and growled, "Don't. Touch. Me." With that, he grasped my upper arm tightly- I mean really tight -and pushed it back to me, then he took off. I didn't bother calling out to him because I was nursing my arm that was already bruising- badly. You could see his hand print.

Stiles came back to car and said, "Ok, we're good- Scott?" He came closer to the Jeep and looked at me. "Emily? Wha? Your arm! D-Did Scott do that?"

I nodded and said with a tight goofy smile, "Guess Derek was right. We shouldn't have thrown Derek, the only other actual werewolf we know, in jail." In my mind, this translated to: I told you my love was right. Guess we shouldn't have thrown Derek, my sexy stalker, in jail so I could actually get laid. Ha!

Stiles ignored me and took hold of my arm. "It's bruising."

"Now who's being Sherlock?" I grinned.

The corner of his mouth turned up, but he held a serious tone. "We need to go find Scott before he goes Lon Chaney on the town. Climb to the front."

I did as he suggested and we were off. Soon Stiles called dispatch and I felt it was my time to shine. All those cheesy cop shows would finally pay off.

Dispatch answered, _911, what's your emergency?_

"Marcy, this is Stiles and I need to know-"

_Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line whenever I'm on duty._

"Look, I just need to know if-"

I piped up, "10-4!"

"Em, shush," He said before continuing, "If you've gotten any odd calls?"

_Odd how?_

"Like-like an odd person or a doglike individual roaming the streets?"

"10-4," I shouted.

"Emily!" I grinned at him.

_I'm hanging up on you now._

"No!" Stiles cried. "No, no! Wait!"

"10-4!"

_Goodbye. _Then the dial tone was heard.

I could tell he was really upset and the one thing I thought was- Haven't Scott and Stiles been acting like a bunch of girls on the rag lately? As if proving my point, Stiles sighed angrily and threw the phone. At me. Time to use my _charming _skills.

"Oh, this is mine now," I said stuffing it in the top of my bra.

His frown disappeared as he chuckled at me. "Em, what would the world be without you?"

"Probably in turmoil," I answered, smiling.

He laughed, "Sorry for throwing it at you."

"It's all good, home slice. You my dog!" It took me half a second. "Ha, dog! Get it? You know because of Scott? Ha!"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I think the world would be a better place with you gone."

"Well, I think," I ignored his comment of 'You do that?', "Beacon Hills High should soon hear about your new love interest. What do you say?"

"Touché."

"That rhymed!"

"A _much better_ place."

-X-

After a bit of searching, we decided to just go home. I mean what with his new wolfy senses; he didn't need us to bring him home. Besides we had to get ready for the lacrosse game tonight because my thick headed twin still wanted to play.

He pulled up to my house and I got out.

"You need a ride later?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm good. See you at the game! I'll be the one sitting on the bleachers cheering for you and Jackson's love to soar!"

"I'll be the one on the field flipping you off."

I grinned at him, which he returned, and went inside. I climbed the stairs and immediately went to my room. I quickly freshened up which basically consisted of ruffling my stringy yet curly hair and adding a hint of eyeliner. My outfit was fine- jeans and black shirt with my gray converse and my black beanie. Grabbing my leather jacket, I went to find my mom but instead found my normal looking twin.

"What's good, Scooby?" I asked calmly. But on the inside I was hoping he wouldn't decide he wanted a snack before the game. Me being the snack. If he does- I am so haunting his ass…and stomach! Besides Derek is the one that's supposed to eat me. Joke! Just a joke…or a hope…

He went to talk, but stopped. I noticed his eyes zero in on my arm. The one he had grabbed earlier. "Oh my god. Em did I- I did that?"

"Yeah, but's it's all swell because now I know what I'm getting for you for your birthday- A knuckle sandwich!" Coming from my sexy assed stalker. I felt the need to leave that out.

He smiled, but looked at my arm again. A look of despair came to his face. "Emily, I am so sorry. I just lost control. I never meant to hurt you _at all_. You are the last person I would ever want to hurt."

I held my not-bruised hand up and said, "It's fine, Scotty." He smiled at his old nickname. "I forgive you due to being a newly werewolf and my brother. Wow that sounded like it came straight from _The Vampire Diaries_."

"You're so weird, Emmy." He chuckled using my nickname.

"Says the teenage werewolf," I retorted. "Now hurry up. Gotta a game to get to!"

I left him and went to find my mom. I needed to do something before the game- alone. No Scott or Stiles. I'm going Loner Lily again!

"Mom!" I shouted as I went to her room.

She came out of her restroom and said, "Yo?" Oh yeah, that's my mommy.

"Do you think you could take me somewhere before the game?"

She raised an eyebrow- if you didn't catch it she does that a lot, "Where?"

"The store," I answered.

"The store," She said somewhat deadpanned. "For?"

I didn't think this far. Um… ah ha! "Tampons!" Is it me or have I been talking about periods and rags like all day?

"You ran out?"

I nodded fast.

"I think I have some."

"No!" I shouted and she turned to me shocked. "I mean I don't like yours. They are all old lady-ish."

Both eyebrows went up this time. "Wow, you think I'm gonna take you now?"

"Please mom, that's not what I meant." It's exactly what I meant. "I just like the ones I get better. They're comfortable." He-he-he. Geez, I really need some help.

She gave me a hard stare before sighing, "Alright, I'll take you right now, but you need to hurry I don't want to be late for Scott's game."

"You won't be."

"Oh?" She asked. "And why not?"

"Because I'll just walk to the game after I'm done."

"Ha, no you won't."

I whined, "M-_om_, please! I can take care of myself and you let Scott ride on his bike everywhere. That's it! I'll take Scott's bike!"

She frowned, but said, "Alright fine. Go now so you make it to the game."

I smiled, "Yes, thanks mommy!"

She smiled back.

Time to execute lady-with-a-plan. Like my plan name? Yeah, me too.

-X-

I parked the bike and climbed off. I walked into the somewhat tiny building. I slyly slipped on my sunglasses and pulled my beanie lower. Oh, I was going incognito.

I sauntered to the front desk and was greeted with a blond haired woman. Marcy.

"Hi," I said making my voice deeper. She would _never _recognize me.

Marcy looked up and smiled, "Hi Emily, what can I help you with?"

I coughed, "Emily? Who is this nice named girl you speak of?"

Marcy looked amused, "Emily McCall, I know it's you."

I shook my head, "No miss, you have me confused with someone with an _amazing_ name. I'm…Lily Evans." Mother of a hero.

"Emily," I interrupted her, "Lily!"

"Ok, _Lily_, what can help you with?"

"I'd like to go visit Derek Hale." My sexy assed stalker- I come for you!

She raised an eyebrow. She must be spending time with my mother. "Uh sure, Ms. Evans. Go right ahead. It's through that door." She pointed towards the door behind her.

I nodded, but didn't move. I slid a dollar towards her and said, "Let's keep this between us."

She chuckled at me and nodded.

I went towards the door and was met with another couple of cops. I nodded to them in a manly way. I asked them where Derek Hale was and they told me at the end. I walked over and saw him lying on the cot.

Oh Sexy, how I've missed you. "Hey."

He shot up and looked at me. "Emily," Hear-gasm, "What are you doing here?"

I've come to break you out, so we can run off together and get freaky with each other. I'm realizing that my jokes sound are soon to become possibilities. "I need you to help Scott."

"Yeah, well I'm a little occupied right now." He said, gesturing angrily to the bars. Ah, he's so sweet.

I nodded, "I know. I told them not to, but Scott really doesn't listen to me. Ever since he turned Marmaduke on me. Well now that I think about it he never listened to me, but back then I could beat him up. I can't now- well I can but it involves a bunch of wolfsbane."

"Emily," Derek called as I rambled.

I turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" He's so hot when he's demanding.

"When you get out," If there's a God, he will be out soon, "I need you to help him control it."

"I can't exactly help him when he doesn't listen to a thing I say. Tell me is he at the game right now?" Don't give twin up.

I shook my head slowly, "No…"

He gave me a look and I felt my knees almost buckle.

"Stiles and I tried to stop him," I explained, "but like I said he doesn't listen to me and now that's he's gone Odie he does whatever he wants. The little punk."

He sighed roughly, "He's going to expose us and I'll kill him if he does. Then bring him back to life to _make_ him listen to me."

"That sounds kinky," I blurted without thinking. I put my hands up and said, "No, that wasn't supposed to come out. I didn't mean it like that. I-," I stopped short as I felt a spark on my hand.

I looked up and saw Sexy grabbing my hand. My heart stopped and I internally screamed. Oh maybe I can trick those guards into letting me in there with him. It's 'bout to be a freak house!

Then I shook my head as fingers snapped in front of my face. I regained my eyes and looked at Derek. He was looking at me with a frustrating look- maybe anger? But from me?

"Huh?" I was incapable of words. Sexy just touched me. Sure not in the place I wanted it to be. Ha, kidding! I think…

"I asked if Scott did that to you. Did he?" He asked- well demanded.

I nodded and saw a flash of anger cross his face. It was probably at Scott for not listening to him.

"But he couldn't help it," I defended.

"Exactly," Derek snapped. "He can't control it and you think what he did was bad than you have no idea. It will get worse. _He _will get worse." He's so gorgeous.

"Home skillet, I comprehend but my twin doesn't," I said.

"Don't call me that," He said before sighing, "I heard the police talking earlier and I think they might let me go."

I pulled a mom and raised my eyebrow, "Why?" I mean I wanted him out, but I don't think they do that. Maybe he has some kind of mind powers to make people agree with you. "Did you use your powers?"

"What?"

Oh, that wasn't supposed to come out. "Nothing, you were saying?" Nice save, Emily!

He rolled his eyes, "Something about the prints on the body actually being animal, which proves me innocent."

"I knew it!" I cried out in joy. "I told them!"

He gave me hard look and the guards turned to us.

"Oh uh, I knew…that he wasn't wearing contacts," I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go with that."

"I don't who's worse," Derek started, "You or your brother."

I gasped, "Don't lump me with him! At least I listened to you." And I always will, my sexy assed love.

He rolled his eyes and said, "You should go. Don't want to miss your brother kill the goalie."

"Ha," I laughed, "You made a funny!"

He rolled his eyes _again_.

"Well, I'm leaving. My mom will have a fit if I'm late. I'll talk to Scott again. Doubt he'll listen. Oh yeah, if they ask- My name is Lily Evans." I said before backing up.

"You are so annoying." Oh, talk dirty to me babe!

I grinned, "You sound exactly like Stiles." But much sexier.

After leaving the station, I jumped on the bike and took off. I smiled as I felt my arm that Sexy held. It was still tingling. Touch-gasm!

-X-

"Hey stupid! Yeah you, Jackson! Do that again and I'll tear you a new ass-," Mom covered my mouth.

"Emily, be nice and no cussing," She scolded then added quietly, "At least do it when you're not around other adults, ok?"

I nodded, grinning. My mom is the shizznit!

Jackson scored and the crowd went wild. And so did… mom?

"Mom, sit down," I pulled her next to me. "We don't cheer for Jackass."

She did her look.

"Oh I'm sorry I meant Asshole."

She shook her head, but continued watching. I could see her grin though.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Allison.

"Hey Al," I greeted.

She smiled, "Hi Emily."

"What's up?" My dick for Derek. JOKE.

"Nothing, I just wanted to introduce you to my dad," She gestured to a man on the side of her.

He was tall with light brown hair that was dimming and blue eyes. Scott had told me about his little run in with him. He said when he first turned that this guy started chasing him, shooting him with bullets or something. Then he the next day at school, the same dude who attacked him picked Allison up from school. So this is the guy that is trying to hunt Sexy and Scott. Not so fast, amigo.

"Dad," Allison said, "this is Emily McCall- Scott's twin sister." Then she turned to me, "Emily, this is my dad, Chris Argent."

I looked at Mr. Argent and smiled kindly, "Nice to meet you, sir." Sir, my ass. You try to kill my love and I'll get Byron on you.

He smiled, "You too, Emily. You enjoying the game so far?"

I nodded, "Yes, it's entertaining. And you?" Can shove a stick up your ass and burn. Joking! Maybe…not.

"Same. I've never actually been to one."

"Oh, yeah well it's all the rage in Beacon Hills," I noted.

"Is that so?" I nodded. "Then I guess we might be seeing more of each other."

"Radical," I grinned. I am so full of Derek. Ha, get it? Ah, I know nasty mind.

Allison laughed, "Well, I'll see you later Emily."

"Bye," I waved to them. As they walked away, I muttered, "Stupid dad, he ain't tricking no one." Then I sauntered over to Stiles.

"Hey hot stuff," I said before plopping right next to him. "How's it going?

He turned to me, "Oh, you know, the usual. Just waiting for my best friend to go crazy and kill someone. What about you?"

I shrugged, "Same. Oh and I just met Allison's dad aka the dude that wants to hunt Derek and Scott."

"Funny how you put Derek first."

"Funny how your face is."

"Wow, the last time I heard that one I laughed so hard I fell of my dinosaur."

"Really? Step brothers? Couldn't do one on your own?"

"Shut up. I'm nervous and high up on Adderall."

I sighed, "He's such an idiot, Scott is."

Stiles nodded and we watched the game. We were fine until we noticed Scott breathing differently, or like he was in the Jeep earlier. Oh Lordy, he was changing on the field. Then, what do you know, Scott starts owning the field. He was doing crazy things like the first day of tryouts. I usually wouldn't mind, but Allison's dad is here and this might end with my twin becoming a murder. Ah, gotta love lacrosse.

I watched as Scott made a goal and I couldn't stop myself from cheering, "YES! Go Scott! That's my twin! WOO! Go twinny twin! Not weed! Yeah Scott!" Stiles and I began jumping up and down together.

"Pass to McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled.

The game started up again and the other team had the ball until he ran near Scott. Then I knew Scott was going wolf on us as the opponent passed the ball to twin.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Finstock asked sitting next to Stiles.

Stiles was biting his gloves nervously, so I said, "Yeah that's just how good us McCalls are, Finstock. Yay Scotty!"

Finstock cheered with the crowd.

I patted Stiles' arm and whispered, "Stiles, you need to relax. You're making me nervous and I never get nervous."

"Except around Derek," He said.

"I'm not saying touché."

"Damn it."

I looked at Scott as he made _another _goal. Me and Stiles were now hugging and jumping. But then I remembered Scott's problem and I stopped. Then it hit me- Scott broke the goalie dude's net stick thing. I spun around to see Scott and saw his eyes. Yellow.

"Stiles, code yellow," I muttered our secret saying.

He looked to Scott and said, "Uh-oh." But we couldn't do anything.

Scott was passed the ball and he ran up the goalie. I could see him looking at the other team and I thought of how he grabbed my arm. Then I remembered what Derek said, _He will get worse_. Oh man, Scott don't kill anyone.

It seemed like an eternity for him to throw the ball and I couldn't take it. The crowd was quiet when I shouted, "Shoot it,_ pendejo_!"

He snapped out of it and shot. And he- wait for it -made it! Stiles and I once again cheered loud. I even pulled Stiles to me and kissed his cheek, which now that I think about it was close to his mouth. But it's _Stiles_, who cares? I pranced back to my mom and hugged her. I would not know that Stiles blushed beet red after.

I followed my mom as we looked for Scott, but couldn't see him anywhere. I knew he had to get out of here, so I stalled my mom, "Mom, he probably had to use the restroom. You know when he gets excited and he still holds his pee." I am not making this up, but isn't it awesome how it makes him sound even more like a dog? I think so and we all know what I think is the she-it.

We waited for a minute before I got bored. I looked around and saw a pair of green eyes stick out. There, in all his sexy ass glory, Derek stood just at the front of the forest. He was staring directly at me and I felt my stomach turn to goo. I had to tell him about Scott. Ok, that is just the biggest excuse to go and see him again. Woo, two times in one night. That sounded _sucio_.

"Hey mom," I called, getting her attention, "I'm going to find Scott. We'll meet you at the car."

She nodded and left. I stealthy made my way over to Derek. And by stealthy I mean I was hiding behind random things and I even tuck-n-rolled. When I reached Derek, he said, "Have I mentioned how obnoxious you are?"

"Nope, I believe you've only used annoying, but I guess they're kind of the same thing," I answered.

"Well it's fine. They both fit perfectly." I grinned at him. "So I'm guessing due to lack of police and ambulances, he didn't kill anybody."

I shook my head then said, "So I'm guessing due to fact you are standing right in front of me, the body was killed by an animal."

He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Well, that's good. I don't think orange would do well on you." Me though…_Yeah_.

He glared at me and my stomach did flips. He is just so cute. Must resist to sigh dreamily.

Abruptly, he looked behind me. I turned and saw Jackass. But he was picking up something. It looked like a glove, but I couldn't be sure. I faced Derek and saw him pull him behind me as if to block me, but I wouldn't have it. I slid over, so Jackass could see us both. I saw him look at me, but he probably didn't know me because of my beanie. I had it nearly covering my eyes.

Then Derek pulled my arm away from Jackass.

"I wanted you to stay over here," Derek stated.

I shrugged, too consumed by him holding my arm, "We can't get everything in life." For instance, I want you in my bed, couch, floor, stairs, counter, bathroom, your car, and what the hell even the forest.

He sighed roughly, "You should go before Scott comes looking for you."

I nodded, "Yeah later." I began moving, but spun around quickly. "Oh Derek," I called.

He turned somewhat begrudgingly.

"How does it feel to be a free man?"

He flipped me off and walked into the forest.

It's like he's trying to be my Prince Charming.

**A/N: **What'd you think? Let me know – Let's try 20 reviews? I know I shouldn't ask, but I like them a lot.  
>Oh, do you guys want EmilyDerek or Derek/Emily/Stiles or even something completely different? Holler in a review or PM!

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	5. Pack Mentality Part 1

**Thank you to the chapter four reviewers:** Kate, Brooke, Randomer18, Marie Elaine Cullen, xxwerewolfloverxx, Skylie Smiley, blackangel'OX, Lycan Lover 411, toshiba27, I Luv U, Tia Luvs Liam, Stargazer1364, RealHuntress18, Queen-of-Twilights, Amber, Laura, Janice, smiller32190, Sarah, amira, **&** bressielover102.

**Also thank you to **Shellow **& **Alora **for reviewing chapter one. **

**Alora:** Here's your update (:

**IMPORTANT A/N:** So I hate my summary for this story and I was wondering if you guys wanted to create one for it. Just send me a PM if you do. I'd appreciate it lots!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Five – Pack Mentality Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>"So you have serial killer slash sex fetish dreams with Allison; too much info, Scotty-poo." I wonder if Derek had a fetish. I know I have one- Derek. Oh yeah, anything with him is mine. Preferably naked.<p>

Scott rolled his eyes.

"What Emily really meant to say was- you killed her," Stiles told twin.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I've woken up like that before."

"Really? I have," Stiles commented. "It usually ends a little differently."

I grinned, "Dreaming about me again, Stiles dear?"

Stiles snorted. "Hell yeah."

Scott scrunched up his nose and said, "Gross. One," He turned to Stiles slightly, "Never give me that much detail of you in bed again. And two," He turned so he was facing both of us, "Never joke around like that when I'm around. I don't need to imagine my baby sister and best friend doing _things_."

"Oh, like what you and Allison did in your dream last night?" I asked grinning as twin turned pink. "You know before you went all Animal Planet on her."

Scott groaned. "You will never let me live this down."

"You bet your Fido ass I won't." Crap, I said ass. You know what happens when I think or say ass… I wonder what Derek's doing right now. Probably something hot. Like me! I wish.

"Let me take a guess here though," Stiles started, but Scott interrupted, "No, I already know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"Ain't that a pretty picture," I sang.

Scott gave me a look, but I just smiled innocently.

"No, of course not," Stiles disagreed then saw the looks Scott and I gave him. "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey come on, it's going to be fine, alright? Personally I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly and Em would agree, right?" He turned to me.

"I think it just hasn't sunk in yet. He'll crack and try to kill the whole town soon." Then you know what that equals… a mad Derek. And we all know a mad Derek is an even sexier Derek.

Stiles whacked the back of my head and continued, "Don't listen to Emily. We all know she's in need of mental help."

"Yeah, you're right there with me, Stilinski," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Regardless Scott, you are doing awesome. You know, it's not like there's a 'Lycanthropy for Beginners' class you can take."

"Nice. Did you make that up right now?"

"Yeah, good right?"

"Permission to borrow?"

"Denied."

"Butt-munch."

"Asshole."

"Still not saying touché."

"Still not granting permission."

"Well played, Stilinski well played."

Scott gave both of us a look before saying, "Not a class, but maybe a teacher?"

My Sexy senses are tingling!

Stiles had the same train of thought. "Who? Derek?" He exclaimed then slapped the back of Scott's head. "Did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Ah," I sang, "I was against it, but you two are bullies."

Stiles rolled his eyes. He seems to do that a lot, or maybe it's when I'm around…? Nah.

"Yeah, I know but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus. It felt so real."

"How real?" Stiles and I asked simultaneously.

"Like it actually happened."

I nodded contemplating what twin said when I felt something strike the back of my head. I spun to Stiles, fuming. "Why'd you do that?"

"Oh, you know why," He said giving me a pointed look. Sexy senses going off again.

Then as the boys on my sides opened the door, I felt my jaw drop. There, in the school parking lot, with cops all around it was a school bus practically mangled and bloody. The emergency exit was almost torn from the hinges. There was blood marks all over it along with inside the bus. This was the bus from twin's so-called dream.

"I think it did," said Stiles to Scott.

And I couldn't help but shout out, "This is like Final Destination and Nightmare on Elm Street shizznit!" I felt something smack the back of my head again.

…You know I think Stiles just likes to feel my luscious, soft hair.

* * *

><p>"Scott, Stiles," I panted trying to jog after them. "Would you two slow your freakishly long legs down? Come on, I'm only 5'4! Stiles, you know I can't run!" Maybe if Derek was dangling in front of me. Naked. God, help me.<p>

Stiles ignored me as he told Scott. "She's probably fine."

"She's not answering my texts," Scott said frantically.

"Did you ever think that maybe it's because she hates texting you?" I asked. "I mean you are very boring to text and I hate texting boring people."

"Not helping, Em," Scott exclaimed still on his phone.

"Wait," Stiles said, "Is that why you never text me back?"

"Wha? No…" I chuckled nervously. "You know nothing!"

"Guys," shouted Scott. "Paranoid, emotional werewolf freaking out right now."

"Twin, you made a funny."

"Emily!"

"Sorry," Not.

"You know it could just be a coincidence. A serious, amazing coincidence." Stiles said to twin.

"Just help me find her, ok?" So we helped my worrywart of a twin.

We walked around for a while. Scott was practically running, Stiles was trying to keep pace, and I, not running, walked nonchalantly until you know Scott decided to take out a locker. No seriously. This possessed wolf punched the locker and it almost fell off. Wish I could do that to Derek's clothes…

"Scott," I called, but he didn't turn. I suddenly saw someone walking this way and I sighed. "Oh hey, _Allison_."

She caught sight of me and grinned, "Hey Emily."

Scott, hearing me say her name, ran into her. Literally.

"Oh," cried Allison. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Better get used to it if you wanna date Jake the dog here," I muttered almost inaudible, but Scott heard. He glared at me and I winked. "Well! I'm off. You crazy kids don't be late." I started walking away to find Stiles. He would be the first form the police to know what happened with the buses from his dad's stuff. Just hopefully we don't get caught…again.

As I was walking, I heard the intercom go on.

_Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, but while the police work to determine what happened classes will," _Please say no class, _"precede as scheduled." _Damn. _"Thank you." _Screw you.

Unfortunately, I couldn't find Stiles and since the last bell already rang, I walked to class slowly. Why not ditch right? Well, I believe that ditching is wrong- Ha! Couldn't even think that with a straight face. No, it's just if my mom finds out, she'll kill me. Maybe I can convince her to let Derek do it. Something is really wrong inside my noggin.

* * *

><p>Classes were a blur until Chemistry. As I got in the classroom, I sat next to Mark, my partner, and looked at Stiles, who was to my left. Everybody was already working and Mr. Harris wasn't paying any attention, so it was the perfect time to talk. I mean did you really believe I did schoolwork?<p>

"Hey, I looked for you all morning," I said to him.

"Come to confess your undying love?"

"I don't see Derek."

"Nice," He remarked. "What's up?"

"You're going to snoop in your dad's files about the bus, right?" I asked.

He nodded, "Duh."

"Count me in," I said.

"Oh sweetheart, you had no choice in the matter anyway."

"I am not saying touché."

"Damn you."

Mr. Harris quieted us down. As soon as he looked away, Stiles, Scott and I began talking about the bus possibilities.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said to us.

I gasped quietly, "Twin, you're going emo on me."

He glared, but the smile on his lips threw him off.

"Could have been animal blood," said Stiles. "You know maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"Oh no, Thumper," I whisper-shouted.

Scott's lips twitched slightly. "And did what?"

"Ate it," I had to bit my lip from laughing at Stiles.

"Raw?" Derek can eat me raw. Maybe Stiles is right… I do need mental help.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." I snorted silently. "I don't know. You're the one that can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while," Mr. Harris said loudly.

"Wha," Stiles started, but Mr. Harris stopped him, "I think you and _both_ McCalls would benefit from a better distance, yes?"

"No," I said turning his and the class' attention to me, "I work awesome with Mark here." I nudged my partner.

"Ms. McCall, if you work so well there then how come you don't even know your partner's name." His name is Mark! "I think I'll relieve _Zack_ of you. Move." Wow, I was way off.

Stiles, twin and I moved to three desks completely out each other's hearing ranges. I sat down next to some other dude. I think his name was Josh Thomas.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be a little too much," Mr. Harris said sarcastically.

I raised my hand.

"Ms. McCall, need help remembering Mr. Lewis' name?" Oh…I don't even wanna know his first name.

The class chuckled, but I continued, "I feel pain in my chest." From being away from Derek.

"Do you now?"

"Yes," I nodded. "It's the anxiety kicking in, sir."

Chuckles sounded across the room.

He rolled his eyes. Unprofessional! "Get to work, McCall."

I saluted him which, in turn caused him to roll his eyes again. I turned to the book and groaned. I hate Chemistry! Save me!

Then the heavens answered my calls as the chick -I was sure her name was Krista, but with my bad name memory, who knows- sitting next to Scott exclaimed, "Hey, I think they found something."

Chairs scraped the floor as the entire class, including me, ran to the window. I pushed my way near the glass because let's face it these people are giants compared to me and I couldn't see crap. I mean there is like one chick in this class who is shorter. Ha midget.

As I reached the window, I saw an ambulance parked there. But that wasn't the only thing- I saw some cops pushing a gurney, but that's not the thing that made my stomach drop. It was the person on it.

"That's not a rabbit," Scott whispered as I said at the same time, "That's not Thumper."

Suddenly, the guy laying on the gurney jumped up screaming. The class jumped and some girls cried out. I just did what I always do when I get scared; I instinctively grabbed Scott's hand tightly. He complied. Then we both began moving backwards when Stiles came up to us.

"This is good, this is good. He got up. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." I couldn't help the tiny chuckle that came out.

Scott squeezed my hand before saying, "Stiles, I did that."

Hell hath no fury like a werewolf scorned.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, I'll take two corndogs…Oh! And cheese fries! Are those blueberry muffins? Yeah, I'll take five of those."<p>

The lunch lady stared at me like I was crazy.

"I know what you're thinking," I said. "You're wondering if I'll share with you. Well you throw another corndog in and I'll give you a muffin." She continued to look at me strangely. "No? Your loss," I paid for my food and began walking to where Stiles and Scott were sitting.

"Something happened last night, but I don't know what," I heard Scott say as I sat down.

"We'll figure it out, Scotty," I said grabbing a corndog.

"Wow, Em, need any more muffins?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"Leave me and my muffins alone," I said patting the beautiful creatures.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "With pleasure." Then he turned to Scott. "What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?"

Uh, because he is sexy.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control." Ooh, that sounds hot. He can control me all the time. "While I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." And ain't that just downer?

"You don't know that," Stiles and I said in unison.

"I don't not know that," Twin countered.

"That is some major grammar error."

"Really, Emily?"

"Just saying…"

Scott sighed, "I can't go out with Allison. I'll have to cancel." No twin!

"No, you're not cancelling. You just can't cancel your entire life," Stiles amended.

"Yeah listen to him. He's actually making sense for once in his life."

"I choose not to acknowledge that comment."

"You just did."

"…Damn it." He turned to twin. "We'll figure it out."

I smiled proudly before biting into one of my muffins. That sounded completely wrong. Gosh, I have such a sick mind… My dirty thoughts were cut as a tray appeared in front of me. I looked up and saw the one thing that made me lose my appetite. Lydia.

I don't know why I can't stand her. Maybe it was her fake sweetness. Maybe it was because she never acknowledged Stiles. Maybe it because she took my animal crackers in second grade. I put my money on the last one. I wanted those animal crackers…

"Figure what out," said the animal-cracker-stealer.

Stiles looked completely shocked that 'the water to his Adderall' was sitting here with us. Ha, that's a good one! I can't tell Stiles though because he'll try to steal it. Hmm, then they'd both be stealers.

"Oh-uh-um," Stiles and twin muttered before twin got out, "Homework."

"Yeah right Em?" Stiles nudged me.

"Wha? Oh, oh yeah," I said trying not to spit my blueberry muffin on the table. Apparently it didn't work out because Lydia gave me a grossed-out look.

"Em, you're funny," Stiles laughed nervously before turning to me, whispering, "Why is she sitting with us?"

Swallowing, I whispered, "No clue, but she's sitting here _willingly_. Get at that, Stilinski."

Stiles grinned at me then turned to Lydia, who was looking at us. "H-Hi."

"Smooth, Casanova," I whispered, chuckling.

Then all of a sudden people started sitting with us. Some chick sat next to Stiles and Danny sat next to me. I had no clue who the other people were. The only ones I knew were Lydia, Danny, and Allison and Jackson, who just joined us.

"Get up," Jackson told the guy sitting at the end of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

Danny piped in, "'Cause I never stare at his girlfriend's coin slot."

I sniggered and nudged Danny, "Good one." Then I caught the guy that was moving looking down my shirt. "Hey! Don't stare at my coin slot!" That's only for Derek. I am a one man woman!

Scott growled lowly at the dude and we all turned to him. Scott glared at the dude, but caught everyone staring at him. He cleared his throat and said, "I just got over being sick."

I stifled a laugh and winked at twin.

"So I hear that they're saying it's some type of animal that did it. Probably a cougar," Danny said biting into his apple.

Jackson said, "I heard mountain lion."

"I heard it was some hormonal teenager," I muttered.

Suddenly, Stiles yelped.

Everybody turned to him and he said, "Oh, um, stomach problems."

I snickered at him until I felt something jab at my shin. "Ow, bastard-bitch!"

Now it was my turn to get looks.

"What? I cut my finger." I said nursing my perfectly fine finger. All the while, I was glaring at Scott, who seemed entranced with his tray.

"Bastard-bitch?" Allison smiled at me.

I nodded, "Oh yeah. I have a very colorful vocabulary."

"Well, I like it," Lydia said looking at me.

"Thanks…"

Lydia waved at me and turned to Jackson. "Anyway, a cougar is a mountain lion. Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson, being the kindhearted guy, said, "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart," I smiled falsely. He just glared at me.

"Actually they just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles showed us the video on his phone. "Emily, stop touching the screen."

"Well, I can't see it! Move your Shrek fingers! Ow! There is no need for violence, Stilinski."

"Ow! If there's no need for violence then why did you hit me?"

"You misunderstood. I meant there's no need for violence towards _me_. Not to you."

"You're a retard."

"Takes one to know one."

"Children, children, please," Allison smiled.

_The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to the local hospital, where he remains in critical condition. _

"I know this guy," Scott and I said after seeing the picture of the man.

"You do?" Allison asked.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, when Emily and I used to take the bus -back when we lived with our dad- he was the driver." Of course, I thought his name was Chuck. Names and I aren't on good terms.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia butted in. "Like…Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She turned to Allison.

Allison looked confused as was everybody at the table.

Lydia sighed at the incompetence. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um," Allison said slowly. "We were thinking of what we were going to do." Why does everything sound so wrong to me?

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos," That's what she does on her free time? My time is better! Thinking of Sexy while eating a peanut butter and jelly…Oh yeah. "So if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Six?

Allison looked even more confused. "Six of us?"

Lydia sighed, frustrated. "Yes, six. You and Scott. Me and Jackson. Emily and…" She trailed off as she looked at Stiles.

"S-Stiles," He stuttered. Aw, he's so whipped.

"Yes, Emily and Stiles," She finished.

Wait did she just say Emily and Stiles? "Me and Stiles? Huh? Wha?"

"Well, you two are dating, aren't you?" Lydia asked as she picked up her spoon.

"No!" Stiles and I practically shouted at her. Why does everyone think we are dating? Mom. Now Lydia. Who's next? Oh, I hope Derek doesn't hear about this. He needs to know I am waiting for him.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at us.

I decided to explain. "We're not dating. Never have, never will. I'm single. S-i-n-g-l-e. Besides, I'm busy tomorrow. Can't go out."

Stiles nodded frantically. "Yeah, I have to…help my dad. Yeah, that sounds good. I have to help my dad. No good for me."

Lydia just shrugged at us and turned to Jackson. As she looked away, I spun to face twin to see how he was handling this. I mean he thought it was an actual date. Just the two of them.

"Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Scott said. "Do you wanna hang out like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison nodded.

The look on twin's face was so horrible. Mine couldn't have been better. I threw my hands up in the air and Stiles rubbed his face exasperatedly.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork," Jackson held up his fork to his face before Lydia pulled it away.

"Can I do it?" I asked him.

Jackson just glared at me whilst Stiles snorted into his water.

Suddenly, Lydia gasped, "How about bowling?" She turned to Jackson quickly. "You love to bowl!"

"Yeah with actual competition." Let me get Sexy up in hurr! He'll whoop your ass! …Derek has an awesome ass. Oh Lord.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison said playfully. "You can bowl, right?" She asked Scott. He couldn't bowl of his life depended on it.

"Sort of." I restrained the snort that almost came out.

"Is it 'sort of' or yes?" Jackson asked sitting forward.

"Yes," Scott said exasperatedly. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

"No, you-," A hand covered my mouth. Stiles.

"Yuck! Did you just lick me?"

"Did you just say 'yuck'?"

"Shut up."

"Ooh burn."

* * *

><p>"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed to twin.<p>

"I know! I'm such an idiot," Scott said.

I piped up, "Well let's not dwell on the obvious."

Scott glared at me.

"Come on twin, why would you say that? You suck hairy nuts at bowling."

"Gosh, your metaphors are oh-so warming," Stiles noted, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck," Yeah, a car wreck times 1,000,000,000. "First, it turned into a group date thing and then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"'Hanging out'," Scott said just as bothered. You would think the phrase was a death sentence! I would love to hang out with Derek. Preferably naked.

"You don't hang out with hot girls. Ok, it's like death."

"Stiles, should I plan your funeral? I mean you hang out with me like all the time." I smiled innocently.

He rolled his eyes, but praised. "Nice. Anyways Scott, once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

Scott groaned. "How is this happening?"

"Well, it all started when Lydia-," Scott cut me off, "I didn't mean literal, Em."

"Ugh, I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"Wow, isn't that something you hear every day in a school hallway," I commented sarcastically.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Oh Stiles, you off-topic fool.

That reminds me. "Why does everyone assume Stiles and I are dating? I don't even like him, no offense."

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"Do we do couple-ish things? Smacking the back of the head isn't romantic, is it?"

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now," Scott looked at his phone, "I'm going to be late for work." He began walking away. "Catch a ride with Stiles, Emily!"

"Wait twin, you didn't answer me! Why does everyone think Stiles and I are together?" He ignored me as well as Stiles. "Wait Scott, you didn't- Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question."

I sighed, "What a booty-munch."

"I usually try not to agree with you for the sake of my mentality, but oh how you are right."

"And I usually wouldn't dignify you with an answer about attractiveness, but you should really ask Danny. I may be a chick, but we have completely different minds when it comes to gay men."

"And I appreciate that. So," He held out the crook of his arm, "to the Jeep?"

I accepted his arm and shouted, "To the Jeep!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, so twin you went to see Derek?" Without me…No fair!<p>

After school, I ended up staying with Stiles and just kicking his ass in Black Ops until twin called. Turns out after work the slimy twin went to see Derek to ask him for help. It's not fair! I'm the one who told him to say yes to Derek and he _finally _agrees, but doesn't take me with. That's bull-spit!

"Yeah, he told me to come here and go inside the bus. He said I would remember that way."

I don't what bothers me more. That fact that my brother could've hurt some man or that Scott saw Derek _without _me. Ah, who the hell am I kidding? We all know what bothers me the most and it ain't my old bus driver. Condolences to you Chuck.

Stiles parked the Jeep and we all jumped out. Mm, I'm getting deja-vu. Where have we done this before?

Stiles and I started walking towards the fence when Scott called out, "Wait just me. Someone needs to keep watch."

"Well, I've been told I'm a horrible look-out, so guess that means you, Stiles," I said patting his back. "Tough luck, homey."

"No, no, no, if anyone is going it's me. Not this mental patient."

"Oh, I think shumeone's still upset that he got his ass kicked at Black Ops earlier."

"Psh, I let you win."

"Is that what they're calling it nowadays?"

"Touché- crap! I said it before you did."

"Ha, how does it feel to lose two -gonna be three- times in a row in one day?"

"How does it feel…Oh, I'll get you back!"

"We shall see."

"Guys," Scott exclaimed. "You _both _are staying here."

"Ok, why is it starting to feel like you're Batman, I'm Robin, and Emily's Batgirl?" If anything I'm Wolfgirl…or even Derekgirl. "I don't want to be Robin all the time! And I am positive Emily does not want to be Batgirl."

"Hell no! You better recognize, twin!" Mm, Stiles and I seem to be agreeing more lately.

"Nobody is Batman, Robin, or Batgirl any of the time," Scott told us.

Stiles' shoulders fell. "Not even some of the time?"

"You lie!" I have the best lines ever.

"Just stay here," Scott said sternly.

"Oh my God," Stiles and I shouted before storming to the Jeep.

Stiles and I climbed into the car; both of us were fuming until I broke the silence, "That was a really cool exit."

"Definitely," Stiles agreed. "We were so Batman right there."

"Hell yeah, homey."

"Um Emily?"

"Yo?"

"You see those lights?"

I looked up and sure enough I saw flashing lights coming this way. "Time for us to be Batman again. Stiles love, honk it!"

I'm telling you- Best lines ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What'd you think? Let me know - 10 reviews. Oh, though I appreciate them, please try to review only once.  
>Oh let me know what you want to see. More DerekEmily? More Stiles/Emily? More Scott/Emily? More Allison/Emily? More Stiles/Emily/Sheriff Stilinski stern talkings? More Emily/Mom moments? Holler. I will try to update every Sunday!

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	6. Pack Mentality Part 2

So I saw the trailer for season 2 of Teen Wolf and a bunch of ideas swam through my head. It really got my muse flowing. If you haven't seen it, go watch it now! 5 million hits unlocks first ten minutes of the first episode! I know I want to see it, don't you?

Oh if you did see it, wasn't Derek looking even more flippin' sexy when he had sunglasses on in his sexy car with that chick (lucky female dog, just messing c: ) Sexy mutha-bleeper!

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own anything you no recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Six – Pack Mentality Pt. 2**

* * *

><p>Stiles began honking to get Scott's attention.<p>

"Twin better haul ass."

As we saw Scott running to us, Stiles started getting fidgety and started hitting the steering wheel. I jumped in the back and slapped Stiles on the back of his head.

He glared at me and I grinned, and then turned my attention back to Scott. He was running like really fast to us. I was wondering how he was going to get over the fence until I saw the showoff jump and flip over it. I felt my jaw drop. Then Scott tuck-n-rolled and I muttered grumpily, "He so got that from me, the biter."

After he made it to the car, he jumped into the passenger's seat and urged Stiles, "Go! Go! Go!"

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles and I asked simultaneously as soon as we were driving away.

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "I was there last night and the blood- a lot of it was mine." Its official - Twin's emo. I love him no matter what you know even when he growls at me. I wonder how Derek sounds when he growls. Ooh, it's probably all rough and sexy. Thought-gasm!

"So you did attack him?" Shut up Stiles. Thinking of Sexy here.

"No I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek." Gosh, they just can't be quiet- wait, did he say Derek? Ah, he must have been thinking about me because his eyes were glowing.

"What about the driver?" Poor Chuck…

"It was actually like I was trying to protect him." Yay! So Scott didn't kill anyone. He remains a virgin – both ways!

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" I stand firmly against Derek attacking Chuck. He is just too sweet to do that, glares and all.

"That's what I don't get." He makes it seem like he gets a lot of things. After all, he is the slower twin. Ooh, inner burn! Take that, twin!

"It's gotta be a pack thing," Stiles said looking at Scott.

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together." No fair! Scott gets to be with Sexy. What about me? Why is no one caring about what I want? I'll kill someone with Derek! Naked. I'm very sick…

"Because ripping out someone's throat is a real bonding experience."

I snorted. "Twin, you are so funny today!"

He turned around and gave me a look. I grinned sheepishly.

"But you didn't do it, so you're not a killer and it also means that-," Stiles started, but Scott cut him off happily, "That I can go out with Allison."

Stiles looked at him like he was insane and said, "I was going to say, it means you won't kill us."

"Oh yeah, that too."

"Wow, Scotty I can feel your relief," I muttered sarcastically.

Scott just pushed me back until I landed on my back.

"Hey! I am not a thing to be pushed around!" Unless it was Derek. Naked.

Nudity seems to come to mind a lot more nowadays. Cough, Derek, cough.

-X-

"Ew, you're gonna wear _that_?"

Scott groaned and fell back on his bed. He covered his face with a faded maroon shirt with tiny white stripes that had a tiny orange stripe in them as well and cried out, "Help me! What am I supposed to wear when you 'hang out' with a girl you really like and her friends?"

"Chill Scott, first don't wear dress shirts. You don't want to dress like it's a date when it's not. Keep it cool and casual like you're saying 'Yeah, I'm relaxed even though I turn into a wolf once a month.'"

If looks could kill.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious," He deadpanned then looked at the time. "Ah, now seriously help me!"

I grinned at him. "Twin-dude-,"

"-Twin-dude?"

"Bitch, do you want my help or not?"

"Sorry…"

I clapped. "Alright, lemme take a look at your closet." I walked over and started moving things into two piles: Things to burn and things to keep. Seriously, the clothes he has in here are horrible. Why haven't I noticed before? I'm a bad twin.

"Ew," I tossed a crappy green long-sleeve to the floor. "What are you? Tony the Tiger?" I asked as I threw an orange shirt with black stripes to the floor. "_It's_ gross!"

"Emily! I don't have time for you to go through my whole closet! I only have an hour!"

He seemed so pathetic begging me. I liked it! "Say 'Emily is the greatest human being in the entire freaking world'."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Say it!"

"Why?"

"Fine, then don't. Risk looking _terrible _with Allison. You know what they say. Girls love a guy with good clothing sense."

Scott groaned. "Emily is the greatest human being in the entire world."

"Ah, ah," I sang. "You forgot freaking. I said 'entire freaking world' Scotty-poo."

He glared at me and said through gritted teeth, "Emily is the greatest human being in the entire _freaking _world. Happy?"

"Not quite," I smirked. "I get the car tonight."

"But-,"

"What was that? Allison hates guys who can't dress for crap?"

He made a noise between a growl and groan. "Fine! Just take me there then! Happy _now_?"

"Very much so," I grinned then I turned and grabbed the same shirt Scott had earlier, but added a gray long-sleeve. "There you go!" I threw them to him and bounded out of the room.

"This is the same damn shirt, Emily!" I heard his outraged cry and smirked.

"Au contraire, twin wolf, you now have a gray long-sleeve that will bring out the white stripes on the maroon shirt and will definitely get your dream-fantasy to come true. Without the killing with Derek!" That's my job.

He got quiet after that, so I poked my head and saw him blushing profusely. I laughed at him and he glared at me, "Shut up."

"You're mean," I crossed my arms. "Mean twin!"

"You're so annoying."

"Hey who has the car tonight, Fido?"

He became quiet.

"What now, bitch? Emily: one, Scott: zero!"

-X-

"Alright, see you crazy kids later! Remember no glove, no love! If you're feeling kinky, wrap your winky! Before you attack her, wrap your whacker! If you slip between her thighs, condomize! Don't be a fool, cover your tool! Have fun Scott McCall and Allison Argent!" I grinned as Scott flipped me off when Allison turned away, embarrassed.

After leaving them, I began driving around town. I was bored and didn't want to go home. I love my free time, but if I go home it usually involves prank-calling Stiles, watching horror movies, or kissing my pillow and pretending its Derek, who's usually naked. Wow, there should be a warning in my head like- Caution: For sake of sanity, do not enter the mind of Emily McCall. You've been warned.

I drove around for a bit longer until I spotted a black, sleek car sitting at the gas station. I would have kept going, but two things stopped me. One, an ass that I know entirely well standing in front of the machine. Two, my Sexy senses are tingling. Derek's there!

I squealed quietly then checked my gas. It was full. I groaned then looked at my sexy-assed home skillet. I sat there in my car for about two minutes before driving into the station and smiled widely as Derek looked towards my direction.

I jumped out and grinned. "Wha? Derek, what are you doing here? I didn't even see you!"

"Oh, so you haven't been parked across the street for two minutes watching me?" He said raising a sexy eyebrow. His expression was blank.

I continued to grin. "I have no idea what you are saying. So what brings you here?"

He gave me an irritated look then looked down to his car. "Gas. That's typically what _gas_ stations have."

"Oh, of course," I said. "So what are you doing on this beautiful midsummer's night?"

"Its fall," He retorted still glaring at me. Gosh, he keeps doing that and I'll probably jump him right here. Then we can get freaky on his car!

"Toe-may-toe, ta-mot-toe," I shrugged. "Does that mean you're not doing anything?" I asked then continued, "Because I had this idea of something you could do." ME.

I went to keep going, but suddenly Derek was in front of me. He slammed my car door shut and pulled me to his car. Oh my Jebus, is this really happening? Did he read my thoughts? Holy crap, this is awesome! Ah! Breath check! I used my free arm and breathed out then sniffed. Yeah, we're good.

Suddenly my thoughts were cut short as I was thrown into the backseat of his car. It was small back here. I didn't know how he expected to do anything back here, let alone me. Ha, get it? Sick mind…

My hopes soon vanished as the car door shut. I'm totally going Swiper with this- Aw, man!

I turned to the window and Derek glanced at me before ordering inconspicuously, "Sit on the floor. Don't say a word. Keep your head down."

Before I could ask what the hell was going on, I heard low tire screeches. I poked my head just a bit, but snapped it back down when Derek rapped his knuckles at the window.

The windows weren't thick, so I could hear everything. First, I heard a couple of car doors shut then I heard walking. Abruptly, a voice spoke, "Nice ride."

It sounded as if whoever was speaking was mocking Derek and they were about to get their booties kicked…by me.

"Black cars though, very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." Aw, screw this guy. My sexy love takes care of his sexy car just fine. "You have something that's nice; you want to take care of, right?"

My attention was drawn to when I saw something move across the windshield; it was one of the cleaners. I moved just a bit and saw a person that made my jaw slag. It was Mr. Argent! And he was screwing with Sexy. You know not sexually because that would have to be with me. Wink, wink.

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love," Mr. Argent said. "That's something I learned with my family. You don't have much of that these days, do you?" This guy had some balls! Next time I see him, I'm gonna sic Byron on him. Nobody be talking to Sexy like that!

Derek didn't say anything, but how could he? He probably wanted to attack this prick, but can't considering he is a hunter and they were out in public. That's a cheap shot, Daddy Argent.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now." Said Daddy Argent. "See how it makes everything much clearer?" Why did I have a feeling that they weren't talking about cars?

Then I heard footsteps again. I looked from the seat and saw Daddy Argent walking back to his not-sexy truck. Yeah, take that! Inner burn!

Then a sexy voice stopped him. "You forgot to check the oil." Oh, my love always has to have the last word.

Daddy Argent turned back and I hid my head.

"Check the man's oil."

I heard more footsteps and then there was some dude standing by the driver's side window. I ducked lower so he wouldn't see me. Then he signed his death certificate to Byron as he smashed a gun or something through the window. I held back a shriek as I felt tiny pieces of glass land on me.

"Looks good to me." Now I don't know a lot about cars, but I'm pretty sure that was not the oil.

"Drive safely," I heard Daddy Argent say before the sound of cars started and faded.

I popped my head out as Derek opened the door.

"That wasn't very nice of Daddy Argent," I blurted out.

Derek sighed irritatingly.

I climbed out and began pacing. "I can't believe they did that! Your poor sexy car. And how is it coincidence that no one was around for this? Curse Beacon Hills and its small population," I continued rambling, but Derek stopped me.

"You're bleeding." His lovely greenish eyes were focused on my left hand.

I looked down at it and mused, "Well would you look at that? Guess I am."

"Here," He said and handed me some napkins.

I felt my heart speed up and accepted them. "Thanks."

"Why would they do that?" I asked putting the napkins on my small cut.

"They're hunters. I'm a werewolf. Do the math." It's probably a bad time to tell him I'm crap at math.

I nodded and I actually did the math in my head. Hunters hunt werewolves… Le gasp! They must suspect Derek of being a werewolf! I got it and it only took a minute!

"It's because they think you're a werewolf, huh?"

Derek rolled his eyes and my heart about stopped. "No, it's because my car was dirty."

"Damn it! That was my first guess."

"You're hopeless." You're gorgeous.

"Aw shucks…"

Derek cursed under his breath and walked to his broken window. He opened the door and began pushing the bigger pieces of glass unto the ground. Then he climbed into his car.

"H-Hey, where are you going?" What can I say? He makes me stutter.

"Somewhere," He answered gruffly.

"Like where," I asked moving closer to his window.

"Like somewhere. Now why don't you go home?" Because I want the real thing, not my pillow.

"But it's boring," I whined.

He glared through his broken window. "I don't care."

A lie hurts everyone, babe.

I don't listen to my mom, twin, Stiles, sheriff, teachers and I sure as hell wasn't starting with Derek. No matter how sexy he is and how nice-looking his ass is. But that didn't mean he had to know. You wanna lie, hot stuff? Well, I'll get you back silently.

I let my shoulders slump and sighed, "Ok, well see you later Derek…"

"That's it? You're just gonna actually listen to me? McCalls do that?" He said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. I swear I would've tipped over if I didn't want to stalk him.

"Well, this McCall," I sang as I waved my thumbs to me, "does." Not.

He rolled his eyes and started his car. Its engine roared and I felt myself shiver. His hot self was so hot in his hot -despite the broken window- car. I really need a new word. Synonyms come at me!

He began driving and I waved frantically. "Bye Derek, have a nice night! Don't let those ticks get to you!" Get it? Get it? Ah hell yeah.

Once he was out of my sight, I jumped in the car and followed stealthily behind him.

I did a good job too because he didn't stop once! Gosh, I could be an awesome stalker! I'll make my own stalking/private eye business. It shall be called 'Stalk Em'. Get it? 'Cause Em is my nickname and 'em could be 'them' abbreviated. Dang, I am so awesome!

I followed him and came to a stop at the…hospital? What the hell is he doing here? Probably to get some morphine from when he is away from me. Oh, zinger!

I parked the car and got out quietly. I saw him walking, but then suddenly he just disappeared. Figuring he walked in the hospital already, I speed-walked to the doors. Just as I was about to enter, a hand shot out and pulled me to the side of the building. My back lightly hit a wall and hands held my arms. I looked up and felt my heart race.

Standing there holding me against the wall was Derek. Gosh, how did he know this was one of my fantasies? Him and his wolfy powers, darn them! But, hey, not that I'm complaining. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.

"You McCalls, do you ever listen to anyone?" He snarled and I had to refrain from shuddering.

Out of shock, I blurted out, "How did you know I followed you?"

"You're not as sly as think especially when you're the _only _car speeding right _behind_ me. God, you are so annoying." He said as he let me go. Aw sugar, do dirty things to me.

I grinned, "I get that a lot, but I have no reason why!"

"I can name several," He muttered then said in a louder voice. "Go. Home."

"We both know that's not gonna happen, homes." Unless you can convince me, but that would require you to be, that's right, nude. I'm severely damaged in the head.

He sighed in frustration and rubbed a hand down his face. He turned away from me and I took the time to think of how I could get into the hospital without Sexy noticing. While I contemplated this, I didn't see Derek slip into the building.

I looked up and sighed dreamily, "Aw, our first disagreement. Time flies by so fast." Then I walked into the hospital inconspicuously.

"Hello, Emily!"

"Hey Emily!"

"Good to see you, Emily!"

Damn, I'm a famous son of a female dog. Curse my wonderful personality and looks.

I dodged everyone and ran to the room where I saw the sexy leather jacket disappear to. I quietly snuck in and saw Derek talking to someone lying in the bed. I couldn't see the dude's face because of Derek's broad, waiting-for-my-nails-to-puncture, shoulders. Eh, get it? Insert nasty grin.

"Open your eyes," Derek commanded and you sure as hell my eyes opened wide. I didn't even blink. Ok, maybe once… "Look at me." I looked, of course, at his lovely ass.

Suddenly, the dude in the bed craned his neck and I almost gasped. It was Chuck!

Ok, so I didn't gasp, but I did practically yell, "Chuck!"

Derek spun around so fast and glared. "You need to leave."

You know, now I was starting to suspect Sexy as a murderer or something. That should scare me, but I find it oddly sexier. Yeeeah, I got the hots for a serial killer. Nice.

I stuck my hands out in front of me. "Whoa compadre, don't bite me." Then I muttered, "At least not with Chuck in the room."

Derek growled and I couldn't resist shivering. He was so good looking; it should really be a crime. Oh! That's what I can say he went to jail for instead of supposedly killing someone. I feel that would get fewer stares. My mind is turmoil, really.

"I won't tell Scott, or anyone! It can be our secret!" Aw, our very first secret together. I should scrapbook this stuff.

"I don't have time for this," Derek sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but shut up."

I zipped my mouth shut and saluted him; He, of course, rolled his beautiful green eyes.

He turned back and started asking Chuck questions. But I didn't get how he was supposed to answer any; his throat was kind of messed up. Poor, poor Chuck. "What do you remember?"

I stood next to Derek (I know, I went crazy for like a second) and watched Chuck. He glanced at me before turning back to Derek and saying, "Hale."

Hold up. Home-bus knows Sexy?

"How do you know my name?" Derek asked actually looking confused instead of his usual stoic expression. I had to say it was cute!

"I'm sorry," Chuck said looking a Derek somewhat ashamed.

"What for?" Oops. So much for being quiet.

But Derek didn't even glance at me when he said, his voice rising, "How do you know me?"

"I'm sorry," Chuck repeated softly before laying his head back down.

Oh no. I knew this look; it was the same one my goldfish, Heraldo, had when I tried to take him for a walk. He was fading. Dying. Fast, too.

I looked away from him as Derek grabbed my arm. "We need to get out of here."

For some reason, I didn't get as excited as usual. I was kind of down in the dumps about Chuck. I felt bad for him… He was a good bus driver.

Derek pulled me out of the hospital and began cursing. "How did he know me? What was he sorry for?"

"Maybe he was sorry he didn't tell you before that he knew you!" I thought aloud.

Derek turned and gave me a stupid look as if to say _Really, McCall?_

"Heh," I rubbed the back of my neck. "Just a suggestion."

He rolled his eyes again.

I think him and Stiles just like to show off their eyes.

"Well," I clapped, "That was interesting despite being somber." Yeah, I knew semi big words. Be jealous! "We should definitely do it again soon."

Derek muttered. "Don't hold your breath."

I ignored him and smiled. "Well, if you ever need my help- Holla at a playa!"

"I seriously doubt I'll need your help."

I shrugged. "Well, if it's Scott or you just need some _relaxing_ in your muscles to relieve the _tension_," Oh cha, I went there. "Let me know. Bye Derek!"

Before I left, I saw his eyebrows rise.

I ran to my car and sped home. My reckless, fast driving caused me to arrive at the same time as Scott. I got out and locked the door then walked by him. I nudged him playfully and grinned, "Hey twinny-twin-twin, get any strikes…with your wiener?" Blades of Glory reference, female dogs!

He pushed me before saying, "No, but she wants to hang out again." Couples again? Damn, Scotty's never gonna get laid. "Just the two of us." Sweet.

I grinned. "Score one for Scott! That's awesome. I'm happy for you, boo."

"So what did you do tonight?"

Stalked Derek. Mentally burned Daddy Argent. Stalked Derek again. Had our first disagreement. Had our first secret. Talked to Chuck and was thoroughly confused. Gave Derek an invitation to shove me against the wall and do dirty things to me. Got embarrassed and sped home. "Nothing much." Sounds much better.

Scott nodded and then there was two loud screams. There seems to be more screams around here nowadays. And there are about to be more since Derek and Allison came into the picture. Oh cha.

I closed the front door quickly and ran up the stairs behind Scott. We got to his room and saw Mom standing there holding a bat and Stiles on the bed with a disbelieving expression.

"First, your daughter tries to attack me with brooms and now you with a bat! Crazies!"

"What happened?" Scott and I used our twin powers and said at the same time.

Mom sighed tiredly. "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott explained and I nodded.

"Yeah, exactly," Mom spoke. "And by the way do any of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?"

"No." We all answered using our best friend powers. Yes, such things do exist.

"No," Mom repeated dumbfounded then shook her head. "Well alright then that's enough parenting for me tonight." Mom tossed the bat on bed and said. "Goodnight." Then walked out of the room.

"Night."

Stiles sighed loudly and this caught our attention. He never did that unless it was important. He was just loud and annoying not this quiet. BURN STILES BURN.

"What?" Scott sat down in his chair and waited for Stiles to talk.

I plopped down next to Stiles, peeling my jacket off as I did so.

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago," Stiles said slowly. "The bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" Scott inquired. Not the smartest twin, but gotta love him.

Chuck…

"Scott, he's dead."

Scott's face completely fell. Shock and despair covered it from hairline to chin. I couldn't even predict what would happen next because suddenly Scott was gone. He jumped out the window and ran off; I didn't stop him. I wasn't trying to get between an emotionally unstable werewolf. He was upset and when he came back he would have my delicious Emmy chocolate chip cookies waiting for him just like when we were little.

Stiles turned to me in incredulity like he didn't believe his best friend just took off like that.

I grinned. "Wanna help me make cookies?"

The smack to the back of head made sure that he wasn't getting any cookies at all. Maybe I'd give Derek some- no wait, I can cook them on his smokin' body.

Oh cha.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What'd you guys think? Let me know – 10 reviews. You guys got your more Derek/Emily, happy? **Keep letting me know what you want to see**!There will be Stiles/Emily/Sheriff Stilinski stern talkings and more Scott/Emily coming soon.

Oh cha, **Stimily**, I love your idea about the whole sex thing, so watch out in future chapters. It just might be in there. Thanks for the idea! xoxo

I'm out - Holler.

**x**I**n**s**a**n**e**l**y**S**a**r**c**a**s**t**i**c


	7. Magic Bullet Part 1

**So anyone see the first ten minutes of season 2? I did and it was flippin' awesome! No Derek :c but Stiles made up for it with his silliness and did you guys see Jackson? He's doing very well in life c; But he will never compare to Sexy. Anyways, if you haven't seen it, go watch it! It leaves you wanting more.  
><strong>

**A big thanks to my reviewers. Wouldn't feel motivated without you guys!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Derek, but alas I own nothing you recognize.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Seven – Magic Bullet Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>My back hit the wall hard. I gasped at the shock, but suddenly my mouth was invaded by something warm. My brown eyes focused on his green ones for a second, but they closed as Derek growled. I shivered against his hard body and pulled him closer. He complied by lifting my legs to go around his waist. He heaved me up keeping his sexy hands on my buttocks.<p>

Yes, I say buttocks; back to the sexy action.

I pulled away from his warm, soft lips. Not willingly, but you know there's that thing I have to do – breathe. So lame, I know.

It didn't faze Derek as he attacked my neck. I tilted my head back so he would have more access and gasped as he nipped gently at the sensitive spot above my collarbone. I moaned and wound my fingers through his sexy hair as he continued his assault on my neck. Suddenly, I pushed him away and captured his lips once again.

His chest vibrated as he growled and he pushed himself closer to me, which was pretty talented considering you couldn't fit air between us. I left my fingers move down to the end of his shirt and tugged it up. He pulled his lips away as he pulled the shirt off with one hand.

Isn't he so talented? That be my Sexy.

He moved his head to my lips, but all of sudden his hands slipped. Damn, I must be really good to make him lose focus. Ha, Emily McCall immune to werewolf powers. Take that, bootie-munches!

My back hit the floor and I sat up quickly. I looked around and noticed I was in my room on the floor. And the saddest thing, there was no Derek. It was all a dream and no, I'm not quoting Biggie! This is crap!

I groaned and lay back to the floor. Even in my sleep I couldn't get laid! Guess I got to make it real; hecks yeah.

I pulled myself off the floor and walked to the bathroom in the hallway, since mine didn't have toilet paper. I know I'm a lazy-bleeper. Once I was done, I realized how tired I was. Damn, even dream Derek is that flipping good. I yawned then left the restroom.

Abruptly, I ran into… twin? I rubbed my eyes and squinted, "Scott?"

"Uh no, this is all a dream. Go back to bed Emily." He said waving his hands all slow-like.

Me being hella tired and deprived of Sexy believed him. "Oh ok, you know usually my dreams with you revolve around growling at you and saying 'Take my sandwich and I'll have you neutered; burn dream twin' huh night Scotty." I dragged myself to my bed and fell on it. As soon as my eyes closed, Derek appeared.

Yes, naked…

-X-

I just got out of Spanish when I heard, "Emily!"

I stopped and turned to see Allison and Lydia making their way towards me. Allison: yay. Lydia: wtf?

I slowed as they caught up with me and said slowly, "Allison, Lydia, hey."

Allison grinned, "Hi, Emily." Now how could this sweet girl be related to Daddy Argent?

"Is your hair really _that _color?" Now who do you think that was from? Little hint, it's not Sweet Ally Argent.

Is your face really _that _way? Yes, inner burn. Ha, you're in flames, Lydia!

"So," Allison captured my attention, "how you getting home since Scott is coming over after school to study?" Oh right, _study_.

"Oh, Stiles is taking me home while you and Scott," I made quotations with my fingers, "_study_."

She blushed, "We are studying!"

I raised my hands in defense. "Oh no, I believe you. What are you studying? Human anatomy?" Yes, I done went there.

Allison blushed darker.

But what really surprised me was Lydia. "I completely agree with Emily." Now if she would give me some animal crackers, we could be best friends. "Just studying never ends with just studying. It's like getting into a hot tub until he eventually cops a feel."

"I hear that," I said climbing the stairs. Wow, I'm agreeing with Lydia. Oh no, I can't let Stiles know or I'll be playing matchmaker and I'm really awkward when putting people together. Especially when Lydia's pressing the rejection button like the judges on America's Got Talent. Woo burn! I'm only not awkward when it's Sexy and me. We are just made to be. I know it and Emily knows it all. Remember that.

"Wait," Allison stopped us, "So what are you saying?"

Lydia spoke up, "I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." Ewwwwwww, this is so gross.

Allison looked confused. Wow, she's as slow as Scott.

Lydia chuckled then nudged Ally. "Hello Snow White, I'm talking about a condom."

Ally looked at a loss for words.

I laughed at her reaction and said, "Yeah Al, unless you want a bun in the oven. Oh, be sure to name it after me."

"What if it's a boy?" Lydia asked.

"Duh," I said, "Emilio."

Lydia gave me a weird look. "Clever."

I'm must be on a roll today. Lydia Martin agreed with me twice in one day. Ooh, wait till Stiles finds out.

Allison finally gained control of her mouth. "Are you guys kidding? After one date?"

Lydia scoffed. "Don't be a total prude."

And that's where I tuned out 'cause they started talking about giving twin a taste and I really didn't want to start puking. Hmm… maybe I should give Derek a taste… ha, who am I kidding? He can have the whole thing and we haven't even gone on one date… well unless you count when I visited him in jail or when we went to the hospital together. And FYI, I count both! So it's really our third date next time I see him and you know what people do on third dates. Oh cha, guess my weekend's gonna be bu-_sy_. Yeah, you smell me?

Suddenly, the bell rang and I was so caught up in my thoughts that I, yes folks, screamed bloody murder.

Lydia and Allison turned to me abruptly.

"He-he," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I just remembered I have to meet up with Stiles before he leaves me." They continued to stare at me. "He's done it before." Still staring. "At Chuck E. Cheese." More stares. "Yeah, I'm a go. See ya." They said goodbye and I began walking away until I thought of something. "Hey Al?" She turned to me. "If you go into heat, package twin's meat." I winked and was immensely satisfied when her blush returned.

Suck on them toes, Ally.

-X-

I caught up with Stiles at his Jeep. We got in and I changed the station to pop and began singing, "I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine! I got a love and I know that it's all mine! Oh, woah!"

"Wow Emily, you should really be on American Idol," Stiles said as he pulled out. Ha-ha, that sounded wrong! Get it? Penis in vagina. Classic.

"Really?"

"No."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"It's 'jerk', shit face."

"What the hell are you talking about, hoeski?"

"It's from Supernatural, penis breath."

"Whatever, I have enough supernatural in my life, hoe bag."

"Well, shit dick, if you saw the guys on it, you wouldn't mind. Hey that reminds me, how's it going with Jackson?"

"Well played, slut."

"Anytime, bastard."

Don't you just love our conversations? I know I cherish them.

I suddenly felt the need to look up. I did and I saw the one person that made me have to change my underwear. No just kidding… maybe. Derek! He walked in front of us and held his hand out.

Stiles slammed on the brakes and shouted, "Oh my god!"

I was really excited to see him until I really looked at him. He looked sick and pale. I didn't think werewolves could get sick, but no time for thinking! Sexy needs help. Doctor Emily McCall ready for action! I know what you're thinking- what will he do for payment? Well, I've already got it picked out. Insert huge grin and wiggling eyebrows. That's right!

People started honking at us because we were holding up the line. Why are they complaining? 'Cause it's so important to get home! What they gonna do? Go home and sit their lazy asses on the couch and eat? Probably and how do I know? 'Cause that's what I be doing.

I stuck my head out the window and began yelling at them. "Shut the hell up! Yeah, that's right I'm talking to you! Yeah, what you gon' do? What? Well lemme borrow a leash from your mama! Yup, I done said it! What, what? Come at me, bruh! Ha, yeah you ain't gon' do nothing. Sit your bitch-ass down!"

I turned back to Derek only to see him fall to the floor. Sexy!

I jumped out of the car and went to him. "Derek, are you-,"

Scott stopped me as he slid beside me. "What are you doing here?" Straight the point like always. Chuckle. And Ally thought he wasn't gonna try anything after the first date.

"I was shot," Derek breathed painfully. What? Who shot Sexy? Byron better be ready 'cause we gon' kick some ass!

"He's not looking too good, dude." Stiles remarked.

I turned to me. "Thanks Sherlock, we would have never caught that on our own." I was moody, can you blame me? My true and only love was hurt. Hell hath no fury like a woman deprived of her Sexy.

Before Stiles could say anything, twin asked, "Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't," breathed Derek. "It was- It was a different kind of bullet."

"What? A silver bullet?" Stiles and I both asked excitedly. We shared a look and I knew we weren't mad anymore.

Can't say the same for Derek. "No, you idiots."

Gasp… I can't believe it… I've been… upgraded to idiot from annoying! Oh, we're moving so fast; me gusta!

"Wait," Scott spoke. "That's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours." She? Who the hell is she? I'll tell you- a bitch. Derek is NOT leaving me in forty-eight hours. Nope. I, Emily freakin' McCall, will not stand for it.

"What," Derek said weakly. "Who-Who said forty-eight hours?"

"Yeah, who is this dirty bitch?" Sorry you try to take my Sexy; I immediately despise you and wish you get hit in the face by a bulldozer. Violent much? You haven't seen anything.

They all gave me a look before Scott turned to Derek. "The one who shot you." The bitch will burn. Stupid cunt.

All of a sudden, Derek's sexy eyes began flashing an electric blue. This must be his werewolf eyes because twin was freaking out.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Paranoid much, Scotty-poo?

"I told you I can't." Derek said his voice guttural. Mustn't…think…nasty…thoughts…

Scott didn't like that. "Derek, get up!" Don't tell my Derek what to do.

Derek clenched his teeth and breathed hard. Aw, he's in so much pain! The only pain he was ever supposed to be was with me when we got really freaky. Yeah, Rihanna knew what she was talking about. Shoot, S & M all the way! …I know I should be in a mental institution.

"Help me put him in your car," Scott said before lifting Derek from behind.

I jumped in the back whilst the boys got Derek into the passenger's seat. Even though Derek was -my heart clenched- dying, I was kind of excited to be near him. I mean I could hear those horny butterflies in my stomach.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet it was." Derek told twin.

Twin threw his hands up. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Says the freakin' werewolf. He really doesn't think and Mom says I'm bad.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek explained.

"Why should I help you?" Scott demanded. Twin did not just go there. Oh hell no.

"Because I'll get Byron and kick your furry ass. Now go find the dang bullet!" Oops? Enough said.

Scott looked shocked at my outburst, but composed himself as Derek spoke. "Because you need me." So do I, love, so do I.

Scott looked exasperated, but complied to my relief. Twin was a stubborn one. "Fine, I'll try."

Stiles finally jumped in and Scott turned to him, "Alright, get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles said.

I spoke up, "Oh, cry me a river."

"If I did, you'd pee in it."

"Least it would always be heated."

"You have a point…"

Derek groaned, "Just kill me now."

Never fear Sexy! Awesome Emily and her two twits will save you!

Nice name right? Yeah, I'm popping my collar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it was shorter than usual, but I'm making this episode into three parts, so cha. What'd you guys think - 10 reviews.

Props to **Lycan Lover 411** for her awesome America's Got Talent quote c: Thanks a million babe!

I'm a bounce - Holler.

x**I**n**s**a**n**e**l**y**S**a**r**c**a**s**t**i**c  
><strong>


	8. Magic Bullet Part 2

Freakin' fast update, huh? Keep the reviews coming and they shall be quick.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you flippin' recognize.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Eight - Magic Bullet Pt. 2**

* * *

><p>After we left the school, Stiles drove to only where his Adderall induced brain knows. I wasn't even paying attention. I was watching Sexy, who was currently taking off his jacket. Yes, less layers, easy access!<p>

Stiles still seemed ticked off, but I could care less. He needs to get off the rag, or get some Midol. I mean he's acting if being in a car with Derek is bad. It's actually one of my fantasies. In case you're wondering, I have over two hundred, but keep it hush-hush because when Derek and I get together (which will happen 'cause…? That's right I'm Emily) I want to always keep him surprised. Wink, nudge.

My attention was turned to Stiles as he groaned quietly and threw his arm to the side frustratingly. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Who peed in your Adderall?" I asked putting my head between their shoulders.

"Well, I don't know maybe it's the fact that there's a sick werewolf in my passenger's seat- Hey, try not to bleed on my seats," Stiles said.

"Wow, Stiles, I can feel your compassion," I said rolling my eyes at him. He was overdramatic sometimes. He really needs to get high. "You need to relax, wanna a blunt?"

He sighed and mumbled, "I'm gonna need some if I keep hanging out with you."

I grinned. "Don't worry buddy, I got the hookup."

He shook his head, but smiled then said, "Alright, well we're almost there."

"Where?" Derek and I inquired simultaneously.

No freakin' way… we said something at the same time! Next thing you know we'll be finishing each others sentences. Then picture this we'll be both butt naked banging on the bathroom fl- Oops sorry, I was listening to Shaggy during Spanish. But this is another fantasy, wink!

"Uh, to your house," Stiles' dull answer came.

"No," Derek told him.

Stiles looked appalled. "I can't take you to your own house?"

"That's what he done said." I gotchu Sexy!

They both seemed to ignore me.

"Are you guys ignoring me?" Nothing. "Well! In the words of Stephanie Tanner, how rude!"

Still nothing before Derek explained, "Not while I can't protect myself." I'll protect you, but I'm more off a hands-on kind of girl if you know what I mean. Yes, you're supposed to think wrong children.

Frustrated, Stiles pulled the car over. Ok, I'm making it my mission to drug Stiles up so that nigga could finally relax.

Then he turned to Derek. "What happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet, huh? Are you dying?" He's getting more balls. That's good, but what isn't, is who he is doing it to. He better recognize and stop talking to Derek like that.

"Not yet," Derek shook his head. YES, I TOLD YOU BLEEPERS! "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" I had to agree with Stiles. I mean what did Sexy mean?

Derek pulled up his sleeve. Yes less clothing! I thought that until I caught sight of the bullet wound. Holy crap… His whole sexy arm looked like it was decaying and the bullet hole was ginormous and bloody. It looked like a mental period.

Stiles thought the same. "Oh my god, what is that?"

"What the hell did that dirty bitch do to you?" I practically shouted.

"Oh, is that contagious?"

"Is that like an STD?" I'm not afraid of getting it from you though, love.

"You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Doctor McCall will help you!"

"Like anybody sane would give you a job as a doctor."

"What was that? Was that jealously I hear about me being a doctor and you not being one? I believe it is."

"Oh so clever-," Stiles was cut off by Derek, who was sounding sexy as ever, "Start the car. Now."

Gosh, he's so demanding. I can only imagine him in the sack like that. No bad Emily, stop! The way he would grip my body tight- it's happening again! Not that I'm complaining, but I need to focus on the situation and how I'm gon' get the dirty bitch who done did this to MY Derek.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look," Stiles protested.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "Oh crap Stiles! That's a good one 'cause," I continued laughing, "'cause he's a werewolf and they bark!"

"Anyways," He said to Sexy, "If I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Wow, Stiles actually sounded… hot.

Derek retorted, "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out… with my teeth." So much hotter- no, sexier.

Stiles sat back in his seat and started his Jeep then drove off.

It was quiet before I said, "And the winner is Derek!" And his prize is me! Naked.

Shoot yeah.

-X-

"Well, what am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott on his phone.

First, Stiles can leave me and Derek alone, so I can have a _proper _goodbye.

While he was on the phone, I turned to Derek. "How you holding up?"

"Peachy," he snapped.

"Look, you're gonna be fine. Ok?" I said wanting more than to hug him. It was finally getting to me that he was really bad. Oh my gosh, it's like Heraldo all over again! I almost needed therapy last time. I can't go through this again!

He looked at me. "And you know this because?"

"Because I'm Emily and I know all, duh." He snorted lightly. "So can you feel your diseased arm?"

He gave me a halfhearted glare. "Not as much, but it's affecting my whole body."

"I wanted to be the only one to affect your body…" I muttered almost inaudibly.

Derek's head shot towards me. Wow, that sounded horribly dirty, ha-ha! Anyways, why was he looking at me? Oh dude, he's a wolf which means he can hear me!

Right when I was going to come up with some excuse of what I said Derek leaned closer to me and I stopped breathing. "You know if you didn't _irritate_ me on a daily basis, I might've let you."

Am I dreaming? Did he really just say that? Someone pinch me! Ow! Ok, I just did and I'm awake. This must be the McCall siblings' month.

I was at a loss for words then Derek smirked and I practically lost it.

"I finally got you to shut up, wow."

Before I could regain myself, Stiles handed the phone to my Sexy. "You're not gonna believe where he wants us to take you."

"Did you find it?" Please say yes, twin. I need to get laid by Derek. "Look, if you don't find it then I'm dead, alright?" Nooooo! "Then think about this: the alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed, so if you want to stay alive then you need me." Oh cha, tell him Sexy! "Find the bullet."

Before he hung up, I shouted, "Be careful, twinny-twin!"

"Irritating," Derek mumbled.

Ah, he knows he loves me and wants to do me.

-X-

Stiles unlocked the door as I tried to hold Derek up. He wasn't exactly the lightest. Yeah, I like my men big- all ways.

"Hurry up, Stiles," I said pushing Sexy up, who was currently trying to pull off his shirt. I know, so freakin' smexy. Yes that's right peoples, I found a new adjective.

"Trying, Em, trying," He said as he dropped the key. Again.

"Failing, Stilinski, failing."

"Shut up, I can't focus!"

"It's a hole, Stiles! Just stick it in!" Must…resist…dirty…joke… "How do you expect to get Lydia?"

Hook, line and sinker.

Stiles got the door opened then helped me with Sexy-heavy Derek. Sorry babe. We lead him to the operating table in the back. Smexy took off his shirt and I drooled. Holy crap, I didn't know he had a tattoo. That's hot. Damn Paris Hilton.

Derek put his defected arm on his table and I grimaced. It wasn't the sexiest thing, but I'd still bone fa' sho!

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night sleep could take care of."

I nodded, "Way to think positive, Stiles."

"Right? Props to me."

"Yeah no, you killed it."

"Oh shut up."

"Will you two be quiet?" Derek hissed weakly. "If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."

"We don't want that," I said fast.

"She speaks for herself," I glared at him and he sighed to Derek. "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort." Derek explained.

Stiles and I shared a look. "Which is?"

Sexy held up saw-knife thing. "One of you is going to cut off my arm."

What the flying tuck! I don't want to cut off his sexy arm! What's gonna hold me tight to his rock hard body? Well at least he won't be dead. Gosh if I really do this, I'm gon' need therapy ASAP. But I've watched so many horror movies; I think I could do this. NOT.

Derek set the saw thing on the table and slid it towards us. Stiles and I shared a look. I immediately pushed it to him to which he pushed back. This went on for a while.

"You do it."

"Me? No, you do it!"

"Grow a pair already!"

"No thanks, I'm perfectly content that mine haven't fully developed! You!"

"No, you!"

"You're the one who has the hots for him!"

"Well when I pictured getting it on, I didn't exactly have this in my mind!"

"Surprise, surprise!"

"Oh, I am so not giving hints to Lydia about you!"

"You don't even talk to her!"

"Yeah I do, we talked today and she called me clever and agreed with me on many things!"

"Really!"

"Yeah and now I won't pop your collar for her!"

"Oh come on!"

"Nope!"

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"Winna-winna chicken dinna!"

Stiles grabbed the saw and pressed the button. It made one of those scary noises. Eh, I hate chain saws! Stiles and I shivered at the sound.

"Oh my God," He said and tossed the saw down. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works," Derek said while he tied a band around his defected arm with his teeth.

"I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said looking really sick.

"Why not?" Derek demanded.

"Well, because the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles shouted.

Derek threw his good not defected on the table and groaned, "D'you faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Melodramatic-Adderall-taking-Lydia-loving fool.

"Fine, how about this?" Derek suggested. "You cut off my arm, or I cut off your head." His threats are so lovely. He can cut off my head any day.

"You know I'm so not buying your threats any-," Stiles stopped talking as Derek grabbed him with his good arm and pulled him close like he was going to hurt him. Sigh. I wish that was me.

"Oh my god. Ok. Alright. Sold. Totally. I'll do it. Ok. I'll do it." Stiles breathed out, obviously scared shitless.

But suddenly Sexy started coughing badly. He was still holding Stiles and said dude was freaking out. "What? What are you doing?"

"What's going on? Derek?" I asked, but stopped and squealed when I saw him spit out blood.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles said looking at Derek.

Though I was thoroughly freaked out, I went up to him and began rubbing his back. I had to ignore how much muscle I felt and how I just wanted to jump him right here and now, bloody and all. Back to what I was saying, it was the same thing my mom did when Scott or I was sick. It really didn't do crap, but it made me feel better.

"It's my body. It's trying to heal itself," Derek explained still bent over the side of the table.

"Well, it's slacking' huh?" I smiled at Sexy, who didn't see the humor. "No? Alright."

I continued to rub his sexy back (Justin Timberlake quote!) and he rasped out, "Now. You got to do it now."

Stiles looked sick. "Look honestly, I don't think I can."

Derek was taking no crap. "Just do it!"

"Come on Stiles, be like Nike!" I encouraged him.

"Oh my God, ok," Stiles said before getting the saw and turning it on.

I closed my eyes and pushed my face into Derek's back.

"Oh God. Alright, here we go!"

I pushed my face deeper then I heard the angels singing. Well, it wasn't exactly singing and it was no angel. It was Scott!

"Stiles? Emily?" Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah!

"Scott?"

"Twin!"

Scott walked in and saw the whole thing. "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles sighed in relief. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." And you increased my chances of me getting it on with Smexy Derek.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked and my face rumbled since it was still on his back. I moved away very reluctantly.

Scott pulled the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked the million dollar question.

Derek looked delusional as he mumbled incoherent things. Yeah I know big words, suck one! All of a sudden, Derek dropped the bullet and it landed under something and into a vent or drain type thing. Scott shot after it and Stiles and I went to Sexy, who had fallen and was unconscious.

I grabbed his face and shook it. "Come on, butter fingers! Derek, wake up!"

Stiles asked, "Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!"

Still slightly shaking Derek, I shouted at Scott, "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying, Em! Give me a second!" Scott replied.

"He's not waking up! I think he's dying! I think he's dead!" Stiles blurted out. NO.

"Scott!" We both shouted.

"Ok just hold on!" Came the frantic reply. "I got it! I got it!" Thank Jebus.

Stiles was still looking at Scott when I took my chance. That's right, it was a bit cliché but everyone loves a classic. I kissed him quick and hard. I wish it was as passionate as the one in my dream, but at least it happened for real. And though he just puked up blood and is all nasty, it was actually nice and I felt that spark you're supposed to feel in those Nicholas Sparks books. His lips were still warm, a bit chapped, but I ain't ever complaining.

I pulled back and watched him. His eyes were fluttering and I couldn't believe that fairytale shit actually worked. But before I could see him officially wake up, I heard Stiles say, "Please, don't kill me for this."

I turned to Stiles just to see his fist slam into Derek's sexy face.

I felt my mouth drop and Stiles cried out, "Ow!"

Derek woke up looking dazed, but said, "Give me."

Scott gave him the bullet. I'm sensing déjà vu.

The boys helped him up and Derek complied. Then he tore the bullet apart with his teeth and dumped the weed-looking stuff on the table. He grabbed a lighter and lit it up. It burned swiftly before dulling. When it was done, Derek scooped it up and smeared it into his wound. I winced as did the rest of us.

Then I felt like my tacos from lunch were coming up when I saw Derek push his finger into it. I could have said that in so many dirty ways, but I refrained myself. Go Emily!

Derek screamed in pain and fell to the floor. My mouth dropped again and I felt myself moving back from him next to twin and Stiles. Then Derek's arm magically healed itself and my eyes widened.

Stiles broke the silence. "That was awesome!"

"Right?" I couldn't help but say.

We high-fived each other. "Yes!"

Derek finally sat up and Scott asked, "You ok?"

"Well except for the agonizing pain," Sexy said sarcastically. Oh, he's back! WOO.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles remarked and I smiled widely.

Then Scott spoke up. "Ok, we saved your life which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Whoa, when did I agree to this? I'm firmly against this! "And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything." No, bad Daddy Argent!

"You're gonna trust them?" Nope, not I love! "What? You think they can help you?" I think you can help me if you removed your pants right now.

"Well, why not?" Twin just doesn't get that they are crazy and wanna destroy him. I told you slow. Ha, get it? 'Cause it's originally 'I told you so', but I said slow 'cause Scotty-poo's slow! Woo, funny chick here! "They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are."

Derek glanced at me and I instantly thought back to when Daddy Argent and his band of geeks messed with his car. "Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

He means he's going to show you, dumbass.

Slow-bleeper-bitch.

-X-

Stiles took us to Derek's car and then he drove us to wherever the place he was going to show how nice the Argents really were. Soon, we arrived at Beacons Crossing Home and I sort of wondered why. What was here?

We all jumped out of his car and walked in the building. We followed Derek as he led us to a room. He opened the door and we sauntered in. I observed the room and saw a man in wheelchair, but he didn't even look like he was alive. He didn't move.

Scott and I looked at each other and then Scott said, "Who is he?"

"My uncle." Sexy-sweetheart said what? "Peter Hale."

"Is he… like you, a werewolf?" Scott inquired.

"He was. Now he's barely even human." Derek explained unemotionally. Poor Sexy. "Six years ago, my sister and I were at school when our house caught on fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." My heart goes out to you, love! That's so sad.

Scott asked. "So… what makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

Derek scoffed at this. "'Cause they're the only ones who knew about us."

"Then they had a reason." Stupid, stupid twin.

"'Cause there's so many reasons to burn a house filled with innocent people down." I said sarcastically. "Come on, think Scott."

Derek looked at me then Scott and said, "You tell me what justifies this." Then he turned his uncle around and I saw the other half of his face was completely scarred and mutilated.

My eyes widened as Derek spoke, "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were permanently ordinary in that fire. This is what they do and this is what Allison will do." Sweet Ally?

Abruptly, a shrill voice sounded in the room, "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" I turned and saw a redheaded nurse standing in the doorway. Busted big time yeah!

Derek answered without missing a beat. "We were just leaving." Then he guided me out of the room since I was still shocked at everything.

Everything was silent as Sexy drove us home. It wasn't far, so it took us a few minutes; ten minutes top. He parked in front of our house and Scott climbed out. He said thanks and went to unlock the door. I was almost out when warm, sexy breath graced my ear. I shivered involuntarily and stopped moving.

"I know about the kiss."

Those five words made my mouth fall open a third time tonight. I looked at Derek, but he was looking out the windshield. I jumped when I heard Scott yell, "Em, come on! Let's go!"

Oh if twin wasn't here, I would've shown Sexy a kiss with him actually awake.

Damn cock-block brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I lied. I ended up fitting this episode into two chapter, yay me. Anywho, what'd you think - 15 reviews. And guys, please let me know what you want to see!

I'm dunzo - Holler.

**x**I**n**s**a**n**e**l**y**S**a**r**c**a**s**t**i**c**  
><strong>


	9. The Tell Part 1

Wow, that is all I have to say for the feedback. Reviews equal faster updates c:**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything you recognize.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

** Chapter Nine – The Tell Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>So after Derek decided to go all whispery on me, I've been so whipped. Well even more whipped. Like legit, I have not thought about anything else. I keep dreaming and thinking about the kiss. Though, I was happy I couldn't help but be a little mad. I mean how long was it going to take for me to just get with him? Scott and Allison had one date and now they're dry humping already. It's not fair! What's that? What shall I do with such a predicament? Why, I shall make it freakin' come true real freakin' fast right now!<p>

Well maybe tomorrow. It's a Supernatural marathon and my mommy and I are quite focused on the lovely Winchesters. So yeah definitely tomorrow.

As a commercial came on, Mom got up. "Alright kiddo, more popcorn and a potty break for me. Be right back."

"Ay girl, you better wash those hands before touching them kernels!" I shouted after her.

I grinned at her response. "Ay girl, you gon' eat it or you can get your lazy butt off that couch and make it yourself!" Mommy's so cool.

"Nah," I drawled. "I might pull something! You do yo thing, girl!"

"That's what I thought," She said before a door shut.

I grinned to myself foolishly then I heard vibrating. It was my phone. Only problem was that it was on the other side of the table. Grr, I don't wanna get up! So I didn't. I sat up and leaned over the table. I pushed further up. By now, I had one knee on the couch and the other on the table. Yes, I was going to do anything to get my phone without getting up. Not possible, you say? Who am I again?

I leaned more until I felt it brush against my fingers. Leaning more, I finally reached it and pushed myself back on the couch. I did it!

Just as I looked up, Mom walked in. "Extra butter?" But then she stopped as she took in my state.

I was sitting there on the couch breathing hard (wish I could say from Derek) and a bit sweaty. Yeah, you didn't believe when I said I was super weak. Last week, went to gym and couldn't even do one sit up. I wonder how many my Sexy can do. I vow to myself I will one day witness him working out. Gah! How sexy and hot and sweaty and yummy would that be. Wow, I'm getting all flustered. No, bad girl. Mom's just right there. Must resist sexy thoughts.

I opened my mouth to explain, but she held up one hand. "I don't want to know." My mouth snapped shut. "Gonna go get that buttery snack now." Then she walked back to the kitchen. Smart woman.

My phone vibrated again and I looked to see a message from Adderall Freak-a-leek. One guess who that is. I pressed 'View' and read:

_You won't believe this - 187!_

I texted back quickly.

_I know ha-ha! It gets me every time. 'Cause 7 8 (ate) 9! Good one! _

_What? No, dumb shit. That means a murder._

_Murder? WTH, where? Curious minds want to know!_

_At the video store. Dad's watching me, gotta go._

_Keep me posted! _

Another murder? This time I know it wasn't Scotty, but dang this Alpha dude is stirring up a lot of trouble. Dumb mutt, that's MY job. Fool thinks he can come up in MY town and screw shit up, hecks no.

Few minutes later, Mom and me were enjoying shirtless Sam walking around and eating buttery deliciousness. Sam was yum, but Derek is so much yummier and sexier and better.

"Wow," breathed Mom. "Meet your new daddy, Em." Ewwwwwwwwww.

I made a face. "Yucky mommy!"

She laughed at my expression and then my phone started ringing. It was Stiles.

I answered, "This be Em." Don't I sound awesome?

"Em," exclaimed Stiles. "Are you alone?" Why did that sound extremely dirty?

I pulled the phone away from my ear and winced. Kid had a set of lungs on him. I wonder if I do. Guess I'll find out with Sexy. ZINGER!

I glanced at Mom from the corner of my eye and saw her watching TV still. She may seem innocent, but that chick is a wizard and has freakin' ninja ears. I knew better.

"Mama," I called her. "It's Stiles. I'm a take this in the kitchen." I had a bad feeling about this…

Her eyebrows rose. "Stiles, huh?"

I nodded weakly.

"Least you're still doing it over the phone than for real," She mumbled before saying ok.

Why does everyone think we're together? And Mom keeps thinking I'm doing _stuff _with him. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Mom's so nasty! Could this be where my sense of mind came from? Naaaaaah, I'm way cooler.

Shaking my head, I walked to the kitchen and replied, "We're good to go. What's up?"

"There's a dead body here and you won't believe who I think found it," Stiles said.

"Well, you usually have dead bodies at a _murder _scene," I grinned as he retorted with a 'Shut the hell up, smart ass'. "And um… Derek?" Who else did you think I was going to say? Silly mutha-bleepers.

Stiles sighed, annoyed. "This might come as a shock to your slow, underdeveloped brain that the whole world doesn't revolve around Derek." In your world, maybe. But in mine, it's Derek all day, every day. He's sometimes naked… Cue huge grin please.

"You said guess and he's my first choice." Till death do us part. Ha, what the hell am I saying? I'll haunt Derek's sexy ass. Can't get away from me that easy.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd say Scott. I think you know that guy, your twin brother." I know who he is, silly boy.

"No, I know it wasn't Scott because he's… somewhere."

"Wow Detective, amazing job."

"I'm not his keeper." I'll gladly be Derek's. Winky face. "Blame my birth giver drooling over Sam Winchester than worrying about her only son." Yeah mommy, I done threw you under the bus mentally. How do you them apples, woman?

"What? Uh, I forgot what I was saying!"

"Way to go, Forgetful Frank."

"It's not my fault, Off-topic Olivia."

"Ok now you're entering war, Dick-munch David."

"I hope you're prepared for defeat, Asshole Amanda."

"Wow you think you're actually gonna win, Shit face Shane. How cute."

"Yeah well-," Stiles was cut off by a voice I got reprimanded for so many times. "Stiles, who are you on the phone with?" Padre Stilinski.

"Uh," drawled Stiles. "No one?" Terrible Tim sucks at lying. Woo, burn!

"Yeah right," Padre said. "Which one is it? Scott or Emily?" Wow, he's good. He should be a cop.

"Wha? You're crazy, daddy-o." Play dumb, Stiles. That should be easy for you. Ha-ha twice in a row!

"Sure, I'm gonna take a wild guess," There was some scuffling and then Padre spoke in my ear. "Emily?"

Busted… or not. "Emily? No this is… Lily. Yeah, Lily." Time for my alias. "Lily Evans."

Padre Stilinski sounded amused. "Oh excuse me, _Lily_. I was just wondering where Emily was to tell her she's won a prize." I'm so slick- wait prize?

"Prize? What prize?"

"Oh, I'm sorry _Lily_. I can only tell Emily McCall." No!

"No, don't fall for it," Stiles screamed in the background. "Stay above, stay gold!"

"No, you misunderstood me! I am Emily McCall. It's me, Padre Stilinski! Best friend to your son! Twin sister to Scott!" I shouted giddily. "What's the prize?"

"Oh Emily, hello," Padre said. "Your prize is that you get to hear it from your mother after I tell her you are following my son on my calls."

"And you didn't listen! Awesome!"

"But I didn't…" It hit me. "Oh, you're one Sneaky Sheriff. If I hang up right now, can you not tell my mama?"

"No more calls or texts. Understood Emily?" SUCCESS.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yes, Padre Stilinski, understood. But quick favor, can you tell your son 'I won the war, boo-yah!' And don't forget the 'boo-yah'. Thanks and bye!" I hung up before he could question or protest.

Wow, I'm so BOO-YAH.

-X-

Skip, skip. Breathe. Skip, skip. Breathe. Skip, Skip.

I stopped my process as I passed by this ugly, loving couple. Then I made my way over to them. I ruffled twin's hair and grinned at Allison. "Happy Day of Birth, Ally!"

Allison smiled, but looked around frantically.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Paranoid, Al?"

"Uh," She chuckled. "You could say that. I kind of don't want anyone to know about my birthday. Speaking of which, how did you even find out?"

I shrugged. "Lydia texted me." Then I thought about it. "Wait, how did she get my number?" I looked at Ally.

Allison shook her head and raised her hands in defense. "Don't look at me. I never gave her your number."

"Mm," I rubbed my chin in a smart fashion. "Well, it seems like a mystery! One I shall solve!" I shouted before lowering my voice. "Have a good day of birth, Ally. Love you." Then I turned to Scott. "Behave mister and make her b-day on to remember, but not monumental." I winked at them.

They both blushed, but Scott pushed me away with his wolfy hand. "Get out of here, you freak."

"Why, I never," I gasped before kicking his shin and running off. I stuck my tongue out at him and grinned at Allison. Then I took off to my Chemistry class.

Mr. Harris, here I come!

-X-

"Just a friendly reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. Ducking will not make it go away, Ms. McCall." I gave him a toothy grin. "I won't name anymore because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Self-disgust? Please home biscuit be straight trippin'. "Now has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Scott McCall? Do I know him? Oh! Scotty, duh! Where is that freak? I just saw him with Ally-bear.

The sound of a door opening made me look up. It was Jackson.

Oh cha, Stiles ended up telling me everything when we got to school. Hey, Padre Stilinski said no calls or texts. He never said anything about talking in person. Anyways, it turns out the people who found said body (We're assuming) were Lydia and the jackass himself. Yeah, I was shocked. And even when Lydia had texted me she didn't seem off or anything. Eh, I don't know. Back to Harris 'cause he's glaring at me. I think I missed something.

"Ms. McCall, tell me what you didn't understand about getting your book out and reading chapter 9?" He asked me sternly.

"Uh, everything."

"And that, Ms. McCall, is why you're coming tonight."

I cheered. "Yay, that means more time with you!"

He rolled his eyes as the class laughed. But I guess he was done trying to mess with me because he turned back to his desk. So he wasn't done messing just done with messing with _me_ 'cause now he was picking on Stiles, my boy.

"Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry not a coloring book."

The class chuckled while I yelled, "Stiles, would you like some aloe vera? 'Cause you done been burned! OH!"

As the class laughed, Stiles flipped me off before shooting his highlighter cap out of his mouth and catching it in his hand. I had to admit that was cool, but I'm cooler. I grinned at him and turned back around.

I sat there doodling in my journal. I kept writing 'Mrs. Derek Hale' or 'Emily Hale'. Yeah, it's a little elementary, but who gives a crap? It makes me all tingly inside. I can't believe I'm saying this, but not in the nasty way. Shocking right? I mean yes sometimes it's extremely nasty (GRIN), but right now it's just those horny butterflies at it again.

My pen slid all crazy as I jumped. I spun my head around (sounded nasty!) and saw Stiles had fallen from his chair and was now on the floor. I didn't even see it, but you better believe I started laughing.

"Nice Stilinski, have good fall?"

"You're so hilarious I forgot to laugh-," He was cut off by Mr. Harris. He seemed to be getting cut off more and more, me like! "Ms. McCall, Mr. Stilinski, please save the relationship problems outside the classroom." WHAT?

"We're not together!" Stiles and I shouted simultaneously. Everyone has to stop this!

Mr. Harris looked up from his desk and gave us a bored look. "Sure. Now for the last time, _open_ your book , Ms. McCall, or I'll give you another reason to come after school."

"Threats, Adrian?" I said holding my hand over my heart. "We're back to threats? Oh, you're so kind. My mom would kill me if I got another detention." I continued babbling until the class was trying to keep their laughs in and he had enough.

"Ms. McCall, get to work now!"

"Whatever you say, teacher dearest."

-X-

I was skipping _again_ when my arm was pulled into the boys' bathroom. I was full on ready to scream until a hand quickly covered my mouth. Dang, I know I'm Emily and all, but I didn't want it to be this way! Unless it was Derek.

"I'm going to move my hand," A sexy voice came from behind me. "Don't scream, alright?" DEREK!

I nodded really fast that I could have resembled a bobble head.

Derek removed his hand and I turned around. He was in his all-sexy glory that I couldn't control myself. "Derek!" As soon as the shout was released, he closed his eyes and groaned. I better study this face 'cause it's the one he'll be making with me. Yay, yay!

"I tell you one thing and you do the opposite." Derek said while rubbing a hand down his face.

"It's a talent," I grinned. "So what are you doing here?" Come to kidnap me, so I can show you that kiss properly. Skin on skin, my peeps!

"You heard what happened last night right?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly before perking up. "How did you know?" Was he now stalking me? Oh em gee, what a dream come true! I knew that kiss was going to drive him into my arms. "Did you stalk me?"

He rolled his beautiful green eyes and I felt faint. "No, I was there last night-,"

Le gasp. "Did you do it?"

"Shut up." So commanding.

"Shutting." Only man that could make me do that. Any freakin' way!

"I was saying," He glared at me. He's so dreamy. "That I heard Stiles call you." Oh no, will he think the same as every-freakin'-body else? I shan't let you, love!

"Oh yeah," I nodded. "Stiles, who is _just_ my _friend _and _nothing more_."

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing of it. "Look, I came here to tell you to talk to your friend."

He's gon' have to be specific 'cause everybody loves me. Too many friends to keep track of, broski!

"Lydia," He cleared. "Find out if she saw anything." A mission for Sexy, yay!

I saluted him to which he rolled his eyes. I went to ask him something yes dirty when the door opened. I guess Derek forgot to lock it when I screamed after he told me not to. Evil giggle inserted. Inserted, ha-ha, such a nasty, sick word. I love it.

We both turned and saw Mark, my old Chemistry partner. Oh wait, that's not his name. Wasn't it Jeff or something? Eh.

I grinned at him. "Mark, sup!"

He looked at me before turning to look at Sexy. He looked so little compared to my Derek. Said sexy man was currently glaring at poor Mark as if to telling him to hit the road.

"Uh, it's Zack," He mumbled. No, I'm pretty sure it was either Mark or Jeff. He's lying.

I shook my head. "Oh you! D'you miss sitting next to me? I know I would." I know this because all those times I'm away from Derek.

I went to keep talking, but Derek covered my mouth with his sexy, huge hand. Legit, it covered from one ear to another and even went past my chin. I love a guy with big hands! You know what they say- Big hands, longer fingers. GET IT IN.

"Leave," Derek demanded. When Mark hesitated, he said louder, "Now."

Mark quickly turned around and began to leave when I spoke. Somehow, I managed to escape from Sexy's long, rough fingers. "Oh Marky Mark, could you let The Funky Bunch know that you saw me in here with this guy! Thanks boo-boo!"

I had to let people know that I wasn't with Stiles since everyone thought we were a couple. Shoot, Stiles couldn't even handle me. Now Derek… Yes Derek can _handle_ me any way and anywhere.

Once he left, Derek hissed, "What was that for?" I opened my mouth, but he stopped me. "Never mind, I'll probably regret asking." I grinned at him; He knows me so well. "I have to go. Find out about your friend. Let me know what happens," He suddenly looked pained. "Here's," He let out a breath. "Here's my number."

I waved him off. "Oh that, I already have it." I had that once I met him. How? Never telling. I'm that good.

For once I saw pure shock come on his face, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. "What?"

I just started chuckling slowly as he glared at me. "Are you the one who keeps calling and hanging up?"

"Wha? No?" First of all, I whispered inappropriate things then hung up. Get it right, babe.

"Well, I better get going." He kept glaring. "Gotta catch a ride from Stiles since twin's MIA." Glaring. "I'll let you know! Bye Smexy!" I ran out of the restroom and went in search of Stiles, but I couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face.

I called him Smexy to his face; boo-yah!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what chu think - 15 reviews. **IMPORTANT! **I was wondering if anybody would like to** create banners** for this story. It would be fun to have some, so PM or something. Thanks dawgs.

Author out - Holler.

x**I**n**s**a**n**e**l**y**S**a**r**c**a**s**t**i**c**


	10. The Tell Part 2

Sorry for the wait; didn't have my laptop. Anywho, this is the longest chapter. So you know the drill - Reviews equal faster updates.**  
><strong>

**ATTENTION: FanFiction has added an Image Manager and I want a banner for The McCall Twin, so if anyone wants to make one please message me. The best one will be put up on the site. Oh, if you choose not to make one, then can you please tell me WHO YOU SEE AS EMILY. Thanks home skillet biscuits.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Ten – The Tell Pt. 2**

* * *

><p>After making my quick getaway from Derek- Yeah, I know your first question 'Who would want to get away from Derek?' But my love looked stressed, so I decided to make it easy on him. I was going to talk to Lydia. I mean come on guys; the faster I talk to Lydia the faster I can go see Sexy! Like my alternate motive? Yeah, me too.<p>

So turns out Stiles was already going to see Lydia, so I tagged along with him (he minded, I didn't). Soon enough, Stiles pulled up to Lydia's and stopped the car, but he didn't move at all. I looked at him, but he just sat there looking at the house like he was magically going to appear by the front door. He is so pussy-whipped. I guess I'm doggy-whipped. ZINGER.

I sighed, "Stiles."

Nothing. He didn't even acknowledge he heard me. I don't think he's even breathing either.

I grew frustrated. I need to see my Derek. You know even though I just saw him like not even an hour ago. Hey, I was in need of sexiness! My mirror is exhausted of always looking at me. Props to yours truly!

I took a quick breath before shouting, "STILES!"

Yeah, that got his attention.

Stiles jumped back in his seat and held his hands up like he was some Karate dude. He even let out some sort of war cry. He turned to me, breathing hard and I pulled a Mom (raised eyebrows). We stared at each other for a while, not saying anything.

I blew my bangs back and said, "Alright, young grasshopper, you ready to go in?"

Stiles put both his hands together as if he were praying and bowed his head. "Let's do it, Miyagi."

"Well played."

"I thought so."

"Yup."

"Hey, Em?"

"Mm?"

"Maybe we should get out the car because I think Lydia's mom is staring at us through the window like we're molesters or serial killers."

"Only time I kill cereal is during breakfast, ohhh!"

"Do you ever think before you talk?"

"Do you ever think at all?"

"Ugh, Derek's rubbing off on you." Not the way I want him to, he-he.

"GASP, you really mean it?"

Stiles rolled his eyes before getting out of the car.

"Wait Stiles, are you serious?" You know… maybe I should get_ out_ of the car before talking to him; just a thought.

I jumped out of the car and raced towards Stiles, who was already at the front door. I stumbled a bit as I reached him and he retorted with, "Smooth, McCall."

"What can I say? I'm like a baby's bottom."

"More like a baby's intellect."

"Ah, you're a baby!"

"Forget I said that. The baby would clearly be smarter than you."

"Wow, that's awfully mean for someone," I gave Stiles a pointed look. "-to say to another someone," I struck a pose. "-that was going to hook them up with someone that lives in this house." I pointed my face and gestured to the house. Then I stood straight with my arms crossed. "Just saying."

"…"

"I take your silence as a win. Thank you for playing the Em game. Come back to lose again."

The glare I got in return was so joyous.

All of a sudden, the door opened. Stiles must've knocked before I got here. It was Lydia's mom.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" She asked politely.

"Hi, I'm Stiles and this is Emily; we're friends of Lydia's," Stiles started.

Time for acting skills to kick in.

I pulled a sad face and finished softly, "We heard what happened yesterday and we've got so worried when she didn't come into school today."

Psh, worried? Shoot, I hadn't even noticed she was gone… maybe because I don't have classes with her… but wait how did she fix Ally's locker then? I can't believe I didn't realize it before… Lydia's a freakin' wizard!

Her mom smiled at us. "Oh well, she's fine. Would you like to see her?" Bada-boom, bada-bing!

Stiles and I answered simultaneously, "Yes, please."

"Come in," She gestured us inside and we walked in. "Follow me, she's in her room." We were making our way upstairs to Lydia's room when Mrs. Martin spoke, "You know you two are cute together, talking at the same time and finishing each other's sentences. Really cute couple." Noooooooooo! Why, God, why?

"Oh, uh, we're not-," Stiles started, but stopped as Mrs. Martin said, "Here we are. Just a second." She peered into her daughter's room whilst I turned to Stiles.

"Why does everyone think we're together?" His voice matched mine to the T. "Stop that." Yeah, it didn't work. "See, this is why everyone thinks we have something going on- grr!" We glared at each other before turning back to Mrs. Martin.

"Honey, there's a Stiles and Emily here to see you." Mrs. Martin said walking into Lydia's room.

Lydia was lying on her bed and said, "What the hell is a Stiles?" Ouch, that's gotta sting.

Mrs. Martin chuckled and looked at us apologetically. "Uh, she took a little something to ease her nerves. You two could go in."

We walked in and said in unison. "Thanks." We gave each other death glares while Mrs. Martin walked away with a smile directed to us on her face.

Lydia turned to us with her hand on her hip and said, "What're you guys doing here?"

"I-," I nudged him with my elbow and he sighed, "_We_ were just making sure you were ok."

Lydia made a noise then began licking her lips all weirdly. But hey, who am I to judge? You do yo thing, Martin! "Why?" She asked then gestured for us to sit down on her bed.

I complied quickly whilst Stiles stumbled a bit before actually sitting on the bed. Aw, he's so nervous around her. I'm not with my Sexy. No, we're long past that stage in our relationship. We'll be dry humping soon just like Scotty and Ally. Hey, has anyone seen those two? Eh, I'll just shrug.

Stiles spoke. "Because I was worried about you, Lydia." Now I'm not usually girly, but AW! "How you feeling?" I'm good- oh wait, not me.

Then if I stepped into another dimension, Lydia grabbed Stiles' arm and rubbed it. Then she sat up _much_ closer to him. My senses are going off that I should not be in here or I should invite Derek. I know my mind is disgusting, do not fear me!

"Well, I feel… fantastic," breathed Lydia as she was right in front of Stiles' face. It must be his lucky day.

Stiles chuckled kind of nervously and smacked his fist on his leg softly. I had to give it to him. I mean if Derek and I were in this situation… well, let's just say clothes would be discarded and I'll let your imagination roam about all the _nice_, _clean_ fun we would have. Fix those adjectives with something more appropriate. Grin.

"Oh," Stiles exclaimed reaching over to Lydia's small table and grabbing the pills she was taking. Oh, oh, she has a giraffe! Aw, it's so cute! I wonder if Derek likes giraffes. Aw, he could glare them to sleep! "Oh my- I bet you can't say, uh, 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast."

I grinned. "I love the alliteration Stiles!"

Lydia pulled my Mom and tried to say it, but she failed. "I shaw Shuzy," She started but stopped then started again, moving closer to Stiles. "I shaw-," FAILURE. I can do it better- I saw Suzy shitting in a shoeshine shop. See, I got this! Oh wait…

Stiles set the pills back on her table and sat back.

I looked at Lydia and noticed her zoning out to nothing. How do I know she was zoning? Well, what do you think I do in Mr. Harris' class? There's a reason I have a teacher's conference today and it's not just my good looks.

"I saw…" She said and I could feel the playfulness went bye-bye.

Stiles and I gave each other a look before I asked, "Saw what, Lydia?"

"Something…" She's just full of words today.

Stiles smacked his lips. "Something like…? Like a mountain lion?"

Lydia nodded slightly. "A mountain lion."

"Are you sure it was a mountain lion?" I asked moving closer to her. "Or it that what everybody else said it was?"

"A mountain lion," She said, dazed.

Stiles glanced at me and I gave him a raised eyebrow. Stiles nodded and leaned forward to grab the cute little giraffe. "Ok, what's this?"

"A g-," Stiles covered my mouth then said. "Not you, short bus." I huffed before turning to Lydia.

She looked at it. "A mountain lion." Girl is either higher than Rapunzel or she needs to go back to Kindergarten. Huh, she should know since she stole MY animal crackers! You know as retribution I should take the giraffe for my own and I shall name him Chester!

"Ok," Stiles said glancing at me then he put Chester back on the table. "You're so drunk."

Then Lydia gave a light groan before dropping her head on Stiles' leg. A little close for comfort if you know what I'm saying. Stiles obviously felt the same as he made a struggling noise. Oh, he knows he likes it. I pretty sure Derek would like it if I did that to him. Gosh, my mind is really bad. Me gusta.

He looked at me for assistance, but I just shook my head at him with a grin on my face. He mouthed, 'You're evil.' I nodded at him as if I was saying _I know_. Stiles glared at me. He must not want it to go like this. Shame. If it were Derek and I- OH YEAH. I rolled my eyes before pulling Lydia off him. In return, she cuddled up next to me.

Stiles jumped off the bed and moved as far away as possible. He stood trying to catch his breath. It must be hard (think badly) for him to be in here with both Lydia and my lovely self; his poor soul.

"Emily," I looked down as Lydia cooed my name. "Your skin is so soft," To prove her point she nestled her face on my arm. "And-and your name is so nice. Emily. Em-ill-eee. So pretty." She whispered at me then giggled. Wow, she must be really messed up. I mean she's actually complimenting me. I usually get 'That's the shirt you're wearing?' or 'That's how you go out in public?' Those are her hidden compliments, I like to think.

"I like this new Lydia," I said hugging her back. "Can we keep her?"

Stiles nodded, fully recovered. "Oh yeah, let me just go get a leash- Are you crazy?" Uck, he's back.

"Don't act like you don't want her," I retorted and was happy at the silence I received.

Stiles shook his head with his hands on his hips. "Well, we're gonna go. Uh, let you get to the whole post-traumatic stress thing." By this point, Stiles had grabbed me and pulled me out the door. While Lydia just went back to her normal position, staring at nothing.

Stiles almost the door closed when Lydia said, "Stay."

Those were like words from God to Stiles.

He made me proud as he opened the door quickly and walked in, but then he did the one thing you never do. He shut the door on me! What a grade A douche-r! Grr, Stiles, grr! Now there are TWO traitors in there, fantastic! Now I could open the door seeing as he didn't lock it, but I didn't want to be a cock-block. This could be his only chance. See how thoughtful I am? Now can I get laid?

I growled and brought my head to hear through the door. I was successful.

"Me? You want me to stay?" The traitor spoke.

The other traitor made a sound of approval. "Mm, yes please. Stay." Oh, it's getting kinky in there. "Please Jackson." And you drop the bomb on me, baby!

"And," drawled Stiles. "We're done here."

"Ha!" I said before laughing silently.

"Shut up Emily," Stiles said through the door but I continued to giggle endlessly. "Do you want me to get that for you?" He must have been talking to Lydia.

I was leaning against the door when it was ripped open. I almost fell but Stiles, expecting that, caught me.

"Thanks lose-," I stopped at the shocked look and widened eyes on his face. "Stiles, what's wrong? Did you kill her?" Hey, you never know.

"No, shit brain, look," He held up a phone and I saw a figure with red eyes. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped as I put two and two together; it was the Alpha.

"That is not a mountain lion." Could you blame me? A little shocked here.

"Nope."

"We need to tell Scott." More like YOU need to tell Scott while I need to tell Derek.

"Yup."

"We should go."

"After you."

"Ok."

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Put the giraffe back."

"Damn all."

-X-

Here I am standing in front of Derek's house.

How did I get here? Well after convincing Stiles to let me come here- trust me, it was not easy. He was firmly against it until I blackmailed him with embarrassing stuff from like freshmen year. Yeah, he finally agreed but, man oh man, did I pull out heavy artillery. It was weird though. I first told him I would try to convince Lydia to talk with him, but he said no. Guess he cares more than he lets on. Oh that Stilinski.

I sighed softly as those horny butterflies went to work then began walking closer to the house. I walked up the steps as quietly as I could then opened the door. I wanted to surprise Sexy. Luckily, it wasn't one of _those _doors. You know the ones that creak and make scary noises. I hate those doors. They always creep you out or ruin a good time.

I sauntered in and felt myself stop in shock. There, with no shirt on, was Derek. He was doing pull ups and every time a muscle popped out (which was all the time) I felt my legs giving out. Wow, he's like a God. My very own Adonis. Damn, he's so hot. Is this foreshadowing, or what? Yesterday, I said I was going to see him exercise and today I'm getting hot watching him work out. God, he's great.

"Enjoying the show?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts as he fell the floor and began doing pushups. How did he know I was here? Ah who cares just as long as he doesn't stop exercising. Yum. At a complete loss for words, I nodded really fast.

"Werewolf got your tongue?" Werewolf got my everything.

I almost melted on the spot. He's so hot.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned around to the door. I went to look, but he lunged and grabbed me. I felt myself being pulled, but he was so fast I couldn't see where. I was dizzy as my back leaned against something. I looked up and felt my heart skip a beat. Derek was right in front of me with his body pressed against mine. He looked at me and made a sign to be quiet. I nodded like the good little girl I am. Yeah right, you've seen my thoughts.

I couldn't help but be extremely excited with this, but something didn't feel right at all. This wasn't normal Derek. He didn't do this every time we saw each other. Though I wish he did.

Suddenly, a noise came from the other room and a voice sounded, "No one home." Intruders!

"Oh, he's here." It was a girl this time and she sounded a little too cocky. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." Who is this chick?

Another voice spoke. "Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." LAME. My jokes are better!

"Really?" The chick said. "A dog joke? We go in there and that's the best you got?" Yeah, I'm with her on that one. Disrespectful, man. "If you wanna provoke him say something like, 'Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter.'" What a bitch.

I looked at Derek, but he wasn't facing me.

The bitch continued. "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Let me rephrase that; what a dick.

Suddenly, I heard a growl. I looked at Derek and saw his werewolf face. He looked at me before attacking one of the guys that walked near us. I went to move, but he pushed me against the wall and growled. Guess that was his way of telling me to stay here while he went to go fight. Either way it was really hot.

I heard loud crashes and growls. Oh, I really wanted to see what was happening. But you know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' But cats' got nine lives, I'm out. I quickly walked where Derek had went and saw the guy Sexy had attacked on the floor unconscious.

I stopped as I heard the chick's voice. "Wow, this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

"How about beat it bitch?" I covered my hands over my mouth as the words left.

I didn't mean to say it aloud! Damn, my jealous ass! Crap, I can't fight especially if it's these damn werewolf hunters. If they could kick werewolf ass then they would mutilate mine. Oh sweet Jesus, I'm dead! No more bickering with Stiles! No more embarrassing Scott! No more Mom and daughter time! No more getting in trouble with Padre Stilinski! No more laughing with Ally! No more owning Jackson! No more being verbally abused by Lydia! No more detentions with Mr. Harris! No more fighting crime with Byron! And worst of all, NO MORE SEXY DEREK! Waah!

"Ooh, who's that?" The chick cooed condescendingly. "A girlfriend? Where are you, sweetheart?"

I ducked lower behind the staircase.

"Oh, I'll come after you when I get through with your boyfriend." Then I heard what sounded like when you drop something electric into water. Then there was a crash. "Oh," She laughed. "9,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you?" Derek didn't say anything. Oh please be ok, Sexy! "A fire, which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret and well maybe we can help each other out."

Now she negotiates! You know even though she's a huge bitch, you can't help but wanna like her. I mean beat first, ask questions later. My kind of way.

"Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste." Funny, she struck me as the bloody Saw movies type. "But quite firm. Now here's the part that might really kick you in the balls." This chick has a set of balls, let me tell you. "We didn't kill her." Lady with balls say what? "You think I'm lying?" I sure as hell do.

"W-Wouldn't be the first time." Derek's voice shook and I wondered what she did to him.

"Tsk, sweetie," The chick stated. "Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, k?" Listen to your heart? I wasn't sure she had one. INNER BURN CHICK!"We…didn't…kill…your…sister. You hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. "

It was silent for a second before she spoke again. I think she likes to hear her own voice. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She must be spending time with Lydia. "Why aren't we helping each other out? Might as well admit at what you've been guessing all along, which is the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everyone goes home happy." Yup, she's a real saint.

Then it was quiet and I held my breath.

"Unless you don't know who he is either." She chuckled. "Well guess you just became totally useless." I didn't like the sound of that. Then I heard gunshots. Or that.

I closed my eyes as I heard footsteps. I felt myself being picked up and carried extremely fast. I opened my eyes and saw Derek holding me bridal style while running deeper into the woods. He slowed as we came to a stop. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Derek looked at me before setting me down. I looked at him as he kept staring at me.

I chuckled breathlessly, trying to ease the tension, "Good workout, huh?"

"Why did you come here?" And straight to the point.

"To tell you about Lydia," I answered, looking down. I felt like a little kid being scolded.

Derek sighed exasperatingly. "I told you to call me."

"Didn't appeal to me at the moment," I retorted.

Sexy growled and my mind went straight the gutter. No, I thought, focus McCall!

"So, who was that? A hunter?" I inquired as I followed him when he began walking.

He shook his head. "No, an old friend of the family."

I smiled at the back of his head then somehow my eyes made it down to his gorgeous ass. What? How did that happen?

I spoke up, "I was sure she was going to kill me."

"What gave you that conclusion? Was it calling her a bitch? Or her saying she would come for you after she was done with me?" He asked sarcastically as he walked.

"A little of both really," I answered, skipping towards him.

"It was a rhetorical question," He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh," I said then thought about something the chick said. "What did she mean when she said 'listen to my heart?'"

He sighed angrily but replied, "When a human lies their heartbeat jumps. Basically you can hear when someone is lying."

I nodded. "That's a cool werewolf trick."

He didn't say anything, but continued walking fast.

"Um hey, Derek?" I said quietly. I know, me quiet? Unheard of.

He turned around and snapped, "What?"

It didn't faze me. "Are you ok?"

This caught him off-guard. "What?"

"She didn't hurt you a lot, did she?" I asked looking at his yummy green eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and replied stiffly, "I'm fine."

I beamed at him. "Good." I need you up and ready when we get it on, babe.

He gave me an unreadable look before walking away.

I stared at his ass, but looked up when his voice called out, "You coming or you just going to stand there?"

"Coming, Smexy," I grinned staring at his tattooed back.

He didn't say anything, but little did I know that the tiniest half smile appeared on his face.

-X-

I walked through the hallway of my lame school, heading for Mr. Harris class.

Sexy ended up driving me over here after my mom texted me to meet her at the school. See we went back to his house and the hunters had left. So he grabbed a shirt, which I hated so much. Then he got his sexy car and we were out. While we were driving, I told him about the Alpha picture Stiles had found on Lydia's phone. And you wanna know what he said? He said in his full of sex voice, 'Guess you're not completely hopeless.' Awesome huh? I'm growing on him!

I opened the door to my Chemistry teacher's room and was met with Mommy, Mr. Harris, and two empty seats. Huh, where was Scott?

"Emily," Mom said. "Scott's not with you?"

I shook my head. "Haven't seen twin all day."

Mom frowned. "Let me call him one more time."

As Mom called Scott, I sat down and grinned at Mr. Harris. "Hey Adrian, how's your night?"

"Ms. McCall, please do not call me by my first name and it would be better if I could go home already." He answered dully.

"Oh, I see. Keeping our professional acts for the curly-haired birth giver, got you." I said gesturing to Mom behind my hand.

He shook his head then turned to Mom. "Why don't we get started?"

Mom smiled. "Sure."

"We'll start with Scott first." I'm not going to lie. I zoned out completely during Scott's except when Mom raised her voice. You better believe I was cheering her on. But then I started playing with my nails and thinking of Derek who was so sexy today. He was amazing. Like always. Ah, me gusta.

"And now for Emily." I looked up at the sound of my name and grinned.

"Emily is a hard worker," Yup, tell it like it is, Adrian. "But she's lazy." What?

My face must've been beyond shocked because Mom chuckled at me then asked. "What do you mean?"

"She can do the work. I've seen it in her other classes. It's just that she gets lazy or sidetracked and doesn't focus." Mr. Liar explained. I do to focus! "I don't blame her completely for not focusing because she does have help with that. Mr. Stilinski is her class and they are constantly chatting."

I smiled sheepishly as Mom gave me the 'Mom' look.

"Well," Mom inquired. "Why don't you separate them?"

Mr. Liar nodded. "I have- thirteen times."

Mom gave me a sharp look.

"I have no clue what he's talking about!"

I was ignored.

"You see, Emily sits right there," He pointed to my desk. "Whilst Mr. Stilinski sits over there." He pointed all the way across the room to Stiles' desk. "Yet they constantly talk and disrupt my class."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Harris," apologized Mom. "Emily and I will have a talk on the ride home." She gave me a look that made me shiver.

"Yes well you can also help her actually do her work. She can do it, but she just needs that little push to actually get her motivated." Though Mr. Liar lied a lot, I couldn't help but think he could have said that so much meaner and he didn't. Thanks Adrian!

The conference was soon over after that. I was glad to be out of there and I was even happier when Mom didn't immediately chew down on me. Ha chew, reminds me to get Scott a chew toy for his (our) birthday. Anyway, as I was saying, Mom was so pissed at Scott for not showing that she didn't even care about my conference. All she kept doing was calling Scott and leaving him pissed off messages. So, of course, I started doing it as well, but mine were more making fun of him. He was in trouble, ha-ha.

"Emily," I turned to my mom. "Are those Allison's parents?" She pointed to a couple. I saw Daddy Argent and a woman with short dark, red hair. That must be Ally's mom. I nodded. "I'm going to ask if Allison is missing as well."

"Ok, I'm going to keep making fun- I mean calling Scott." I smiled innocently and she shook her heard and mouthed 'Behave.' Always, mommy, always.

"You're in so much trouble it's not even funny. It's freakin' hilarious! Mom is going to kick your ass and I'll let her use Byron. Say goodbye to your life and car, twin! I'll say hello to the car 'cause we know your ass ain't gonna have it anymore. Tell me, twin, how does it feel knowing your life will end early? Ha, I'm just saying I hope you got to third base with Ally because you are in a shit load of trouble and I doubt Mom will let you out ever again. Guess you're in the dog house with a tight leash, huh Scrappy Doo?" See, my jokes are so much funnier that the guy from earlier! I continued clowning on Scott's voicemail then I turned to see whose door slammed. It was Scott and Ally. "Ok, well I'm looking at you, so I'm gonna make fun of you in person now. Love you!"

I hung up and made myself over to them before Mom and Ally's parents could get there. I grinned deviously. "You know you're both dead right?"

They both gave me exasperated looks. I continued to smile.

Then Mom came. DUN-DUN-DUN!

"Where exactly have you been?" She asked Scott angrily.

Scott answered. "Nowhere, Mom."

I snorted and twin glared at me.

"Nowhere meaning not at school?" Mom retorted. Lay it down!

Scott muttered, "Kinda."

Ally stood up. "It's not his fault. It was my birthday and we were j-," She was cut off by -DUN-DUN-DUN- Daddy Argent as he and his wife approached us. "Allison, in the car."

Then, out of nowhere, there was a scream.

Scott and I glanced at each other before looking around. People were running around trying to get into their cars and they looked like they were running away from something. They were going crazy. People were pulling out and honking for others to get out of their way. Shoot, if they were honking at me- well, d'you remember the last time people honked at me? Yeah.

Remember 'curiosity killed the cat'? Yeah well now this cat has eight lives. I began walking around to see if I could see what it was. I heard a low growl behind me and I turned around fast only to see nothing. Did the Alpha really come to parent teacher conferences? Stupid setting, I'm just saying.

I saw Mom across the street. She was calling and gesturing me to go to her. I began walking to her when another growl stopped me. I turned around and again saw nothing. I shook my head and began walking more. If it was the Alpha, I couldn't stop it. I'm not going to chase it and do something I know I can't do then either wait to be killed or saved miraculously by someone. I'm no Bella Swan. 'Cause if I was I would have already made out with Derek (the werewolf) and I have yet to experience that.

I guess my thoughts got me caught up because my head shot up fast as my name was called. I looked to Mom and saw her trying to get towards me. I suddenly felt something bright gleam in my eyes. I looked to the source and saw a car that was inches away from hitting me. Now I'm really gonna die.

I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw a guy holding me and we were nowhere near the cars. He saved me…? Who is this kid?

"Are you alright?" He asked me as he let me go.

I nodded, a little woozy.

"Emily!" I heard Mom call.

"I have to go," He muttered before running off.

"Wait, what's your name? I wanna say... Mitch?" But it was too late; the dude was long gone and I didn't even thank that home slice for saving a sister.

"Emily, thank God," Mom said holding my face then she hugged me.

I hugged her back, still trying to figure who that guy was. This is great! I can finally break out in song! I'll sing the song 'Who's that guy?' from Grease 2. It will be perfect!

I jumped as I heard two gunshots.

Ok maybe when there isn't a psycho Alpha in the school parking lot.

Mom and I looked to where a crowd was standing around something. Mom threw her arm over my shoulders and began guiding us to the crowd. Yes, Mommy is just as curious as me! Thank Jesus, she decided because I think this kitty is down to seven lives. Need to save those because I have a feeling I'll need them more.

We finally made it to what everyone was staring at. It was a body lying there on the street. It wasn't the Alpha though; it was a mountain lion.

Where's Lydia when I need her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Any ideas who the mystery guy is? Take a guess and tell me what you think - 20 reviews. If you didn't read the ATTENTION thing at the top, go read it now! It's important.**  
><strong>

**Dunzo Donna right now - Holler.  
><strong>

**x**I**n**s**a**n**e**l**y**S**a**r**c**a**s**t**i**c**  
><strong>


	11. Heart Monitor Part 1

W-_ow_. I ask for 20 reviews and you guys give me 47? And now this story has reached 300 reviews. Thank you all so much! Sorry for the wait! It's my birthday tomorrow (the 26th) and I decided to put the next chapter up. So as a birthday gift, review! Remember reviews equal faster updates.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Eleven – Heart Monitor Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>"Skip, skip, skip to my Lou!" I sang loudly as I skipped beside twin. "Skip, skip, skip to my Lou!"<p>

Probably wondering what I'm doing, huh? Well it seems that twin and I had to go get some groceries, so we went to the park. Ha, did I trick you? Sillies, why would we go to the park when we need groceries? We went to the store… it was only because Scott refused to go to the park. He's such a lame-o! Even when I offered to take a Frisbee, so we could play fetch; he hit me upside the head. He's a mean-o, too.

"EMILY," Scott said loudly. "Quit it with the song!" So rude.

I grinned. "Scott, you're no fun! Everyone needs theme music! I'm skipping, it works."

Scott gave me a look and argued. "You've been singing that song ever since we left the house and you haven't even been skipping the whole time."

"No one likes a commenter," I waved him off as we walked into the elevator.

I shuffled the bags in my hands then I heard the one thing that made me grin like crazy. Elevator music.

"Don't go breaking my heart…" I sang softly and swayed to the side. "I couldn't if I tried. Oh honey, if I get restless. Baby, you're not that kind. All right, take it twin!"

Scott gave an '_are you insane'_ look and I pouted in return. He couldn't leave me hanging like this! I wouldn't be able to take the pain!

He sighed but relented. "Nobody knows it…"

"When I was down!" Oh yeah, I owned it.

"I was your clown…" Scott sang with no emotion.

I gave him a toothy grin. "You're my clown 24/7."

He whacked my head again and I growled at him. I've been growling more. I think Derek is rubbing off on me more and more. Unfortunately, not the way I want him to, but I feel we're slowly progressing.

The elevator dinged as it stopped then it opened. We walked out and made our way to the car. My bags were getting heavy and I knew how to stop it. We got Twinkies; I'm eating like five. I inched my hand to the bag and felt the box. I began picking the box open and that was when Scott's voice rang out.

"Don't even think about it."

I repeat: NO FUN AT ALL.

I whined and began stomping my feet while swaying side to side. "But Scooooooooott!"

"No, Emily, you always eat the Twinkies. Mom and I don't even get any."

"Your point is? Mom doesn't need those; they go straight to her hips and a woman in her age doesn't need that. -Don't tell Mom I said that- And you need to eat healthy for lacrosse. Actually, I could care less what you eat. You could eat squirrels just don't go kissing innocent Ally giving her your rabies."

Scott rolled his eyes then looked around. "Crap…"

"Ah, so you've realized that I'm right?"

"No. This isn't where we parked the car."

"Ha, dude, where's my car?"

"…" Scott gave me a hopeless look before turning back to the stairs.

I followed him, but wondered why we just didn't use the elevator. We used it on the way up, so why use the stairs now? Mm, time for Em to investigate.

"Hey Scotty?" I asked from behind him as he walked up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't we use the elevator?"

"I didn't want to hear you sing."

GASP. How could he be so mean? That penis sniffer! "I never! Next time you hear about me, you gon' be like 'Em, I was wrong about you!' 'Cause I'm gon' be huge! I'm gon' be bigger than everyone and all y'alls!"

Scott opened the door and we walked through it. "I know, Em. I just want you to save your voice. Don't want to lose that voice of yours."

"Oh, I see! I take it back, Scott; you're not a penis sniffer." I smiled then began skipping around to find the car.

"What?"

I ignored him smiling happily. "Where's the car, twin?"

He set his bags down and grabbed the keys. He lifted them above his head and pressed the button so we could hear where it was at. We heard it, but it didn't sound like it was on the floor.

But before we could check anything, a bottle fell out of Scott's bag and headed for under a car. I watched it as it made its way and Scott cursed.

"Crap. Em, you could have got it." Scott said as he knelt to get the bottle.

"Oh yeah huh?"

Scott snorted and shook his head, but continued with what he was doing.

I put one of my bags down to scratch my nose when I was lifted into the air. I began jumping up and down as the person ran. I looked down and saw Scott's jacket. What the heck?

"Scott, what's going on?" I asked holding on to his shoulders.

Scott didn't say anything. He just kept running really fast.

I looked behind to see what we were running from, but saw nothing. Suddenly as Scott turned sharp, my bag filled with Twinkies slipped from my fingers.

"Nooo, not the Twinkies! Cruel, unfair world! Why?"

"Emily," Scott said, out of breath. "Ssh, I'll buy you more."

"I take it back; you're not a lame-o."

"What?"

I ignored him as I heard a low growl. I looked up and saw a black figure chasing after us, but the weird thing is that it was on all fours running. Could this be the Alpha? Man, can't go nowhere without him trying to kill someone. I don't like him in my town; we's gon' have a sit down very soon. The butt-munch.

Scott then slide to a stop and pulled me down behind a truck. He put a finger to his lips to be quiet and I nodded. I didn't want to die and knowing this Alpha, he'd probably want some Emily to chew on. I should warn him I'm Derek's though. Only he can chew, bite, lick, and puncture me. Too much info? I didn't think so.

I looked at twin as he nudged me. He gestured to the cars and made a sign that I couldn't understand.

"Scott, you know I'm bad at charades," I whispered as quietly as I could. It wasn't good enough as Scott covered my mouth with his hands. Then he mouthed slowly, '_Jump on the cars._'

Oh. I nodded. Why didn't he do that in the first place?

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the cars. Then he placed me on a car whilst he jumped up. We began jumping, me slower than him and much louder. I squealed when the alarms began going off. I hated alarms and loud noises; I'm like Chihuahua.

As we reached the end of the cars, we both jumped off and started running further away from the noisy cars. I was glad Scott was holding my hand because I was slacking. Remember I'm bad at gym, so I'm really out of shape. But I know Derek will fix that; wink, nudge.

Scott pulled me over to another car and we leaned against it, trying to catch our breaths. Bad thing was that I was breathing super hard and that made a lot of noise. Scott gave me a look and I covered my mouth to try and calm my breathing. We knelt there and listened to hear anything besides the Alpha. I know I wouldn't hear anything because I'm a not a wolfy, but I watched Scott's reaction.

We kind of relaxed after a while. Scott sighed in relief, but then he shot up as his freakin' phone went off. Reminder: never do anything illegal with Scott; he'll get you caught.

He struggled to turn off his phone when suddenly he was lifted up and thrown onto the truck's hood.

"Scott, I used your toothbrush to clean the bottom of my shoes! I love you!" I screamed as he hit the hood.

"What?" He got out before stopping.

Then I heard that lovely, hot voice and I shivered. "You're dead."

Well give us a room and a weekend and you're mine.

I shot up and saw Scott lying on the hood looking shocked whilst Derek stood on the side of the hood.

"Derek!"

He jumped down and dusted himself off. I resisted the urge to do it myself. Knowing me, I'd go really, really far and Scott's right there. I have a feeling that would be weird; just a little bit.

Derek gave me a look before pushing me to start walking. I complied quickly, enjoying his feel on the back of my head. Oh no, bad thought! Stop, stop! Go away! Wait until it becomes reality!

Scott followed. "What the hell was that?"

"I told you I was going to teach you." Derek explained then gave a careless shrug. "I didn't say when."

"Oh," I beamed. "Like a pop-quiz!" Sexy's such a good teacher. He can pop by my house anytime. After all, I love learning. Clothing not required.

I couldn't see Derek's face (I so thought wrong), but I somehow felt his glare. "You could say that."

"You scared the crap out of me!" Scott admitted. "Emily, too!"

I opened my mouth to argue, but just settled with, "Eh, not really. More like put me through more exercising than I'd like." Had I known it was Derek, I wouldn't have kept moving. He could have me that quick and I do mean _have me_. You know what it is!

"Not yet," Derek said. I shall wait, Sexy!

"Ok," Scott relented. "But I was fast right?"

Derek didn't miss a beat. "Not fast enough." Too fast for me, boo.

Scott defended. "But-but the car alarm thing, that was smart right?" Smart, yes. Worth it, hell no.

"Before your phone rang." Wow, Sexy is on a roll today; Burn Scott!

"Yeah, but that was- I mean," Scott struggled to talk; slow twin. "Would you just stop? Please." I felt Derek move his hand and I turned around to face the both of them. "What happened the other night; Stiles' dad getting hurt. Emily almost being hit by a car." I saw Derek glance at me. "That was my fault! I should've been there to do something! I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look," Derek said gruffly; I shivered. "I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone's whose bitten takes time." Patience is the key. Patience, my ass. I can only be patient for like a minute. That's a clear sign to Sexy. "I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do I have to do?" Twin asked desperately. Poor, miserable twin.

Derek replied, "You have to get rid of distractions."

I chuckled and grinned. "Good thing we dropped those Twinkies, huh?" They gave me dull looks; I simply shrugged to myself.

Derek turned to Scott and grabbed his phone out of his hands. "You see this?" It was a missed call from Allison. "This is why I caught you. You want me to you? Get rid of her." But… I like Ally-pop.

"What? Just because of her family?" Scott was not going down without a fight.

I have a feeling Derek didn't like the question because then he threw Scott's phone to the garage's wall, hard.

Scott tried to protest. "Wait, wait!" No such luck; the poor, innocent phone broke into little pieces.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked. "That's your first lesson. You wanna learn how to control this, how to shift. You do it through anger." Rawr- that's my anger. "By tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around!" Oh, Sexy was getting mad! I like a mad Derek. Talk about yum!

Scott put on mean face. "I can get angry."

"Not angry enough!" Derek shot back. "This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon." Enter Jeopardy! theme song.

"If that's what it takes." Ehh, wrong answer!

Derek snapped. "Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Protect your sister? Yes or no?" Home boy better answer right. I'm in the question now.

"Yes!" Bing, bing, bing! We have a winner! "If you teach me, I can stay away from her."

I feel a lie in the force.

-X-

I was dancing in my room to Pandora and let me tell you I was dropping it like it's hot.

After Scott said he would stay away from Allison (coughbigfatliecough), Derek took off. I was sad but I got happy when I found the Twinkie box I had dropped. But when I picked it up, it was squished! Derek must've stepped on it when he was running. Lord, I was grieving.

Anywho, Scott drove home with the bags that made it through our adventure. RIP Twinkies! We got home and I locked myself away in my room whilst Scott did… whatever Scott does. Stiles is right. I should pay more attention to twin… Nah!

I was swaying my hips from side to side as I belted out the song lyrics. "To the windows! To the windows! To the walls! To the walls!" I spun around from my bed. "Till the sweat drop down my balls!" I looked up and squeaked.

Standing in his all-dark sexy outfit was Derek. His face was blank, but I swear I saw amusement in those gorgeous green eyes of his.

"D-Derek!" I cursed myself for sounding so squeaky. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind in any way at all!"

His lips twitched a bit; he must be annoyed. "Where's Scott?"

"Um, would you accept 'I don't know'?" I answered rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

Derek sighed loudly. "You didn't think to watch him to see if he would actually stay away from Allison?"

"Well no," He gave me a look that made me put my head down in shame; Derek wasn't pleased. "But I already knew he was lying! Scott's a terrible liar-"

"Another thing you two have in common." Scott's not dead-sexy. Ba-dum PSHH.

"Besides even if I did watch him, he would probably trick me or overpower me. If you haven't got it, I'm horrible at any physical effort." I reasoned hoping he wouldn't be upset.

Derek thought about it then nodded and I sighed in relief. All of a sudden, a smirk appeared on his face. Sweet mother, that's hot. "I was left under the impression that you'd love to get _physical_."

Sweet. Balls.

I gaped at him. My mouth closing and opening with no words. I was speechless.

"It's so nice when you're quiet." He said still smirking. Then he tilted his head to the side. "Scott's home."

I was still shocked that I didn't even move, so Derek guided me to Scott's bedroom. He went to twin's chair in the corner while I just stood there. Can you blame me? Derek is flipping sex-ay and he just said something like that. Makes a girl wonder… how much longer till get in the sack?

"You idiot," Derek said somewhat quietly. "Hide."

I snapped out of it. "We're scaring twin again?"

"That's the idea; he always needs to be prepared. So get move on and hide. Now." He snapped at the end a little and I resisted lifting one foot up and sighing.

I whispered, "Yes sir." Then I jumped on twin's bed and threw the pillows around me to make it seem like I was not there. Yeah, you're looking at the hide and seek champ.

The door opened and I heard Scott's heavy breaths. I don't even wanna know why he's breathing hard. I then heard him run around a bit, so I picked my head out and saw him closing his blinds. I ducked down as he reached for the lamp switch.

Scott gasped; He must've seen Derek, but not I. Mwah-ha-ha!

"You seriously need to stop doing that!" Ah, Scott never did like being scared. Sissy-lala.

Derek didn't acknowledge him. "So what happened?" With what? "Did he talk to you?" Who?

"Yeah, we had a nice conversation about the weather." Scott answered sarcastically. It has been chilly lately. "No, he didn't talk!" Well sor-_ry_.

"Well did you get anything of him? An impression?" Derek asked.

That reminded me.

"_I was left under the impression that you'd love to get _physical_."_

I will never forget that. My Sexy is so sexy.

Crap, focus on Scott's issue. Dream of Derek later.

"What do you mean?" Twin's so confused; doesn't surprise me.

I heard Derek stand. "Remember you're other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?" So I don't have to tell Sexy I want to get it on with him? He'll just feel it. Well, this made my job much easier. We'll be doing the deed yet.

Scott answered, "Anger."

"Focused on you?" Derek questioned. Everything about me focuses on my Sexy-boo.

"No-no, not me," replied Scott. "But it was definitely anger. I could feel it." Who's angry? "Especially when he drew the spiral." Who's drawing spirals? I hate being left out!

It must be important because Derek asked, "Wait, the what? What'd you just say?"

"He-he drew this spiral on the window of my car." Hey, that's my car too! "On the condensation, you know."

Derek didn't say anything.

"What?" Scott asked. "You have this look like you know what it means."

Derek denied it. "No, it's nothing." I heard movement. Don't leave Derek!

"Wait, wait, wait a second," Scott put his foot down. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and keep things to yourself." Tell him, Scotty!

"Doesn't mean anything." There's that lie in the force again.

Scott wasn't taking it though. "You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Twin's got a point.

The door opened and Sexy's voice spoke, "You don't want to know." I beg to differ.

I heard his footsteps as he walked away. Scott sighed and began moving closer to me. He was going to lie down and it was time to execute 'Scare Twin Shitless'.

I felt the bed sink in and that was when I struck.

"So what was that about?"

Scott yelled and sat up. He turned to look at me and shouted, "You, too?"

I just grinned at him.

Operation: Scare Twin Shitless succeeded.

-X-

"So you're going to teach Scott yourself? You sure you're qualified?"

Stiles snorted. "Are you qualified to be next to a school with your mental state?"

"You wound me, Stiles." I said lifting my hand to my heart.

"My deepest condolences," He said sarcastically.

"Hey," I called. "How's your dad?"

Stiles gained a sullen look. "He's ok. I just wish he never even got hurt at all even if it was not that big."

"It's gonna be fine," I said bumping my hip against his upper leg. He is taller than me.

"Thank you, all-knowing," He smiled.

I grinned in return. "You got it, dude." Then did thumbs up just like Michelle from Full House.

"So, you gonna watch me teach Scott during free period?" He asked as we sauntered down the hallway.

"I wish," I said then explained. "I got detention with Harris."

"Again?"

"I'm convinced he just loves to spend time with me. I mean I am awesome."

"Is that what they call psychos nowadays?"

"I said awesome not Stiles."

"Touché, Emily, touché."

Soon after that, Stiles left to meet up with twin and I walked to Harris' class. While I was walking, I noticed a certain smell. I looked around and saw a guy walking just ahead of me. Call me crazy, but I had a feeling I know this guy. That's it! It's the guy who saved me from almost getting hit by that car. They have the same cologne. I need to figure out his name.

"Hey, dude!"

He turned slightly and I saw his eyes were a pretty blue. I was a sucker for light eyes. Example: My sexy Derek. But I still didn't get a good look at his face.

"Yeah, you! Wait, don't walk away! What's your name? Hey!" I began chasing him as he ran away. I was determined to know who he was.

But luck was not on my side.

I was so close to him (he seems to run like I do; shitty) when a hand shot out grabbing my arm.

"Hey dick-wad," I started on the person but stopped as soon as I saw who was holding my arm. Mr. Harris. Oh crud.

I chuckled sheepishly and averted my gaze away from my chemistry teacher. "Mr. Harris, I was just heading to your class right now."

He didn't look amused. "Well the dick-wad's -I flinched- classroom is this way. Come along, Ms. McCall. Oh and another detention."

I groaned.

"Shall we try for a third?"

I didn't say anything. Hell, I knew better.

"Good," He said unemotionally before leading me to his class.

And I was so caught up that I didn't notice the pretty blue eyes watching me from the corner of the hallway.

I will find you, La Blue Eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Some were asking for more Scott/Emily, so there you have it! Anybody know who La Blue Eyes is yet? He'll be revealed later. So yeah, tell me what you think - 20 reviews. Oh, thank you to the people who told me who they thought Emily looked like; it was fun to see how you pictured her.

And huge thanks to **MidnightWolf358** (- awesome person right here) for creating a banner for this story. It's on my profile, so go check that awesome ish out!**  
><strong>

**xInsanelySarcastic  
><strong>


	12. Heart Monitor Part 2

Sorry for such a long wait guys. But I decided to post this chapter because I'm going camping tomorrow, well later on today being that it's currently 2 AM here, chaaa. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and happy birthdays; I really appreciate it. You 'member? I 'member - Reviews equal faster updates.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Twelve – Heart Monitor Pt. 2**

* * *

><p>Mr. Harris loves me.<p>

Ok, let me clear this up. It's true my chemistry teacher loves me no joke. First, when he took me back to his classroom… he-he, doesn't it sound like something nasty is gonna occur? No, no fear not; that's just my _imagination_ acting up. Imagination, hah. I'd love to let Sexy see my imagination about him… Wait, I'm going off-topic. Huh, guess Stiles was right about that. His first right, how fulfilling; BURN. Crap focus Emily.

Right what was I saying? Oh yeah, Mr. Harris. Ok, so he had me clean his entire class and I must admit I did well. Ok that's crap, I did nothing. I swept a broom like once (I refused to use anything but Byron) and instead of throwing the garbage; I tipped it over when I tripped. But here's the cool part. He didn't even yell at me! Well, he kind of called me an obnoxious retard, but he used really big words and soon I just toned him out.

Then I still had like twenty minutes left to stay in detention, but he let me go. And that proves that he has a soft spot for yours truly! I told him that and he simply claimed that he 'didn't want to lose any brain cells being around me'. But that's just a cover up so no one gets jealous.

So as my math class ended, I bounded down the hallway. I was looking for Scott and Stiles, but I couldn't find them at all. I grew impatient and started shouting loudly in the hallway, "STILES! SCOTT! TWIN! PSYCHO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

This caused many teachers to become upset by my great searching skills.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Hudson… Like you could hear me anyway, you know you're deafer than Helen Keller. Shoot, she could figure out more and she was deaf _and_ blind. Who you trying to kid? -What? No, I didn't say anything Mrs. Hudson- Damn old bat."

After smiling sweetly to the old broad, I continued searching for my absent twin and best friend. Don't they know this is not the time for hide and seek!

Oh my, I got it! Scott is hiding from me and he's going to pop out to scare me! He's trying to get me back after I scared him last night. And he's dragged Stiles to help him! They thought they were slick, but I know now. They will never get me. I just have to watch out.

Several minutes later, I found the culprit also known as Scott.

"Ah-ha, you thought you could scare me Scott? Think again, mwahahaha!" I said as I jumped on Scott. He tried hiding behind one of the walls, but I got him.

"Um look, I'll give you my money if you don't hurt me."

I stopped my evil laughter (Yeah, I was still laughing that long; awesome eh?) and looked down.

This was not Scott. First of all, this kid had red hair. His clothes didn't even come close to being Scott's. His shirt looked way too big on him and his pants were so long that he had them rolled up. His book bag was slightly torn and a bit dirty. The book he was holding looked extremely old, too. And for offering me his money so I wouldn't hurt him, he had an empty expression on his face.

Holy baloney, he must be a Weasley!

I grinned at him. "Oopsie daisy, I'm sorry, Weasley." I was determined he was a Weasley. All evidence pointed to it.

Weasley looked confused. "Weasley? My name is-," I stopped him with my finger on his lips. "Ssh, it's ok. You don't have to be ashamed, Weasley. I understand, trust me! Don't let them get you down! Remember- Weasley is our King!"

His eyes had widened and I smiled, but something caught my attention.

Stiles and Scott walking in the other direction. I found them before they found me; success!

"Ahoy!" I shouted to them, letting Weasley alone. "When the hell did I become a pirate?" I shrugged before running (as best as I could) to them. "I found you!" I yelled as I jumped on Scott's back.

Scott jumped. "Emily, I told you not to do that!" What a sissy-lala.

"Twin, you're a werewolf and you still get scared over everything," I said sliding off him. That sounded really bad! Gross!

"You know now that you mention it, you are afraid of everything, Scott," Stiles smacked his lips.

Scott looked offended. "Well sorry, I didn't take it too well that I'm a freaking werewolf with an insane Alpha that wants me to go on a killing rampage, and a psychotic werewolf teacher who really just looks like he wants to kill me." Sexy senses tingling; yes, think wrong children mwahahaha. "On top of that, I have to stay away from Allison, the only girl to ever really like me back."

"I like you, Scott."

"I think he meant non-family, but if you're into that- no judgments."

"You caught me. Oh by the way, how's Jackson been?"

"He's been a little cranky, but we're trying to resolve those problems together."

"That's good. You know I know a good therapist."

"Really? That might work- Wait, what the hell am I saying?"

Scott chuckled and we looked towards him. "You know it's hard to stay mad at you two." He ruffled my hair and I gave a toothy grin.

Stiles nodded, "Well that's good. Hopefully you remember that before you try to kill me again."

"That reminds me," I announced then turned to Stiles. "Did you teach twin yet?"

He shook his head. "No, but I might've found a method."

I was intrigued. "Go on, Stiles dear."

"As I was saying before this animal-," Why is he looking at me like that? "-came and interrupted-,"

"There was an animal? Where?" I asked looking around.

Stiles and Scott both face palmed and groaned.

"Oh no, did it die-," I was forced to stop talking when twin slapped his hand over my mouth. So rude! Obviously, I was the twin who got the manners.

"Ok," Stiles started again. "As I was saying -don't roll your eyes at me,"

"Stiles, just say what you were saying before she starts b-i-t-i-n-g and l-i-c-k-i-n-g." Scott told him.

What? Is that some kind of Morse code? What in the heck is twin spouting?

"All right," I turned my attention back to Stiles. I was never going to figure what Scott said out. "Allison and sometimes you Em bring Scott back." I do? "When we were at the game, he heard Allison then you scream and he got his head back." I did that? I have superpowers; I knew it!

"But with Allison, it's not always true because literally every time I'm kissing or touching her-," GROSS! I don't want to hear about my brother being _turned on_. That's just sickening!

"No," Stiles saved me from some serious scarring. "That's not the same. When you do that you're just other hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" Ok, so that didn't help much.

I turned my head to look at Scott and I saw him with big grin on his face. Oh no, I know that face. That's the face I get when I think nasty about Derek. Nasty… hmm, doing the nasty with Derek… Wait stop, that's just gross. My brother is thinking about sex and I am too. That's just wrong! And he still has his -OH MY LAWD- _right _hand on my mouth. Disgusting!

"Ew, don't touch me when you have that creepy smile on your face!" I said pushing him away from me.

Stiles looked at him. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

Scott nodded smiling, unashamed of hurting his baby sister's thoughts. "Yeah, sorry."

"Have you no shame, twin?" I asked holding my heart.

Stiles shook it off. "That's fine. Look, back in the classroom-," WHAT? They got it on in the classroom before me and Sexy? NOOO, "-when she was holding your hand-," Oh… we're good then. "That was different, ok? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control." You know who likes control? Derek and he can control me all day.

Wow, I don't think I have the mind of a girl. I think I might have a mind of a hormonal boy. I think about Derek like all the time and we aren't having a tea party. I mean my thoughts are just Derek hip thrusting, biting, growling, kissing. I really need to filter out these thoughts!

"Kind of like an anchor," Stiles finished.

We came to a stop in the hallway when Scott spoke, "You mean because I love her."

…What?

"Exactly," agreed Stiles, completely unfazed by what Scott said. I wasn't though.

"YOU LOVE HER? AW THAT IS SO SWEET! MY SCOTTY-POO LOVES SOMEBODY NOT IN THE FAMILY! WOO!" I was a _little_ enthusiastic.

Scott didn't even shout at me for yelling that to the world. Which as you know my paranoid twin would usually do to me.

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked shocked.

I nodded, wiping a fake tear. "Yes, you did! You're becoming a man, big brother!"

Scott smiled widely, "I love her."

"Praise to the Lawd, hallelujer!" So I was excited, bite me. No wait don't. That's only for my Smexy-kins.

Stiles didn't have the same reaction. "Yeah, that's great. Now moving on-," Scott was not having it; you go boy! "No, no, no really. I think I'm totally in love with her."

"Aw twin, you're too cute." I gushed as I pinched his cheek.

He looked down at me and grinned. "I love her."

"Yeah you do!" I oddly felt like Josh from _Drake and Josh_.

He suddenly lifted me up and swung me around. Then he set me down and I was really dizzy that I almost fell to the floor. Stiles caught me and held the back of my shirt.

"And that's beautiful. Now before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please-," Stiles said, trying to gain the attention of my lovesick twin.

It was barely any use. Scott just stood there with that goofy smile and dazed look on his face. D'aw, he was just too adorable!

Stiles wasn't having it. "-because you obviously can't be around her all the time!" Ooh, it's hard to find serious Stiles.

Twin snapped out of it. "Oh yeah-yeah-yeah, sorry." Oh shoot, twin's trying to bust a rhyme. "So what do I do?"

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski, what shall the young, in-love, hormonal wolf do?" I asked in my best game host voice whilst I held my fist to his mouth like it was a microphone.

Stiles sighed then rubbed his hand down his mouth and nose. "I don't know… yet."

"Wah, wah, waaah." If looks could kill.

Stiles then started thinking. I know this because he started walking in semi circles and he was moving a lot. I swear you could see that little hamster wheel turning in his head. Stiles had a plan.

Scott realized it, too. "Oh no, you're getting an idea, aren't you?""

"Yeah," Stiles nodded.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, I like this idea already."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" Physical… Derek… ah…

"Yeah, definitely. Come on."

"I'm so in!"

"You guys are way too eager for this!" Scott said trailing along slowly. He knew something bad was gonna go down.

This was gonna be good.

-X-

Eventually, we made our way to the parking lot of the school.

I glared as I saw Jackson's Porsche parked. Gah, I really dislike him. And it wasn't like I didn't like him from the beginning. No, it was quite the opposite actually. Yup, that's right. I, Emily Danielle McCall, -like my middle name? I do; woot, woot- had a crush on Jackson Asshole Whittemore. I'm 99 percent positive that is his middle name.

Alas, it is true, sadly. It was back in Kindergarten where I was naïve and obviously hadn't met my Smexy-kins. Anywho, we were at recess and he picked me first for kickball. Yes, he could have chosen long-legs Mikey, but no he chose me! It made me giddy. But later on, we switched teams and Jackson -just because I've always wanted a dramatic pause; tee hee- cheated. He said he got me out, but I was on the base. So there it ended my crush for Jackass. Big tragedy, but I think I lucked out. I got my smexy-assed Derek.

I was pulled out of my flashback as Scott questioned, "What are we doing?"

I looked up and saw this nice, black truck. It wasn't as nice as Derek's of course. This truck was nice, but Derek's car was sex on wheels. Hah, hot wheels! Now I get that term! I think…

Stiles stopped us and told Scott. "Ok, stand right here. Do you have your keys?" He better because I forgot mine this morning. See there was this incident with breakfast this morning… Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it.

To answer, Scott pulled out his keys from his pocket.

"Perfect," Stiles said before grabbing twin's hand to position the keys for whatever his idea was. "Hold them up like so." One key was pointed up in Scott's hand.

Stiles continued after he glanced at some guys that were behind us. "Now whatever happens, just think of Allison and or Emily here," I grinned. "I would go with Allison if you want to remain sane." I pinched his arm. "Jesus Emily, you know I hate being pinched!" I smiled sweetly at him. "Anyways, try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?"

Scott, looking really confused and slightly dumb, nodded.

"Ok," Stiles nodded glancing back at the guys again. Then he grabbed twin's wrist and made it higher. "Ok just keep holding it right there."

"Now Emily," I turned to Stiles. "I'll say this as slow as possible so you understand, you're going to wait over there for me, ok?"

I nodded with a big grin on my face then made my way to where he had pointed.

"Huh," I heard him say as I walked. "I thought that was going to be much harder."

I spun around and said, "Not when it involves pain to twinny-twin." Then I looked to Scott with seriousness, or as serious I could get. "Think of this as payback for the sandwiches and my previous bruised arm."

Scott gulped.

Stiles suddenly pulled out his own keys and walked stealthy over to the nice black truck. What is he gonna do? Try to use that key to drive the truck. I don't know much about cars and trucks, but I'm sure that you can't use the same key for all cars. Wow, could you imagine if that were possible? That would be so- OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS STILES DOING?

My jaw fell open in shock.

Stiles drug his own key along the side of the nice truck. Then he quickly walked over to me and hid his keys. He looked at me and mumbled, "Say what you are thinking."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU TRYING TO BE BADASS? BECAUSE I HAVE SOME PERSONAL, SELF TIPS ON BEING BADASS THAT DOESN'T INVOVLE GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED, YOU PSYCHO!"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

Then Stiles shouted, "Ay, ay dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck bro?" He once again turned to the guys, whose attention our yells had caught.

This dude with a weird hat on turned around and shouted, "What the hell?" With that, he made his way to twin, who looked absolutely flabbergasted as he fumbled trying to put his key away. Just as Scott managed to slip it into his pocket and shake his head dumbly, a fist hit his cheek hard.

"Oh my God, wow." Stiles said rubbing the back of his head.

"Pow, right in the kisser! Weird Hat has just punched Scooby! That may cause some damage to his not-so-cute face! I hope Ally-pop can manage a bruised boyfriend. Let's get back to the action!" I was not passing up the moment to be a commenter to a fight.

"Scooby is not taking that so lightly. Scooby tries to tackle Weird Hat, but no success! Weird Hat knocks Scooby on his ass! Weird Hat's posse, The Three Amigos, come to join in helping their buddy! Numero Uno of the Amigos pulls Scooby back into the action! Ouch, Weird Hat and the Three Amigos are now kicking Scooby really hard, might I add." I winced and looked away as I heard beeping.

Stiles was holding a phone that looked like it was monitoring someone's heartbeat. Wait a second… "Isn't that Finstock's heart app?" I know he has this because I tried to get his number off his phone. You know in case I was bored one day and wanted to chat with my teacher. He didn't approve. Psh, his loss.

"Yup," Stiles answered, wincing as he watched Scott get his booty kicked. "Stay calm, stay calm." Hmm must be twin's heartbeat.

I decided to go to back my commentary. "Scooby is on the floor being punched and kicked multiple times all over his body! Hopefully, Weird Hat and the Three Amigos don't hit a certain precious spot, or I will not become an auntie! Oh man, that's so wrong!"

"Oh," Stiles groaned. "That's not ok."

I looked at the phone as the beeping became faster. Whoa, it was just at 100 now it's at 129. Twin needs to chill, or he's going wolfy on Weird Hat and the Three Amigos. Find Allison! Or me!

"Calm down, Scooby!" Then it hit me. "No! I broke the commenter rule! Never talk directly to the fighters! Great, I am so fired now."

"When were you even an official commenter?" Stiles asked.

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but then I thought about it. "Huh guess you're right. I thought I was a pirate earlier." I laughed and he just gave me that hopeless look that everyone seems to get around me. Must be the season for it.

All of a sudden, I heard that wonderful, dull voice. "Stop! Stop it right now!"

Mr. Harris!

See he loves me so much that he would even come to protect my twin. Hah, because let's face Mr. Harris hates Scott. And Stiles. And everyone else. But he loves me!

Mr. Harris ran up to Scott, successfully shooing Weird Hat and the Three Amigos. You show 'em Adrian! And might I say, Adrian looked cool as he did so. And he looked even cooler as he asked, "What do you idiots think you're doing?"

Aw, he must have heard that Derek upgraded me to idiot, which is why he's using it. See he's just so kind to me. Hopefully no one catches on he's being so nice to me, or he might lose his job. I wouldn't want that!

I turned to Stiles as he nudged me arm. I looked at him and saw his smug face. Ah this is one of those moments where Stiles actually looks cute. He held out the phone and I saw that the heartbeat was now at 68. Stiles actually did it.

I grinned at him. "Guess you'd make a good teacher after all, but I feel your methods would land you in jail."

"Good thing my dad's the sheriff."

"I'll give you that one."

"Finally."

"Yeah, happy birthday."

"It's not my… you know what? I'll take it."

I grinned wider as I turned to Mr. Harris. "Oh Adrian, I'm digging the shades! You're working them, my home skillet teacher biscuit!"

"Ms. McCall?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't you have detention with me after school?"

"No…"

"Well now you do."

Can you feel the love _right now_?

-X-

So I think Adrian caught on to my same thoughts about losing his job for being so nice to me. Because he invited Scott and Stiles to join us for detention. It was nice; I sat between the bored boys.

Well, I wasn't bored. I was currently playing MASH with Stiles. It was hard to get him to agree, but my cute face won him over. So as I was crossing out different things, I heard Scott move. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him threw his bloody tissue. Hah, am I the only one who thought of the menstrual cycle when I said bloody? Ah chuckle, chuckle.

Scott sighed as he looked at Mr. Harris then he said, "Excuse me, sir."

Mr. Harris looked up.

"Uh, I know its detention and all, but I'm supposed to be at work and I don't want to get fired," explained Scott.

Mr. Harris didn't say anything, but that was enough to answer.

Scott sighed frustratingly.

Frustrated. I'm not really fond of that word right now. My reasoning? Well because I am so frustrated about my Smexy-kins. Note: not anger frustrated… I think you know where my _imagination _is going with this, he-he. And I know I just saw him like yesterday, but I need my dose of Derek like all day. Yeah, it's bad.

"You knew I would heal." Scott said looking over me to Stiles.

Stiles didn't falter. "Yup."

"So you did that to help me learn?" That's what he said in the first place. Slow ass twin…

"Yup." Stiles' newest, favorite word.

"But partially punish me." Scott said finally piecing everything together.

Stiles began rubbing his hands together in interest. "Yeah. Well, that one's obvious."

Even I could see that and, well, you know me. Oh! Stiles is gonna live in a mansion! He better invite me over!

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me." Scott said. Oh great, he's being sappy. Excuse me as I throw up profusely.

No, Stiles don't join in on the sap- too late. "I'm not angry anymore. Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

They were both looking straight ahead like the manly men they were, yeah right. I looked up, rolling my eyes, and saw Mr. Harris giving them looks. I stuck my finger in my mouth and pretended to gag. In return, he rolled his eyes. I figured out that is how he laughs.

Scott choose this as the moment to finally look at Stiles again. Thankfully, I had gone back to Stiles' MASH game. "I know. And I will." God, sap, sap, sap. That is all I am hearing.

I guess Mr. Harris felt the same because not a second later he said, "All right, all of you, out of here."

"Thank the Lawd," I cried then looked at Mr. Harris. "They're both just full of sap, huh?"

"We're not." The sap-filled best friends said simultaneously.

Mr. Harris rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Ms. McCall."

"B-,"

"Goodbye."

We packed our things quickly then all walked out of the class.

But before the door shut, I winked at Mr. Harris and gave him a huge grin. Nothing like my other times, I moved quickly so he wouldn't give me another detention. I mean Adrian is my homes, but I can't see my Smexy-kins if I'm always in detention. Oh! Unless, he wants to be like from the movie, _10 Things I Hate About You _and break me out of detention. Though, unlike Kat, I will not flash Adrian. That is strictly for Derek.

"Emily, I don't have time to take you home and Stiles can't take you, so you'll have to come with me to work." Scott said as we walked down the hall.

I saluted him. "Ok! I'll be with my dogs. Hah, did you see what I did there?"

"Yes, Emily." Stiles said sarcastically, "So clever."

"I thought so," I said then perked up even more. "Oh Stiles, I finished your MASH game."

"Hit me," He said as we walked outside.

"Ok, so you're going to marry Kristen Stewart; so sweet, you're both the sheriff's kids. You're going to drive a Jeep; didn't see that one coming. Then you're going to go to Jedi Academy; may the force be with you. And you'll make a living by being a drug dealer; score me some, ok? Then you'll get a wolf as a pet; can you spell irony? You and Kristen will then have eleven kids; looks like you're a good swimmer, huh, huh? You settle down in a mansion in Vegas; you better invite your wonderful home slice, and not talking about Scooby, here. And for Halloween, you're dressing up as Daisy Duke; you can borrow some of my shorts." I finished, grinning.

"Wow," Scott chuckled. "Your life's looking nice, but I doubt the shorts will."

Stiles looked at him blankly. "Really? I thought slightly hairy man legs would attract everyone. Now I'm so disappointed."

I chuckled then smirked. "Don't worry, Stiles. Scott had this one where he married Mr. Harris and had-," For the second time that day, Scott covered my mouth.

"Ok, don't want to be late." Scott said fast, pulling me to his bike. "Bye Stiles."

I grinned innocently at Scott before jumping on the handlebars. Then I turned to Stiles and mouthed, "I'll text you." Stiles saluted me and drove off in his Jeep.

"You're going to text him, aren't you?"

"Ah, Scott, these are the moments where I feel we have twin telepathy."

"Well, can you hear me saying not to?"

"No. Now can you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I'm beating you up in my mind! Just like Weird Hat and the Three Amigos earlier."

"Sometimes I really worry about you, Em…"

"Wow, everyone says that."

"Can't imagine why…"

"I know. It's a mystery to me."

Scott sighed in reply.

-X-

Scott pulled into the back of the clinic, tied his bike up and he opened the back door.

"Ah, it smells like you in here, Scott. And yes I'm referring to you being a dog; burn!" I said following him into animal clinic.

Scott chuckled. "That'll never get old to you."

"Never, Scotty." I smiled, but stopped as I heard a panicky voice and a rough, harsh voice. Smexy-kins?

I went to go closer, but Scott grabbed my waist and pulled me back. He gestured for me to be quiet and stay behind him. I nodded silently. He moved quietly to where the voices were and I guess something crazy was happening because he shouted, "What are you doing?"

I couldn't see behind him, so I moved to the side and saw Derek holding Dr. Deaton, Scott's boss, in chair threateningly. For once, I could agree with Scott about Derek. But, not like Scott, I was ready to defend Derek.

Dr. Deaton turned his head a bit then yelled, "Scott, Emily, get out of here!"

We didn't move.

Derek threw the chair down then continued by punching Deaton twice in the face hard. I'm sorry, but Pow, right in the kisser. Again sorry, couldn't hold that in.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott yelled and finally moved towards Sexy.

Derek stopped, but turned to Scott. "Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't."

Scott wasn't having it. "Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"

I know this is crazy, but doesn't twin seem a little melodramatic? He's been hanging out with Stiles too much.

I finally got ahold of my body and moved towards Deaton. I went to grab his face, but a huge pair of hands stopped me. Shocked, I turned to Derek. I'm not shocked why he grabbed me; I'm shocked that he was touching me. I wonder if he felt tingles like I did.

I went to explain myself, but Scott's voice shout out as did his hand. "Don't touch her!" Then he pulled me behind him and away from Derek.

Derek snapped at twin. "You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." Is he talking about the lame Alpha?

My inner question was answered as Scott said, his voice filled with outrage. "You think he's the Alpha?"

But the Alpha always seemed so lame. Dr. Deaton wasn't lame. He always gave me lollipops when I came with Scott to work. He even let me play with some of the dogs.

"We're about to find out." With that, Derek lifted his now werewolf hands to hit Deaton.

My eyes were wide. I had never seen Derek like this. He seemed so ruthless. Crap, I'm not supposed to think he's really hot like that. No, he's gonna hurt cool-not-lame Dr. Deaton. But he does look good doing so. Stop it, Emily!

Scott caught his hand and growled. From Derek's face, I could tell Scott's werewolf face was showing. Scott then looked at his hand and watched as his wolfy fingernails shrink back down to regular size. I looked at his face and saw that his wolf features had left the building. Scott controlled himself.

I knew he could! You know, I had my doubts, but deep down I always knew.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." He said threateningly.

It was quiet and I couldn't help myself.

"Wow Scott, you were actually badass right there for the first time of your life."

And the cool and tenseness disappeared real quickly.

As everything died down, I grabbed a cloth and began cleaning up Dr. Deaton. He had a cut on his cheek. Scott was helping out to, making sure he was alright.

A couple seconds passed and Derek was impatient. Yeah, he doesn't like it, does he? With any luck, he'll realize how unfair he's being to me and my needs.

He snapped, making me shiver. "Do you have a plan?"

Impatient Derek is really hot. Scratch that, Derek is just plain hot. I mean he made dying look freaking sexy as hell. Ok maybe that was just because he was shirtless. No. He's just hot.

Scott still seemed tense. "Just give me an hour."

"Then what?" It has to be impossible for two words to sound so hot.

Scott thought then spoke, "Meet me at the school. In the parking lot."

Sexy didn't question him. He turned to leave, but I caught his eye. They really were nice… and sexy. I could not leave that out at all. He just stared blankly and I couldn't look away.

That is until Scott nudged me, "Here, let me wipe his face."

I nodded and moved back. Then I turned to where Derek was, but only to see that he was gone. Sigh. I was hoping our eye connection would give him _impressions_.

"Hey, Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your plan?"

"I don't know."

Sounds promising… but then again that means Derek will be mad when he meets us.

Yay!

-X-

Obviously, we weren't going to take Scott's bike over there. How lame would that be? Very lame, there's your answer. Scott called Stiles and told him everything. Needless to say, Stiles was here in less than five minutes.

So as Stiles pulled into the school, I was giddy with excitement. I was gonna see Derek again!

"Stiles, how does it feel to be our personal taxi?" I asked as I climbed out from the stupid back. Isn't the girl supposed to be seated in the front? Shows what gentlemen these two are.

He answered with ease, "Like I should start charging."

"But we always entertain you with Scott's wolfy problems and my mere presence." I said grinning at the Adderall-taking boy.

"I wouldn't use 'entertain'," Stiles snorted. "More like stress."

"I'm the good stress, huh? And Scotty's the bad stress."

"Spot on, Em, spot on."

We all walked to the back of the Jeep and waited there for Sexy to show up.

Stiles looked at Scott. "This is a terrible idea."

Oh yeah, Scott finally figured out an idea. I really didn't pay attention because I was thinking of those sexy, green eyes. Scott and Stiles didn't catch on because I threw in nods.

"Yeah, I know." Scott confessed.

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asked disbelievingly.

"Can you think of something better?" We can leave me alone with Sexy…naked… Yeah, I like that idea.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles said moving his hands as he said the last part.

Scott replied with, "Just make sure we can get inside."

Stiles gave a sigh and opened the window of his Jeep, searching for something.

I turned when I heard a sexy engine and saw lights. Smexy!

"He's here." Scott pointed out the obvious.

I snorted. "Would have never figured that out." It must be like a record for someone to be so flippin' slow! He's my twin, must accept him. If only he made it easier.

Derek turned off his sexy car and got out.

"Where's my boss?" Always to the point, twin. It's a shock Allison isn't preggers yet.

Lifting his eyebrows, Sexy answered casually, "He's in the back."

We all looked to see Dr. Deaton practically tied up with duct tape covering his mouth. Longing sigh. I'd like to be Derek's prisoner, all tied up. Can you get an impression off that, Smexy-kins?

As if he heard me, his green eyes met my dark brown ones.

Oh my goodness! Did he hear me? This is great! Now listen, Derek. I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n grind! Let's talk about sex, _sex_y! I want my neighbors to know _your _name! We can do it all night!

There. I think that should make my impression loud and clear.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles remarked sarcastically. Stiles must be losing his mind. Not that there was a lot there in the first place; ohhh! He thinks he's comfortable. Silly fool, he isn't.

Then Stiles grabbed my arm and began pulling me. I turned and saw Scott walking towards the school, so I assumed we were just following him. I was fine with it until Derek's voice sounded; I stopped.

"Wait, hey," Stiles and Scott stopped as well. "What are you doing?"

Scott answered, "You said I was linked with the Alpha." Then he continued his way to the school. "I'm gonna see if you're right."

I didn't want to go with them. I wanted to stay with Derek. How do I get them to let me stay? Come on, Emily, think! Think! I got it!

I pulled my arm from Stiles' grip. At this, Stiles stopped and turned to me with confused eyes. "Em?"

This caused Scott to stop and look at us. "Emily, what is it?"

Here we go. "Well, I was going to stay back with Dr. Deaton. You know, just to make sure he's ok."

"Yeah, because he looks like he'll be waking up soon." Stiles said.

I thought I was caught until Scott said, "No, she should stay here." Say whaaat? "Knowing someone," He glared at Derek, "They might jump to conclusions and kill him."

Wow. I really didn't think it was going to work. Success!

The boys got into the school and then there were two. Ok. Then there were two and one unconscious.

I turned and walked coolly to Derek's sexy car. Or as coolly as you can get when you trip on nothing. I braced myself for the concrete, but all I felt was someone's hands holding me up. Derek.

I looked at him and said breathlessly, "Thanks." See? He wasn't that mean as Scott and Stiles thought.

He set me right on my feet and said, "You need to be less clumsy and more careful, or you're going to end up dead."

Don't sigh dreamily. But gah! He is just so cute and thoughtful and yummy.

"Yes sir," I saluted him to which he rolled his eyes to. So dreamy!

I walked over to Derek's side of the sexy car and felt Dr. Deaton's head. He wasn't too cold or hot. He actually seemed to be fine for just getting beat up by my Smexy-smexy-kins. I moved him to sit up, so his neck wouldn't hurt. I mean he was going to hurt all over anyway. So I'll be nice and help him avoid a sore neck.

Once I was done, I skipped over to Derek, who was leaning against the back of Stiles' Jeep. I leaned against it to and mimicked the way Sexy had his arms and legs. He glanced at me and moved his arms to be on the sides of him. I did the same. He moved his legs; I moved my legs.

He sighed, "Are you always this obnoxious, or does it take practice?" Aw, he's trying to get to know me!

I grinned at him. "Well, I do practice on Stiles a lot."

"Hmm," He said ironically.

Silence followed.

I didn't like silence, but with Derek, I didn't mind. Ok, so I did. I wanted to hear Sexy's sexy voice. Because ever since he found out about those inappropriate calls, he hasn't been answering. So it's been not fun.

Thinking of something, I said, "Hey, Derek. Get any _impressions_ lately?"

"What?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

I didn't get to answer as a loud animal could be heard either trying to sing, or being choked to death. Wow. That poor animal; he should visit the animal clinic. Oh yeah… Dr. Deaton's in the backseat, unconscious.

Derek closed his eyes and said, "You've got to be kidding me." Then he opened them and let a exasperated breath out of his nose.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What was that?"

He opened his eyes and looked at the school, then back at me. "_That_ was your idiot brother."

Smexy say what?

"Was he being choked to death, or something?" I asked looking at the school, too.

Derek shook his head. "No, that him trying to growl." Growl? He was trying to growl? That was Scott growling? Oh my. Another burden of him being related to me, let alone being my twin.

I sighed in shame and put my hands over my face. "It pains me sometimes to say I'm his twin."

Unbeknownst to me, Derek smirked lightly.

All of a sudden, a fierce, loud growl shook the school. Literally. And yes, it did scare me.

I jumped and grabbed onto Derek's arm. He looked to me before looking around, then back to the school. He looked at me once more and I took that as a hint to let him go. I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck.

Derek gave me a look before walking to face the school. I didn't pay attention after because all I could think about was his yummy, hard arms. They even flexed when I did, but I think that was because of the growl. Dang Scott.

…But because of his scary yet amazing growl, I got to touch Sexy. Thanks, Scotty.

My two twits came out a couple seconds later and I ran to Scott.

I smiled at him widely, "Scott, that was amazing, albeit kind of shit-your-pants scary! One through ten, I give you an eleven! Because you were off the charts!"

Scott and Stiles grinned, but didn't get a chance to say anything because Smexy-kins beat them to it.

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that?" He asked obviously not pleased. "What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" So delicious…

Stiles gained a creepy mouth-open grin as Scott said, "Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud." He gave a breathy laugh. "And it was _awesome_." Stiles sang with the same creepy grin.

Derek wasn't amused. "Shut up."

Stiles waved his hand to him. "Don't be such a sour wolf."

Mm. Sour, sweet, but he won't be gone from me.

Scott hit Stiles lightly and asked dangerously, "What'd you do with him?"

I watched as Scott looked in the back of Derek's car. Dr. Deaton was gone! See, I told you he was not lame. Being tied up wasn't going to stop him! Wait… then where is he?

"What?" Derek said, confused, and turned around to see what twin was talking about. Then he turned back around, still looking confused. "I didn't do anything."

Aw, he looks really cute when he's confused! No stop, focus. Stiles is telling you something.

"What?" I questioned.

"We left you to watch over him," He said. "I told you, Scott, it was a bad idea. I knew she wasn't a good look out!"

Light running caused me to look at Derek. He was sexy one second, and the next, he was dangling in the air with a stream of blood pouring from his mouth. But he wasn't dangling magically; it was the Alpha.

I couldn't move as I watched Derek. I was stone and I could hear someone saying 'No' over and over again. I was so out of it that it took me a while to realize it was me speaking. I felt someone grab my waist and pull me further and further away from Derek. I didn't even bother to see who it was. My eyes were firmly positioned on Derek's green ones. All of a sudden…

_Thud. _

Derek was thrown at the school wall, hard. I saw him land and tried to move to him, but the grip on my waist only tightened. I couldn't tell if Derek was breathing or not, but you better believe I crossed all my fingers and toes.

My vision of the horrific scene was suddenly cut off as I was set on the floor. I looked up and saw that I was now in the school. Shifting my gaze, I watched as Scott and Stiles knelt down and held the doors to the school tightly.

You know, usually, when someone's life is basically threatened, that someone would be worried about their own wellbeing. But, at that moment, I could have cared less about myself. I had one single thought on my mind, or shall I say name.

Derek…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **DUN-DUN-DUN! Oh, the angst! Gotta love it, or at least tolerate it. And hey, bet you guys thought Emily didn't have a serious side! But alas, she _is _human. Bleep-blap-bloop! So what do you all wanna see next? Let me know, k? Oh, btw, it would be really cool if we got to 400 reviews. So let's try it, ne?

Oh, and if you haven't already, go check out the two _KICK ASS_ banners on my profile. Thanks again **MidnightWolf358**!

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	13. Night School Part 1

I'm so sorry for the wait. The truth? I was lazy and didn't want to write. Then I checked the reviews and it got me off my ass to post this chapter up. Btw, I'm not too fond of this chapter, but didn't want to leave you all waiting any longer.

Oh, someone asked if I was going to bump this up to M rating. And the answer is I don't know; I sort of wanted to. But I heard the site was taking down M rated stories, so yeah. If you hear anything on that, please let me know. **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin <strong>

**Chapter Thirteen – Night School Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott screamed frantically.<p>

Stiles answered, "Do I look like I have a key?"

Scott didn't falter. "Grab something."

"What?"

"Anything!"

This is the part where I would make some awesome remark insulting my two twits, but it wasn't happening. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I just sat there, mouth agape, watching my brother and best friend.

Suddenly, Stiles stood and looked out the little door window. Then Scott stood and looked at whatever Stiles was looking at. He shook his head and said, "No."

"Yes," Stiles said, shoving the flashlight into Scott's arms.

Scott seemed not to like the idea. "Stiles, no. Don't."

Stiles pulled one from Scott's book and didn't listen.

I don't remember getting up and walking, but I guess I did as I found myself standing next to my distraught brother. I now stood where Stiles had and watched him walk.

I breathed in relief as he got whatever he was looking for, but my stomach tightened as I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was huge with red eyes. That bitch Alpha.

Scott saw it, too. He started banging on the door and yelling to get Stiles' attention, "Stiles!"

Stiles looked back and saw the Alpha there. Abruptly, the Alpha charged for him. But Stiles being Stiles didn't move and just stayed there, which proves my point of his tree not going all the way to the top branch. Hey, my thoughts are coming back. Wait focus, crazy, killer Alpha trying to attack incompetent friend.

"Move, dumb shit!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Stiles jumped up and began sprinting towards the school door. He opened it and slammed it once he was inside. He locked the door with the bolt cutters he went after. Then Scott and Stiles looked out the window, thus blocking my view.

"Hey," I said as I tried to push Scott away. "I can't see anything, you fatty."

Scott gave me a _seriously_ look, to which I responded with a raised eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, but moved over so I could see. I looked out the window, but saw nothing. All I saw was Stiles' Jeep and Derek's Hot Wheels. I ignored the pang in my chest.

No, don't think like that, Emily. Derek is fine… in every way actually. No, but I'm convinced that he is alive and trying to find a way to stop the Alpha. Because that's just the kind of thing Derek would do. I mean he's constantly trying to find out who is the Alpha, so he wouldn't just stop because claws ripped through his sexy chest. Nope, he's alive and tracking that bitch. He's fine, you'll see. He's alive, I tell you, alive!

And would you look at that, I'm even dealing with it just fine. No denial or anything. That's how good I am.

"Where is it?" Scott asked, looking above my head out the window.

Stiles didn't answer, but grabbed the flashlight. He started flashing it through the windows as if that we're going to help. Ok, now I'm just grumpy.

Scott looked around and said, "Where'd it go?"

It ran like the bitch is it to avoid the wrath of Emily, that's where it went.

We looked out the windows for a few more seconds, but nothing was out there. Scott and Stiles backed away from the doors, but I stayed put. The Alpha was gone, but Derek was still out there. If I leave him out there, then there is no telling what the Alpha might do to him. I can't leave him out there.

"Emily, come on," Scott said from behind me. "Those things won't hold for long. We have to get away from here." Seriously? And I thought Derek said werewolves get impressions off of people. Well, I must remember Scott is slow. And awkward. Growly. Rude. The list goes on.

I didn't move. "We can't leave him out there."

Stiles made a disbelieving noise. "This might be a lot to process, but let me remind you that there is a homicidal Alpha out there."

I turned around and glared. "Yeah, he was kind of hard to miss."

"Well then, did you happen to see what he did to Derek?" Stiles asked throwing his hands in the air.

I flinched at the question.

"Blood was squirting from his mouth and chest, Em." Stiles said bluntly. "Nobody survives that."

I felt tears prick my eyes, but I pushed them back. Stiles is messing with me like always. Yeah, that's it. He's just trying to psych me out. Derek's perfectly fine. He's Derek Hale, he can survive anything. Stiles is just a big clown. Hah, hah!

"I'm sure Derek's fine." Scott said soothingly as he walked to me. "But we won't be if we don't get out of here now."

I nodded absently, but immediately tensed as a howl sounded. We all looked at each other before using our best friend telepathy and running to an open classroom. As soon as we ran in, Scott and Stiles started to move the teacher's desk to the door. But suddenly Stiles held up a hand and they stopped.

I watched from the middle of the desks as Stiles said, "The doors not gonna keep it out."

That much is clear, Katherine Obvious. Hah take that, Stiles! That was for earlier. Messing with me about Derek and thought you could get away with it. I think not!

"I hate your boss," Stiles told twin.

Scott didn't comprehend; remember, slow. "What?"

"Deaton," Stiles pronounced it slowly. "The Alpha. Your boss."

Say isn't so! Dr. Deaton is too cool to be that bitch Alpha. Besides, Deaton isn't a bitch. He occasionally aids them. Ba-dum-PSH.

"No." These are the moments I cherish where Scott and I agree on something.

Stiles didn't miss a beat. "Yes, murdering psycho werewolf!"

Scott shook his head. "It can't be."

"Oh, come on," Stiles chastised. "He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air." He shrugged condescendingly. "That's not convenient timing?"

Mm, he does have a point, but it's not Deacon. I never got murderous chills around him. In fact, he always seemed real nice. He always had a smile on his face. He was like a Barbie.

"It's not him," disagreed Scott.

Oh, you're preaching to the choir, twin!

Stiles was on a roll. "He killed Derek."

"He's not dead!"

Scott and Stiles heads shot to me in shock.

I coughed, "Well, he's not."

Stiles let out an exaggerated breath. "Emily's in denial, great. But like I said earlier, all that blood doesn't qualify as a minor injury! He's dead and we're next."

He's not dead. He isn't. I know he isn't. He's just sleeping. Heraldo was sleeping too. That's why I had to flush him down the toilet because Mom said he needed a dark place to relax. Freshmen year was hard to overcome after that.

"Ok, just…" Scott put his head down and asked, "What do we do?"

"We get to my Jeep; we get out of here. You seriously think about quitting your job. And Emily signs herself up for therapy. Good?" Stiles explained before running to the window.

Why would I need therapy? Nobody died. Derek's fine just sleeping.

Scott followed him and I joined them. Scott tried to open them, but Stiles stopped him.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled." He explained to twin.

Twin suggested. "Then we break it."

Stiles looked at him and said, "Which will make a lot of noise."

Scott breathed out, "Then we run really fast."

"Uh, we might have a problem with that, Scoob." I said turning to Scott. "Considering I can't run well."

"Yeah Scott," Stiles agreed. "Emily's crap at running, but I don't think we could even make it."

I'm glad he sees it my way… Hey!

Scott looked at the Jeep's distance and sighed. But, all of a sudden, he looked at it again. I took notice and followed his line of vision. He was still staring at the Jeep.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" He asked.

I looked at the hood and saw it was all messed up. The hood was all bent.

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned. "Nothing's wrong."

"Stiles, you know cars and I don't mix, but something tells me that there is seriously something wrong with your Jeep's hood," I said glancing at Stiles then back at the Jeep.

Stiles finally awoke from his stance and shot forward to look, thus pushing me away. Well! "What? Like dented?"

"No, we mean bent." Scott, who didn't care for the pushing of his baby sister, said.

Stiles looked stunned. "What the hell–"

Before he finished his sentence, the window behind us suddenly broke. I shrieked and ducked down to the floor as the pieces of glass hit my back. All the while, I was shouting, "Drive-by!"

I turned to look at the boys and saw they were on the floor, too. Scott gestured for me to move by him and I obliged. I looked up as I heard something sliding on the floor. I motioned it to Stiles and he flashed the light on it. It was some kind of box with wires.

Stiles whined a little at the sight.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that was from your Jeep, huh?"

He groaned and whined at the same time.

"Yeah, it was from your Jeep."

Another whine. "It's my battery."

"Cars have batteries?" I asked quietly.

Stiles turned to me. "No. Some magical wizard made them to run by themselves."

"I bet it was Dumbledore."

Stiles stared at me with his mouth open in disbelief then he groaned. Then he shook his head and moved to get up. Scott caught before he actually stood.

"Don't."

"We have to move," reasoned Stiles.

Scott shook his head. "He could be right outside."

Stiles and I corrected him. "He _is _right outside."

"Just let me take a look," Scott said as he got up slowly.

"Any sign of the bitch Alpha?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's give it more of reason to want to kill us, Emily." Stiles said, noticing my words.

I shrugged innocently. "Don't know what you speak of."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't. Anything, Scott?"

"No," said Scott, shaking his head.

"Move now?" Stiles questioned.

Scott confirmed it. "Move now."

"We out then," I said, getting up.

We all sauntered out to the hallway. Scott looked around and began moving to the right. "This way," He said, grabbing me in the process.

"No, no, no, no," Stiles stated as he stopped twin.

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

"Somewhere without windows," Stiles spoke.

I shook my head. "They all have windows."

Stiles held up his hand then let it drop. "Or somewhere with less windows."

"My locker," I proposed as Scott said, "The locker room."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed then looked at me. "Wait; did you say your locker?"

"What?" I asked then shook my head. "No, I clearly said locker room. The twins are using their telepathy tonight."

"Whatever, let's go." Stiles replied.

We all began making our way to the locker room, which wasn't that far. We got in and Stiles shut the door. I followed behind twin and held my breath. The locker room smelled terrible. The girls wasn't that bad because all the girl use fruity spray, so it eventually kills the sweat smell.

"Wow, you guys really stink," I stated, gagging.

"A boys' locker room smelling? That sounds out of the ordinary." Stiles said, coming up behind me.

I gagged again. "Seriously, this is horrible."

"Well, I'm sorry we didn't have time to freshen it up."

"Is that the same excuse you use for your face?"

"…"

"Burn."

Stiles opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped as Scott spoke, "Call your dad."

"And tell him what?" Stiles probed. Hah, probed…

Scott shrugged as he turned to face us. "I don't know. Anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

Stiles wasn't having it. "What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight including my dad?"

Kills.

"_He killed Derek."_

No. Derek isn't dead.

"_He killed Derek."_

No!

"_He killed Derek."_

STOP! HE'S NOT DEAD!

"Emily!" Someone whisper-shouted as they shook my shoulders.

I looked up and noticed Scott and Stiles were watching me with confused yet worried expressions.

"Emily, it's ok." Scott consoled. "We're going to get out of here. I promise." He squeezed my shoulders reassuringly.

I nodded at him, still freaking out over my thoughts.

"All right, let's go," Scott announced, guiding me to the door.

Stiles reached for the handle, but Scott grabbed his hand.

"What?" Stiles questioned as he turned his head to twin.

Scott had this weird look on his face and he said quietly, "I think I heard something."

"Like what?" Stiles whisper-shouted.

Scott reprimanded him. "Quiet."

I strained my ears to hear anything, but no luck. Suddenly, we could hear footsteps. In unison, we all began walking backwards. Scott still hadn't released me from his grip, so he was technically guiding me.

"Hide," Scott said to Stiles.

Stiles did not waste time as he got in the first locker he could see.

"No, no, Stiles," Scott whispered, but soon followed his lead.

There were two lockers side by side. Scott gestured for me to go in the one on the right and I nodded. I opened it and got in as quietly as I could. I heard Scott get in the left side. So now all we had to do was hold our breaths and hope no one would come in here.

That obviously didn't work out because all of a sudden the door handle started turning. This caused me to move around nervously. This was almost as bad as a horror movie. I really need to find a new genre.

I watched carefully as it opened and someone came in. I couldn't see the person though because it was too dark, but you could definitely see the silhouette. I slowly covered my mouth to shield my slightly loud breaths and continued watching.

The person moved forward and disappeared from my locker sight. Then I heard him open the one next to me. Oh no, Scott!

A scream rang through the room, but it didn't belong to either of my twits. Another locker opened and I heard the boys trying to calm down whoever had come in. I hadn't come out because remember how I said I was like a Chihuahua? Yeah well, I don't like loud screams either and the lockers being slammed open didn't appeal to me.

"Quiet? What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" A male voice said, clearly freaked. "Both of you get out."

"You just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles tried to reason.

The freaked guy was not having it. "Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now." I heard some scuffle and figured the dude was trying to push Stiles and Scott out.

"Wait, there's–" Scott's voice.

"No, I don't care. Get out now." This guy is acting like a real butt-munch. And I thought Stiles was one…

"But–" Scott said again, but this time was cut off by Stiles. "No, its fine, Scott. We'll get _it _later. It should be fine; it's not going _anywhere_."

Best friend telepathy activated! Stiles is talking about me. He doesn't want me to move and they'll come back for me. Stiles must have a plan or something.

"Just one second to explain," Stiles tried reasoning again.

I looked out the little vents of the locker and saw the guy standing there. Suddenly, something moved in my peripheral and I froze. Remember what the Alpha looked like? Huge and red eyes. Well here it is.

"Just shut up and go," I heard the guy say.

I blinked for a second and all hell broke loose. The guy screamed again as he was pulled back into the room. The door slammed shut. I saw the Alpha attack him once and I couldn't take anymore. I closed my eyes and crouched down, so my knees were in my chest.

I distinctly heard Scott and Stiles shout my name repeatedly, but I couldn't answer. One, because I was freaking going insane. And two, because I didn't want the Alpha to know where I was just yet.

I covered my mouth, so he wouldn't hear me whimpering. The guy's screams were terrifying. As if someone had heard me, a loud crash was heard and the screams stopped. But it wasn't because the dear Alpha stopped out of the kindness of his heart. It was because the guy wasn't able to scream anymore.

I gasped inaudibly in my hand as I heard something be dragged. The dragging stopped in front of the locker I was in. I closed my eyes tight as I heard the Alpha sniffing around. I almost shit my pants when he drug his claws down the side. It was like he was teasing me.

I heard more scuffle and that dark aura you get in horror movies when something bad either happens or is going to happen left me. I took a deep, shaky breath and stood up. I'm pretty sure whatever Stiles' plan was, it didn't involve the Murderous Pooch.

I opened the locker slowly and peered around the room. There was blood everywhere. Smeared on the floor. Splattered on the wall and door, which was now broken off its hinges and on the floor. But there was no guy. This Alpha was one sick puppy, no pun intended. He's a bitch, too. He only did this to scare me. Well, it worked. I'm officially scared.

I jumped as my phone began vibrating. I searched for it on me, but saw it had fallen out of my jacket and on the floor. I picked it up and saw it was a text message from Scott. It said–

_Go to the gym. Stay under the bleachers. _

I let out another shaky breath and nodded, texting back _Ok_. I could do this. What's my name? Emily McCall! What's my name? Emily McCall! Yeah, I got this just like Joey Parker. Let me just go get a clean pair of pants – not that way. I know what you all were thinking.

You nasties.

-X-

"Just shut up and go," The janitor said before suddenly he was pulled into the locker room.

Stiles and Scott watched in horror as the door slammed shut and something bloody banged against it. It was the janitor. He was being attacked by the Alpha.

Scott grasped what was happening and began trying to open the door to save the janitor and get Emily out of there. All the while, he was calling out to his twin sister. "Emily! Emily!"

He couldn't believe he left her in there. She wasn't safe. She was always supposed to be safe with him around. He was her older brother. He was the one who scared the pigeons away when she was little; he knew how much she hated them. He was the one who got her to fall asleep when their parents fought. He was her brother and he had left her in there with a psychotic Alpha.

Brother of the year goes to… NOT Scott McCall.

He continued to pound on the door relentlessly until Stiles pulled him away. But his werewolf strength kicked in and he pushed Stiles back, so his arm was released. He headed back to the door, but Stiles, being the ever persistent person he was, stopped him and pulled him with a sudden adrenaline rush down the hall, away from the scene. They stopped in a different hallway.

Scott's eyes flashed yellow as he turned to his best friend. "Stiles…"

Said boy threw his hands up in defense. "Look, Emily is safer in there than with us."

"Are you crazy?" Scott growled.

"Well, I have been tested," He replied.

Scott growled at him.

"Ok, sorry," Stiles apologized, stepping back from one of his best friends. "But look at it this way – the Alpha will follow us. We'll lead it away from her because it wants–"

Scott finished his statement with realization. "Me."

Stiles nodded, "Exactly."

At that moment, Scott chose to look out the window. He got the feeling someone was watching him and his feeling rang true.

There, on the roof of the school on other side, watching them was the Alpha. Stiles looked too and that was when the Alpha decided to strike. He barreled to them as fast as he could. That was enough to get the two best friends moving and out of there.

Stiles ignored saying '_I told you so'_ and continued on his merry way with one of his best friends away from a deadly Alpha.

You know; the usual.

-X-

Confession time.

I was never really afraid of high school. In fact, it was the opposite. I loved the school. The hours sucked hairy toes, yeah, but it was better than doing nothing at home. I don't know if it's obvious, but I tend to get bored easily. And school keeps me out of trouble. Let's just forget all those detentions.

But now as I walk down a dark hallway, I realize how afraid I am. This Murderous Pooch could be anywhere and I have to walk to the gym, which isn't that far, but still far enough to scare the shit out of me.

Get a hold of yourself, Emily. You're almost there and you'll be fine. God, why must you give me these out-of-shape legs? They are so slow! But I have to give you props; they are really good looking.

I hurried faster to the room as I heard a growl. I am not looking to be Murderous Pooch Chow. Besides, only Derek can eat me. After he wakes up, of course. Because he is sleeping right now. Just a little suspension of consciousness, that's all.

I sighed in relief as I made it to the gym doors. I pushed them open and was glad to find them unlocked. I sauntered in and noticed it was extremely dark. I grabbed my phone and turned it on, so the light from it shined.

Go under the bleachers, twin texted. All right, I can do that.

I moved my phone so the light from it showed me where the bleachers were. I began making my way over there when a thought occurred to me.

Scott texted me.

I slowed down.

Off his phone.

I was barely walking anymore.

That Derek had broken when he threw it at the wall of the parking garage.

I stopped moving and gasped out quietly, "I've been bamboozled."

A growl answered in reply.

I spun around and saw the Alpha standing at its full height. I was a few feet away from him, but with his speed he'd get me fast. I stumbled back a little and spoke, "Uh, good doggy?"

He growled again and crouched down, looking like he was about to lunge.

"No, bad doggy. No growl. No eat human girl."

He lunged.

I have a feeling he hasn't been properly trained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm mean, huh? I finally update and then leave you with a cliffhanger. Go on, tell me how much you want to hit me. But hey, so now you see how Emily deals with tragedies. Yup, she goes into denial. Since she was so tramatized, there wasn't much dirty thoughts, but I snuck a few in.  
>So, you know the drill - let me know what you want to see. And I do actually listen because a lot of you guys wanted Emily to get separated and WAPA! I made it happen, so chaaa. Now let's try to get to 455 reviews, k?<p>

SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING MCCALL TWIN BANNER CLUB MEMBERS: **MidnightWolf358**, **Lycan Lover 411**, **Death's Inevitable Kiss** and **Mariah Smith**. These lovely beings have created banners for the story, so go on and check them out on my profile. They're really bad ass.

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	14. Night School Part 2

No comment. **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen – Night School Pt. 2**

* * *

><p>It took me half a second to realize that a killing Alpha was about to, you know, kill me. So, I did what I really suck hairy penguin butts at, I ran. Mind you, it is super dark in here.<p>

I could hear the Alpha running behind me. He was close, too. I swear I felt his stanky dog breath on the back of my head. Now don't think dirty on me! This is the bitch Alpha; I'd never holler at him. Nope.

I stopped as my legs hit something hard. I touched it with my hand and felt the bleachers. Without thinking, I hopped on it and ran to the top as fast as I could. When I reached the top, I was breathing heavy. This is just too much work for me. I didn't know my brother turning into a werewolf would affect me this much. Shit, I don't work out -sorry, J. Cole- and that's all I seem to do nowadays.

I spun around swiftly and held my phone, searching for that bitch. There was nothing. No silhouette. No breathing. No red eyes. No stanky breath. I sighed in slight relief. This meant he was intimidated by me, yes!

A stench hit my nose. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. All of a sudden, my hair flew in my face. The hell? When did it get windy in here? Oh my gosh! Is it like one of those shows or even Twilight? You know, when they look at the camera dramatically and wind suddenly comes out of nowhere then blows their hair? Sweet!

A snarl stopped my thoughts. I turned my head and my breath hitched.

One guess who is behind me. Yes. That stanky-breathed-red-eyed-murderous pooch. _Shit. _

"O-Oh, hey boy," I said, trying not to shit my pants. "I think I know why you're so angry."

Another growl. I have a feeling that's how he talks.

"Yeah, it's about your stanky breath, right?"

An even louder growl.

I jumped back slightly. "B-But hey, don't worry, I have mints. They're called stank away. Classy huh?"

Okay, I thought the other growl was loud. This one was ear-shattering, pant-shitting.

I nodded. "Right, I didn't think so either. So lame."

Apparently he was done listening as he started coming closer to me. So, I'm gonna die. Hah! But at least I'll die a cool death. I mean death by werewolf Alpha? Imagine in the afterlife, other people will be like 'hey, how'd you get here?' and I'll be like 'well, this werewolf was craving something sweet and he found me!' Then they will all praise me and make me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Mwahahaha!

Huh, there's that smell again. Oh right, Alpha here. Totally.

"So," I said, breaking the ice. "You come here often?"

He did his crouch thing again, but this time I knew he was about to lunge. I didn't waste time moving my deadly-attractive-yet-slow legs to get my ass up out of here. And let me tell you – I so deserve a medal. I mean jumping bleachers sounds easy until you, I don't know, miss a step and die. I made it to the floor injury free, surprisingly.

I didn't halt this time though. Hell no, I kept running. I had to get out of this stupid gym. See, all the more reasons to dislike gym. Gym is the devil's spawn. And I have to take it all four years? Kill me now. OH! Hah, did you catch that? See I'm funny even without trying. Woo!

My eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, so I had an easier time seeing things. You know what this means, huh? It means my pupils be popping. And not in the drug way!

A deep snarl made me scold myself.

Why am I getting so distracted? I guess Stiles spoke the truth when he said I'm easily distracted– Oh my goodness. I forgot to go to the store and get groceries for the house. Mom's going to kill me! Oh wait, she can't. Hah, yes! Maybe I shouldn't be getting so happy considering my alternative.

As if the dumb bitch heard my thoughts, he growled menacingly.

Yeah, I am so throwing my underwear away.

And to think I thought the only time I would be throwing underwear away now would be because of Derek– You know when he wakes up, that silly wolf. What's he thinking? Sleeping right now? Silly, silly Smexy. It must be National Silly Day, or something. First Derek then Stiles. Those sillies. Silly. Silly. Silly.

"Ow, titty-licking whore!" I shrieked as something sharp sliced my arm.

The Alpha had caught up and when I looked towards him, he didn't seem too patient.

Well, I'm not exactly patient either. This so-called Alpha is certainly taking his sweet time to freaking kill me. I don't want to be played with. I mean seriously like I'd ever win against this dick munch-er. If you hadn't noticed, he's like huge and red eyed and scary with sharp, albeit unclean, claws. All I am is a shrimp, brown eyed, and adorable with nails to the nub. Oh, fun fact here! I am a nail biter. There now you know a little more about me before I croak.

Holding my now wet arm, I squinted around the black room in search for some kind of way out of here. I found one. The girls' locker rooms. I'd make my way through there and somehow find Scott and Stiles. Then we'll get Derek and live happily ever after! And the Alpha will get hit by a non-moving car and burst into flames. Okay, I'm being chased by the Alphanator here. You think my mind is stable?

Of course you do. I understand why– I'm Emily, duh.

Going for the direction of the locker rooms, I ran with all my heart. And my heart's huge 'cause I'm just so damn lovable. True story, ask Adrian.

I felt hope surface in the pit of my stomach. This is _not _the time to be thinking nasty, okay! I could see the doors. Hell, I was like a couple inches away from them. Maybe I won't die. Maybe I'll live a long life with one hundred dogs. Get it? Because I'm surrounded by werewolves. Oh, I am good!

I reached for the handle and felt it touch my fingertips before I was suddenly whacked out of the way. Yeah, you heard right– Whacked. This stupid bitch had the audacity to whack me like I'm some freaking bug. He's lucky he's the scary Alpha, or I'd so kick his ass.

From the whack, I found myself tummy down sliding across the gym floor. Groaning from the hit, I looked around and felt myself grin widely. The Alpha had hit me all the way over to the exit. Hah, see he's not all that; just a bitch.

Ignoring the pain in my side and arm, I pushed myself up and aimed for the door. It wasn't long before I was pushed back into the floor– face first. I know what you're thinking. Oh my, what could've happened now? Will Emily get a break? Can't this Alpha kill this bitch already? Hey, jerks!

I groaned into the floor. Don't think wrong! Clean minds, people. At least until this Alpha tips over and Derek wakes up then by all means.

I went to move again, but found myself freezing. Claws were suddenly touching my arms, legs were straddling my legs from moving, and, worst of all, that stanky breath was right in my ear.

"Y-You know," I started. "I still have those mints, just saying."

A low snarl erupted next to my ear.

I winced and said, "For both of us, pooch."

Wow, I was definitely pushing my luck.

I jumped as best as I could with fat ass on top of me. Yes, you can think wrong– not. He nipped my ear. Didn't catch that? Let me repeat it. He freakin' nipped my freakin' ear! EW! My ear is defiled now!

"Hey asshole, you're supposed to kill me! Not try and get kinky with me!" I said, outraged.

"Oh, you've got spunk."

I tensed at the unfamiliar voice.

"What's the matter? Alpha got your tongue?"

"Screw you, mutt."

I am just asking to die quicker.

He chuckled and a shiver went down my back. In the name of Derek's ass, you cannot think wrong about this. It's just… wrong. Don't be like Nike and do it.

"I think I picked the wrong twin," He said, his breath assaulting my ear.

Well, of course he did. Emily before Scott always. Who cares that he was born before me? It's me all day; every day.

"Curse my awesomeness," I muttered, which caused him to laugh evilly. Not my evil laugh. Mine's too cool for this bitch to mimic.

But seriously, it wasn't a hot laugh from a bad guy you can't help but like. It was a laugh that would send you running miles and miles and miles away from here. The problem is my legs, shall I say more? Oh and the fact the Alphanator decided to promote me to his freakin' recliner. Curse my comfortable, luscious bod.

"I bet you drive Derek crazy," He said then chuckled darkly. I could feel his hot, stanky breath at my ear now. "Oh, I'm sorry. The correct word would be '_drove'_ considering what occurred earlier." Cheap shot, but I could feel that same pang in my chest. "And about that… sorry, my temper seems to get the best of me."

You would think I would feel upset like earlier, but everything he said just seemed to spark my anger. "Go eat chocolate and die, ass-munch." I sneered.

"My, my," He said with a stupid chuckle. "And I thought my temper was bad. You would've made an interesting werewolf."

He reminds me of someone; someone that likes to hear themselves talk. Like that hunter broad. Yeah, I still don't like her. And the way this guy's getting. Yeah, they are so both off my Emily Appreciated list. It's real exclusive too.

"Choke on a chew toy." That be my wrath.

"You wound me, Emily." I did not like my name coming from his stanky mouth. "But there is something you should know…"

I couldn't help myself. "And that is?"

"I don't take kindly to threats."

With that, I let out a cry as he plunged his claws in the cut he so kindly made earlier. I whimpered as he pulled his claws out. I was in agony.

"Well, this has been a blast, but I got to run. After all, your brother is still about, and not to mention his friends." I felt him get off me, but he kept my head down with his claws at the back of my neck.

What friends? I know Stiles' personality is like fifteen different people, twenty when he's taken Adderall, but to say friends? Plural, really?

He proceeded to do that stupid, scary chuckle. "Oh, that's right, poor dear. You weren't there for that. It seems a special friend of your brother's decided to drop by for a visit with two of her friends. You might know them, but their names seemed to have slipped my mind. What were they again? Something like… Jack? Lyd? Ally?"

Jackson. Lydia. Allison.

Son of a bitch.

"Uh," I groaned, my arm still throbbing. "There is absolutely no chance of you getting on the Emily Appreciated list. _Ever_."

He said nothing, but the foul stanky breath resurfaced by my ear again. "I'll be around, Emily." He nipped my ear again and he was gone.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and sighed. Then it hit me what he did to my poor, violated, defiled ear. I got my good arm and continued wiping it profusely. My poor, poor ear.

Who does this pooch think he is? He is not top dog! (Pun-ny, aren't I?) I mean I know my good looks and great personality exceed standards, but damn. These sexy earlobes are meant to only and I mean ONLY be chewed and licked (amongst other things) by Derek, who is still alive. Just letting you all know that in case you doubted him. If you doubted, then I hope you get gum all over the bottom of your shoe. Yeah, that's where it really hurts. You ever stepped on gum? It's a bitch to get off, so that's your fate for doubting. Yeah. Insert satisfied nod.

Pushing myself off the floor, I winced as I looked at my arm. Five holes now decorated my once perfectly tanned arm. Don't think wrong. Now is not the time. Alright, I won't lie. I thought about it too. Hah, holes. Anyways, it was all bloody. (Hah, bloody holes.) At to make it worse, it stained my shirt. I liked this shirt!

"Stupid Alpha thinks he's so cool. He's dumb and he smells. Him and his stupid red eyes. What is he, auditioning for Twilight?" I muttered, holding my arm as I walked out of the gym.

I know I seem calm, but let's just the underwear aren't the only thing I'm getting rid of. I swear any of you's think wrong about that statement… Byron will be involved.

Enough said.

-X-

Scott stopped listening to everyone as he heard a cry.

Emily. It had to be.

His fists tightened to the point where they were white and he inwardly cursed himself even more for leaving her. He had to get to her. He had to protect her.

He glanced at Allison then Stiles. And what the hell? He even snuck one at Lydia and Jackson. Okay, correction– he had to protect everyone. The Alpha wanted him after all. In his mind, everything was on him. If he screwed up one little time, someone would get hurt. He would be the one to live with all the guilt.

And guilt already seemed to consume him as he thought about what horrendous thing could've caused his twin sister to cry out like that. One thing about Emily– she never lets anyone knows she's in physical pain. She cries, sure. But it is not bawling. Emily hadn't cried for real since their father was still with their mom.

Scott's imagination was running wild and it was not looking good. He could not stay still anymore. He had to find Emily and get her and the others to safety.

"I'm getting Emily and the key."

-X-

Okay, when Cujo plus the Wolfman come out to play, where the hell do you go for safety? Classroom– uh-uh, windows; _big_ windows. Locker rooms– that obviously didn't work. Gym– yeah, that went well. Ugh, I am so screwed. What if I run into him again? Somehow, I think my good looks won't stop him from killing me the next time. And I can't die because Derek is still waiting for me.

All right, I just need to find the others. Alphanator said they were here and obviously they were still fine, so one plus one equals… Two? I mean, yeah two. I knew that.

I stopped as I realized something. This school isn't exactly small and I doubt I have time to search in every classroom. How the hell was I supposed to find my twits, Ally, Asshole, and Mountain Lydia? Wah, I'm gonna die.

Something buzzed in my pocket.

I retrieved what it was and grinned like no other. My cellular device would achieve my goal for survival! But wait, what's this say? New message? From who, may I inquire?

_From: Mom_

_Hey Em, you know those things that they sell at supermarkets? What were they called again? That's right, groceries. Yeah, get some. Girl, you think wrong about that sentence and I'll smack you through the phone. _

She can't do that! I thought as I read on further.

_And I can do that, I'm a mom. I can do anything. Now get it done. Love you._

I can always count on my mommy to threaten me then tell me she loves me. But man, will she be mad at the fact that I didn't go and buy groceries. I think almost being killed by an Alpha demonic werewolf should suffice as an excuse.

Closing the message, I hit compose message. Then I began typing.

_To: Stiles_

_So I'm still breathing. Where you be? _

I pressed send and prayed that Stiles' phone hadn't been turned against him like Scott's. And besides, one bamboozle is good for the night.

My phone began buzzing. I opened it and read.

_From: Stiles_

_That's comforting. On the third floor, the room right of the stairway. Watch yourself and hurry._

Yes! Stiles' cellular is still under Stiles' control! Success!

I texted back and hurried up the stairs. A couple minutes and heavy wheezing later, I finally made it to the third floor. I opened the door and looked around the hallways. There was nothing, but I was not chancing it. I made a way to the classroom Stiles said.

I knocked quietly and whispered, "Stiles? Scott?"

The door unlocked and opened fast. I was pulled in before I could even see who had opened it. I was pushed into someone's chest and hugged tightly as I heard the door shut. Now you know I love the love, but my bloody-still-stinging-in-pain claw marks kind of hurt. Just a bit.

"I feel the love, but could you release. In pain." I got out, biting my lip to stop from gasping from the cut.

Stiles let me go and immediately looked at my arm. "Were you–,"

I shook my head, knowing what he was asking. "I got cut a little bit."

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, let's just ignore all the blood gushing from it. Come on, smart one, I'll clean it up." With that, he pulled me over to a desk and wandered off to get some stuff to conceal it.

I looked around and was met with three terrified looks.

Jackson. Lydia. Allison.

I tried to smile at them. "Hey guys, fancy meeting you here."

Allison was not impressed. "Emily now is not the time to be joking. Your arm it's bleeding badly."

"Relax, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt that bad." I said waving her off with my good arm.

Suddenly, a searing pain consumed my arm.

"Bitch-sucking-whore," I hissed in pain.

"Doesn't hurt, huh?" Lydia said, placing the finger pointer she had used to hit my cut down on the desk.

I gritted my teeth. Well, it didn't hurt until you did that, Mountain Lydia.

"All right," Stiles announced, coming to stand on the side of me. He had found some towel or gauze and now began wrapping it around the marks, but it wasn't going to hold itself. Stiles and I looked at each other, seemingly at a loss.

"Oh for goodness sake," Lydia snapped quietly, rolling her eyes. "Use tape." Then she pointed to where it was.

Stiles and I both made an 'O' with our mouths in understanding. Stiles did what she said and Dr. Stilinski was out.

"Thanks," I said, holding my arm gingerly.

"Emily," I looked at Allison. "What the hell happened to you?"

The Alphanator decided to use me as a target for clawing.

Nah, she's already freaked out enough. I just went with, "Well, I got separated from Stiles and Scott then I got into a huge fight with the lockers."

She didn't seem pleased with my answer, but didn't comment.

"Hey, where is Scott?" I asked, looking for my brother.

Everyone seemed to grow even tenser. No one even meet my gaze.

"Stiles…" I trailed, waiting for an answer.

Stiles chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "You're going to laugh when you here this."

"Ooh, I could use a good laugh right about now. Indulge me, dear." I said, giving him the Mom look.

Stiles continued his nervous laughter until Jackson spoke up, "He went to go get the key off the janitor."

I didn't say anything and I could feel the others observing my reaction.

Finally, I said, "Let me guess a wild guess. It was his idea."

They looked at each other than back at me and nodded slowly.

Its official twin's not just slow, he's suicidal. I don't care if he's a werewolf or not, you don't do shit like this. He's gonna get himself killed whether it's by the Alphanator or me. He will cease to live.

I sighed dramatically, "It's hard being the good, attractive, intelligent twin."

-X-

Scott wandered into the gym, looking around. He didn't see anything. This Alpha is the hide and seek champ.

Breathing in a scent, Scott stopped short. There was a… smell. He had smelt something like it before. It smelled like that time in the… bus. And the only thing that consumed the bus with its smell was _blood_. But unlike last time, Myers' scent didn't accompany it. No, this one kind of smelled like cotton candy and coconut.

His eyes widened just a tad as he thought of something.

"_Aah," Scott cried as something sprayed into his face, thus getting into his mouth. He squinted at her then glared. "Emily."_

_Emily grinned, "Tis I, twin."_

"_What the hell was that?" He said trying to wipe whatever assaulted his face._

"_My piss to let others your my property," She answered with an award-winning smile. "What do you think, dumb shit? It's my perfume."_

_Scott blinked. "Perfume…?"_

"_Yes, Scott," Emily replied, rolling her eyes. "Perfume, an aromatic liquid usually prepared from essential oils extracted from flowers and spices, used to impart an enjoyable scent to one's body, and or clothes. Geez, just when I thought you couldn't get any slower. Hanging more time with Stiles, I see. Burn, Stilinski wherever you be. "_

_Scott glared at his sister. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant why did you spray me?"_

"_Oh that," Scott's eyes rolled. "Remember when I told you smelled like shit?"_

_Scott looked at her weirdly. "You never told me that."_

"_Oh," Emily blinked then grinned widely. "Well now I did." Scott's eyes seemed to just roll on their own. "Bitch, stop rolling them eyes at me. Anyways! Where was I?"_

"_I smell like shit," Scott deadpanned. _

"_Right," Emily nodded. "So, I just thought smelling like cotton candy would be cooler. Hah, you're cool as cotton candy."_

"_I'm pretty sure it's cool as a cucumber," corrected Scott._

"_And I'm pretty sure cucumbers are far from being cool. Vegetables, yuck," Emily replied, scrunching her nose. "Cotton candy, though… That be the shit." _

"_So, wait a minute," Scott said._

"_Slow ass," Emily muttered, clearly not low enough as Scott still heard. _

_Ignoring her, he finished his question. "You tell me I smell like shit, and then spray me with cotton candy perfume that is apparently 'the shit'?" _

"_Yes, Scott," She said, exasperated._

"_Isn't that a contradiction?" He asked._

_Emily scoffed. "You're a contradiction."_

"_How?"_

"_You just are."_

"_But–"_

"_Eat my coconut lotion!"_

"_Wha–? Emily, no– Wah!" _

"_Mwahahaha!"_

That was Emily's scent. Which also meant that the blood… it's hers.

His fists tightened, but he restrained in order not to break the cocktail Molotov Lydia had made. His anger almost took the best of him until he smelt something else. More blood, but not Emily's. It was coming from under the bleachers.

He walked under them and came to a stop. This is where the scent was the strongest. But just where was it coming from? All of a sudden, something dripped on his face. Looking up slowly, he was met with the bloody body of the janitor.

Well, damn.

-X-

"Don't drop that dun-dun-dun. Don't drop that dun-dun-dun. Don't drop that dundundun. Don't drop that dundundun."

"Emily," Stiles said, causing me to look over to him. "That song, really?"

"What?" I asked. "It calms me."

"How exactly does _that _song accomplish that?"

"Well, all I have to worry about is not to drop that dun-dun-dun. Simple."

"I see your point, but that song goes too far."

I thought about this. "I got it. The ratchet song, our duet."

Stiles chuckled nervously and took a quick glance at Lydia, who was not even paying attention as she spoke to Jackson. Then he turned to me sharply, "You promised that would never come up in public."

"I don't see what the big problem is," I shrugged innocently, but could not stop a smile spreading on my face. "So, you dressed in–" Stiles' hand shot out and covered my mouth. "Okay, Emily's officially off her meds."

I rolled my eyes at him and bit his hand. He cried out softly, well more like whined. You know now that I think about it he is a big whiner baby. So, it all comes out. Scott's the slow sissy-lala and Stiles' is the big, burnt whiner baby. And I, Emily, am the awesome being with great legs. I mean, for real. I get it from my mama!

I jumped high as a roar shook the school. I moved quickly to Stiles, grabbing on to his sleeve tightly. In return, he placed his other arm on mine. I closed my eyes. Chihuahua, 'member? Me no like loud noises.

My eyes clenched. My wrapped arm was burning. It felt like someone stuck their finger into it and kept twisting. All I could think about was pain. Fierce Pain. White-hot Pain. All I knew was I wanted to rip my own arm off. I could always reattach it later, piece of cake.

Biting my lip so hard that I broke skin, I pushed my face down to where it was practically reaching my chest. Think wrong and I'll transfer this pain to you. I'll get my mom to do it and you'll never stand a chance. I could feel Stiles trying to talk to me, but if I opened my mouth I knew I would scream bloody murder.

But I couldn't help it.

I howled out in searing pain. My arm was on fire. My head was on fire. _I _was on fire. What the hell is happening to me?

I felt a light slap to my face, but I was a goner. My legs gave out and I would've landed on my ass if someone didn't catch me. I could hear my name being called, but I couldn't answer. It hurt too much.

Then… it stopped.

One minute– scorching pain, the next– nothing. I ask again, what–

"– the hell?" I looked up and noticed Stiles, Allison, Lydia looking at me worriedly. Hey, where'd the asshole go? Oh, there he is. What the hell is he doing on the floor? Wait… I don't know if I wanna know. No bad McCall, focus. Stay on what just happened. My head and arm were just fucked into another millennium. That sounds about right.

"Emily, are you okay?" Allison asked, worry overriding her features.

I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine now. I just–," I stopped. She doesn't know about anything. "Stiles was right. I'm off my rocker."

She tried to smile, but it was more of a sad grimace. "We're all a little off our rockers right now."

"That's for sure," Lydia agreed, looking at Jackson and I. Despite her comment, you could see her worry. "Jackson, are you–"

"I'm fine," He replied quickly, backing away from us.

"What's that on the back of your neck?" Stiles inquired, reaching for Jackson.

Said Asshole smacked Stiles' hand and moved back.

"Hey, only I can do that." I said, giving Jackson a look. Yup, that's correct. _My _stink face.

Jackson glared back. "Shut up, McCall. It's _your _brother's fault we're in here in the first place."

"No, it's _yours_ for not growing a pair and telling people to catch a ride with someone else," I snapped back. Tonight was not the night to fuck with me. Of course, not literal. I mean Derek's still out and about.

"Maybe I should do that," mumbled Stiles in consideration.

"Shut up!" Jackson and I both shouted to him simultaneously.

Oh, it was getting hot in here. And no, no one's taking off their clothes. I meant temper wise, you sick fools. All right, I'm still pissed, but I did think nasty. I'll give you a hint. When people fight, what can that lead to? Remember to discard the clothing. Yes, I am no longer even near my rocker.

"All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles said.

Allison was obviously done, too. "Where's Scott?" She asked, running her finger tiredly through her hair. "He should be back by now."

I glanced at her and felt really bad. She likes Scott a lot and from what Stiles told me earlier is that Allison knows Scott's a horrible liar. This is really not looking good for my brother.

"Don't worry, Ally-pop." I said. "You know Scott's slow like a turtle, both mentally and physically. He'll be fine." He better be. I'll hug him then beat the shit out of him, the dumbass.

_Click. _

We all turned to the door, where a figure could be seen. I think it was Scott.

Annnd apparently so did Allison.

Said girl ran to the door and went to open it. It didn't budge, but that didn't stop her from shouting, "Scott! Scott!" She continued shaking the door and yelling my brother's name. Come on guys, don't think _too _wrong.

"Stop," Lydia said, but when Allison didn't listen, she yelled, "Stop!"

Damn, she's scary when she yells. And I thought Mom was scary when she yelled.

"Do you hear that?"

Yeah, I heard it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Something tells me that Lydia's been taking her medication. Oh wait, what's that? Sirens? They found me! I gotta hide!

…Wait no; they're here to save the day! Hip-hip-hooray! I'm sorry, it rhymes. I had to.

The five of us made our way to the windows and were relieved to see several police cruisers pull up. Now we all could get home and go to sleep. Because after all of this, I sure need to sleep the crazy shit off. Sleep…

Derek.

-X-

He wasn't there. Yeah, you read right. Derek was not there. His body was gone! Oh and I just found out that Scott blamed Derek for the whole scary school thing. He pinned it all on him. So there, now I have two reasons to kill twin– One, for going out and doing something stupid, and two for blaming Derek for murder.

But the most horrible part is that I don't know where Derek is. Stiles is positive that the Alpha took him, but Derek wouldn't let himself be manhandled by that bitch. Only I can do that. I mean, manhandle Derek not anything else your minds wandered off to. Sickos.

I listened to my twits and Padre Stilinski talk about what had happened here tonight as we walked out of the building. I took a glance at the spot where Derek had landed and frowned as the memory flashed through my head. I shook my head. Derek is fine. He just had to get out of here because he knew my brother was going to betray him. The slow-sissified jerk

As if Padre Stilinski heard my thoughts, he asked, "Are you sure it was Derek Hale?"

"No–," For the second time that night Stiles slapped his hand over my mouth. Did he not learn from the last time? I bit him. Much harder than before.

This time though, he didn't resist in shouting out. "Ow!"

"Stop putting your hand by my mouth."

"Stop putting your mouth by my hand."

"That's weak. That's like something Scott would say."

"Ew, you're right. We'll call this round a draw."

"I agree just because you must be beating yourself up over that terrible comment."

"Trust me. I'm hurting."

Scott's eye twitched.

"Hey, you two, knock it off. Focus." Padre Stilinski reprimanded sternly.

Stiles and I put our heads low as Scott answered, "Yes, it was Derek."

"I saw him, too," Stiles remarked.

Liars, the both of them.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked before Padre could even think to ask me. He was smart. You know, for once.

Padre Stilinski answered, "We're working on it."

Translation: We don't know where the fuck he's at.

My language is offensive lately. I like it.

Scott was appalled. "Did you check under the bleachers? Under them!"

"Yeah, we looked," said Padre Stilinski. "We pulled them out, just like you asked. There's nothing."

"I'm not making this up," Scott told him.

No, just the part where my Smexy is the murderer. Grr, even when he knows it's the stupid Alpha who done did it.

"I know. I believe you, I do." And Padre's a worse liar than Scott.

"No, you don't!" Scott exclaimed, throwing an arm up. Oh shoot, Scott's raising his big girl voice. "You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't." And getting technical? Scott's on a roll… well, for Scott anyhow.

"We're gonna search this whole school. Okay? We're going to find him. I promise." As soon as he finished, someone called out to him. Padre gave us a look and said, "Stay. All of you."

What are we? Dogs? Hah, well at least one of us is. Wow, I am so funny.

"Well, we survived dudes!" Stiles exclaimed. "You know? We outlasted the Alpha."

"I will survive. Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give. And I'll survive; I will survive, hey, hey!" I sang grinning at the troubled Scott.

He gave me a blank stare before returning to looking like a sad puppy dog. No pun actually intended. I mean twin really does look like a sad puppy when he's upset.

"Emily's knows what I'm saying," Stiles grinned. "I mean, that's still good right? Being alive?"

"I hurr that!" I said, putting a fist up to Stiles. "That bitch ain't got nothing on us."

"Now I hurr that," Stiles said as his fist met mine.

We grinned at each other then turned to Scott. "What?"

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked as an answer to our question.

"Well then, why are we still alive?" Stiles asked the million dollar question.

He's so right. The Alpha had me alone. No think wrong, you people. He could've killed me at any freakin' moment, but he didn't. I know my stellar looks didn't stop it all, but they really helped. So why not kill me?

"It wants me," I thought wrong, yeah-uh. "In its pack. I think first I have to get rid of my old pack." Old pack? What Scott be spittin' now?

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned. "What old pack?"

"Yeah, when the hell did you get a pack?" I inquired, crossing my arms across my chest.

Scott looked at us sadly. "Allison." Your girlfriend's the only one in your pack? Gosh, how lame can you get? "Jackson, Lydia." Asshole's in the pack? This is so a WTF moment. "Both of you." Hah, saved the best for last. Wait, Scott has to get rid of me?

Needless to say, my mouth fell open in shock. "Eh…"

Stiles' reaction was about the same until he sobered up. "The Alpha doesn't want to kill us."

Scott let out a breath and said, turning around, "It wants me to do it… and that's not even the worse part."

Killing your baby twin sister and best friend isn't worse for you? He really has a way with words, my brother. Note on the sarcasm please.

"How-how in holy hell is that not the worse part, Scott?" Stiles was outraged.

"I second that!"

"When he made me shift," Scott explained then he turned around. "I wanted to do it… I wanted to kill you two. All of you." Twin put his head down.

There was a long pause and Stiles and I took this time to glance at each other. It wasn't every day your brother, or best friend in Stiles' case, tell you they wanted to kill you. It was not a great feeling.

Scott looked up and directed his attention behind us. He suddenly headed for where he was looking. Stiles and I gave WTF looks, but followed him to the ambulance where… Deacon was? I knew he wasn't the Alpha!

We got there and Deacon greeted us, "There you are."

"How did you–" Scott started, but Deacon finished, "Get out?" Scott nodded. "Not easily. And from what they tell me I'm alive because of you." Deacon smiled at him. "I think I owe you a raise. And Emily…" I looked at him. "Next time you visit, you get _two _lollipops."

No freakin' way! Two?!

I grinned widely. "Yes!"

Deacon smiled.

"Guys, come on." Padre Stilinski had reappeared, gesturing us away. "Let the EMTs do their job. You can talk to him later."

"Oh, Padre," I said following him. "You best believe I'm gonna talk to him later. I get TWO lollipops! Comprende? Two!" Stiles looked at me disbelievingly.

"You just survived from a murderer and all you care about is a lollipop?"

"Two lollipops, Stiles, two."

"Oh, now it makes sense."

"Yes, you're getting the concept."

"If concept is translated into sarcasm then yes I am."

"I wonder what flavors I'll get…"

"Seriously? Did you hear anything I said?"

I looked at Stiles. "Oh, I'm sorry. D'you say something, Stiles?"

Stiles looked at me with disbelievingly eyes and mouth opened in amazement. I know I'm amazing. Stare all you want, but no touching. Unless you're my smexy Hale.

Padre Stilinski sighed. "All right kids, come on."

I got you, Padre. Besides, I gotta find my Smexy and get physical.

Physical!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So sorry for the wait, but I could say in all honesty this was not laziness. I shouldn't ask, but let's try to 561 reviews? See if everybody's not done with this story. Again, sorry. Thank you for hanging in there. I promise the next chapter won't take as long.**  
><strong>

**xInsanelySarcastic  
><strong>


	15. Lunatic Part 1

Better late than never, right?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen – Lunatic Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>"Puddle!" I shouted as I jumped up and into it. Puddles; like a lake only way smaller. Oh my g, it could be like a lake for ants and all other insects. Puddles aren't racist; they accept all insects.<p>

Stiles stopped as he felt some water get on to him, "Oh, really Emily? How old are you again?"

"You mean how _young_," I corrected, jumping in another puddle. "And I am sixteen years young, good sir. Though I can see you're reaching retirement age soon due to the fact that you've appeared to have forgotten my age… poor, elderly Stiles." I finished, shaking my head sadly.

Stiles let out a laugh. "This is a fake laugh, by the way! I see no humor in what you are spouting!"

"Hey guys, return to earth," Scott said, calling our attention to him. "Where are we going?"

Twin did have a point. Stiles just came over to our house and told us to get ready then he drove us out here in the middle of the woods. Oh…what if Stiles is the Alpha?! He could be taking us out here and then he is going to slaughter us! It all adds up… Stiles is really lame, like the Alpha. Nah, he was with Scott the whole time and he's too high on Adderall to do anything athletic.

And speaking of my poor, heartbroken twin… Okay, we weren't really talking about Scott, but now we are. Anyways, a new development has occurred since the Alpha-school incident. Yes, this just in, breaking news – Scott and Allison are splitsville! Yeah, I'm a great news reporter, huh? Huh? See being a commenter didn't work out too well. There was this occurrence with an old hag and yeah, just not pretty. Huh, what was I saying earlier? Oh, that's right… SPLITSVILLE! They are done. Allison tore Scott's fast-healing-except-for-breakups heart out and crumbled it into little pieces. Her reasoning: because she felt she couldn't trust Scott. So, Scott has been down in the dumps since then… Hah, did you catch that? Twin's down in the _dumps_ because Allison _dumped_ him. Okay, so not funny. Yeah it is, just don't tell Scott.

"You'll see," Stiles answered and continued walking.

"Emily and I shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak out from what happened at the school." Scott replied, looking back as if Mom was going to pop out.

I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I mean you should've seen her when she picked us up. She was hysterical and she kept holding on to us even though I was like 'personal space, homes'. Oh and then she found out about the cut I received from the lovely Alphanator and she practically jumped me. In fact, the next day, she did. She called off from work and spent the entire day with me and Scott. She never left our sides and she babied us like big time. Not that I'm complaining, but when your mom offers to sit outside the shower and talk to you while you're bathing… Yeah, things get out of hand. The only reason we were even out tonight was because she went back to work.

"I usually try not to agree with twin for the sake of my coolness," Scott gave me a look, "But he's right," I said, falling into step with Stiles. "She'd go ballistic if she knew we're out here."

"Well, be happy your mom isn't the sheriff," Stiles replied. "Okay? There's no comparison. Trust me."

Okay, so he gets donuts for all his meals… His point is?

Scott was still persistent. "Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?"

"Yes," Stiles sighed. "When your best friend gets dumped-"

Scott interrupted, "I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break." Yeah, he got dumped.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, twinny." I said, smiling at him. I received another look, which made my smile grow larger.

"All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break…" He paused and lifted a bottle of Jack Daniels out of his jacket. Magic! "You get your best friend drunk."

"I like your thinking, Stilinski," I grinned. "Let's see how old Jackie is doing, shall we?"

Stiles answered, "We shall."

…

Stiles handed me the half full bottle of Jack and then he fell back to the floor. I lifted it to my mouth and tilted my head back. I no longer felt the burn of hard liquor. It was going down smoothly even if it was a bit warm. Cha, I was buzzed.

"Dude, you know she's just one-one-one girl," Stiles told Scott.

I clapped and turned to Stiles. "Ooh, that could be a song!"

"You're right…" Stiles muttered then said, "Give me a beat."

"I got you," I said then attempted to beat box.

He sat up and began singing, "Dude, one girl! One-one-one- one girl! There's more girls! More-more-more- more girls!" He stopped for a second then finished with, "Dude!"

I stopped with my awesome beat boxing and shouted, "Uh, girls!"

"What!"

"Okay!"

"Get crunk!"

"Stilinski and McCall productions, bitches!"

Oh, we'd so make it in the music industry.

Stiles grinned and turned back to Scott. "See? There are so many, so many other girls in the sea."

Scott looked at him and corrected, "Fish in the sea."

"Fish?" Stiles questioned. "Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls."

Scott's into fish? That would explain why he spent so much time with Heraldo. I thought he was being nice, but now I see his true intentions. What a perv.

Stiles sighed, "I love girls. Love 'em 'specially one's with strawberry blonde hair." I grabbed piece of my hair. Dark brown. "Green eyes," Brown eyes. "5'3," Not quite, 5'4.

Sigh. He must be talking about me.

"Like Lydia?" Scott asked rhetorically.

Hah, silly Scott-

"Yeah," Stiles answered.

What the hell.

"Exactly, hey how did you know I was talking about-about," Stiles stopped then smiled at Scott, "What was I talking about?" Scott didn't answer, just sat there and moped. "Hey, you're not happy." Stiles said, sitting up and smacking twin's leg. "Take a drink."

I shook my head. "No, Stiles, what Scott needs is obviously a Happy Meal. Come on, you know the song… Ba da bop, bop, bop, I'm happy!"

Stiles nodded seriously while Scott shook his head.

"So," I trailed, "We need to get twin to a Taco Bell! Fast!"

"Uh, Em, I think you mean McDonald's," Scott said.

"What? McDonald's? No, we are not going where some psycho clown is. What on earth made you think I was talking about McDonald's?" I asked, squinting in confusion at him.

"Yeah Scott, she was talking about Taco Bell. I think you've drunk way too much of Jackie." Stiles slurred.

I stood up slowly and swayed, "Yeah! I think we're going to have to cut you off!" I made my way to him only to slip. Scott caught me.

"Whoa, I don't roll that way. Keep it out of the family." I slurred and Scott just sighed.

"Emily, let's sit down," He sat me down next to Stiles and I lay back on the floor. "I thought I was the one that was supposed to get drunk."

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not anything," Scott shook his head.

Stiles spoke up, "Hey, maybe it's like-maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know? You know maybe you can control your drunk as a wolf." Scott looked at him as Stiles questioned. "Am I drunk?"

"You're wasted." Scott replied.

Stiles held up his fist and said. "Yeah~!"

Scott didn't meet his fist and I pushed it down. "Hah! You can't hold your liquor, but I can! I am perfectly, one hundred percent so-"

Scott stopped me. "You're completely wasted."

"Well, your mama wears combat boots!" I shouted at him.

Scott looked at me and said slowly, "Emily, we have the same mom."

"Hell no! Don't bring my mom into this!"

Scott sighed again.

"Aw, come on dude," Stiles said, "I know it feels bad. I know it hurts, I know. Well, I don't know…" Stiles snickered.

I began chuckling, "You and your many girlfriends, huh Stiles?"

He laughed, "Too many to count!"

We laughed and turned for Scott to laugh, but he never did. Ugh, he is so killing my buzz right now.

"But I know this," Stiles continued, "I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse."

Alone.

I'm alone. Derek's gone. He never showed up after the school thing. I went to his house with Stiles one day and nothing. He just was… gone. But he couldn't be gone. He was Derek Hale. Ultimate werewolf bad ass. How could he be gone? It wasn't fair. I didn't even get to go on a real date with him… Or take silly pictures from the picture booth at the mall… Or even get to hold his hand…

Yeah, my buzz was definitely fading.

Stiles laughed, "That didn't make any sense." You have no idea how much that made sense, Stiles. No idea. "I need a drink." With that, he reached for the bottle only to have it pulled out of his reach. We looked up and saw two guys standing there.

"Well, look it the two little bitches getting they drink on." One guy said, laughing at us with his friend. He turned to me. "Oh hey, baby, didn't see you there. What's a nice face like yours doing with these two bitches?"

Before I could thank him for calling my face nice, I was pulled up and back behind someone. Scott.

"Give it back." Twin spat.

"What's that, little man?" Guy 1 said.

Guy 2 spoke up, "I think he wants a drink."

"I want the bottle," Scott said, not backing down. If Allison could see him now. Oh wait, she dumped him… never mind.

Stiles finally made an appearance. "Scott, maybe we should just go."

"You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles." Stiles and I glanced at each other. "I'm not drunk yet."

Guy 1 snorted –unattractive- and began to take a drink of Jackie.

Scott sat me down and stood up slowly. Oh man, they are going to get it. You don't mess with a teenage wolf that just got dumped. No siree. Well, their funerals. Literally!

"Give me the bottle," Scott demanded in a quiet tone. Don't be fooled! Just because he is talking in a low tone does not mean he is okay! Nope, he'll attack. That's what he always does. He confuses you because he always talks quietly, so when he talks loudly, you might think he's upset, but he's not. It's the opposite actually. Twin has a very devious mind… I've taught him well.

Guy 1 signed his death certificate as he shook his head.

All of a sudden, things got even more tense as twin said, "Give me the bottle of Jack."

I tried to look at Scott's face, but all I saw was his back. Suddenly, Stiles hit me. I turned to him and he pointed to Scott's hands. Code claws! And no, not Santa Claus. Ba-dum-psh.

"Scott," Stiles said warningly.

I got up and touched his arm gently. "Scotty," I muttered.

He didn't turn to me, but ripped the bottle out of Guy 1's outstretched hand and then threw it as hard as he could to a tree. I jumped a little at the noise.

Scott turned around and grabbed my arm gently, pulling me away from Guy 1 and Guy 2. I heard Stiles follow behind us, trying to catch up. He finally reached us when we were far away from the guys.

"Okay," He said. "Please tell me that was because of the breakup," Scott didn't answer. "Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon?" Scott still didn't answer. He just continued dragging me to the Jeep. When we reached it, he opened the door and helped me get into the back. You know, Mom never makes me sit in the back. Big jerks.

Stiles went to the passenger's seat and turned to Scott. "Going home now, yeah?" As soon as Scott nodded, Stiles literally feel into the seat.

Suddenly, I felt really tired. Laying down in the backseat, I yawned and closed my eyes. Before I fell asleep, I mumbled, "Night, Scott… Stiles…" A loud snore answered me. "Jackie…"

-X-

"Oh my God, how can my head pound so hard and not explode?" I groaned as I sat up from my bed. Then I chuckled softly, "I thought really wrong…"

I looked up as I heard a knock and held my head. "Emily?"

I groaned louder and threw myself back onto my bed. I heard the door open, but no movement to look at Mom. I felt the bed sink in.

She asked, "Headache?"

I just groaned and threw the crook of my arm over my eyes.

"Yeah, drinking will do that to you."

I sat up real fast and instantly regretted it. My head just seemed to pound harder. I held my head in my hands and groaned in pain. "I have… no idea what you're talking about, mom. I am a good, above the influence child-"

Mom deadpanned, "Save it. I was a teenager once. I did things with my friends. I've had to hide hangovers from my parents, too." Mommy's really cool. "Now, I'm going to give you an option, but don't expect it ever again." I peeked at her through my fingers. "Do you want to stay home again?" Who is she and what has she done with my mother?

Tempting, extremely tempting, but I'll have to pass. Though I got wasted last night, I didn't get so wasted that I didn't remember anything. No, I remembered everything including Stiles' comment on how being alone sucked ass. And that reminded me of Derek. So if I stayed home it was nutella, pajamas, and Lifetime movies. Best day ever, but I actually miss school. And Adrian. I wonder how he's doing, that chemistry teacher of mine?

I shook my head slightly. "Gotta get my education popping, girl."

She chuckled, "All right." She got up and went to walk out when she stopped, "Watch your brother, he's taking this breakup hard." I saluted and closed my eyes. "Oh and Emily, if you ever come home with a hangover again, I'll kick your ass. Love you, sweetie. Have a nice day."

Yup, that's my mom alright.

After taking a quick shower, I threw on a Spiderman t-shirt and some jeans. I slid my black and white chucks on and grabbed my leather jacket and bag then went downstairs to get some Tylenol, where I met my mopey twin. I pinched his cheek as I walked by him and said, "Ready, Scoob?"

He didn't answer, but I heard his footsteps behind me. I sighed inaudibly. Mom's right; he's taking this 'break' really hard. He's so bummed it's not even fun to mess with him. It's actually quite pathetic. I guess I'll just have to turn to Stiles.

I opened the door and walked out. I smiled as I finally felt my horrendous headache go away. Alliteration is always a good time. All of sudden, I clenched my eyes and held my head. Scott had slammed the door.

Mom doesn't have to kick my ass; my hangover is for her.

-X-

I was sitting in Spanish class when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Checking to see if my teacher wasn't watching, I slipped the phone onto my desk making sure to block it with the person in front of me. His name is Randy and he lets me call him Orton, but that's irrelevant. Surprised I know that word? Me too.

I opened the message and my eyes widened as I read it.

_From: Stiles_

_Scott-1-1. Locker room now._

I quickly replied back.

_To: Stiles_

_On my way._

I raised my hand to ask to go to the bathroom. Ms. Cruz ignored it. I waved it around. She still didn't answer me. So I began banging on the table while raising my hand.

"Yes, Emily?" She snapped in Spanish.

I just smiled sweetly and answered in Spanish as well. "May I use the bathroom?"

"Fine," She replied and pointed to the pass.

I grabbed it and all but ran to the boys' locker room. I seemed to notice that I was going there a lot lately. Thank goodness no one is around or they would they I'm doing things that I shouldn't be doing. Hee-hee, you know what I'm talking about… Taking stuff out of one locker and throwing it another getting them all confused. Wait, what did you think I was talking about?

Pushing the door open slowly, I entered the locker room. My stomach all of a sudden felt uneasy. I still felt like it was that night with the Alphanator. I shivered involuntarily as I suddenly looked around the room and pictured all the blood. I closed my eyes and clenched them tight. I opened them again and let a breath. There was no blood. No dead body. No evil Alpha.

I sighed in relief and turned to follow my wonderful, non-gentlemen brother and bestie's voices, which came from the showers. I covered my eyes one hand and used the other to guide myself towards them.

"So, I got the Scott-1-1," I said, flailing my one arm around to make sure I didn't crash into anything. "Are we all decent? Because I am not trying to see you two unclothed. I- just no."

I felt a slap to the back of my head.

"Stiles," I said warningly, but didn't open my eyes in fear of being scarred.

He answered, "Yes, we're fully clothed." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "And I'll have you know my body is topnotch shape."

"What has your father told you about lying to others?"

"What has your mother told you about talking in general?"

"Mm, the force is strong in this one."

"Strong in this one, the force is."

I turned to Scott when I heard rough breathing. Pushing all those thoughts away, I noticed he was shirtless and looked –surprise, surprise- miserable. I smiled softly at him.

"It'll work out, Scotty."

He just nodded and said, "I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

That's how I feel… about, you know, Derek… Except I felt like I'm being tossed around with a crane everywhere. It sucks. You know when you met somebody and it just clicks for you, but then they don't talk to you ever again and you're sitting there like 'what would happen if he kept in contact?' Yeah well, times that by ten. I just… really liked him and now he's gone… Sometimes things are shit.

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak," Stiles said, rocking on his feet a bit. He shrugged lightly, "About two billion songs written about it."

I frowned and mumbled, "Try trillion." And not one would appeal to me right now. I should've stayed home today because now I'm all depressed. When I get home, Lifetime movies and junk food here I come!

Scott pushed his back to the wall and sighed, "Man, I can't stop thinking about her."

I be thinking about Derek, ooh na, na, na.

"Well," Stiles announced, "You can think about this – her dad's a werewolf hunter and," He made a weird face that I felt should be known. "You're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue." He smiled and chuckled slowly at Scott, who returned it with the Stefan Salvatore brooding face. "That wasn't helpful."

"No," I said sarcastically. "You think?"

He pushed me away and sighed, "Dude, yeah you got dumped and it's supposed to suck." Oh Stiles and his way with words. He should tell bad news to people.

"No," Scott stressed. "It's not it. It was like," his breathing become rougher. "Feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." Can you feel my depression?

"It's gotta be the full moon," Stiles suggested.

Scott accepted it as he nodded.

"So I'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned," Stiles told twin.

I am so sorry, but did anyone else think wrong with that statement. If someone just came and read that sentence, they would think badly. They'd be like 'Damn, this 50 Shades of Grey is getting good'. I know I would, winky face.

"-That way the Alpha who is your boss," Stiles put emphasis on the 'your'. "So he can't get to you." Uh, windows. Just saying, he could get in by windows. Romeo and Juliet know all about that. Ah, those kinky motherfuckers.

Scott looked at him, "I think we need to do a lot more than lock me up in my room."

Don't think wrong. Don't think wrong. Don't think wrong. Damn.

"What do you mean because you get out you'll be caught by hunters?" Stiles inquired.

Scott shook his head and said, "No."

Now I was interested. "Then, what do you mean?"

He walked away from the wall and explained, "Because if I get out," dramatic pause (twin really did, too), "I think I might kill someone."

And that's just awesome. See, I could've stayed home and watched Lifetime drama that didn't involve me, but no. I just had to be a great scholar and responsible teenager, and come to school for knowledge only to be dragged deeper in the drama called my life.

In the words of Jenna Rink, I want a fluffy pillow!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** School is a bitch. I think that should cover why it took me so long. Anyways, what'd you think? I got some reviews that asked for more seriousness from Emily and I complied because they made some really good points. So... how'd I do? Let me know. We've reached 600 reviews, so cool! But you all know I'm a review grubber, so let's get up to 630 reviews, k?  
>Oh, I was just wondering who do you want to see Emily with? Derek, Stiles, Jackson, or someone else? Just me being curious!<p>

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	16. Lunatic Part 2

I'm aliveeeeeeeeeee! Really sorry for the two-month wait, but hopefully this makes it better. Happy Friday lovelies! **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen – Lunatic Pt. 2**

* * *

><p>So in the end, I did not receive my fluffy pillow. You know I actually feel kind of bad for Scott. I mean he's going through a lot…turning into some crazed dog every month, avoiding his blood lusting Alphanator's interests (killing) and then being dumped by his girly-friend. Oh, oh I'm sorry he's just on a break. Kind of like me and Derek are. You know because he's AWOL right now, but fear not he's returning soon. I know it. I just know it. I know things. I'm Emily. Boo yah.<p>

Ugh, but until Smexy returns, I shall go upon a normal _Emily _schedule. Yeaaah, scared you for a second? I mean moi normal? Yeah and Lydia doesn't care about fashion. Oh, just FYI Lydia is a fashion fuc- freak. I was going to say freak. Tee-hee.

Speaking of Lydia, there she is. Talking to…Sarah? No… Jane? Abby? Ah! I remembered! It's Penelope! I grinned silly as I slapped my forehead softly. Silly me!

A cough pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked over to my left to see Lydia standing there with Penelope behind her. I realized they had both seen my grin and slapping of the forehead.

I grinned sheepishly and waved slightly, "Heyyy."

Lydia rolled her eyes and pursued her lips, "I can't believe they let you run free around a school nonetheless."

Penelope snickered.

I turned to her and gave her the 'Mom' look (raised eyebrow); she stopped suddenly. She thinks she can make fun of my mental issues? HELL NO. Only Lydia is allowed because she's…well Lydia. This is how Lydia and I communicate! Penny can't just come up in here and join! She thinks she's going to take Ally's spot? I'll tell you again- HELL NO. Ally's just out of action right now. HAH in both ways! Yes, kiddies, I do mean physically. No more Scott = no more unexplainable hickeys and soreness, if you know what I mean. And if you don't…how the hell did you get this far in the story?

"Nah," I shook my head, glaring at her, "Hold up, Penelope. You do not snicker at me. You don't know me like that. You don't know my life!" Penny looked startled whilst Lydia looked amused. "The hell? Uh-uh! You don't get to laugh at my damn expense and then look like a freakin' deer in headlights after! What? You scared, Penny?"

She mumbled something, but it was too low for me to hear.

"What?" I all but shouted. "Speak up, Penny!"

She had the decency to look sheepish as she spoke, "My name's not Penelope."

"Oh yeah?" I raised my voice, prepared to verbally attack her then I realized what she said. "Oh…"

Shit. Shit. All right, play it cool.

"You think I care…?" I said toughly, but looked expectantly at her.

"Lori…"

"Yeah _Lori_, you think I care? Huh, _Lori_? Did it ever occur to you that I knew, but didn't want to call you that?" I'm full of it. "I like Penelope and you look like a Penelope, therefore to me you are Penelope. Problems with that, PENELOPE?"

She shook her head.

That's right, be afraid. Bow down to me! Wait, no I haven't taken over the world yet. That day will come… Insert evil laugh here.

"Oh," Lydia chirped, "Now I remember why I associate with you."

I looked at her then Penelope, who also looked at me like I was supposed to know Lydia's reason. But Lydia obviously wasn't going to give a reason anytime soon.

"You're amusing."

Okay, I lied. She _did _give a reason.

I'm not going to fret. After she said that, I felt smug. Yes indeed-y. Lydia Martin thinks I'm amusing! She doesn't give anyone compliments and yet I just received one in front of another person, too! And the person happens to be someone I dislike. Penny's probably soaking in jealously from it.

I glanced at her and she was picking at her nails.

Oh yeah, she's dying from it. She's so upset because she didn't get a compliment from Lydia, whereas I freakin' did! Can I get a 'woot-woot'?! Yeah-uh!

"You know, in an underdeveloped manner."

Uh…

I was lost for words until I heard that stupid snickering again. I turned to face Penelope and glared a hole into her blonde self. COUGH, FAKE, COUGH.

"You wan' go, Penelope?!"

"Hey, Em, Lydia."

Penelope was one lucky ducky.

I stopped my almost tirade and turned to face my twin, who had just arrived. He still seemed angst-y. Not that I could blame him with all his troubles, but I got problems too and no one seems to care about mine. Except Byron. Byron cares.

"Hi twin," I smiled and launched myself at him. "I heard your co-captain now! Congrats, brother from the same uterus! I mean, if it was me, I would have made main captain. But not everybody can be like Emily."

He sighed, but returned the hug. "Thanks, Em." But he stopped and asked, "Wait, how do you know? Coach just announced it in the locker room."

I pulled away and laughed lightly, "Hah, it's not like I had my ear against the door listening or anything. No, definitely not that. I respect others' privacy." I ignored his look of disbelief as I looked around and asked, "Where's the Adderall-ic? Heard he got moved to first line due to a pink eye epidemic."

Scott nodded, pointing from the way he had come. "He went to the lacrosse field."

"Well, I shall go congratulate my twit, Stiles." I replied then faced Lydia. "Lydia," I gave her 'the nod'. You know the one where you look at someone and barely move your chin into a slight nod position. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Then smiling, I looked at Penelope and said, "You've been touched by an angel, girl." She looked a bit scared and that make me happy.

"See you twin," I began walking away, but stopped as Scott said, "Call him Biles."

Without questioning, I replied, "Kay!"

I bet some of you are asking why I accepted twin's advice so easily… Well just remember Stiles likes to get himself into stupid and unwise situations. Say it with me – He's Stiles.

Or, excuse me, _B_iles.

-X-

"What it do, Biles?!"

Finstock groaned, "Female McCall, get your ass off my field!"

"I think you forgot to add a word equivalent to 'sexy' in front of ass."

"McCall!"

"I know, I know. You'll lock me up for sexual harassment. But just remember, it's not harassment if you like it."

"Mc-,"

Stiles suddenly came up behind me and shouted to Finstock, "Sorry Coach! She has disease where she talks nonsense! We've tried to research it, but it's futile! We deal with her calmly and slowly!" He gently grabbed ahold of my shoulders and said slowly, "Emily…we…go…to…bleachers…now…okay…"

I gave him a look as he pulled me to the bleachers and deadpanned, "Seriously, Biles, seriously?"

"What? Don't give me that look." He said, throwing his hands in the air. "He's really like one step away from actually calling my dad."

I grinned at him, "Aw, so you're protecting me? Biles, you do care!"

Stiles rolled his eyes and snorted, "We humans have to stick together, what with bloodthirsty Alphas, uncontrollable werewolves, and psychotic hunters."

I snorted at that then flicked him in the forehead.

"Ow," He cried. "What the hell?"

Gosh, he really is a wimp. But then again I am the mighty, strong, and powerful Emily. Mr. Incredible? Bitch please.

"Congrats on getting moved up to first line," I cheered, smiling toothily. "Your seat on the bench will surely miss your ass warmth."

"Yeah thanks," Stiles replied. "And it can miss my warmth all it wants, but that bitch ain't ever getting my ass again."

"You tell 'em, girl!"

"Yeah– really?"

"Yeah, really."

He nodded with a determined look on his face. "You know what? I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you. I've got practice so I can kick ass at the game!"

I nodded and smiled widely, "That's the spirit, Biles!" I gave him a high five then commented, "I mean you're going to need it with all that time you were on the bench."

His shoulders slumped and his face went blank. "Gee thanks, Emily."

"Anytime," I chirped.

"No," Stiles cried. "No, I'm not going let my consistency of being benched bother me. Nope! I'm going to get some good news right now from Scott." He grinned smugly, but it faltered. "I hope."

"Good news, huh?" I questioned as I moved closer and bumped my hip against him. "Did Scott finally find out if you are attractive to guys?"

He nodded and said, "Yup." Then it hit him what I had said. "What? No. Freak." I just grinned at him. "Look, you know how Scott can smell emotions off people-"

I interrupted him. "No, I didn't know that."

If I had known that, then I would've asked Scott to smell the hot and sexy emotions coming off of… Derek. I'm sorry it still hurts to even think his name. I know he's out there and he'll come whenever he's ready, but… it just really sucks donkey balls. I guess the McCall twins must've done something bad. I mean Scott gets dumped (let's be real, there's no such thing as a break; they're broken up) and Derek disappears off the face of the planet. And…and it's all that damn Alpha's fault! I really hate that guy! I hope he gets caught on fire! Dick wad.

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"Yes!"

"Don't care." My jaw dropped in utter disbelief. "Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah-"

I crossed my arms and turned away. "No, shut up. I don't want to hear anymore."

"Really, Emily?" I ignored him and he sighed, "Fine."

Yup that's correct – I. Do. Not. Care. I don't care what important news Scott was retrieving. I don't care why it would make Stiles the happiest mutant on Earth. I don't care that he hopes for it to be true. I just don't care. No fucks given here. No siree.

…Fuck.

"Wait, I lied," I said, spinning around, "You know I joke, Biles. Now don't be shy, dear. Go on with your story. Something about twin smelling emotions…"

Stiles went on to tell me how if twin could smell emotions then he could basically smell how someone felt about another someone. CoughhowLydiafeelsaboutStile scough. So, being the kindhearted and supporting friend, Scott went to go ask her and see if she gets any feelings stirring up when she talks about Stiles. I got to hand it to him; he's persistent. I don't think Lydia has a thought about him other than 'who is he again', but if this helps him sleep at night –or do _other _things- then be my guest.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Biles." I said then gently knocked my fist against his chin. "Now go get 'em, tiger. Get your ass out there and kick some ass." I paused. "We've been talking about ass a lot lately…"

"Yes, our conversations do mention ass several times."

"Well, see you later, asshole."

"Yup, ass-munch."

I walked to the parking lot and searched for Mom. I smiled at her as I got into the car. But even I couldn't keep the gnawing feeling of pain as I thought of Derek. It didn't hit me until I mentioned it Stiles… I've been saying ass a lot… If you remember –how could you forget- Derek has a really incredible ass, but he's MIA. Thus the depression enters.

I sighed loudly and blew my hair out of my face.

Being a teenager… enough said.

-X-

"You're my friend right?" I asked then nodded, "Yes, I knew I could always count on you."

"Emily?"

Turning to the doorway of the kitchen, I faced Mom as she called out to me. "Yo?"

"Are you okay? I heard you talking." She glanced around the room. "Who were you talking to…?"

I pointed.

"Oh…" She replied then she said slowly, "Emily, you do know that it won't answer right?"

I gave her a blank look. "What do you mean?"

Mom huffed in exasperation. "I mean that the chocolate frosting will not answer because it isn't alive."

I gasped and brought the frosting to my chest. "Can no one leave me with happiness?!"

"What?" Mom asked, but then slapped herself lightly on the head in realization, chuckling, "Wait- chocolate frosting, talking to inanimate objects, and the feeling of happiness being taken… A guy screwed you over."

Oh, how I wish he screwed me over…and over again.

I let out a huge sigh and mumbled, "Not quite." Then I proceeded to grab my spoon and scoop up a crap load of frosting onto it; I shoved it into my mouth. Clean minds for a second, k?

"Well then I'm all ears," She declared as she sat down at the table with me.

Letting out another huge sigh, I spoke, "It all started when this sexy guy came to help Scott deal with his werewolf self. But Scott wouldn't let him because he didn't trust him. He thought the sexy guy was killing people because everything kind of went back to him. Like for example, we went to the sexy guy's house and found a girl's body cut in half buried in his backyard. Anyways, we finally found out that it wasn't the sexy guy's fault; he was innocent. The actual culprit was the Alpha, the douche that bit and turned Scott into a werewolf.

So the sexy guy continued to try and help Scott, but along the way he got shot with this weird bullet that slowly kills werewolves. Oh btw, he was shot by a hunter. I don't know too much about them except that we have a couple in our town, one of them being Mr. Argent, Allison's dad. But I saved him with my fiery kiss and he turned out to be fine. If you know what I mean… Unfortunately, it didn't count for much as twin wouldn't listen to the sexy guy.

You see, the sexy guy said Allison wasn't good for Scott's control because of twin's horny emotions. It made him start to turn. So sexy guy said for Scott to avoid her to gain better control and to stay away from her dad, who will try to kill him for being a werewolf, but did he listen? Noooo. And then the Alpha decided to come out and play. He almost attacked Lydia and Jackson at the video store then killed the worker.

Lydia was crazy on loopy pills, but she definitely saw something. It was the Alpha, but she was confused that it was a mountain lion. Then when the mountain lion was in the school parking lot, Stiles' dad was hurt and Scott blamed himself for not helping and having more control with his werewolf senses. So Stiles then came up and decided to teach twin control; it ended up working. But that didn't stop the sexy guy from helping twin. Though he was not pleased with Allison around, he still tried to teach Scott. But when Stiles helped, he found out that Allison actually calmed twin, so sexy guy lost that argument.

Then one night, Scott and I found the sexy guy attacking Deaton, so we had to step in. Sexy guy had got it into his head that Deaton was the Alpha causing all the trouble. So to figure it out, Scott came up with an idea to go to the school and use the huge speaker to call out the Alpha. Sexy guy and I stayed watch on Deaton, who he knocked out, while Scott and Stiles were doing their thing. It kind of worked…

The Alpha appeared, but before he came for us… he stabbed his claws into the sexy guy and threw him. He, uh, didn't move and after the whole being-locked-in-the-school-with-a-killer fiasco, I looked for him but he was just…gone. I really liked him and now he's gone, and I can thank that douche of an Alpha. Now I'll never know how he felt about me…"

It was just too much to explain, so I simply said, "I was talking to this guy and he kind of just went MIA on me."

Mom nodded and smiled softly, patting my head, "Yeah sweetie, there are those guys out there. I'm sorry you have to go through it, but just keep your head high and pimp hand strong." Yes, my mother did, in fact, say that. "If he couldn't stay around then he doesn't know what he's missing out on. Besides there are other guys, don't fret." She rubbed my back.

It wasn't exactly his fault that he left… and I don't want another guy… I couldn't exactly tell her that without being interrogated after, so when in doubt… fake acceptance. "You're right, Mom. Thanks. I feel better now."

She smiled, "I'm glad, sweetie."

I nodded, "Yeah well, I'm just glad you stopped me before I finished the whole container of frosting. Do you know what it would do to my hips?"

She chuckled and kissed my forehead. "That's more of my problem, girl." Then we paused as we heard the door being opened. Scott. "That must be your brother. I'll go say hi then I'm out of here. See you kid." She said before heading out the kitchen to the front door.

"Yeah, see you," I replied, waving my hand slightly.

Ugh, this depression is making me depressed. I need to get ahold of myself! I'm worrying over nothing! I don't even know if Derek's hurt or not. He could be just fine. I'm worrying too much and that's unheard of with me. Emily McCall, worry? Nope! So, I'm going to stop right now!

…

OH DEREKKKK!

NO! I slapped my cheek.

I will not fall back into depression! I will go to the front door and be fine. I will say hi to my angst-ridden brother and go watch some Supernatural. Yes, stick with that plan. Everything goes well with Supernatural.

Or with One Direction…

Oh yes, One Direction can pull me from this depression. Lovely Liam, Sexy Styles, Hot Horan, Luscious Louis, and Magnificent Malik. Ah… that brought my mood up a lot. Now time to go see twin!

"Twin, you're home-," I cried before looking. My shoulders fell, "And you're not my twin." I peered around Stiles. "Where's my twin?"

"He's, well, I don't know," Stiles replied. "Not home yet…?

"You let my angst-y brother travel alone?"

"He's a big boy…"

"I guess I can't really blame you. Scott didn't seem like being around anyone and since the breakup, he's even worse, so he probably just wanted to be alone."

"Now don't get mad at me! It's not my fault!" Stiles defended then paused. "Wait, huh? You're not upset? You don't blame me?" Moving the back of his hand onto my forehead, he said, "Do you have a fever? Are you sick?"

I chuckled and moved away, "No just kind of tired. Long day, you know."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. I kind of just want to go to bed, but I've got to help Scott with the full moon."

"I'm actually gonna go to bed." I said, rubbing my head. "Watch some Supernatural, listen to One Direction."

Stiles nodded. "That's cool. Scott shouldn't be that bad to handle. Besides I'm still freaking out on how you haven't hit me for leaving Scott by himself."

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"Uh, no. No, I'm good. You go on with your Supernatural and One Direction. …Huh?"

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about Harry's hair. It's like wow."

"Correction – he's like wow. But yes, his hair is really glorious."

"What if I had hair like that? …eek."

"Yeah no. Just no."

"I know… scary. Well night Em."

"Stiles," I said, giving him 'the nod'. Then I walked up the stairs to my room. I changed my clothes into pajamas and snuggled down into my bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I actually laid down. I guess Supernatural would have to wait. Grabbing my headphones and iPod, I blasted One Direction and drifted to sleep.

Mmmm…1D…

-X-

I awoke by being shaken and immediately went with my instinct of what it could be. So I sat up and shouted, "Earthquake! Earthquake! Earthquake!"

"No, Emily! Not an earthquake! It's just me!"

I glared at Stiles and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Wow, you looked and sounded just like your mom right now."

"Stiles!"

"Scott's gone! He broke out!"

My eyes widened and I felt much more awake. "What?!"

"I know, I know!" Stiles said as he began pacing. He turned to me, "I gotta go look for him."

I got out of bed. "I'll go with you."

Stiles shook his head and said, "No, you stay here and wait for him. We can't lose all faith in him just because he decided to go cuckoo right now. He might actually get ahold of himself and come back home."

"And you want me to wait here and call you if he does?" I asked but it came out more like a statement.

"Exactly," He nodded. "I'm going. I'll let you know anything."

"Got you, homes." He turned to leave, but stopped when I called him. "Be careful out there. I can't have a fellow human getting killed."

He nodded, "You be careful, too, if he comes back." I saluted him and he was gone.

I hope Scott's all right…

-X-

I was pacing in my room. After Stiles left, I couldn't sit down or be silent. I had my earphones in loud, but I never once let go of my phone. I stared at it like it was a lifeline. When the hell was Stiles going to text me that everything was fine? Or that I needed to get an animal chip installed into twin, so I would never lose him.

I looked at my phone excitedly as I received a message from Stiles.

_Didn't find him, but I found something else that might cause problems._

I didn't bother to text back as I threw my phone on my bed. I ripped my earphones out and made my way to twin's room. The door was open and there he was, sitting there on his bed. I froze at the sight of him. He was okay…

Scott caught sight of me, "Emily? I-,"

I launched myself at him and hugged him tight. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Em, whoa," He said, but returned the hug. "I'm fine."

I let go after a few minutes and looked at him. He smiled softly at me and I to him then I kicked him in the shin hard. His eyes widened.

"Emily, what the hell?" He cried in more of shock than pain. Remember he is wolfy now.

I continued to punch and kick him.

"How dare," punch, "you," kick, "scare me like," kick and punch because I'm just that talented, "that! Who do you think you are?" By now, he had hugged me again to stop me from hurting myself more than himself.

"I'm sorry," He said, hesitantly releasing me.

I looked at him and mumbled, "Yeah whatever." He smiled at me and that was when I struck again. Ignoring his outraged cry, I finished with, "Don't do it again."

He grinned and raised his hands in defense, "Yes ma'am."

"That's right, pup."

I turned to walk to my room, but he stopped me with his cheesiness. "Hey Em, thank you. For everything."

I smiled at him and winked. After that, all I wanted to do was sleep. But first I was thirsty. Pacing can do that to you. I'll have to thank Scott for making me worry. My legs are probably nice now from the pacing workout. Ah, a nice workout. My twin was safe. Now all I had to do was text Stiles and tell him Scott's good then I could go mi-mi's. But water first.

I headed to the stairs and before I could actually go all the way down, I looked up and froze. My brown eyes were wide with incredulity as I stared. My heart stopped beating as did my breathing. If I wasn't holding on to the railing, I'm pretty sure my legs would've given out. Everything around me seemed to freeze. I couldn't believe it. Is this real? Am I dreaming? There, standing before me, was…

"Derek."

Alive and still gorgeous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know what you're thinking. 'You update after two months and leave us with a damn cliffhanger?! Ho...' Yes, I'm terribly sorry, but come on... DEREK'S BACK! And I will try to update quicker, but I can't promise anything. Enough of that... what did you think? Nay or yay? Let me know! And from all the 'duhs' I received in the reviews, I know it's Derek and Emily all the way! Review grubbing time - let's go for 690, k?

**xInsanelySarcastic  
><strong>


	17. Wolf's Bane Part 1

I'm disgusting...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen – Wolf's Bane Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>He…was…alive…<p>

He was right here in my house. He was alive and he looked fine – in both ways. Wait…what if this was just my imagination fucking with me? I mean is this for real or is this like one of those… thingies you see when you're in the desert. Hah thingies… No don't go off topic… Anyway could this be fake? Am I high? Only one way to find out…

I moved quickly down the stairs only to stop short as I stood a couple feet away from Derek. Lifting my right foot, I pulled my slipper off then set my foot back to the floor. I looked at him and threw it at his sexy chest.

He blinked as it hit him and fell to the floor. Then he looked up at me and practically snapped, "What the hell was that for?"

My breath left me as I stared. It was him! It was really him! He's alive… Just like how I said he was! But nobody listens to Emily until shit goes down. Nobody believed me. They all thought I was crazy. Well, they shall get the 'told you so, bitch' speech! CoughStilescough.

"Well," He asked again, raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't control myself. I launched myself at him, my arms wrapping around his torso. I would've gone for the neck, but he's tall and I suck nuts at jumping. But it's cool because now I can feel his pecs. Yes, yes they feel as sexy as they look.

I guess he wasn't expecting that because he almost lost his balance, but when he finally understood what just happened he tensed. He made no action to move me, so I took the opportunity to tighten my arms around him. He was here – breathing. He was warm and alive. He was okay…

"You're…okay…" I didn't even recognize my own voice. It sounded like I was close to crying. "You're not dead…" He didn't say anything. "Unless you're some kind of zombie or this is a dream. I swear if this is a dream…"

"Ouch!" I said as I felt something pinch my arm. I moved back from Derek's form reluctantly. I didn't want to let him go just yet. I looked at my arm in question. What had pinched me?

"Does that prove anything?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes. "And I'm not a zombie, moron. You're still irritating as ever."

And you're still sexy as ever.

"Oh you," I grinned up at him. "Did ya miss me?"

He just gave me a glare. Yeah, he totally missed me.

I was glad he was alive and that I was right all along, but I was still confused. Why did he look dead after the Alphanator threw him against the wall? I mean he was a werewolf right? So he shouldn't have reacted like that right? And when did he move? Or more importantly, why? Did he find out that Scott - my idiotic brother- blamed everything on him? You know what time it is? Question time!

"Not that I ever doubted you being alive," I said looking at him. "But how did you survive?"

"My body healed itself," He answered.

"But you didn't move…" I practically winced as I thought of that night. "You just laid there…"

He sighed loudly and that caused me to look at him.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Well being stabbed and then thrown against a brick building had nothing to do with that. I was knocked unconscious and that was when my body started healing. I woke up before the police came, which was a good thing considering your brother gave my name to them."

"Oh…" I said then laughed sheepishly at his raised eyebrow, "Well you know Scott."

He just scoffed, "Which makes me question why I'm still going to help him kill the Alpha."

That's easy. It's because Scott chilled in the same uterus with me and everyone loves me. Sigh. Where would Scott be in his life if he didn't have me in it? I mean who would crack him up with jokes or shower him with their amazingness. No one. That's all me.

"Thank you for helping him even though he's sometimes a butt-munch." I said smiling. Sexy is just so kind. And he really is! I mean he seems mean and grumpy, but he's just trying to help. But don't say anything because my Derek has a badass image to uphold.

He just shook his head and it was quiet for a while. We didn't say anything then I thought of something. I had to make sure. "Hey…" I called out with my head down. "Can you promise me something?"

He didn't answer, but somehow I knew he was listening. And I was right as I looked up at him and finished my question. "Please take care of Scott. I know he's Scott and all, but if anything were to happen to him… I- just take care of him."

He gave a slight nod and went to leave, but I wasn't done. I reached for him and held onto his sleeve. "Another thing…" I could tell he was starting to get irritated, but I really didn't care. "Next time you're up against the Alpha, you can't get hurt, okay? I forbid you from getting hurt again." I tightened my grip. "And you _have _to listen because Emily has spoken." I let go of his sleeve and stared at the back of his head.

I wouldn't know this, but the corner of his lips actually twitched. Then he walked out the door without saying a word. I just smiled. That's my Derek, alright.

I locked the door and sighed as I put my back against it. My life was filled with so much drama and angst that I should be on The Vampire Diaries or some shit like that. I'd school all those emotional vamps who claim that they have no emotions at all. I shook my head and began walking up the stairs. I stopped by Scott's door and I heard the shower running. Yeah, I guess when you go on a killing rampage, a cold shower after might help.

I went to my room and turned off the light. I sent a quick text to Stiles to let him know our Scotty-poo was alright before snuggling up into my bed. I closed my eyes and let a soft sigh out. It's been a long day. Then I thought of something…

I never got my water.

Bitch.

-X-

"Repeat, suspect is on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest." Sheriff Stilinski said over the radio as he followed a running Derek. Said criminal werewolf ran as fast as he could until he slid when he noticed a truck had pulled up in front of him. He could not afford to stop now. He jumped up and ran another way.

"He's on foot. Just ran into the iron works." Chris Argent, who drove the truck, explained to his sister.

"Wait, wait, did you say on foot?"

"Yeah, into the iron works."

Kate was confused. "Running?"

"Yes. Running." A tad irritated, Chris Argent hung up the phone on her.

"If he's still on foot then," Kate asked herself. "Who the hell is driving his car?"

-X-

I looked behind me and saw the car was still on our ass. "Uh, Scott…"

As he held the wheel tightly, he asked, "Faster?"

It was a pretty awkward question considering my dirty mind, but I kept it in.

"Much faster," Stiles answered as he saw how close the car was to us. Shifting the gears with a constipated look on his face, twin sped up.

You all must be confused. Let me explain in fifteen words or less – We're driving Derek's car as he runs away from the cops. There that should ease your minds for now. I would explain more, but being chased by a crazy person, so you see my dilemma.

It really didn't do much or Scott just didn't know how to freaking drive fast. I told them they should've let me drive. I drive like Edward Cullen, bitches.

"Okay Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here." Stiles said, looking behind us at the car that seemed to get closer to us.

"Yeah, twin," I said, hitting the back of his seat. "Get a move on!"

"If I go any faster, I'll kill us," Scott tried explaining his reasons.

"Yeah well if you don't go faster, _they're_ going to kill us," Stiles shot back, pointing his thumb to the car.

I looked behind us and spoke, "_Comprende_, _perro_? Now pull an Edward Cullen on their ass!"

They were both quiet at my statement.

"You know, Edward Cullen…" Still nothing. "Twilight, the first movie…" Nada. "He saves Bella from the thugs…" Zilch. "Forget you guys. He drives super-fast, alright? Now hit the gas, Scott! Let's go!"

He sped up even more and I fell back into my seat. I rubbed my head lightly before turning to see if the car was still chasing us. But they weren't. They were gone. Yeah that's how cool I am. I make the car chasers go away before they can even get me. They must've heard I was in the car. Collar-pop.

"They're gone," Stiles and I said simultaneously.

Scott looked quickly and saw it too. Suddenly, Stiles pulled out the radio he took from his dad and turned it on. Padre Stilinski's voice came on.

"_All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works_."

And that was our Batman signal. Scott immediately drove to where the iron works were at. And it's not official or anything, but I think Derek is growing on Scott. Not nasty because Derek is mine. Anyways, Scott drove like insanely fast. Or maybe his balls were finally dropping because the car had stopped chasing us.

We got there in the nick of time because Derek was crouched on the floor. He looked like he was trying to dodge something. I couldn't really see anything in this car, but I had a hunch something was shooting at him. I mean I've seen my fair share of action movies. Scott quickly pulled up next to him and I moved over so Stiles could get in back with me. Stiles opened the door and jumped in back as he shouted, "Get in!"

Derek looked up at whatever was shooting at him and charged to his car. He jumped in quickly to dodge all the bullets and once he was in Scott was out of here. I squeaked as gunshots hit Derek's car. It was really loud. You know who else is loud? Scott.

He was currently shouting at Derek. "What part of laying low don't you understand?!"

And he wonders why he was always picked last at kickball. He lays low too much.

"Damn it!" Derek cursed, which was seriously hot, as he hit the dashboard. "I had him!"

"Who?" Stiles asked stupidly. "The Alpha?"

"Yes!" Derek yelled. "He was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up."

That hit Stiles. "Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs."

Hell no! FUCK THE POLICE! Hah, totally kidding. I love Padre Stilinski.

Derek didn't like that comment. He turned to Stiles and gave him a glare that would make Mom shiver. And if you know my Mom, she's a tough woman. She'll beat an old person and then laugh about it. Ah, I love my mommy.

"Yeah, Stiles just keep it zipped," I told him as I pretended to zip my lips. "Okay?"

He shrunk back away from Derek and nodded.

Then it was time for Scott to get chewed out. Derek snapped lightly as he glared now at twin, "Yeah thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"Can we seriously get passed that?" Scott asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh sure, because making someone a fugitive is so small."

Scott groaned and said, "I made a dumb ass mistake. I get it."

Well it certainly isn't hard when you are dumb ass. Now I love Scott, but sometimes I wonder if he ever uses his brain. Or does he say, _no I think- oh wait I don't_. I seriously worry.

"Alright!" Stiles shouted as he pushed my head back into the back seat. I frowned and punched him under his shoulder blade. He whined as he rubbed the spot I hit. I sat back up again and glared at him. He grinned sheepishly before turning to Sexy. "How did you find him?"

Derek looked at him then scoffed lightly.

Aw, my pookie's upset.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked glancing at him.

"Yeah, all of us," Stiles demanded and Derek gave him look. Then he shook his head, "Or just him. I'll be back here." Stiles sat back and I leaned forward. I grinned at Derek, "You can trust me because I'm cool." Derek glared and I smiled wider. Yes, he trusts me!

Looking away, Derek spoke, "Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. First was a guy named Harris."

Stiles and I both shot up and hit our heads. We groaned at the impact and I asked, "Adrian?" while Stiles asked, "Our chemistry teacher?"

Scott looked at both of us in the mirror with furrowed eyebrows then he asked Derek, "Why him?"

Derek looked uncertain. "I don't know yet."

Scott glanced at him as he asked, "What's the second?"

Reaching into his pockets -how I would've loved to do that for him-, Derek pulled out a paper with a drawing on it and said, "Some kind of symbol."

The symbol was a weird shape with, what looked like, a dog to be in the middle of it. Scott looked at it and made a noise of protest. And that, ladies and gents, is Scott's 'I-know-something' face. It's like a mixture of smelling something bad and being extremely constipated. You don't see it too often though. Burn, indeed.

Derek saw it too. "What?" He asked him. "You know what this is?"

Scott shook his head as he explained, "I've seen it on a necklace."

Stiles suddenly looked at me. "What? Because I like and wear necklaces, it means it's mine? Geez Stiles, racist much?"

"How is that racist?"

"You're racist against me."

"I am not."

"You are."

"No-"

"Will you two shut it?" Derek snapped at us.

Stiles cowered while I tried not the shudder. He was hot when he raised his voice. What could I say?

Scott spoke. "Allison's necklace."

I turned to Stiles and whispered, "Told you it wasn't me. I'm not the only one who wears necklaces, racist."

"I am not racist." He whispered back. "He said necklace and I knew you wear necklaces-"

"A lot of girls wear necklaces, Stiles," I whisper-shouted back. "Just because I'm the only girl you constantly hang out with-"

"Whoa, trying to clown on my lack of communication with the opposite sex?"

"Yes."

"Well ouch."

"You need some ointment for the burn?"

"Go to hell."

"Then I'll need the ointment. It's hot down there."

"You should know. You vacation there."

"Only when you're not there."

Stiles opened his mouth again, but Derek and Scott both shouted, "Shut up!"

And that should teach the racist to not mess with me. I got two irritable, quick-tempered werewolves on my side. Stiles thinks he has them on his side, but it's a lie. I'm the favorite. I'm everyone's favorite. Cha.

-X-

"It's going to be impossible, you know," Scott said as we walked through the school doors the next morning.

"Just ask her if you could borrow it," Stiles suggested.

Scott questioned like it was hard, "_How_?"

"It's easy," Stiles said, "Just say 'Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you.'"

"You're not helping," Scott said grumpily.

I glanced at Stiles and then twin, "I wouldn't say it just like that. Just say you liked it and you wanted to get something like that for me… something simple that can come up in a conversation." He was seriously making this harder than it was.

Stiles agreed with me. "Yeah like Em said. Just talk to her and then slowly bring the necklace into the conversation."

Though it was clearly an awesome idea because it was made by me, Scott chose to ignore it.

"She won't talk to me." He said busting my bubble. "What if she only takes it off in the shower or something?" Scott really thinks too much for a teenage boy.

"That's why you ease," Stiles stopped then continued, "That's why you ease back into it. Get back on her good side. Remind her of the good times."

"Yeah, like when you guys ditched school and did God-knows-what," I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows.

Scott's cheeks darkened. "No."

I just grinned widely at his embarrassment.

"Then," Stiles smacked twin lightly on the chest, "You ask for the necklace."

Scott didn't say anything, but that creepy smile made its way onto his face. I knew that face…

Stiles and I both hit him on the chest. He caught his balance, but looked at us. I had a feeling he knew why we had hit him because that little, pervy smile didn't leave his lips.

"You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" Stiles questioned.

Then I asked, "You're also thinking about when you guys ditched school, huh, you nasty?"

Scott had the decency to look away and say lightly, "Yeah."

I swear he had such an impure mind! I mean yeah, I think of Sexy like that, but that's because it's Sexy. Ally is hot, yes, but she's too sweet. But it's not just the quiet ones you have to watch out for… It's the sweet one too. …I heard they bite. Twin must've been in paradise seeing as he loves to get bit by animals and whatnot. See what I did there? Hah, hah!

"Okay," Stiles said. "Stay focus, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured," He hit Scott's chest again (he seems to be doing that a lot), "Get Allison back. In that order, got it?" Then Stiles turned to walk away, but not before ruffling my neat hair.

I went to swipe at him, but he was too fast. I just held up my fist, shaking it threateningly, I said, "Why I outta!" He stuck his tongue out and finally disappeared down the hall.

I turned to twin and patted his tummy, "Necklace, Alpha, cure, Ally. You got this, Scotty. Later."

Then I made my way to the bathroom. I had study hall for first period today, so I didn't have actually go to class until later. As I made my way to the bathroom, I saw Ally. She looked at me from her locker and I smiled at her. She smiled back, but it wasn't her usual smile. When she looked away, I took a peek to see her necklace. There, just like the drawing Derek had shown me, was the necklace Scott was trying to get.

I got to the bathroom as the bell rang. There was no one in there. I set my bag down on the sink and looked at my face. I still looked tired, so I decided to wash my face with water. Maybe that would make me look sexy for my Sexy. He could show up at any moment; gots to look my best.

I bent over the sink and rinsed my face with some water lightly. I turned off the water and held my face to stop the dripping a bit. When the dripping stopped, I moved my hands and looked in the mirror. I screamed as I saw the Alpha behind me. I spun around and cowered as it raised its claws towards me. I held onto my arm that burned suddenly and flinched, closing my eyes tightly.

When nothing happened, I opened my eyes and saw nothing. I looked around, but there was nothing- or no one. I looked under the restroom doors and there wasn't anything. I sighed as I shook my head. I was really losing it. Soon, I'll be like twin. Ah! The horror!

I moved back to lean against the sink, but it wasn't the sink I leaned back on. I turned my head slightly, but something big with sharp nails caught my head from turning. My breathing had got shaky. I remembered this from that night at the gym.

Then in a deep, guttural tone, it said, "Hello Emily."

I cringed and closed my eyes. This couldn't be real… yet it felt so real.

"Aw, what's the matter? Now you're shy?" It asked.

I raised my hands over my ears to block his voice.

"Be careful, you might just hurt my feelings."

I whimpered lightly, remembering what he did the last time I said something to hurt his feelings or threaten him. My arm seemed to burn even more.

"I'll be seeing you and your brother."

I opened my eyes as I felt the sink hit my back. I looked around and saw nothing. Sliding to the floor in shock, I took deep, shaky breaths. What the actual fuck just happened? I quickly stood up and rinsed my face before leaving the bathroom.

I swore I would never use that one again.

-X-

I ended up ditching the rest of my classes. I thought it was just that bathroom. No, it was everywhere. After, I had left the bathroom, I shook it off. But while I was in second hour, it came again. I had tried to relax, but it was taunting me. When it touched me, I could swear it was real. But then I'd blink and it would be gone.

I still shook it off and went to third hour. The bad thing was that I sat by this one kid in class. So I had to act like everything was alright even when I could hear and feel and see it around me. When I jumped at the feel of its breath on my neck, the boy sitting next to me asked, "Are you alright, Emily?"

I looked at him and tried to grin, "I'm fine, homes." If you thought I couldn't remember names before then you should've seen me then. I couldn't recall anyone's faces. I turned to face the board, ignoring the Alpha who stood in the corner by the classroom door.

The guy looked at me and asked again, "Are you sure? You seem…_scared_."

I spun my head to face the dude only to see the Alpha sitting there. I couldn't hold in the slight yell I made. Everyone, including the teacher looked at me.

"Emily?" The teacher asked tentatively. "You okay?"

I quickly collected my stuff and ran out of the classroom. I cringed as I heard the Alpha laughing raucously around me. After that, I went to Stiles' Jeep and climbed in the backseat. He always forgot to lock his doors. And that's where Stiles found me.

My presence was a bit shocking especially when I just sat up as he jumped in the Jeep. He glanced at me and did a double take before swearing, "Holy shit! Emily, what the hell are you doing in here?!" I didn't answer. He calmed down considerably and asked, "Is this where you've been? We've been texting you. Why didn't you reply?"

I just shrugged and lifted my phone that had died after listening to music on it to avoid the Alpha. It didn't help. I still heard its voice. "It died."

"You sure missed a lot!" Stiles exclaimed as I climbed to the front seat. "Like Jackson, don't ask me how, found out about Scott. He wants to be a werewolf now and he's trying to get Scott to make it happen for him, but Scott's trying to avoid that. But now what's worse is that Jackson is threatening to tell Allison about Scott and if that didn't kill the chance of them being together then Allison's dad would by killing Scott." Then he took a deep breath and said, "Shit's hitting the fan, Em."

I was shocked at the revelation, but my mind was too fucked to say anything. Stiles just patted my head and said we would be going to his house for something. I agreed trying to get back to myself. I couldn't make it seem like I was different though. Scott and Stiles would both worry and they didn't need to worry about me. They had their own problems like Jackson knowing. And besides, my little problem would go away.

…_Right?_

-X-

Stiles pulled into his driveway and parked the car. I followed him into the house as he opened the door. I locked it before following him up the stairs. He ran to his computer while I made myself comfy on his bed. I threw myself on it before seeing something dark in the corner. I turned to it slowly, thinking it was my mind playing tricks, but then I felt ridiculous when I paid close attention. It was Derek.

At the sight of him, I started to relax more. The Alpha couldn't mess with me when Derek was around right? And now that I think about when I was with Stiles before, the Alpha didn't come out. Maybe if I feel safe around the others I'm with he won't pop up. I immediately relaxed even more. Then I thought of something…

Why was Derek in Stiles' room?

"Hey Stiles!" Padre Stilinski called from downstairs, making his way up.

I sat up to look at Derek and that's when Stiles saw him. "Yo, da-Derek?"

Derek glared at him then me while he motioned to be quiet. He then pointed to go to the door, so I'm assuming Padre wouldn't see him in here. That would be kind of hard to explain why there is fugitive in your room.

"Uh, um," Stiles sputtered as he ran to his entryway.

I just continued to sit on his bed and act like my sexy love wasn't in the room. …which was hard because I knew he was watching my expressions, so I wouldn't give anything away.

"What'd you say?" I heard Padre ask from the slightly closed door.

"What?" Stiles said dumbly and I slapped a hand to my forehead. "I said 'yo d-dad.'"

I chuckled and slapped my hand to my mouth, which seemed to make much more noise. I looked at Derek, who gave me a 'are you serious' face. I shrugged hopelessly at him.

"What was that?" Padre asked. "What are you doing, Stiles?"

"N-nothing. That was just… m-me chuckling and clapping. I've been looking into magic and stuff. You know, hocus pocus!" Stiles tried to cover up poorly.

Derek rubbed his face irritatingly before gesturing me to go to the door as well. I quickly stood up as I heard Padre Stilinski moving closer to the door. "I just wanna see your room, Stiles."

"No dad," Stiles protested. "Look, I can explain."

I grabbed the door and pushed myself out so both Stilinskis could see me. I waved at Padre sheepishly, "Hey, how's it going?"

Padre looked at us with raised eyebrows. "You- Emily- Stiles- help me out here?"

"Uh, Emily came to help me with a project real quick." Stiles said.

I nodded at the excuse. "Yeah, one of our teachers assigned us as partners. They're crazy, huh sir?"

He continued to look at us weirdly. "Project, right." His voice turned to a mutter, "I guess Melissa was right…" Say what? He cleared his throat and finished, "Uh listen, I've got some things I've got to care of, but um, I'm going to be there tonight. I mean your first game."

"My first game," Stiles grinned. "That's great, awesome. Uh, good."

I smiled and said, "Exciting… first game…"

Padre smiled at the both of us before addressing Stiles, "I'm very happy for ya. And I'm really proud of ya."

"Thanks," Stiles said. "Me too. I'm happy and proud... of myself. Em is too." He nudged me and I nodded, "So happy and proud."

"So they're really going to let you play right?" Padre Stilinski asked. I usually loved Padre's chats, but he really needed to bounce. Sexy was a door away from me – literally.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, dad. I'm first line." Stiles smiled and made a weird face before saying lightly in a mumbled voice, "Wha…"

"First line!" I said with a deep voice.

Back in the room, Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Oh my God…"

Padre Stilinski practically glowed as he smiled. "I'm very proud."

Stiles sighed a bit and replied, "Ah, me too. Again. I'm-agh," Stiles said as Padre pulled him into a hug. I stood to the side as the two men hugged. "Huggy," Stiles mumbled, "huggy, huggy."

"Hugs not drugs," I said lightly.

Padre looked at us again weirdly before saying, "Alright, I'll see you two there."

"Yup," We answered.

And once he walked away, we ran into the room. Immediately, Derek threw Stiles against the door. I really wish that was me… "If you say one word…" Derek left the silent threat trailing.

"Oh what?" Stiles asked. "Like 'Hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun?'" Derek backed off a bit and Stiles was too smug. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass," Derek's ass, "it's my house, my rules buddy." And with that, Stiles smacked Derek's chest with the back of his hand. I swear he smacks me and I'll smack his face in.

Derek, sexy and understanding, nodded and released his hold on Stiles' jacket. He straightened it out before moving back. Stiles let out a breath and straightened Sexy's jacket. Stiles went to move past him and Derek faked trying to get him. Stiles got scared and said, "Oh my God."

I snickered at him before standing next to Derek.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Sexy asked.

"No, we're still working on it." Stiles answered, "But there's something else we can try."

I turned to Stiles curiously and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Weren't you listening to me in the car?" Stiles questioned.

"No," I answered bluntly honest.

He glared at me and Derek gestured for him to continue.

Stiles complied, "The night we were trapped at the school. Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there and one to Emily to go to the gym." After things had calmed down, I told Scott and Stiles about me running into the Alpha. Scott figured it out because he could smell my scent in the gym. But the question remained – who sent the texts?

"So?" Derek asked.

"So it wasn't Scott," Stiles confirmed.

I briefly felt Derek glance at me before addressing Stiles, "Well can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me, but I think I know someone who can." He said, turning to his computer.

"You mean?" I questioned.

Stiles answered, "Yup."

As Stiles was on his computer, Derek went to sit down on the chair besides the wall. I sat down on the bed facing him. I looked at him, opened my mouth but then closed it. This went on for a few more minutes.

"Spit it out," He snapped.

I took a glance at Stiles noting he was now on the phone. I turned back to Derek, who was looking at me somewhat curiously. I usually didn't act like this. I was so much cooler.

"So, say the Alpha were to, uh, scratch someone." I glanced at him quickly. "Would they turn into, you know, a werewolf?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, but answered my question. "No, they wouldn't." I inwardly relaxed. "But," I looked up as he started talking again, "They would begin to see delusions. Unless they were scratched in the neck, then they would see memories of the wolf and/or Alpha who scratched them."

"Delusions?"

He nodded, "Like seeing the Alpha everywhere. Thinking they are always around when they really aren't even there. Scratches mess with the person's mind."

I knew the feeling all too well. "Is there any way to get rid of it?"

"I'm not sure. I think it goes away gradually, but I've never actually met anyone who has been scratched by an Alpha and lived." Derek finished thoughtfully.

Hi, my name is Emily McCall and I got scratched by an Alpha and survived. Nice to meet you.

"Why the sudden curiosity about scratches?" Derek asked, narrowing his eyes.

I shrugged, trying to not seem suspicious, and replied, "I'm living a werewolf-supernatural-invested world. Got to take precautions, you what I'm saying? Can I get a 'amen'?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "No." He'll come around, I know it.

Pushing what Derek told me to the back of my mind, I turned to Stiles, who had just gotten off the phone. He looked at us and gave us a thumbs up. I stood up and moved over to him. Derek stood as well.

"So, he's coming?" I asked.

Stiles confirmed it with a nod. "He's coming."

Derek looked at us questionably. "Who's coming exactly?" It was amazing how he looked so curious yet annoyed at the same time. He has some serious talent.

Stiles and I just glanced at one another and said simultaneously, "You'll see."

Derek cursed under his breath and muttered, "Why do I even bother with you two?"

"Because we're adorable," I said smiling, tilting my head to the side at him.

"Yeah!" Stiles agreed and did the same thing.

I looked at him, "It's not the same when you do it. You should have left this part for me."

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed outraged before thinking about it, "Yeah that was pretty weird… Smiling at him was one thing, but tilting my head?" He shuddered at the reminder.

I patted his shoulder, "It was a rookie mistake. It happens."

"Don't look at me! I'm disgusting!"

Derek watched silently before throwing his hands up and going back to the chair, "Done."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...hey, yikes. Um, there's the chapter! Woo! ...no? So tell me what you think besides that I need to update faster. Yeah... Derek's back for real this time. Emily's going psycho. Scott's trying to get Ally's necklace. Jackson's being a turd. Stiles is Stiles. Padre Stilinski agrees with Mama McCall. Someone is coming over to find who sent the texts. Shit is hitting the fan guys. So do me a favor and review? 760 would be nice... just saying... So yeah, don't hate me too much! Until next time.

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	18. Wolf's Bane Part 2

I'm super, super late! I'm really sorry, but don't listen to me blabber any longer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen – Wolf's Bane Pt. 2**

"You want me to do what?"

Danny looked at me then back to Stiles in surprise.

Stiles did not stutter. "Trace a text. Well, two to be exact."

Still Danny was set on not being a criminal once again. He insisted, "I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Suddenly Danny turned to me and questioned, "And why are you here? Aren't you lab partners with Tim?" Note to self: my lab partner's name is Tim not Josh.

I waved it off and pushed him, "Come on, I'm sure Adrian wouldn't mind if you neglected his work just this once." Then I clapped my hands together and said, "You know what? I'll even talk to him for you. I got the hookup."

Danny looked at me and shook his head, "No, Emily. Lab work not fugitive work."

It's time to crack down and bring out the lip. Blinking my eyes at him, I let my bottom lip push out a bit and said in a sad tone, "Please, Handy Danny. You're our only hope." I was feeling a bit theatrical.

He groaned and averted his eyes from me.

Stiles chuckled somewhat evilly (he knew the power of my stare), "Just give in, Danny."

At the sound of Stiles' voice, he looked at him then back to me. He raised his hand to me and I knew I had won. I was seriously amazing with my look. I'm simply remarkable-

I sputtered as Danny's hand engulfed my face and pushed me away. "No, no, no. I'm not doing it, so both of you can just drop it. I'll say it one more time – We are doing lab work, nothing more."

I squinted at him in anger. "I thought we were homies, man, you cold."

"Look," Stiles cut in, "We'll do lab work...once you trace the texts."

Danny quirked an eyebrow and asked, "And what makes you think I know how?"

Stiles and I looked at each other and shrugged then Stiles said, "Well, I looked up your arrest report, so…"

"I was thirteen," defended Danny. "They dropped the charges."

I raised my hands and replied, "We're not calling you out. Props to you, you rebellious teen."

Stiles made inaudible noise as he raised his eyebrows slightly. Danny was not going for it as he said, "No. We're doing lab work." With that, he began to grab a chair and pull out his stuff. I turned to Stiles who was looking at me as he made an aggravated face and clenched his fingers. I made a claw with my hand and barred my teeth playfully.

Stiles sighed through his nose and turned to the computer, where he began typing. Angrily, might I add? Danny sat down next to him while I stood behind Stiles. I was playing with his peach fuzz on his head when Danny leaned in closer to ask a question. "Who's he again?"

My sexy-assed boo, that's who. Oh look, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.

Where I couldn't tell Danny that without eyebrows being raised, I flicked Stiles subtly so he could take this one. Stiles looked around to see Derek as said sexy man was sitting on a chair reading a book. More like pretending to read.

"Um," Stiles started. "My cousin." I resisted the urge to face palm and smiled when Danny looked at me as if he was checking for confirmation. "Miguel."

I couldn't decide if I wanted to laugh at the look on Derek's face or hit Stiles repeatedly, but in order to avoid suspicion I just calmly- HAHAHA! Sue me, I busted out laughing. I felt all three look at me, but I just could not stop. But when Stiles elbowed me, I sobered up a bit. Danny was still looking at me strangely (I couldn't help but note that several others have given me this look…wonder why).

Stiles elbowed me again and I explained to Danny, "Sorry…" I chortled quietly. "I just thought of something funny that happened yesterday…" Danny was still giving me that look. "With Miguel. Pay no mind to me."

"Yeah, cause if you do, you'll surely lose it…" muttered Stiles under his breath.

I retaliated by pulling his peach fuzz. I smiled sweetly when he cried out and grasped his head gently.

Danny shook his head at us before looking back to Der- Miguel. Chuckle, chuckle. "Is that blood on his shirt?"

Stiles and I both turned quickly to see that Derek aka Miguel did in fact have blood on his shirt. Stiles widened his eyes at me before answering Danny, "Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds."

I nodded sadly, "Bleeding nose."

"Hey Miguel," Stiles called out to Derek. The look on Derek's face was dangerous and gorgeous at the same time; a lovely combination. "I thought I told you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles gestured with his eyes to his drawers. Pft. As if those huge muscles could fit into Stiles' scrawny shirts.

Derek closed the book and threw it on the bed before standing up and walking over to the dresser. Then he did the greatest thing ever. Well, greatest for me… And Danny… Ah, what the hell maybe even Stiles... He took off his shirt. Sure, his back was to us but that was one sexy back especially with that tattoo.

"Hot damn," I mumbled underneath my breath. I've seen him without a shirt before, but it does not get old at all. Not one bit.

I faintly heard Stiles trying to convince Danny about tracing the text, but I was enamored with Derek that I could have cared less. Still, I took a glance at them and noticed Danny's eyes were not on Stiles at all. They were on Derek. That's my sexy, making men and women fall to his beautiful glory.

…Danny better just look and not touch, or I will cut a bitch. Ooh, ooh I'm sorry. That was a lot. I didn't mean it. Okay, I did just a bit, but… I'll just stop right now before I say something else… think it… whatever.

My attention was reverted back to Derek- _shirtless_ Derek as he called out, "Stiles?"

We all looked at him and I wiped my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling too badly.

He held up the shirt, "This," He pulled at it and said, "No fit." Guess he was getting into character.

"Then try something else on," Stiles replied.

I shook my head as I continued to stare at Derek and said, "I'll help him!"

I felt Stiles roll his eyes at me.

I quickly made my way to Derek and began looking in the drawers, trying to keep my eyes away from his well-sculpted chest. I mean I didn't want to be obvious about it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Derek snapped quietly.

Very much so.

"I have no idea what you are insinuating…" I said, gulping at how close I was to him.

Derek raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He grabbed an orange and blue striped shirt and slipped it on. "In case you forgot, I have heightened hearing," He said lowly to me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't get what he was trying to say. He leaned closer to me and I gulped again as I started to heat up. He brushed his arm against my back, seeing as I still facing the drawer. I froze as he whispered, "_Hot damn_."

My eyes widened and my mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Hey," I was thankful for the interruption from Stiles, so I could recover from that hot mess. "That one looks pretty good, huh?" Stiles smacked Danny on the shoulder. "What do you think, Danny?"

Danny quickly looked away from Derek to Stiles. "Huh?"

Stiles pointed his thumb and said, "The shirt."

I wanted to laugh at Danny, but I think I was just as bad as him. So bad that I actually looked at him and signaled for him to say it didn't look good then I winked. He stopped looking at me and said, "It's… it's not really his color." YES, THERE IS A GOD.

Derek took off the shirt and turned back to the drawers.

I quickly glanced at him before saying, "I think Danny is enjoying himself, wouldn't you say?"

He just glared at me and continued looking for a shirt. It was a hopeless effort, but I let him keep going. His muscles moved every time he did and it was awesome. So, so awesome.

I smacked the drawer lightly and said, "You're not going to find one that fits you, you know."

"I'm sure you're just broken up about that," He replied, grabbing a brown shirt.

I nodded, "Totally." NOT.

He rolled his eyes before turning to Stiles and snapping, "Stiles. None of these fit."

"I guess you'll just have to stay shirtless then…" I trailed on as I gave Danny a huge wink and thumbs up.

Danny moved his eyes to me before settling back on Derek. Then he turned to Stiles and said, "I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of texts."

BADA BING, BADA BOOM.

Unfortunately, after a few minutes passed, we found a shirt for Derek. I tried to hide it, but he caught me. Such a shame for both me and Danny. Speaking of Danny, he was tracing this text like a boss. He knew just exactly what to do. I guess that's the benefit of becoming a criminal at the small age of thirteen.

"There," He said, moving his hands away from the keyboard. Derek, Stiles, and I all leaned closer to the screen as he began showing us what he found. "Both texts were sent from a computer." He clicked something and crossed his arms. "This one."

My eyes widened and jaw dropped. What the hell?

Derek was the first to recover from the shock after we all read the screen. "Registered to that account name?"

Danny nodded slightly, but Stiles was against it. "No, no. That can't be right."

I felt Derek and Stiles look at me as I continued to read the screen over and over.

_Account registered to:  
>Beacon Hills Hospital - Melissa McCall<em>

Hell no, it can't be right.

-X-

So what had happened next was –

Stiles patted me on the back to what he thought was gentle, but in reality I had to keep myself from slamming my face onto the screen. Then Sexy caught my shoulder -swoon- and said we needed to check out the computer because there was a chance that it wasn't my mom who sent it.

See? He's obviously concerned about me and feels the need to reassure my worries. When I told him this, he rolled his eyes and replied with, "Everyone becomes concerned after meeting you." I just smiled brightly as I waved him off, "Oh stop." He wants me bad.

Ten minutes later, Danny was kicked out and we were on our way to Mom's -WHO IS COMPLETELY INNOCENT BECAUSE SHE'S TOO COOL FOR THAT KIND OF ISH- work. I, of course, was thrown in the back as Stiles drove and Sexy took shot gun. But since it is Derek, it's just dandy.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott's voice was so loud that I could hear him. Stiles didn't even have it on speaker and I had no wolfy powers to assist me. And people say I'm the loud twin.

Stiles answered, "Yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing." Before Stiles could even think, Derek grabbed his arm and pulled the phone to his ear to talk with Scott. Lucky Stiles, man. "Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening," Derek told him, "Something!"

Has anyone noticed how hot Derek's voice is? I mean he's not exactly yelling, but it's loud to get his point across. Gosh, his voice makes me giddy. Think what you will on the last sentence.

Scott had been answering Derek, but was suddenly quiet and another voice replaced his. "Where the hell is Bilinski?" I held in a snort. That is priceless. Gah, Finstock, you funny man.

I suddenly reached for Stiles' arm, seeing that Derek had released it earlier, and brought it towards my ear. "Finstock, calm your tits! Biles will be there along with your number one cheerleader! Go team!"

Just as the last word left my mouth, Stiles ripped his hand from my grasp with a, "Can you not?" Sticking my tongue out at him, I sat up until my head was in between Stiles and Derek. Said sexy man glanced at me and I grinned widely.

Rolling his lovely green eyes, he looked forward probably listening to the conversation between twin and Stiles. I smiled and looked out the window only to let out a sharp breath. The Alpha was standing in front of the Jeep, looking straight at me. I gripped my seat tightly.

"What?"

I turned to face Derek as he spoke. Stiles was still talking on the phone, but Derek's attention was on me. I should have been all over that, but all I was concerned for at the moment was the Alpha that was in front of me. Ignoring Derek, I looked back to the Alpha, but the window was now empty.

"What is it?" Derek questioned again.

I gulped softly and shook my head, chuckling, I answered, "Nothing, just me being me."

His green eyes narrowed. His stare was so intense that I had to look away. He looked like he was going to say more, but luckily Stiles pulled his attention over to him.

"I know!" Stiles replied to whatever Scott had said. "Look, if you just- if you see my dad, can you tell him…" He trailed off. "Tell him I'll be there just be a little bit late, okay? …Alright thanks." With that said, Stiles hung up the phone.

Derek gave him a look. "You're not gonna make it."

"I know." Stiles said.

Derek continued, "And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

Stiles let out a small breath and said, "Not till we find out the truth."

"Amen to that," I remarked looking at the building of Beacon Hills Hospital. "Besides, Scott has enough on his plate. I think we could let it slide about not telling him about my mom_ when_ we find out that she's innocent."

Stiles nodded, "I agree."

"Whatever," Derek said then turned to Stiles. "By the way, one more thing."

"Yeah?" Stiles got to reply before Derek grabbed his head and hit it against the steering wheel- hard. "Oh my God!" Stiles yelled in pain and held his face. "What the hell-"

Pointing a finger at him, Derek answered, "You know what that was for. Go." Cue Stiles' pain (also looks like he is having bathroom problems) face. "Go!"

Stiles clambered out of the car quickly and I followed him, trying not to laugh at his expression. I turned back to face Derek and grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up.

The eyes rolled once more.

-X-

Stiles and I had made it in without any trouble, but something felt off like it was just too quiet. Glancing around, I turned to Stiles, "This may be overly cliché, but it's quiet. Too quiet."

He nodded, "Terribly cliché, but you're right. Where is everybody?"

"This is weird," I said then gestured to his phone. "Call Derek to let him know that nobody's in here."

Stiles scoffed. "I'm not calling him. He slammed my head against a steering wheel! I'm sorry, but when I'm physically assaulted I don't particularly want to talk to the person that did it."

"Pussy."

"I'm not. I just-,"

"Meow!"

"Emily, I-,"

"Aw is the little putty tat scared of the big bad wolf?"

"Hell yes-,"

"Meow!"

Stiles let out a loud, annoyed groan before shouting, "Alright fine! Stop meowing."

I beamed in triumph.

As Stiles began going through his contacts, he suddenly realized something. "Wait, you have his number too. Why didn't _you _call him? I thought you would've loved to talk to him."

"Oh, I would have but then I would miss a possibility of Derek becoming annoyed with you and hitting your head on a steering wheel again. I can't miss that."

"You asshole- what? No! Not you man! Agh, no it- that- Emily," Stiles stumbled over his words. I began laughing my ass off. It's like God was looking down on me.

Sighing at the way things turned out, Stiles changed the subject. "Look man, I said I can't find her." When Derek had answered, Stiles gestured me to follow him. I realized we were heading to Derek's uncle's room. Only thing was that he wasn't even there.

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles told him.

I shook my head. "What the hell? This is getting even weirder."

Stiles nodded at me, but then froze. Suddenly I could hear Derek's voice as it rose higher and higher. "Oh my G- Stiles, you and Emily get out of there right now! It's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!"

Stiles glanced at me as I stood frozen next to him. Ever so slowly, we turned to the right to see Derek's so-called sick uncle standing there. It suddenly hit me that this was the man that was messing with me. He was the one who bit Scott. He was the fire starter of this mess. He did it. And that made him much scarier than I originally thought him and I thought he was really scary.

"You must be Stiles," _He_ said, smiling. Then he looked at me and his smile seemed to grow as he said my name, "Nice to see you again, Emily."

My breathing became increasingly faster as did my heartbeat. Stiles stared at _him_ before grabbing my arm and pulling me away to make a run for it. I couldn't take my eyes off of _him _though. Only when I heard a woman's voice did I.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." It was the redhead from before when Scott and I first saw Derek's uncle- the Alpha.

Stiles seemed to piece everything together. He pointed towards Red, "You…" Then to the Alpha, "And him…" Then back to Red, "You're the one…" Back to Alpha, "Oh my- and he's the-," A glance to me. "Oh my God, we're going to die." He glanced back and forth to Red and the Alpha. "We're going to die."

Usually I would have some lovely comeback like 'You're going to need flowers for your funeral. I guess yours would be cattails, huh pussy?' but right now nothing was coming out. The Alpha was right there. He had been mind-fucking me with his stupid cut on my arm. I was not okay.

Suddenly, I heard something fall and I turned to see Red falling to the floor, unconscious. I turned my head and met the green eyes of Derek. He glanced at me before looking to the Alpha as he spoke.

I shivered at his voice. "That's not nice. She's my nurse."

A nurse that was doing too much.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people," Derek easily retorted before addressing us, "Get out of the way."

"Aw damn," Stiles remarked before pulling me down with him.

The Alpha wasted no time as he began walking closer to Derek. "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?"

Derek's eyes flashed bright blue as he growled at his uncle. Jumping against the wall, Derek lunged for the Alpha but _he_ slammed Derek against the hospital wall. I winced at the impact and my eyes widened as the Alpha threw Derek against the other wall only this time Derek stayed down.

Stiles started crawling/half walking away from the scene and dragged me along. As he hid us behind the desk, all I could wonder was 'where the hell is everybody?!' No nurses except Red Riding Hood, no security, no doctors. Is this National Hospital Staff Day Off or something I didn't get the memo about?

"You okay?" Stiles asked, almost inaudibly.

"Not one bit," I answered truthfully.

Stiles nodded, "Good, I'd be worried more if you were." I tried to smile at him. If he knew just how bad I really was, he would not be saying that.

"I'm gonna check it out. Hold on." He moved his body to see what was going on, but a second later he threw himself back towards me, looking like a fish out of water. "Here, good. Out there, not good."

I tried listening to what the Alpha was saying to Derek, but I could barely hear what they were saying. All I heard was them struggling and fighting. Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking hit my ears and I jumped. This was insane. Derek was going to get seriously hurt. I know he can heal and all, but this Alpha was crazy and what if he didn't stop? I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Where the hell is everybody at?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really hated the ending, but whatever. I hoped you enjoyed and again sorry! So in the last chapter about shit hitting the fan? Guys, you can't even see the fan anymore - the shit is covering it. Danny was pressured with Derek's delicious bod and found out where the texts came from. Derek is suspicious about Emily's questions and her looking like a deer in headlights. Stiles got his head slammed against a steering wheel. The Alpha is revealed. And Emily is concerned with the lack of hospital staff. All in all - shit covered fan. Oh! We're so close to 800 reviews, coolio right? Welp, that's all for now! Until next time.

**Insanely Sarcastic **


	19. Co-Captain

What? I updated in the same month? Unheard of. Enjoy guys.

*****READ 'JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR' AT THE BOTTOM FOR A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THE CHAPTER*****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen – Co-Captain  
><strong>

After a few minutes of just sitting there and straining our ears to listen, Stiles pulled me up and gestured for me to follow him. In the direction of where the Alpha, who has been haunting me, went. He must be crazy.

I pulled arm from him and stepped back. "No way, I'm not going."

Stiles spun around and argued, "Well, I'm not going in there alone! You're supposed to be my back up."

I took another step back. "There. Happy? I backed up."

Stiles deadpanned, "Oh my God."

I just shrugged, silently looking around to see if anyone was close to us. The coast was clear.

"I swear if we weren't in this situation, I would most likely commend you on that right now." Stiles said as he rubbed a hand over his peach fuzz hair. "Very witty and totally unexpected."

I nodded. "I was actually debating for a second to say it or not because as you stated, this situation is cray-cray. But then I was like you know what 'just do it'."

"Ah, Nike helping with our daily problems."

"And making our feet look and feel nice."

"Nike, you sweetheart you."

…

"So… I'm still not going with you."

"I expected as much, but I'm just gonna do it." With that, Stiles groaned irately and stomped around. He threw his arms up in annoyance, almost like he was trying to fly. He kept kicking the ground and mumbling irritably. That was when it hit me. Stiles just threw an actual tantrum in the midst of everything that's going on.

Holy shit, that is so awesome.

"Alright, you won me over. Let's go."

Stiles thrust his closed fist in the air. "Yes."

"Mention this to anyone and I'll tell Lydia you were the one to fart during her presentation. Understood?"

"That was in third grade and those cafeteria bean burritos were too much for me!" Stiles argued before his fist and head went down in defeat. "Yes."

I just smirked.

He sighed and grabbed my arm. "Let's go."

"And where are you both off to?"

We froze and simultaneously turned our head to face the Alpha, also known as Peter Hale. His face was no longer scarred, but smooth. He was leaning against the wall, looking over his nails with a calm look on his face. He is such a cocky bastard, but I guess he has all the right to be.

When neither of us answered, he spoke again, "If you're heading to the lacrosse game, I'm afraid you're just a bit too late. I think right about now Scott's making the winning point." He chuckled softly and gestured to Stiles. "And to think that could've been you." Stiles' face fell slightly. "Well maybe next time, huh?"

I saw something in the corner of my eye and I moved my eyes to see Derek standing a little ways behind Peter. Hope filled me up. Derek was here to take this bitch-ass Alpha down! From what I could see, Peter hadn't noticed him yet. Derek had the perfect opportunity.

But he didn't move to attack him. Matter of fact, he wasn't even looking at him. He was looking to the floor. I followed his eyes to the ground, but there wasn't anything remotely interesting about the floor. What the heck was Derek doing?

I looked towards Stiles and saw him glancing at Derek as well. He met my eyes and we shared the same thought. _What was he waiting for? _

We both jumped, albeit Stiles was more clumsily, at the sound of Peter clapping his hands together. He smiled at us, but it was neither sincere nor friendly. It was as if he knew something he didn't…like he was smug.

"Well as much fun as this is, getting to chat with one another, we have to get going. You know, congratulate Scott on his win. I'm sure we'll keep in touch." He continued to smile.

My hearing seemed to be delayed as it took me such a long time to figure out what he just said. He said 'we'. As in two or more people. Red is knocked out and I doubt she'll be getting up anytime soon. Stiles and I would never go with him for obvious reasons (We are scared shitless). That only left Derek… but Derek would never go with him… Would he?

I shook my head and almost laughed at the thought. It was too silly. Derek joining the Alpha, who has fucked Beacon Hills in all ways, was so ridiculous. He would never betray Scott. He would never betray us. Never.

"Uh, I know you were in a coma, so I'll be nice," Stiles said then mumbled under his breath, "…even though you clearly haven't been…" He cleared his throat and finished, "I think you meant to say '_I_ have to get going'." Peter continued to smile. "Because you said 'we' and that applies two or more, which you don't have since your nurse is unconscious…" Stiles trailed off and slowly looked at Derek in disbelief and realization. "No way…"

Peter nodded with that smug smile attached to his lips, "Yes way. Family overcomes anything. Wouldn't you agree, Stiles? I'm sure your father would."

Stiles' eyes were wide open and his mouth slightly agape. I don't know why. Derek is obviously pulling our chain. He's gonna snap out of this and attack the Alpha. Just watch, any minute now.

"And Emily," I tensed as he said my name, but looked at him either way. "The same would go for you and Scott. Though you are constantly teasing him, you would do anything for your brother. Family is above all and nothing can stand in its way. So why would Derek and I be any different?"

No. He's lying. Isn't he? He has to be.

My gaze immediately landed on Derek. He was taking his time to get Peter and he was still looking at the magical floor. "Derek, what are you doing? The magical floor is still going to be there when you beat him. He's right there. What are you waiting for? What…" I stopped as Stiles grabbed my arm to stop me. I hadn't even realized I was moving towards Derek.

Derek still avoided all eye contact. Peter still had the smug smile on his face. Stiles still was shocked. I, on the other hand, was pissed off. And the sad part was that I was pissed at Derek.

"You're on his side?" My tone was sharp and incredulous. "This is the man who has been screwing this town over and killing people, one of those people being your sister!"

"It was a mistake." Derek replied tonelessly. "Mistakes happen."

My eyes were probably huge and my jaw was undoubtedly on the floor. This wasn't my Derek. He would never side with the Alpha, but here he was defending him. When the hell did I enter the Twilight Zone?

Peter cleared his throat and said, "I would love nothing more than to see the outcome of this conversation. But alas, I really have a tight schedule. So until next time on 'The Young and the Wolf-less'." With that cheesy pun, he passed right by both Stiles and I and said, "Emily. Stiles." Then he continued on his way with Derek following him.

Derek didn't even glance at us.

Stiles let out a long breath and cursed. "This is bad. This is really bad. We've got to warn Scott. Come on, maybe if we leave right now, we can beat them."

I didn't say anything.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his hands on his face. Then he turned to me and threw his arm around my shoulders. "I know it hurts and it'll probably scar you for the rest of your life," Behold my best friend, the greatest pep talker alive. "But we can't give up just because someone got picked before us. Like when Finstock picked everyone for first line before me, I didn't give up. And then boom," He snapped his fingers, "I got chosen for first line." He smiled then it slowly fell off. "…and I didn't even make it to the game." His arm on my shoulders slackened. "And now I just made myself really depressed."

I sighed at him and shook my head, smiling slightly. "Come on, we've got to go get Scott."

"Yeah," He agreed. "I just made myself depressed by trying to give someone else a pep talk. Gah, I suck at pep talks."

This time I agreed, "Yeah."

"Hey- you know what? Ba-humbug."

I couldn't agree anymore, Stiles.

-X-

We made it to the school very slowly since there was a bunch of traffic. No doubt, coming from the school and going to celebrate. Stiles parked and jumped out of the Jeep, almost falling to the floor. Then he continued to run like an idiot to the boys' locker room.

I jogged- yeah right. I walked to the boys' locker room, but I was speed walking so give me some credit. I made it to the locker room just as Stiles did. I think he was waiting for me to catch up. The sweetheart.

He ran in the room and announced, "Dude, we have a huge problem."

I walked in behind Stiles and saw twin sitting there in his towel, looking at the floor. What the fuck is so great about the damn floor?! Agh!

"Trust me," Scott let out a little breath. "I know."

Something tells me we were a little bit late.

-X-

So just to fill you in a bit. Scott, Stiles, and I have appointed ourselves Jackson's keeper. To go further into detail, we are following Jackson around. Why? Well because, according to Scott, Allison's dad and aunt (who I have yet to meet) think he's the beta, which is just a fancy word for another wolf that is not an Alpha. Scott did not like my revamped definition.

But you're probably not interested in that. You're probably wondering about that guy with the green eyes, He-who-shall-not-be-named. And no, I am not talking about Voldemort. You all know exactly who I'm talking about.

I threw him out of my mind because then it just makes me really sad. Like last night, I didn't go to bed until three and that was after I crawled into bed with my mom. I worried her and she asked what was wrong. I just said that the thunder scared me. That worried her even more, considering there was no thunder at all. I was depressed! Sue me!

Or don't because that would only make me more sad.

So just not talking of Sexy- of him, who-shall-not-be-named. Yes, it is really hard. It's like being a smoker who's trying to get off cigarettes, but is at an all-smoker party. That was a terrible analogy, but now you witness had bad I am.

Sigh. Let's just get back to the present where Stiles is driving to where Jackson and Daddy Argent are talking.

Said guys both turned to look at us as Stiles parked the Jeep. I pushed myself forward to get in between Scott and Stiles. Time to play it cool.

"Yo." Scott.

"What's up?" Stiles.

"Heyyy!" Me.

I was the coolest.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

Daddy Argent smiled and greeted. "Hey Scott, Emily. Your friend here was having car troubles. We're just taking a look."

"Oh," Stiles said with a smile.

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck." Scott informed them.

Stiles agreed. "Yeah, you want a ride?"

Twin opened the door and began to get out. Jackson looked extremely reluctant and somewhat scared. Daddy Argent was a scary one, indeed.

"Hey, come on Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here by yourself," Stiles continued, trying to win him over. Note to self: Tease Stiles about thinking Jackson is pretty. Reference: Stiles watching Jackson in the showers (Chapter 4).

I nodded. "Yeah, who knows who will find you?" If he knows what's good for him, he will get his ass in the Jeep now. I'm practically shouting 'you're gonna get yourself killed if you don't come with us'. Come with me if you want to live, Schwarzenegger has never been more right.

Jackson nodded and immediately began walking over to us. He looked tensed as he moved.

Just as he was nearing the Jeep, Daddy Argent called out, "Hey guys!" We all turned our heads to look at him as he walked over to the driver's seat of Jackson's Porsche. He opened the door and turned the key. It roared with life. Then he smiled, "Told you I knew a few things about cars."

Oh. He is good.

Stiles and I glanced at each other then I looked towards Scott. He caught my eye and raised his eyebrow. I only mouthed, 'He's good.' Scott shook his head at me and turned back to Daddy Argent, who was walking to his truck. He got in quickly and was out of here in a second.

Once he was gone, Jackson turned on Scott. "What are you following me now?"

I was going to get out on Scott's side until he slammed the door in my face. I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head. How rude. I then went out Stiles' side as he climbed out of the Jeep. He got hit in the arm for trying to shut the door on me as well. People these days.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot." See what I mean? "You almost gave away everything right there!"

Stiles and I both joined the equally upset Scott and Jackson.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked, clearly confused.

"He thinks you're the second beta," explained Scott, which only confused Jackson more.

I cleared my throat and coughed out, "That means other wolf."

Scott suddenly snapped. "He thinks you're me!" And with that, the angry beta hit his fist against Stiles' Jeep. Stiles didn't really like that.

"Dude, my Jeep."

"I could hear your heart beating a mile away. Literally." Scott told him, ignoring Stiles' pleads. "Now he thinks that there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott then made a sound of frustration before lunging to hit the Jeep again.

Stiles caught him fast enough. "Whoa, whoa, okay, okay. How about we just step away from Stiles' Jeep?"

"Yeah Scott, you know he is our ride and I am not riding in a Jeep that is all messed up." I said moving to Scott's other side to hold his arm. I dropped it when he relaxed a bit.

"That's all you're concerned about?" Stiles asked. "Thanks a lot."

"He stopped, didn't he?"

"Point taken."

Jackson didn't like the blame. "You know what, this is your problem. Not mine. Okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's going to get me killed. Okay, this is your fault!" Jackson pushed Scott suddenly into Stiles' Jeep.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "Can we stop hitting my Jeep?"

Scott pushed Jackson back and a fight was definitely going to break out, but Stiles jumped in between them. "Alright, oh, guys stop! Alright?"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Stiles groaned. "You are so not helping."

I shrugged. "I know."

When Stiles moved away from them, Scott approached Jackson and said, "When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you! I can't protect anyone." After that was said, he turned to Stiles and then me.

"Why are you looking at me?" Stiles questioned him at the same time I did. "Oh ew, why'd you look at me?"

It was a moment of silence as Scott looked uneasy at all of us, including Jackson. Speaking of which, he decided to voice his thoughts, "You know what? Now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself."

"No, you won't!" Scott argued. "Just trust me. All it does is makes things worse."

Jackson wasn't convinced. "Oh yeah, really? In order to hear anything you want and run faster than humanely possible? Sounds like a real hardship, McCall!"

"Yeah," breathed Scott. "I can run really fast now. Except half the time, I'm running away from people who are trying to kill me!" Jackson just looked annoyed, but said nothing. "And I can hear things. Like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me! I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life."

Gosh, Scott, tell me how you really feel.

I looked at Stiles and we both frowned.

"It ruined your life," Jackson corrected. "You know, you had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like?"

"Educate me, dick," I said after hearing him talk down to Scott.

He sneered at me. "It's like you turn sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you at with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche."

He then turned away and climbed into his stupid Porsche. As he began to drive off, I shouted, "Nobody cares! You're not cool!"

Stiles clapped my shoulder. "Well said, Em."

Scott was still down and I had half a mind to go jump Jackson, but I'll save him from my wrath until another day.

I sighed and moved closer to Scott, "Don't stress about him, twin. He'll realize his jackass ways."

"You really think so?" Stiles asked.

I deadpanned, "No."

Stiles breathed out his nose and patted Scott's arm. "Despite that, Emily is right. Don't worry about him. We'll figure something out. We always do. Now come on, let's go."

Scott ruffled his hair and sighed, "Yeah, you guys are right. I just wish it wasn't like this at all. It sucks."

"It sucks a lot and there is not one vampire around. Ironic, yeah?" I said as I climbed to the backseat.

Stiles face palmed whilst Scott just shook his head, trying not to smile.

Onward!

-X-

"We need Scott," Peter said to his nephew. "We are stronger a pack, you know that. But Scott… he's just having a difficult time seeing it that way. Such stubbornness."

Derek nodded. He knew how stubborn Scott was and how freaking annoying it was to deal with. Secretly, he was happy he wasn't the only one dealing with it anymore.

"We just need for him to agree…" He trailed off as an idea hit him then a smirk made its way onto his face. "Perhaps he needs a little more convincing."

Derek narrowed his eyes at his uncle. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, dear nephew, is that Scott needs a little push." Peter smiled. "And I have the perfect idea for that."

Derek said nothing, but he continued to look at Peter with suspicion.

Peter chuckled as he looked at Derek. "It's like I said before. Family above all. If part of your family is doing something, then most likely the ones left out will soon join in. Wouldn't you think so?"

As everything started to piece together, Derek's eyes widened. "His mom and Emily."

Peter nodded. "If I convince his mother to join us then he would soon follow shortly."

Something wasn't making sense for Derek. "And Emily? How do you expect to get her in the pack? She's not exactly you're biggest fan."

Peter made a disapproving noise. "Come now, Derek. I thought you were much brighter than that."

He said nothing.

"I may have been in coma for six years, but I still saw things as the Alpha and as the hospital patient. I saw how absolutely infatuated Emily was with you." Peter's lips turned up as Derek tensed. "And of course, your actions towards her. It didn't slip past me. And despite your falling out with her, I'm sure you could still convince her to join us."

Derek continued to remain silent.

"Then Scott would for sure join us and it would all work out." Peter finished with a smile then he made an 'ah' noise. "What do you say?"

Derek made eye contact with his uncle for what seemed like minutes before turning away with a slight nod. He made to move when Peter's voice stopped him.

"Oh, Jackson, is it?" Derek's eyebrows furrowed. "That's the boy who wants to be like us, correct?"

"What about him?" Derek questioned, eyes narrowing once more.

"It seems he's causing some trouble for us. It would serve us best if he was disposed of. Take care of him, would you?" Peter said as he went to get ready for his date with Melissa McCall.

He was already ahead of the game.

-X-

I was looking for my bag when Stiles texted me. After the whole fiasco with Jackson, Stiles dropped me and twin off at home. Though after a few minutes, Scott went out to do something and I didn't know if he was back yet. Stiles went home, so it was questioning to why he was texting. We never text anymore unless it has something to do with supernatural.

_From Stiles:_

_They're all connected. The bus driver, those two guys from the woods, the video store clerk. They all had to do something with the Hale fire. I just don't know exactly what. We need to talk with Scott soon._

It would make sense. The Alpha (I will never get used to calling him Peter) took out revenge on the people who caused the fire or had something to do with it. It's just… why Scott? If it had been me who didn't get caught that night by Padre Stilinski, would I be the werewolf right now? If anyone had been in Scott's position, would they be the werewolf?

All of sudden, I remembered what the Alpha kept telling me that night in the gym.

"_I think I picked the wrong twin… You would've made an interesting werewolf…_"

Did he purposely choose Scott, or was it some huge coincidence?

I sighed loudly and shook my head. "Ain't nobody got time to think. I need to find my damn bag and get some dark brown hair dye because I am positive I'm getting gray hairs, and that's not cute boo-boo."

"Damn straight, you're my kid and you always got to look good, or else it looks bad on me." I almost tripped as I turned to face my mom.

"Mom!" I said in shock. Shock for her sudden appearance and for how she looked. She looked hot, gorgeous, beautiful, pretty, lovely, fabulous, and any other synonyms of those words. "Dude, you look great. No scratch that, you look stunning."

She smiled and waved me off, "Thanks. You know how I do."

I grinned at her. "So you still haven't told me about this guy."

"He's just some medical rep I met at work," She answered as she played with her hair.

"Not a potential new daddy?" I asked winking at her.

She laughed, "I just met him. And besides, Sam Winchester is your new daddy, remember?"

"How could I forget? It's still as yucky as the first time you said it." I replied cheekily.

She went to hit me, but I moved and she said, "Brat." I only continued to grin. "I'll be out late, so don't wait up. Alright?"

I opened my mouth to say something when she suddenly said, "And if one innuendo or sexual joke comes out of your mouth right now, I'll take away your phone for a month."

My mouth snapped shut.

She narrowed her eyes playfully, "Goodbye, brat. Love you."

"Love you too!" I shouted as she left my room.

Now! What was I doing? Right my freaking bag. Where the hell is it? I tapped my foot on the floor and tried to remember the last time I had seen it. I had already checked under my bed. Oh no. Could it be… in my closet?

Gulping, I stood right in front of the closet.

My closet was seriously bad. I just threw junk in there when Mom would tell me to clean my room. Who knows what's in there? I reached for the handle and right when I was about to open it, the doorbell rang. I jumped about a foot in the air.

This could be my chance. I could avoid opening my closet and meet Mom's guy, but then I know I would never go in my closet. Besides, what if Mom has a terrible time with the guy? I'll save him the pleasure of meeting me until the second date, if it goes well. But if it doesn't then he's missing out on me. Win-lose situation. I win, he loses. I love that result.

Just as I was about to open my closet, Mom walked in holding my bag. "Hey, this was in my room. Here." She tossed it on my bed and then quickly ran to my vanity mirror. "Ah, I'm not ready and he's here. Do you have nice jewelry? Oh and perfume!" The doorbell rang again. "Scott? Get the door."

"Your brother sure is taking his time answering the door," Mom muttered before exploring my entire jewelry box.

"Oh, Mom, I have the perfect bracelet to go with your outfit." I said grabbing it off my dresser. "Here. You're gonna look styling."

Mom smiled. "Thank you, thank you." Then her face turned to annoyance as the doorbell rang once more. "Scott, for the love of God, please!"

"Scott, if you don't answer the door I'm going to get Byron! Then I'll tell Allison all your embarrassing stories!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Mom said. "Allison's here."

"Oh," I nodded then screamed, "Hi Ally!"

I heard her laugh before she replied, "Hi Emily!"

Mom kissed my cheek and said, "Bye, I love you."

I wiped her kiss off when she wasn't looking and said, "Love you too."

I assume Mom left because after a few minutes, Scott came running up the stairs. I only know that because his giant feet were making a bunch of noise of the stairs.

"Scott!" I yelled. "Please shut up!"

"Emily!" I jumped as Scott ran into my room.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked as he moved closer to me.

"Something big came up and I need to go check it out. Stay here with Allison, please." He all but begged me.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What is it? What came up?"

He shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about. I just got to take care of some things. Just please, stay here with her. Please."

I squinted at him and reluctantly agreed. "Fine."

"Thank you," He said and was about to leave my room until I stopped him.

"On one condition," He faced me. "After you do whatever need to do, you have to tell me what was so important that you have to leave right now."

He nodded.

He began to move, but my voice stopped him once more. "Oh and be careful, alright? Don't go getting bit by anything else."

"I promise," He said before running to his room.

I sighed. That boy is going to drive me crazy. When a few seconds had passed, I walked to Scott's room and leaned against the door.

"Look, Emily is in her room if you need anything," Scott said as he pleaded with Allison to wait for him.

I nodded at her. "I'll be studying for Spanish, but if you get tired of waiting for my butthead of a brother then feel free to visit me."

As I said that, Scott nodded vigorously until he caught heard the end then he glared at me. I grinned and winked cheekily at him.

Allison smiled at me. "I'll keep that in mind."

Saluting the awkward ex-couple, I sauntered back into my room. I retrieved my bag and began looking over notes for Spanish. I know it seemed stupid to be worrying about grades, but I have this system where I always have C's in my class. A C is passing and as long as YOU LOVE ME! No totally kidding, but I had to. My average grades are C's and right now I have a D. That's not working with me. Now, time to study!

…

I caught myself dosing off as a knock sounded my room. I moved the notes further on my bed when I felt that they were wet. I picked them up and then touched my cheek. Oh nice, I drooled. Spanish seriously is no fun. Well, school is altogether no fun. Making a face, I tossed them back onto my bed before going to my door.

It was Allison.

She smiled and said, "Hey."

"I knew you couldn't resist me, Ally, it's the charm," I said with a huge grin, puffing out my chest.

Chuckling lightly, she replied, "You caught me."

I winked.

"No, but your bathroom, where is it?" She inquired.

Scott is dumb sometimes. He leaves my future sister-in-law by herself where she doesn't know where anything is at. I actually think this is the first time she's been in our house.

"Right," I nodded. "Since Scott obviously has no manners. I shall show you where the potty is."

Allison laughed. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Emily. I appreciate it."

I leaned against the bathroom frame and said in over exaggeration, even though I was completely serious, "Finally, someone that appreciates my amazingness! Have a nice leak."

Allison grinned and shook her head at me before she entered the bathroom.

I walked back to my room and shut the door. I shivered once I noticed how cool it was in my room. I then looked to where my window was opened, drapes blowing with the wind. I froze and immediately began looking around. I did not open my window. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but I was not staying to find out.

I lunged for my door when something caught my wrist. I went to shout when the grasp on my wrist spun me around whilst the other hand covered my mouth. I literally stopped breathing when I saw those familiar green eyes I adored. Derek was here. My eyebrows scrunched up together when I remembered that he was a… traitor. He sided with the Alpha.

Once he knew I wasn't going to shout, he released my mouth and his hold on me. He continued to pierce me with his verdant eyes and I just stared blankly at him. It was so quiet between us that I could actually hear Allison come out of the bathroom. There was a moment we both thought she was going to come in here, but after a few minutes her footsteps stopped.

Derek shifted and began slowly, "Emily."

"No," I said sternly. "Don't 'Emily' me. You can't come in here and think if you say my name in that sensual way that you have that everything is going to be back to normal. It doesn't change the fact that you are siding with the Alpha."

I was surprised on how stern and angry I sounded. This was Derek, my Sexy, my boo thang. And here I was scolding him and disagreeing with him. I never did that. I always sided with him, but now that he was siding with the Alpha I just couldn't.

He opened his mouth to no doubt defend _him_.

"Do you know what he did? To me? To Scott? Allison? Stiles?" I demanded as I pointed my finger into his chest. (See I'm serious because I didn't even say 'his sexy chest'…though it is sexy… REGARDLESS.) "Do you remember what he did to your sister?" It was a low blow, but he was not getting it.

"I told you before that was a mistake," He replied, not once moving my finger from his chest.

I laughed bitterly and said, "A mistake is when you don't stop at a stop sign. A mistake is when you forget someone's name. It's not a mistake to cut someone in half." The flinch and slight growl did not make me feel good at all. It made me feel despicable. I have the right to be upset with him, but I don't want to and I feel like crap.

The pointed finger slowly turned into a fist. "Do you remember what he did to you?" My voice was barely over a whisper.

Derek didn't answer.

I didn't look at him as I continued. "I do. I thought you were dead. You looked dead. You just laid there…" I closed my eyes tightly. "…and you didn't get up… I thought he killed you." I grimaced as I looked up to him. "I guess that was a mistake too, right?"

All he did was stare.

Normally, I would have been joyful for him just looking at me. But now it just made me angry and I wanted him to say something, anything. Why was he so quiet now? Why can't he just call me annoying or something?

"Why are you siding with him?" I asked as I hit his chest with my fist. "You know what he's doing is wrong, so why are you with him?" My voice raised slightly. "Why are you suddenly against Scott? Why are you agreeing with him?" Another hit to his chest. "Why, Derek? Huh? Why don't you say anything?" I'm really surprised that Allison didn't hear me. My voice was rising with every word I said.

But what really shocked me to the core was when Derek pulled my arm to him. And suddenly his lips were crushed against mine. Then I couldn't control myself. I brought my hands to grip the back of his neck as I kissed him just as hard. I could feel his burning hands all over me and that just made me run my fingers through his pitch dark hair, pulling lightly.

We pulled apart for a second and all I could hear was the sound of our heavy breathing. We made eye contact; brown orbs connecting to green and we were lost in another fit of passion. Derek reached for my face and lifted my chin to put his lips to mine once more. I held onto his face just as tightly as he held mine.

Suddenly, I was aware that my feet weren't touching the floor anymore. I opened my eyes half-lid to notice that I was lying down on my back. I was confused and for a second I thought this was a dream until Derek's face came into my vision. I felt his warmth as he lay his body on top of mine. Grabbing his face, my lips sought his. I found them quickly and he wasted no time into joining in.

I pulled away slightly when I couldn't breathe anymore. My cheek resting against his cheek with stubble all over it. I don't know what it was, but that stubble felt so freaking amazing especially when it was suddenly rubbed against my jaw. Derek's lips and tongue were becoming familiar with my neck and soon his teeth merged as well.

I closed my eyes and moaned as my emotions heightened considerably (teenage hormones). Derek's lips made his way back up to my jaw and soon his lips claimed mine again. I held onto the back of his neck, nails digging into his skin. He growled at that and I moaned again. He took this as a sign to sneak his tongue into my mouth. I accepted it without hesitation.

Our tongues met softly. They felt as if they had minds of their own as they fought until Derek growled at me and rocked his hips to mine. I immediately lost the battle.

I pulled away and let out several deep breaths. Derek took this as sign to finish his earlier work at my neck. All of a sudden, it was really hot and we were both wearing too much clothes. I reached for his leather jacket and pulled at it slightly. Without removing his lips from my neck, he began to shrug it off.

That was until a knock reached our ears.

We both stopped and turned to closed door. I glanced back to Derek and he nodded for me to get it. He rolled off me and I got up slowly. I was not trying to fall. After that hotness, I was positive my legs were dead.

I looked to Derek again and saw him fixing his jacket, his back facing me. I opened the door and Allison appeared. She smiled then must've noticed my appearance because her face became confused. I could only imagine what I looked like.

She chuckled, "Spanish looks rough. I'm glad I went for French."

I rubbed the back of my head and coughed, "Yeah, real rough. Like how Scott's elbows used to be before he discovered lotion. Well before he learned he could use it for more than one thing." That was word vomit. I didn't want to say that. It just came out! I didn't want to embarrass Scott. Well, I did but not right now. I was saving that for major burning ammo.

Allison bit her lip to conceal her laughter; she succeeded. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry to bug you, but I was wondering if you had anything to drink?"

"Oh," I nodded and cleared my throat. "Right, I'm your hostess. Come this way." I closed my door and began to walk only to tumble into the wall.

"Whoa," Allison said, catching my arm. "You okay?"

Damn Derek.

I nodded, "Oh yeah, I've just been on my bed, so I wasn't using my legs for a while and they must've fell asleep."

Allison chuckled at me.

I clapped and said, "Drinks! Drinks are downstairs! Come on!" I had to get back to Derek.

We made it downstairs and into the kitchen. Just when I was going to announce that I was going upstairs, I paused as I saw Allison frowning at the clock on the stove.

I sighed. I'm such a good sister.

"Boys, huh?" I started.

She looked at me and sighed, "Boys. Why are they so confusing?"

"If I ever find out, I'll let you know." I said dropping myself into a chair. I was referring to what the hell just happened in my room.

"Same goes for me," She said. "I really like Scott, but he's hiding something from me. God, I feel like everyone is hiding something from me nowadays." With that, she threw her head onto the table.

I patted her hair and asked, "What do you mean? Who else?"

She sighed and answered, "Like my dad and aunt. They are always whispering things to each other and they're so secretive! I just don't know what's real or a lie anymore."

Suddenly her phone buzzed. She looked at it and said, "Speak of the devil. That's my aunt texting me. She wants to talk with me."

I shrugged. "Maybe she wants to tell you something that she's been hiding from you."

Allison frowned. "Yeah maybe."

I bopped her on the head and said, "Well, Debby Downer, go see what she wants. I'll tell Scott your aunt called and he'll understand. Don't frown so much, Al. You'll get wrinkles."

She smiled at me then hugged me. "Thanks Emily. I'll see you."

I nodded and waved to her. "I'll walk you out."

She shook her head and smiled. "No. Don't worry about it. I'll lock it myself. Goodnight Emily."

"If you're sure. Night Allison," I replied. "And don't give up on Scott. He means well, trust me." I felt I should help out a brother. Ah, do you see what I did there? He's my brother and they saying is to help a brother out. And that's thought vomit, I apologize.

She just smiled, somewhat sadly and walked downstairs. When I heard the door shut, I walked back into my room but it was empty. Derek was gone. And from the looks of it, he had been gone for a while. My window was closed shut and I slumped down onto my bed, more confused than ever.

First, Scott was out doing who-knows-what making Ally sad. Speaking of Ally, what exactly were her dad and aunt talking about? Well, I had a small feeling it was about the Alpha, but exactly what? Could they be trying to get Allison into hunting? Wow, this has been such a long day.

Correction: long CONFUSING day.

Confusing because Derek came here to do I-don't-know-what and we start making out on my bed! I should be ecstatic and I am, but I'm more confused than anything. All I told him was to say something and then boom, lips on lips. All I can say for sure is that he can talk, if you know what I mean. See I would elaborate more on that but I am just so freaking confused right now. What the hell is going on?!

Sighing, I mumbled, "Now I'm sure I really need that hair dye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this chapter was fairly easy to write, hence it being updated before two months had passed. You're all welcome. This chapter is all in one, no second part. I hope you all enjoyed the Derek and Emily scene. A reviewer made it clear to me that since I take forever to update that I should speed the relationship up a bit, so ta-da! If you want to thank someone, thank **Kate**. Which, now that I think about it, is sort of ironic. Allison's aunt who is also named Kate just attacked Sexy and is a huge antagonist! Oh, the irony of things! How fun! Well until next time!

**JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR:** Derek was going to listen to Peter, but then just kind of let his emotions take over. I mean he's not stupid. He knows Emily cares for him and it's not just lust, so he followed the teachings of Nike (JUST DO IT). Also, him leaving was not only to go get Jackson, but to avoid from having to convince Emily and ignoring Peter. In other words, he felt bad. Just like how he helped Scott escape at the end of this episode. He is capable of compassion and he didn't want to hurt Emily, just like how he didn't want Scott to get taken by the hunters. That is all, thank you.

**Insanely Sarcastic**


	20. Formality Part 1

So I actually did something with my summer. Woop-dee-doo. I apologize for the wait.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Twenty – Formality Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>After I ordered hair dye online, I went downstairs to eat since my <em>heartless<em> mother had left me to starve.

Yes, I ordered it. Think I'm lazy? If you do then you're absolutely right, but don't judge me yet. It wasn't a brand that was sold in a lot of stores and I was not hunting. I'll leave that to Daddy Argent, thank you very much. So, I ordered it and it should come in seven business days.

I never understood why they said that, 'business days.' What if I have business on Saturday? Bitches thinking they can determine when business goes down. I think not. Moving on from this, I just have to remember to point all the evidence towards Scott, who by the way, hasn't come back home.

As the microwave beeped and indicated that my Hot Pocket was done, the front door opened. I froze only to relax when my mother's voice sounded through the house. I cocked (HA) my head to the side and wondered why she was home so earlier. Looks like he couldn't handle my mama.

Walking out of the kitchen, I began, "Mom, you're home already-" My voice suddenly broke as I looked at the guy who was standing in my doorway.

Mom smiled in greeting, but I could tell she was annoyed. "Yup, _that thing_ that hangs around here too damn much hit us with his Jeep."

I could barely hear her because everything seemed to stop as I stared at my mom's date, Peter Hale. The motherfucking Alpha. He looked at me and smirked, waving condescendingly with his wolf claws.

My breath hitched as my hands turned into fists and stayed glued to my sides. Then he mouthed, 'Boo,' and I was snapped out of my trance when Mom's face blocked his.

"Emily," She said worryingly. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. Were you watching Supernatural by yourself? I told you not to watch horror movies or anything supernatural related." Leave it to my mom to make me sound like a baby. Obviously, I was a toddler. Duh.

I replied breathlessly as I shook my head. "I wasn't- I- You guys-" I made a gesture (think Madonna's Vogue) at her for an explanation.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you high? You're talking like a lunatic. I know that may seem like the cool thing to do these days, but it's not. Every heard of 'Hugs not Drugs'?"

"I'm not high," I said. "I was just-"

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," We both turned to look at Peter. "I sense some confusion. Perhaps I should introduce myself." He smiled at me as he walked closer. "Hi, I'm Peter. And you must be Melissa's…sister?"

Mom laughed loudly. "No, God, no. This is Emily, my daughter."

Peter smiled (FAKE) and said, "I apologize, but I still refuse to believe that you are the mother of two sixteen year olds. You are so young."

Ugh. Gag me.

But even I had to admit he was a charmer. Though I didn't like that he was putting the moves on my mom. Matter of fact, why is he out with my mom? Uh-uh pal, I see right through you! …Okay so I have no clue what he's doing, but it can't be good. He's the Alpha, the motherfucking Alpha.

"Oh," Mom replied breathlessly, her cheeks darker than usual. "Um, oh," She said as her cell phone began ringing. "It's my work. Let me take this real quick."

He smiled, waving. "Go ahead."

Mom smiled. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." With that, she walked away only to stop and whisper in my ear, "He might be a potential," before she disappeared. I grimaced at that.

"A potential, huh?"

I looked at him and frowned.

"Oh come on, aren't we passed that? Or are you still upset?" He asked with that same smug smile (ALLITERATION, MAN) on his lips. "I thought we could push all of this behind us and start off fresh. What do you say?"

I continued to stare at him and tried to control my shaking hands. Gathering all my courage, I questioned him, "What are you doing with my mom?"

He answered with a tsk. "I explained this to your brother as well. She's a beautiful woman. I've been a coma for six years. Do the math." Then he looked behind me. I turned my head to see what he was looking at, but that was a huge mistake on my part. As I turned back to face him, I gasped.

Peter was inches away from me.

I stepped back only to freeze when the cut on the back of my arm began burning. I choked as my entire arm felt like it was on fire.

Peter chuckled and patted my arm. "But you're smart enough to figure out that there's an ulterior motive."

I gasped again when I saw his transformed face. His eyes were glowing red and his fangs were showing along with his claws.

Suddenly, the pain stopped and I could breathe. His face went back to normal and he began to walk around leisurely. "See, I got to thinking. Scott isn't going to join willingly and I've already tried to force him. You remember how that turned out, don't you? Oh, of course you do. That's the night you got that pretty little cut." He patted my sore arm and I winced. "Anyways, so I thought maybe he needed persuasion."

I was confused until I heard Mom's voice coming from the kitchen as she talked on the phone.

My eyes widened and I said in realization, "Mom…"

He clapped at my answer, "Ding, ding, ding. But your little friend prevented that. I've got to say Scott knows what he's doing." Peter smiled dangerously. "But I'm always one step ahead."

I gulped as I stared at him.

"Sorry about that," Mom said as she walked in the room. "I'm also sorry about tonight. Maybe we can reschedule…?" I hated how hopeful she sounded.

Peter smiled, "Of course. I'll call you."

Mom smiled back and nodded. "Alright, well thank you again. See you around."

"Yes, I hope so," He took Mom's hand and kissed it. "Goodbye, Melissa." As he began to head to the door, he waved at me. "It was lovely to meet you, Emily."

I was not going to say anything because I'm too cool (shocked), but when mom's elbow connected to my side I got out, "Delighted." Even in the face of danger, I still manage to sound cool (scared as shit).

He smiled and waved before closing the door. I quickly moved and locked it. Why couldn't this be like a vampire thing, where you have to invite them in? It would be so much easier!

"So," Mom started, "What'd you think? He's nice, huh?"

Thinking back to when he somehow made my arm burn, I replied, "Yup, real nice."

Obviously, Mom is distracted by the opposite sex to realize how psycho he is and how much he really wants to destroy her kids' lives. Damn those Hales, they love themselves some McCall women.

All three of us. Did you see what I did there? Yes, I called Scott a girl.

And Emily strikes back!

-X-

"Call it again," Scott practically demanded for the hundredth time.

I groaned loudly, "Scott, seriously? You're bugging!"

"Come on, I know it's here!" He retorted as he searched for his misplaced phone that he lost.

Stiles, who was sitting on the computer chair, sighed, "It's not here."

Suddenly, Scott got up and stopped searching for his phone.

Then he turned to the both of us, "You guys are right. You're always right. Why do I even question your guys' rightness? You clearly are so right. It makes me cry at how right you both are," is what I wished he said.

Instead he continued his search and ignored us.

"So you lost your phone," Stiles said lifting his arms as if to say what's done is done. "Why don't you just get a new one?"

"I can't afford a new one," argued Scott from his position on the floor.

"That's not our problem, Mr. Irresponsible," I replied as I lied on his bed with my face in the mattress. I apologize if I'm being moody, but well I'm a confused teenage girl (the worst thing for a man to ever encounter, that or a scorned woman). And besides, my lovely brother of mine has yet to fill me in on why he took off so suddenly last night. All he said was that he woke up at the animal clinic. Yeah, so not a happy camper right now for the lack of details.

Scott groaned, whether it was at me or not finding his phone I didn't know. "And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek."

Pushing my face more into the mattress, I tried to control my erratic heart and now burning face. Everything that happened last night came rushing back and I couldn't stop the tiny smile that made its way onto my face. Then I thought about what Scott had said when I confronted (blew a dog whistle until he talked) him and frowned.

Apparently, Derek had got him out of trouble with hunters (Told you he's good even though he's siding with the Alpha), but the thing is that Derek disappeared. Just like with me last night. Okay, I'm upset now. Where did that (SERIOUSLY HOT MAKE OUT SESSION WHICH PROBABLY WOULD'VE LEAD TO MORE, BUT THEN ALLY SHOWED UP) kiss come from? Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy that it happened and I would like for it to happen more often, but what the hell? And then he goes and disappears! Apparently he was meeting up with Scott. I told you they love McCalls.

Sigh. I really need to talk to him. Ugh ew. I sound like one of those girls from TV shows who are so confused and frustrated with life and boys. When did I turn into some soap opera broad? I've got to get my shit together.

"Well A, you're not alone, you have me," Stiles said happily as if he was the best thing.

Propping myself on one elbow, I looked at Stiles and cleared my throat suggestively. He blatantly looked away in the other direction. I cleared my throat again more loudly. He smacked his lips and went to continue talking when a huge pillow hit his face. He was almost sent flying to the floor, partly from shock and just the fact that he was Stiles.

"Alright, Jesus!" Stiles shouted.

I sat crisscross applesauce and waved him off. "Please that's too formal. Call me Emily or 'oh great one'. I accept either or."

Stiles gave me deadpan look, "Hardy, har, har." He flipped me off before turning back to Scott. "As I was saying, you're not alone. You have me and that thing contaminating your bed." Another pillow, a dramatic duck, and another middle finger. "And B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead."

"You sound pretty dead," I retorted loudly, threatening to throw another pillow. I swear Scott had so many freaking pillows and it's not fair. He's not even here half the time! Yes, I'm still sore about not knowing where he was! Sorry, not sorry!

Stiles flinched at the pillow before retorting, "You're still worried about him? I thought you were angry at him for siding with the Alpha?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I want him dead." I replied crossing my arms. "Besides, he can't be dead. He's Derek Hale. He does not die easily."

"Gunfire," Stiles repeated slowly, "He walked into gunfire. Unless he's walking around with a bunch of bullet holes, I doubt he's alive."

"You said the same thing that night at the gym."

"Yeah so?"

"He survived."

"…Oh yeah huh."

"Stupid."

"Shut up."

As Scott moved frantically around the room, he voiced his thoughts, "Stop arguing guys! Look, Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him." They better not. I still have to talk to him. Teen drama.

Stiles had his mouth open for a bit before he finally got some words out. "Alright so just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter. Problem solved."

Raising an eyebrow, I went to mouth off Stiles when a pair of jeans hit my face. "Hey! You're hitting me with denim – I don't like it!"

Stiles smirked and I proceeded in throwing the jeans at him. Okay, so I wasn't really aiming for him. I was aiming for the wall because that's where they landed. I have great aim, okay! I knew where I was aiming!

"You have horrible aim," Stiles said as he shook his head.

"I don't play sports!"

"Guys, focus on the problem! I can't let them! Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek!" Scott shouted as he came out from his closet (ha-ha!) still empty-handed. "I can't protect her on my own, which means we need to find Derek first. J-Just help me."

Stiles and I both sighed at Scott, but relented.

Stiles spoke, "You know you probably lost it when you two were fighting." Stiles seems to be heading in the right direction. "You remember that? When he was trying to kill you after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" And he just switched lanes.

"He wasn't trying to kill Scott!" I shouted and rolled my eyes. "Besides, Jackson is a douchebag. Who doesn't want to kill him? And what about your pattern of idiotic behavior? We still put up with you!"

Stiles turned to me. "Derek is the bad guy, Emily! He's with Peter. You and I both saw that, so why do you think he wouldn't try to kill Scott or Jackson? He's not a good guy. He's bad and really scary. We shouldn't be looking for him; we should avoid him at all costs."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but said nothing.

After a moment of silence, Scott spoke up, "He wasn't going to kill anyone," I smirked at Stiles as he made an 'are-you-serious' face. "And I'm not letting him die."

"Can you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles asked before he got hit with a pillow.

"No!" I yelled as I stood up from the bed and made my way towards Scott. "Twin has spoken. Derek's not dying, so there Stilinski." Then I stuck my tongue out at him.

Though Scott didn't have anything to say as he stopped what he was doing and froze. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked towards Stiles, who shrugged. I only sighed because it seemed my twin was getting weirder by the day.

"What?" Stiles asked in a tone that easily sounded like 'what else could possibly go wrong now?'

"Our mom just got home from work," answered Scott, still not moving. Then he stopped talking and stood there listening to whatever Mom was doing.

Oh and just letting you know, I told Scott about who was Mom's date. He acted strange after like he already knew that Peter was her date. Maybe this is a part of the lack of details as well. I know I'm kind of in the middle of all of this, but I can't help but feel that there is a lot of things I don't know and I really don't like it.

And that caused me to say, "Well, we don't all have super-werewolf hearing. Do you think you could let us in on what you're hearing, Scooby? Thanks." Was that too bitchy? Thanks, I thought so too.

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked after Scott didn't say anything.

It was actually worrying me now. "Spit it out, twin."

Silently and sadly, Scott shook his head.

I froze at his answer and Stiles looked at me before he spoke up, "What's she doing?"

For a second, Scott didn't say anything but then he replied sullenly, "Crying."

That one word broke my heart and I almost started crying. You have to realize that my mom is tough. She doesn't let anything bother her, so when she cries it's a big deal. She hasn't really cried since her and my dad split up. And even at that, she was still tough. Now, the way Scott's face fell, I knew she was really taking this hard.

As if we shared the same mind, we both forlornly sat down on the bed.

Stiles let out a sigh and said, "Scott, you can't protect everyone."

Scott looked at Stiles and said in determination, "I have to."

"But remember, no one is expecting you to," I added as I looked at my twin with a smile.

He didn't smile back, but he did put his hand towards me. I immediately entwined my fingers with his and we squeezed each other's hand twice before releasing the grasp. Our palms were flat against one another until we high-fived each other once. Then we shook our pinkies and nodded.

It was something we did when we were little. We both made it up after I cried when Mom and Dad were arguing. It was to make us feel better. We haven't done it in a while, but we didn't forget it. It was a bit of a moment until Stiles had to open his mouth.

"How come we don't have a handshake, Scott?"

There it is - Pattern. Of. Idiotic. Behavior.

-X-

"Mm, sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you," Kate said as if it actually bugged her.

The sound of the door opening caused Kate to turn around and smile at the man who walked in. With a bright smile, she said, "But he does."

The man walked in closer and Kate went to walk out when something vibrated. She turned to where she left Derek's phone and raised an eyebrow. As she began making her way towards the table, she said to Derek, "Oh, maybe that's your family. Oh wait, you don't have any."

Derek growled at her and moved forward as if to hurt her.

"Let's see who's texting you." Opening the text, she read it and smiled. Her smile was not lovely one bit; it was vindictive and devious. "Well, well, what do we have here?" She grinned darkly as she moved towards Derek and waggled his phone in her hand. "Seems like you're being missed by an Emily McCall."

Derek tightened his jaw.

Kate pretended to think as she tapped her finger against her head. "That wouldn't happen to be Scott's sister, would it? How many McCalls are there again?" She smiled up at him.

He wasn't amused, but that didn't stop her. She continued with a smile, "But enough with the hold up. I bet you can't wait to hear what the message is. So here it is: 'Derek, are you okay? Please text back as soon as you can. We need you.'"

Kate patted his cheek condescendingly and quickly moved her hand as he snapped at her. "Aw, it's real cute. They need you. For what, Derek?" He only glared at her. "Okay, we'll skip that. Let's talk about the fact how she started the message with her concern for you."

She smiled before she walked around and said in a fake sweet, concerned voice, "Derek, are you okay? Please text back. I need you." She dropped the act and smiled cruelly at him, "You do realize that's what she meant to say, right? I mean if this is the same Emily McCall I've heard so much about then that should be a cleaner version of what she meant. Right?"

Derek said nothing only stared at her with disdain and hatred.

"I'm right, aren't I?" She asked with her cruel smile present.

When he failed to say anything, she sighed, "Well, I guess I'll just have to hear it from the horse's mouth. That is if the horsey survives that long." Derek's eyes widened the tiniest when he caught her threat.

She put the phone down and began to walk out of the room. With a wicked smile, she turned back around to face him and said sweetly, "Don't worry, I'll tell Emily you send your love."

He growled at her and fought against his restraints. All the while, Kate laughed and waved mockingly at him before closing the door. The man, who looked amused at everything that had just happened, cracked his knuckles.

Kate walked down the passage and smiled maliciously, "I guess being detective isn't so bad."

-X-

The next day at school, I waited by the boys' locker rooms. I seem to be spending most of my time here. Anyways, Scott and Stiles were both going to convince Jackson to take Allison to the dance because apparently Scott's not doing too well with his grades. I told him to take up my method, but no! He's too cool! NOT.

I guess Scott would rather have Jackson with her than her by herself. I see where he's going, but really? Douche-son? That's nice, huh? Jackson and douchebag combined. I just made that up on the spot! I is smart!

But that explains why I'm standing here juggling my _one_ water bottle. Yup.

Sigh. I'm sorry I'm not my usual sassy, fun-loving self. It's just the whole Derek thing is really getting to me. I mean not just the (HOT MAKEOUT SESSION) kiss, but the whole fact that he's disappeared off the face of the planet again. I tried texting him earlier, but no response. Now before you get all anxious on what I sent, don't. I texted him for two reasons and neither reason concerned that little (GIGANTIC, HUMONGOUS MAKEOUT SESSION) kiss.

One was to get Scott off my back because he was bugging me to text since he lost his phone. And two, I was actually starting to worry. It's one thing to act like something never happened, but to disappear without a word? Especially after what happened… I am not a bad kisser, man! I'm amazing, I'm-

"E-Emily?"

Freezing, I slowly moved to see who was behind me. It was a guy. I didn't recognize him and it didn't help that he wasn't really looking at me. He was kind of avoiding my gaze and just staring at the ground.

I looked at the ground and narrowed my eyes. Ah, we meet again.

I suddenly broke my stare as the guy cleared his throat. Moving my stare to him, he said softly, "You probably don't know who I am, but…" As he trailed off, he looked at me with nervous, blue eyes.

Wait.

…

Hold the fuck up.

…

Blue eyes.

…

…

…

Holy shit! La Blue Eyes!

"Ah!" I dropped my bottled water and screamed as I recognized him. He jumped back in shock. "I know you!"

He blinked and asked, "You do?"

"Yes!" I shouted with a giant grin. "I know exactly who you are!"

He jumped at my loud voice, but he gave a small smile that was filled with hope.

"You're La Blue Eyes!"

He face fell considerably.

"You're that guy who saved me from almost getting by a car! I knew I would find you eventually!" I smiled at him and couldn't stop bouncing with excitement. "You ran off before I could thank you." I took a deep breath and said, "Thank you."

He looked bewildered and replied almost cautiously, "You're welcome."

"It's so great to finally meet who saved me!" I paused. "What's your name?"

He sighed and mumbled quietly, but I still caught it, "…knew she wouldn't know me…"

"Don't feel bad," I said gesturing to my head. "I don't remember anyone's names. They go in one ear and out the other, you feel me?"

"I-I feel you," He replied with a stutter. Clearing his throat again, he looked at me with those blue eyes and said, "I'm Isaac Lahey."

I nodded and repeated in a robotic voice, "Isaac Lahey."

He looked confused.

I waved at him and said, "Sorry about that. But I found out that when I say a name with a robotic voice, I remember them. Kind of like House Bunny and her Batman growl."

He chuckled at me.

"So you're on the lacrosse team?" I asked as I picked up my water.

Isaac looked shocked. "H-How'd you know?"

I smiled and pointed to his bag and stick. His mouth fell open, but he quickly closed it and muttered, "Stupid," to himself. I grinned then remembered that he originally came here looking for me.

"So," I started. "You were obviously looking for me because the last time I tried to find you, you ran away." I finished with the famous Mom look.

He chuckled nervously and said, "About that…"

I waved it off, "Eh, don't worry about it. But seriously, what's up?"

He suddenly looked even more nervous than before.

I raised an eyebrow at this. Was I that scary? Yes! Now everyone will bow down to me! Everyone shall love (fear) and obey the great and powerful Emily! Oz who?

"I know you literally just met me for real this time. And I know it's kind of last minute. And somebody could've already asked you. Or maybe you wanted to ask somebody? I'm all for girls taking charge." He stopped at his words and he looked shocked. "N-Not that way!" He took a deep breath. "You don't have to say yes if you don't want to. I'll understand-"

By now, my eyebrows had met my hairline. He was really getting worked up over something. I put my hands out as if to calm him down and shouted, "Isaac!"

Once he stopped and looked at me, I said, "Just say it."

He nodded and took another deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

At that moment, I just so happened to be taking a drink of water. No, I didn't spit it out all dramatically. That's just to cliché for me. No, what I did was better. I choked and almost died. Yeah, so much better than just spitting.

Isaac looked terrified, but started patting me on the back until I made an 'ok' sign with my hand. He stopped, but continued to look at me carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good," I answered almost inaudibly. "Thanks."

He nodded and looked at me expectantly.

I blinked. Why was he looking at me like that?

Sighing dejectedly, he shook his head, "It's fine if you don't want to go. I understand, really." Then he mumbled so slow that I completely missed him say, "Like I'd ever have a chance with her."

"What?" I mumbled then it hit me. "Oh! The dance!"

He's asking me to the dance? I was gonna go to the dance whether I had a date or not. Usually I go with twin and Stiles, but since twin can't go and Stiles is asking Lydia (let's see how that works out). But if Derek happened to show up, NO! No Derek, confused thoughts. No Alpha. No supernatural shit. For once, I'm going to be a normal motherfucking teenager.

He was already shaking his head. "It's okay. You don't have to-"

With determination, I practically declared, "I'd love to."

"I understand," He replied solemnly before he took in my words. Looking at me with wide eyes, he asked, "Really? You want to go?"

I nodded, "Yup. It'll be fun."

He opened and closed his mouth (like a fishy) before his face broke out in huge smile. Now that he was smiling properly, I noticed that he looked really nice when he smiled. He was kind of cute.

"G-Good," He smiled. "Thank you!"

"You're thanking me for saying yes?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He nodded and answered, "I really thought you were going to say no."

I furrowed my eyebrows and asked with a slight chuckle, "Do I come off bitchy?" Shut up, all of you.

"No, but you're Emily McCall," He said as if that explained everything. Well, it did. But what?

"And you're Isaac," I retorted. "What are you getting at?"

He nodded, "Exactly, I'm Isaac." At my confused face, he continued, "You're Emily. Everyone knows you. You talk to Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore. No one knows me. I hang out with Doug Walker."

I went to speak, but paused then asked, "Who?"

He nodded, "Exactly."

I could only shrug.

Isaac shook his head and smiled (his smile was really nice).

I smiled back at him and kind of just stared at his smile. Until I noticed what I was doing. Shaking my head, I said, "Cool, so what color is your tie? Or bowtie? Or bolo tie? I don't discriminate against ties."

"Um…blue," He answered.

Nice choice, La Blue Eyes-aac. Hah, see what I did there? I'm so cool.

My eyes floated to blue ones and I gave him thumbs up. "Great! Now I know what color dress to get." Then something hit me. "Crap! I need to go shopping! Damn it! Alright, I'll see you later! I've got to find Lydia and Allison! Bye!" With that, I ran off in search for Ally.

Isaac was shocked at the turn of events, but he managed to wave and say, "Bye."

He was going to the dance with Emily McCall.

He grinned boyishly until he heard the locker room door open. Turning to see who had come out, he watched bemused as Jackson practically ran out of the room without a glance to him. Isaac turned back to the door when it opened again. This time Stiles and Scott McCall came out.

They saw him and said, "Hey."

He raised an eyebrow and replied, "Hey. What happened with Jackson?"

"Well, do you wanna find out?" Stiles said rolling up his sleeves and giving him a look.

Just as Isaac was going to protest, Scott hit his best friend hard. Stiles, being the ever dramatic person he is, almost tripped and shouted loudly, "Ouch!"

Scott ignored him and turned to Isaac. "Have you seen Emily McCall?"

"Oh, I'm just fine! Don't worry about me, Scott!"

In the back of his head, he wondered if Scott would hurt him if he found out that he was taking his younger twin sister to the dance. He replayed what just happened with Scott and his _best friend_.

Yeah, he just wouldn't tell him.

"Uh, yeah, she went to look for Allison and Lydia," Isaac answered quickly.

Scott nodded, "Thanks man." Then he looked at him again and noticed the uneasy expression on his face. "You okay?"

Isaac nodded hurriedly. "F-Fine, I've got to go." With that said, he took off to avoid the wrath of Scott McCall.

Scott looked at Stiles in question. "What was his problem?"

"Maybe he sees the error of your ways when you hit me," Stiles accused with squinted eyes. "Not everyone thinks violent behavior is normal, you know."

Scott only ignored him. "Why did Emily take off? I told her to wait."

"Maybe she heard about the error of your- OW!"

"Come on, let's go find Emily," Scott said as he started walking off.

Stiles looked at him with disbelief (you know the look – where his mouth is opened slightly and he's squinting, kind of like he's relieving himself) and then whimpered, "I'm starting to feel like his bitch." With that, he followed his dominate best friend like the submissive friend he was. All the way, he was muttering, "It's only because he's a werewolf. It's only because he's a werewolf."

On the other side of the school, I stopped running when a thought occurred to me, "Hold on, wasn't I supposed to wait for someone?" My eyes looked towards the ceiling before dropping and shrugging, "Oh well! Got to find Ally and Lydia and then we're gonna go shopping!"

White Chicks, bitch.

-X-

As I jumped onto the escalator, I listened to Allison talk.

"Nothing's wrong," She answered Lydia's question. "I just, ugh, I got a lot on my mind."

"You can smile at least," Lydia replied. "Ever here the saying, 'Never frown, someone can be falling in love with your smile." Then she turned to Allison and said, "Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress. Look, Emily's smiling and I'm not buying her anything."

My smile fell. "Thanks for reminding me how I'm spending my money on a dress that I will most likely wear only once."

Lydia smiled, "You're welcome."

I sighed.

Allison chuckled at us and replied to Lydia's earlier comment. "I have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected."

"Excellent," She said.

"But not as much as I'm going to ask," Allison remarked.

Lydia was confused. "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." Allison stated simply.

I smiled and when she caught my eye, I winked at her. I knew exactly where she was going with this. She returned the smile and tapped her nose.

"Who?" Lydia questioned.

Allison and I grinned at each other before looking at who we both had in mind for her to go with. Lydia followed our gazes as Ally answered, "Him."

That 'him' was in fact Mr. Stiles Stilinski. Lydia caught him at his finest. He was holding a bottle of perfume and he sprayed it on himself accidently. The spray was so strong that it caused him to sneeze loudly in that Stiles way he has.

"Quite the charmer, isn't he?" I said, happy to get back at her for not buying me anything.

Allison began mimic her, "Oh, don't frown, Lydia. Someone can be falling in love with your smile."

Lydia looked at us both with annoyance.

We only smiled sweetly at her before all three of us turned back to Stiles. He noticed us (LYDIA) watching and he smiled awkwardly and waved with three fingers.

And that was all she wrote.

For the rest of the time being, Stiles held all the clothes Lydia wanted to try on and there was a lot.

"Oh okay, so are you just gonna try these on right now?" Stiles asked as Lydia began to move. "All of them?" He was at a loss for words, but followed her. "Is this a 24-hour Macy's?"

I put my hand to my heart and sighed, "Ah, young love."

Allison and I separated quickly. I went in search for blue dresses. I found several, but they weren't doing it for me. They didn't scream 'How you bluing?' They only whispered, 'I'm so blue because I'm not what Emily wanted. What will I do with my life? My life is over.' Okay, should have said no the Frappuccino, but it was free!

I walked around a bit more before I found two dresses that screamed 'How you bluing?' I moved to them and grabbed both them while I sang hallelujah. One of these will be mine. They were both dark blue, so that's what made it so hard to choose.

So I wasn't going to! I was going to have Ally choose and if I end up hating it, I'll blame her. Mwahaha, but then I would feel bad for being mean to Ally. Sigh. I'll just have her choose and like it regardless. I mean it's Allison, you can't be mean to her. It's like against the rules.

Skipping to where I left her, I sang out, "Oh Allison! I need your assistance!" I grinned when I saw her but froze at the expression on her face and the man standing in front of her. I sucked in a breath and gulped.

Why was he here? I swear he's everywhere. You know who I'm talking about. Come on. Say it with me – The motherfucking Alpha.

Trying to Allison calm, I started, "Oh hey, everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah," She said, but her eyes were slightly worried.

"We should go try on the dresses-" I stopped talking when Peter made his way to me and said, "Very good color. It fits your skin color perfectly."

I stared at him in astonishment.

"Ooh, they are both lovely dresses, but which one to choose?" He sighed and took both dresses from me. "Phew, I see your dilemma."

I didn't say anything neither did Allison.

"Do you mind?" He asked but didn't bother to see if I really did mind as he held both dresses up to me. As he switched from each dress, he asked Ally, "What do you think?"

"U-Uh, they're both really nice," She answered shakily.

"Yes, they are," He replied with a nod. He looked at me right in the eyes since I first showed up. I had to stop myself from flinching at his gaze. "You see the strapless is nice, but with a dress like this you would want your hair down and that would take away from the dress. Not to mention, how annoying would it be if you had your hair down while you danced." He placed it on a random hook.

"But with this one," He brought the second dress to my front and continued, "This would work better if you had your hair in a nice, simple up-do. It's a bonus that your hair won't bother you at all. Plus, this shows off your shoulders and neck." He smiled and handed me the dress.

Before any of us could say anything, the store's speaker sounded throughout the store.

"_Attention shoppers, to the owner of a blue Mazda-"_

Allison mumbled questioningly, "Did she just say blue Mazda?"

"_-license plate 5768. Your car is being towed._"

Once Allison realized it was indeed her car, she he put the dresses on hooks. She ran off and pulled me along with here as she said, "Oh, that's my car!"

As we ran out of the store, I turned back only to see Scott standing there. He nodded at me and I returned the gesture. Scott had set this up to get us away from Peter. Seriously, I could give him a treat right now. Lowering my voice, I cooed, "Who's a good boy?"

He heard with his wolfy powers and rolled his eyes.

I swear those puns will never get old.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm back. I know you all hate me. I'm really sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. There's no sexy scenes or that much Derek for that matter, but I hope you enjoyed. So to those whoever thought La Blue Eyes was Isaac, imaginary cookies to you all. Unless you don't like cookies, then feel free to imagine something else. Yes, yes, La Blue Eyes-aac is revealed! I am really proud of that pun. I came with it on the spot and I don't want to toot my own horn, but - TOOT TOOT, MOTHERFUCKER. And I'm done. I apologize. It's late. I'm tired. Blah. Let me know what you thought!

*****There will be a link on my profile of Emily's dress because I suck at describing*****

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY FAITHFUL SEXY BITCHES: **This is for all the readers, reviewers, favorite-rs, and alert-ers who stick with my slow ass for this story. I love you all. Emily loves you all. Bam. Your life is complete. Once again, I apologize for the sassiness. Please don't take any offense this. I seriously love you all! Almost 900 reviews? You're all fucking amazing. Sorry for all the cursing. But I fucking like it. Until fucking next time.

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	21. Formality Part 2

About time, huh?

**So I got this review saying that Emily was very similar to the main character of The Vampire Diaries story called Amelia Gilbert by Liv Hardy. I just wanted to clear it up. Yes, I was inspired by Amelia to create Emily, but I never intended nor have I tried to copy it. I do not read her story and try to base Emily off of Amelia. I'm sorry if I led you to believe that I did. I am a fan of the story and I would never think to copy it. So I am very sorry if I misled you.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-One – Formality Pt. 2**

* * *

><p>I glared at my reflection in the mirror.<p>

I bought this stupid dress because what Peter said was true. Yes, even though he was a major dick, he had fashion sense. But the one thing I couldn't get done was my freaking hair. It would not stay up if my life depended on it and it was pissing me off.

"Listen, you piece of shit, you are going to go up nicely, so we can go party and try to act like a normal teenager. Alright, this is not the time to get bitchy. Just stay up and we'll have no trouble." Yes, I was talking to my hair. What? You don't?

I tried lifting it and clipping it up, but of course, it fell down. And me, well I practically exploded.

"Ugh, you little f-"

"I'd really choose your next words carefully," Mom said as she suddenly appeared in my doorway.

Making a pout, I whined, "Mom! It just- ugh- mph," With that said, I dropped my hair and it all kindly decided to fall straight in my face. From underneath my mane, I got out, "Help."

Mom chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll help. Jesus, you and your brother really are the same."

I gasped and sat down so she could do my hair. "This is not the time to insult me! I have feelings, you know."

She bopped me on the head and said, "Hey now, be nice to your brother. And here, hold this piece for a second," She handed me a piece and began her magic. "Okay, now let me see it." She was quiet for a second before she questioned, "So who's this boy you're going with?"

Real smooth, Mom. It was only a matter of time. I'm actually surprised she managed to last this long.

I looked at her through my mirror and answered, "His name is Isaac."

"Isaac, huh?" She mused. "Well don't hold back, is he hot?"

"Mom!" Seriously, it was no mistake that we were related. Scott now…

"Don't play that," She scolded playfully. "I know you better than that to act like you're really shocked at my words. You've probably thought worse."

I grinned widely. "You caught me and yeah he kind of is."

Raising an eyebrow, she repeated, "Kind of?"

I shrugged. "He has a really nice smile and pretty blue eyes."

"Ooh, blue eyes, nice smile," Mom considered. "Sounds dreamy."

I only smiled and winked at her.

Mom asked, "Is this the same guy that you told me about before?"

My smile quickly fell as I thought of sexy, green-eyed Derek. Scratch that, the missing sexy, green-eyed Derek. The one who kissed me and then took off. The one who hadn't replied to my message. The one that hadn't replied to anyone. Where was he exactly?

Mom saw my face through the mirror and said, "Well don't I feel like a female dog."

I chuckled at her and coughed at her abruptness. I threw a smile at her and she smiled back softly. Then as she fixed the tiny strands of hair that were loose, she spoke, "This guy… Were you serious about him?"

I let out a sigh and shrugged before answering, "I…like him a lot. I don't know if it was as serious as Scott and Allison, but I really like him. Most people think he's not a good guy and, well, he's not exactly the nicest to everyone. But he's had a hard life. His family passed away, so he has no one. He doesn't have any friends and I guess I just wanted to be one."

Mom grimaced, "Sounds like you're still pretty serious about him."

"How do you figure?" I asked glancing at her.

"Because I asked you in past tense and you answered in present tense. Sweetie, it almost seems as if you want to be more than friends, but something is in the way." She finished and reached for the bobby pins. "What's in the way exactly, Emily?"

Something in the way… well other than hunters, werewolves, and Alphas. Please do note the tone. It's Derek…and the way he is…he's just so…

I looked down and answered, "I never thought I would be one of those teenagers saying this, but why is it so complicated?"

Why is he so complicated? He doesn't show any interest in me even though I clearly make it obvious of my interest in him. He insults me and I practically worship the ground he walks on. He never acknowledged my feelings for him. He would always brush me off and I never minded because that's how it was with us.

Then, out of the blue, he shows up at my house and kisses me. A total 180. He threw me way off track because he initiated whatever that was between us. I was always the initiator not the other way around. It confused me so much I thought I was in math class. Sigh, I can't even enjoy that hilarious joke. Sigh.

But despite all of this, I know deep, deep, deep, deep down he cares. He cares for Scott. He cares for his uncle despite what he has done (he's the only family he has left). He sort of- maybe- not really- cares for Stiles (just DEEP, DEEP DOWN- DEEP TIMES INFINITY). And he might just care the tiniest bit for me and that's all I need to know. So there was no question to it, I would always stay on his side.

Mom turned me around as she knelt down in front of me and replied, "Who are you and what the hell have you done with my daughter?"

What? Were you expecting a sweet, heartfelt comment? Come on! This is my mama we're talking about. She can only get so sappy before she snaps. If you ask me, the real sap in this family is the princess in the other room. Seriously, he is so angst-y that it practically rolls right off of him and it's only a matter of time before it consumes me. Ugh, shudder. I mean it already has (did you not see this whole conversation- FILLED TO THE RIM WITH ANGST AHH).

I laughed at her as she patted my cheek. "Girl, what you need to do is forget about everything and go have a good time at the dance. Don't stress. You're way too young. Go have fun."

I put thumbs up and replied with a sly grin, "Forget and have a good time, huh?"

And whatever tone was set there was destroyed.

She smacked my arm and scolded, "You better not forget that I'll be angry as hell if you make me a grandma. Don't laugh. I'm not messing around, Emily McCall. Seriously, I'll kick your ass. Actually don't forget anything. And don't have fun. I know what happens when teenagers 'have fun'. And according to me, you are not about that life. Do you think this is funny? I'll show you funny. Watch me pull these bobby pins out. Ah ha yeah, not so funny now, is it smart ass?"

I only grinned at her and said, "Thanks Mom."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah, yeah you're welcome. Brat." Then she turned me around and presented her finished product. My mane was no longer in my face. It was now out of my face in a nice up do. All of my baby hairs were held by several bobby pins. Mama knew what she was doing, yup.

I smiled at her through the mirror and replied, "I'm styling now. Thanks girl."

She smiled then said in an exasperated tone, "Now go! Get out of here. You and Scott should be running to the door. Get!" Then she raised her voice and said, "You hear that, Scott?"

He walked in with the Mom look and nodded. "Why are you kicking us out?"

She pushed me towards him and grabbed my bag, "Because I'm the mother and I couldn't wait until you were eighteen." We both gave her 'Mom' looks and she continued, "Look, I just wanted you guys to go and have fun, enjoy being a teenager." We glanced at each other then back at her. She rolled her eyes and relented, "Alright fine, Supernatural marathon in five. I don't have time to raise kids right now. Sorry not sorry."

Scott and I nodded. Now that made sense.

"Oh don't nod simultaneously, you freaky twins," She smiled as we all walked downstairs.

"But we're your twins," Scott argued.

I agreed with a nod. "So technically, you're a freak too. Freak."

She did her look and said with that tone that every mom has, "Excuse me?"

Scott and I looked at each other before agreeing (I know, we're agreeing. Apocalyptic, anyone?), "You're a freak."

That's when she began hitting us to the door conveniently whilst talking, "You -hit- both -hit- are the -hit- freaks -hit- why are -hit- you -hit- still here -hit- go on -hit- get!"

I had to applaud her. She had hit us all the way out the door. I have no idea how. I mean Mom is little and Scott's not exactly tiny. I'm sorry what? Are you questioning my weight? My weight is average, thank you very much. Scott's the fatty, geez.

With a smile, she waved, "Be safe," A glare directed at both of us, but it rested mostly on me, "In all ways. Love you, bye!" Then the door shut in our face.

I huffed, "Well." Then I stuck my arm out to Scott.

Obviously twin had no idea what I was doing as he smartly said, "Huh?"

With an eye roll, I remarked sarcastically, "God, I have to do everything." I grabbed his arm and I put mine through it. At his (of course) confused face, I replied, "You're escorting me to the dance then we part ways, brother dearest. Now onwards, trustee steed!"

As we began to walk, he turned to me with a look and asked, "Do I look like a horse?"

"No," I shook my head then replied innocently, "You look like an ass to me."

He looked offended as he raised his free arm in peace. "Whoa hey… wait…"

I nodded encouragingly. "Come on, you got it. Think twin."

"You just called me a jackass," He deadpanned.

In my best Shrek voice, I shouted, "Donkey!"

Scott shook his head and sighed loudly, "Mom's right. You're a freak."

"Says the werewolf," I retorted.

"Okay, okay," He relented. "We're both freaks."

Super freak, super freak! We're super freaky, yow!

Just getting ready to get my groove on, you already know.

-X-

Looking at Scott try to be discreet by the bleachers, I tiptoed over to him and said, "Yeah because no one can see you there, twin."

"Shut up," He replied without looking at me.

I patted his arm. "You worry too much. Allison's good. You should be more concerned with Finstock not finding you."

"I know," He said then he sighed and repeated softly, "I know." He turned to face me and asked, "So I thought you said you had a date."

I nodded, "I do."

Scott did a quick scan for Finstock before facing me once more. "So where is he? Or who is he? You never told me and Stiles said he knew nothing about it either."

Isaac hadn't been here when I showed up. Turns out, I forgot an important detail for tonight. No, no, I remembered underwear. I just might have forgotten to ask Isaac how we were supposed to meet up. Stiles drove Lydia. Jackson drove Allison. My brother and I walked. Isaac is MIA. Do you see where I am getting at?

Just in case you're slow like my twin (thought I sincerely doubt that anyone could be as slow as Scott), I'll say it. Isaac and I never confirmed if he was picking me up or we were just meeting at the dance. All he did was ask me, I said yes, and then I ran off in search for a dress. Don't give me that look. I'm forgetful, you should know this. But hey, I remembered to wear a bra and underwear! Shouldn't that be enough?

Granted, I can't recall what color they are… Regardless!

"It was kind of last minute," I said with a slight shrug. "His name is Isaac Lahey."

Scott blinked once then again and one more time. "Isaac? Really?"

Squinting my eyes, I poked his arm, "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong with him. He's just always quiet. I didn't think you would ask him."

"I didn't ask him," I corrected.

"He asked you?" Scott questioned incredulously.

I gave him an 'are you serious' look. "No, he had his great grandfather do it. It was real touching especially when his dentures fell out. Yes, he asked me, twin!"

Scott gave me the stink eye and reasoned, "He's just really quiet. I didn't think he had it in him to ask anyone, let alone you."

Insert Mom look. "Whoa, what does that mean?"

Scott said with a blank face. "Em, you know you are kind of intimidating and intense when it comes to other people. Stiles and I are used to you, but not everyone else is."

Intimidating? Intense?

Twin saw my black expression and retracted, "Not that there is anything wrong with that. You're just a little overbearing, but it's what makes you- uh well, you-"

I gushed at him. "Oh twin, that's probably the nicest thing you've said to me!"

Come on guys, that's what bad asses are described as! Scott just complimented me and my bad assery! Isn't he so kind? See? This is the sap in him. I think he's part tree. Hah, do you get it? I'm a comedic genius, I swear.

"McCall! Are you here? I heard someone say twin and I only know one person who says twin!" Finstock's voice sounded loudly.

Our eyes widened in unison before Scott ran away. Though right before he left, he got out, "I'll meet up with you later."

I turned to face Finstock as he approached me. I grinned at him and swayed from side to side, "Hey Finstock, you going to break it down tonight or what?"

"Female McCall," He said as he looked at me suspiciously. "Where's McCall?"

Now he didn't specify which McCall. For all I know, he could have been talking about Mom. So technically speaking, this is not a lie. Oh, how I love to fool the system.

"At home," I replied while I broke it down to the music. "So are you going to save me a dance?"

Finstock looked at me incredulously, "No!" He sighed and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "I know he's here and when I find him he's going to be in so much trouble. He'll be doing laps and drills for weeks until his legs fall off."

I just blinked. "So how about that dance?"

Finstock glared at me and opened his mouth when another voice stopped him.

"Emily?"

We both looked and saw Isaac standing there. His suit looked worn, but it didn't matter. I mean you should've seen what Mom had to do to Scott's ripped jacket and pants. I wouldn't have bought a dress either, but I had some spare cash from helping out at the animal clinic and the dress was only fifteen. To be honest, I didn't care if Isaac wore a suit or not. All I cared was that his tie was dark blue just like my dress. And it was.

"Isaac"

"Lahey"

Finstock's and my voice collided as we spoke at the same time. Mine was cheerful and his was confused.

Isaac looked at Finstock uncertainly, "Coach?"

"What are you doing here?" Finstock asked and I restrained myself from face palming. He's even worse than Scott. Come on, Finstock, we're at a dance. He obviously came here for fried chicken.

…That was weird. Chicken? I must be hungry.

"I-I am h-here for E-Emily," Isaac answered with his cheeks darkened.

Finstock raised his eyebrows and questioned, "Female McCall, why?"

Oh. My. Why? Why am I surrounded by people who are so freaking slow?! Why?!

"Because he's my date," I answered somewhat snappishly. Can you really blame me?

Then he looked from me to Isaac. From Isaac to me. And then he repeated this several more times before I couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't anyone get it through their head? I am approachable, you know!

"Oh, is that someone spiking the punch?" I said looking towards the refreshments.

That woke him up. He spun around and began to shout at whoever just happened to be standing by the punch bowl. I sighed in relief as he walked away from us. Then I faced Isaac and began to speak, "Hey, so glad you came here. We forgot to say where we were meeting."

He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah, s-sorry."

I waved him off. "Eh, really, don't worry about it. We're both here right?"

"R-Right," He agreed with a nod before gulping nervously. "Um, do y-you want some p-punch?"

I gave him a look before gesturing to where Finstock was guarding the punch and testing to make sure it wasn't spiked. "Are you sure you want to get punch?"

He followed my gesture and quickly shook his head. "I g-guess not."

I nodded, "Right." Then I grinned as a new song played. "Let's dance."

He looked shocked. "W-What?"

"We're at a dance, Isaac," I said slowly. "People dance at dances and let me tell you, I love to dance. I'm not necessarily good, but once I'm on the floor you cannot get me off." I grinned and put my hand out for him to take. "But it'd be depressing without my date."

He blinked before a wide grin took over his entire face. He put his hand in mine and said, "Okay, let's go dance."

I grinned and let out a, "Woot woot!" Shoot, you would have thought it was hump day.

It didn't even occur to me that Isaac actually hadn't stuttered and he didn't for the rest of the time we were dancing. But of course when I get funky on the dance floor, I put all my mind and soul into it. If there's music playing, I'm swaying. That was nice, huh? A regular Dr. Seuss.

As Isaac and I were getting down with our bad selves, I noticed a certain Adderall addict and prissy princess (totally kidding, I love her…sometimes at least…not really…whatever) making their way onto the dance floor, conveniently besides us. Stiles caught my eye and grinned, while discreetly, or as discreetly as he could be (she saw), pointed to Lydia. Making an open-mouthed expression, I winked at him before sending him a thumbs up.

Isaac spun me around when I heard Finstock shout, "McCall!"

It would seem as though brother dearest had been seen. I followed Finstock's eyes before literally face palming. You would too if you saw my brother's hiding spot. Right on the freaking bleachers. And no, he was not around anyone to conceal himself. Yeah, like no one could see you there! I know it's dimmed in here, but come on!

Shaking my head, I looked towards Isaac and said, "This should be good."

"What is?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

I tapped my nose twice before saying, "Just watch."

"Get out of my way!" I heard Finstock yell as he chased after Scott. "McCall!"

Then I watched twin run up to Danny and he looked like he was pleading for him to do something. I didn't get it. I didn't get why Scott and Danny were suddenly dancing intimately together. Not until Finstock confronted Scott.

"McCall, you're not supposed to-" Finstock stopped as he saw Scott and Danny then finished, "What the hell are you- What the hell are you doing?"

I didn't bother to cover my laugh.

"Yes, coach?" Scott said as he adjusted his arms higher around Danny's shoulders. Okay, these are the moments I love my brother. These are the moments I cherish.

Finstock, realizing what was happening, began to defend himself and put his arms up in defense. "Okay," He continued to make 'ho' noises as if he were Santa then he started laughing somewhat wildly. "-ho- hold on, you eh- I was just saying he was not supposed to- I mean I wasn't saying that he sh-shouldn't- you guys don't think- I- you-you I-I was just- dance, everybody! Just dance. It's a dance! It's a party!" Then he continued to laugh like a maniac.

"Finstock has finally cracked," I got out as I laughed and wiped my imaginary tears of laughter.

Isaac looked at me with a serious face and said, "Say crack again."

I was disappointed at how many seconds it took me to get what he was saying. Mean Girls, anyone? Who knew La Blue Eyes-aac watched such a classic?

I grinned at him, "Crack."

He grinned back and you already know what happened. I got lost in it. Again. Seriously, his smile is so perfect. You just want to stare at it all day because it's that great. Kind of like Harry Styles' smile. Now that is one of my favorite hobbies. Staring at his smile. Don't judge. Not cool, boo-boo. And besides, they both have green eyes! Though I like Derek's-

Crap. So much for not thinking about him tonight. And great. Now that I am thinking about him, I can't help but fucking worry. I hate worrying. It gives wrinkles, you know. This isn't like Derek. He wouldn't just up and leave. There has to be something going on. Derek hates people, but not enough to just disappear especially at a time like this. And if he was doing something, why would he do it alone?

He's been trying to train Scott, so why put all that to waste? Regardless if nothing was actually learned or followed (Scott is a bad listener. He's not supposed to be at the dance, but where is he?). And Derek is buddy-buddy with the Alpha- er, Peter (so weird calling him that), so why go solo? It just didn't add up.

"Emily?" I looked up to Isaac and noticed he was staring down at me in confusion. "Are you alright?"

Clearing my throat, I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"I thought once you were on the dance floor there was no way to get you off of it," He said with a slight smile.

I laughed and replied, "I did say that, huh? Well in order for me to tear up the floor all night, I need a few breaks so I can recharge."

Isaac chuckled and nodded, "Then we'll take a break. Do you want to get a drink?"

I shook my head and pointed to the entrance, "Nah, I'm just going to get some fresh air. I should be back in a few minutes. I'll meet you at the drinks?"

He nodded at me with a smile, "Yeah, I'll go talk to some of the guys on the lacrosse team."

"See you in a bit," I said with a wink as I walked to the entrance. I passed by a few people as I exited the dance. One of them just happened to be Penelope. Yeah, you remember her?

With a kind (evil) smile, I waved to her, "Hi Penny."

She froze and gave me a stiff smile, "Hi." Then she scurried away along with her date, who looked absolutely confused. She must have not told him about meeting the greatest person in her life.

I began skipping out the door, which obviously was a mistake as I almost tripped. I looked around at the people who saw and said with my hands raised, "I'm good. We're good. No accidents here. Carry on, carry on."

Plopping down on the top stairs, I sighed and shivered slightly at the cool weather. I looked around and noticed everyone had gone back inside. Figuring I better go back, I stood up only to freeze as I saw a figure staggering into the forest.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the sight, but got ready to head back inside. What if the dude had to pee or throw up? I save him the embarrassment and me the horror. I made to move until I saw something clear on the floor. A liquor bottle.

I froze. Who was the only person drinking openly tonight?

Groaning, I stomped my feet, "Don't do it. Just go back inside. Don't worry about Jackson. Go back to the dance, Emily." I glanced back at the bottle and the forest where I could no longer see him. "Ugh, damn it."

This is why people die in horror movies. They go after dumb bitches. Why do I have to be so damn nice? Why do I have to go see if Jackson is okay? That's Lydia's job, but she's with Stiles and he has been waiting for this moment since third grade. Why can't I just let him walk to his death? He's really mean. A major asshole. Total dick.

"So why exactly am I going after him?" I muttered grumpily as I followed where I last saw Jackson stumbling.

It didn't take me long to find him since he couldn't even walk and he was shouting nonsense. Seriously, he was crawling on his knees. God, whatever he was drinking must have been really strong, or he's a lightweight. It's not the latter. I smelt that bottle and I swear I almost choked.

As I walked closer, I heard him murmur, "I want to be like you." He paused as if for a dramatic effect (as if he wasn't dramatic enough), "I want to be one of you."

He's still on this? I've got to hand it to him; he's persistent.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Crack-son," He turned sharply to face me, "but there's only one of me and I don't give lessons. Now let's go, drunky, you don't know what you're talking about."

"You," He started off but froze when footsteps were heard.

I stiffened and looked beyond him. How the hell did I forget that there was a murdering Alpha running around? What did I think, just because him and Derek joined forces that he wasn't going to go out and attack anymore? Yeah right.

"Jackson…" I trailed off, words frozen on my tongue.

He didn't say anything. He just looked ahead at the… figures walking towards us with guns? A total Scott moment, but HUH? I was totally expecting the Alpha. I was not expecting Daddy fucking Argent and one of his cronies.

"Unfortunately, Jackson, I don't think I can give you what you want," Daddy Argent said with that look he always had on his face (that smug smirk/smile, you know which one). Then he leaned down to Jackson and smiled, "But I have a feeling you might be able to help me." Lifting his head, Daddy Argent continued to smile, "Hello Emily, don't you look nice."

"Mr. Argent," I said trying to contain my shock (didn't achieve).

"And I believe you can help me as well," He noted with a smile that looked kind until he added at the end. "Whether you want to or not."

I gulped involuntarily.

This was bad. Jackson had no loyalty to Scott. He would tell them everything, so he was safe from the hunters. And Daddy Argent made it clear with his last statement that he knew that I knew what was going on. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but he didn't seem to care how he got it out of me.

They say ignorance is bliss, but how ignorant can you be when there's a gun in your face? This was not going to end well, but you better fucking believe I am not giving up my twin.

If we survive this, I'm gonna kill Jackson.

-X-

Isaac looked around and noticed Emily was nowhere. He saw Scott dancing with his girlfriend- er, ex-girlfriend. He really didn't know anymore. He only heard snips of Stiles and Scott's conversations in the locker room.

Walking outside, he noticed nobody was there. He frowned, but decided to check the bathroom. He shyly asked one of the girls by the bathroom to see if she was in there, but they informed him that she wasn't. She was nowhere to be found.

Had he been ditched?

No, he shook his head. She wouldn't just leave. Her brother was still here and Stiles was- Stiles was gone. Furrowing his eyebrows, he did a sweep over the room and noticed he wasn't present. Emily hung around him a lot. Did she go with him? There were rumors going around that they had some kind of thing together… No. She had specifically told him that Stiles had liked Lydia for years, so she wouldn't interrupt them.

Where was she? I guess it didn't matter because he would wait for her anyways. And until then, he would sit and watch everyone else. Just like how he was used to.

-X-

Grinning at Daddy Argent, I moved closer to Jackson and said, "I'm not sure what you mean, Mr. Argent, but whatever you want to know you're not gonna get it from Jackson. He's completely wasted." I nodded and began to help Jackson up; he didn't resist. "In fact, I should probably take him back to the dance. His date is probably worrying about him."

Daddy Argent wasn't dense. He knew exactly who was Jackson's date. Overprotective, hunter father is definitely going to know who is taking his daughter out. I wasn't good with threats (wasn't even a threat, just stating facts), but hopefully he would let us go.

What the hell was I thinking? This is Daddy Argent. Since when has he been a pushover? The answer is never in case you have Scott's mentality.

"Oh," He smiled. "This will only take a minute."

Mother fucker.

I tried to smile back, but it wasn't working.

"I'll tell you," Jackson said suddenly, looking up at the hunter.

Cock sucker mother fucker.

I chuckled and patted Jackson, "He already knows you're drunk, Jackson. No need for confessions. This isn't a taxi cab."

Daddy Argent chuckled, "My, my, Emily, you sound as if you're trying to hide something from me. But you wouldn't do that, would you? I mean it's not like you have anything to hide." He finished with that smile permanently attached to his face.

I shook my head, "No sir. Nothing to hide. I just think this isn't the right time considering there's a drunk minor. I should get him home. Surely you understand, Mr. Argent. Don't you?" I asked him with a smile. Two could smile at this game. See what I did there? Even in the face of Argent, my comedic being shines.

He continued to smile, "Of course I do."

I didn't trust that smile. I just needed to get Jackson out of here before he started spouting off things. I didn't know how sober he was, but I was going to milk this whole drunk thing for as long as I can.

Pulling Jackson towards the school, I said, "Come on, Jackson." He followed me without a word and for a second I thought we would get out of here, but nothing is that easy especially with hunters.

We both froze and the sound of guns being loaded. I knew this was just to scare us. We weren't the werewolves. They didn't want us. They just wanted information from us and unfortunately they found it, and they were not about to let it slip from their fingers.

"You see, this is rather urgent," Daddy Argent explained as he walked towards us.

"Derek Hale's a werewolf," Jackson blurted out.

My eyes widened and I gripped harder at his arm I was holding. He pulled it away and turned to Daddy Argent. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Jackson, shut up," I hissed.

Daddy Argent chuckled and walked closer to him, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you for being so understanding, Jackson. I already knew that, but I have some questions."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," I said quickly, trying to glare a hole through Jackson. "Let's go back to the dance, Jackson."

"The other wolf is-" He started but I cut him off. "Jackson!"

"Jackson, you don't know what you're messing with," I said angrily as I walked up to him. I was stopped when the crony stood in between us, propping his gun threateningly. I froze in fear. To repeat myself and show you the urgency.

Mother. Fucker.

Jackson made a choking noise, "L-Look, I'll tell you anything."

Stiffly, I got out, "Jackson, don't say anything. Please," I added softly and hoped he would listen.

Daddy Argent took this as a time to speak up. "Jackson, you can trust me. I just need you to tell me if you know who the second beta is. If you don't then I'll be on my way."

Jackson looked at me then back at Daddy Argent then he repeated the action. Gulping hard, he turned towards him and said, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise that he won't get hurt."

Daddy Argent put his hand out and placed it over his heart, "I promise."

"It's…" Jackson trailed off nervously.

"Don't please," I pleaded with him as I tried to look at him over the crony's shoulder.

Jackson avoided my attempt to look at him and finished with his head low, "Scott McCall."

I let out a breathless gasp as everything turned silent.

"Judging by your reaction, I assume this is all true." Daddy Argent said to me before addressing the both of us. "Thank you, Jackson, Emily. You've been so much help."

Fuck. I had screwed up.

I hadn't even realized we were walking back until Jackson spoke up, "You promise? You won't hurt him?"

As if.

"Of course not," Daddy Argent replied. "He's just a kid."

"What are you going to do?" Jackson asked.

Oh, did I mention I found someone slower than Scott? Yup, you guessed it. The one and only Jackass.

"I'm going to take care of it." He answered and gave me a meaningful look. Then he turned to Jackson and said, "Go back to the dance, Jackson. Be with your friends. Be a normal teenager." Jackson began to move, but looked back at me when he noticed I had not moved.

Daddy Argent chuckled, "I just have to tell Emily something and then you can escort her back. Just give me a second." He turned to me and spoke, "I would've never guessed, but I suppose it make sense. I knew you hung around Derek, but I never thought it was so close to your own home. I mean your own brother."

When I said nothing, he began to walk away. But I wanted to be spiteful. I wanted to get one over on him even if it was small. I wanted to tick him off and I knew just how to.

"I thought you would figure it out sooner," I said loud enough so he could hear, but my voice was soft. "I mean it was right under your nose. Hell, Allison is very much acquainted. I thought a father would know more about who his daughter was seeing. I guess not." With that, I turned and walked past Jackson.

I didn't have to see to know I pissed him off. I didn't have to see that his fists were clenched tightly. I just had to get back and find Scott. I had to let him know what just happened. I had to find him fast.

We walked all the way to the entrance when Jackson's arm shot out to grab mine. I stopped but didn't turn to face him. "Look, he said he wasn't going to hurt him."

"Yeah, he says a lot of things," I said as I ripped my arm away from him and gave him a disgusted look, "You honestly have no fucking idea what you just did. Now I have to go make sure my brother knows." I opened the door to walk in, but I stopped. Since I was being spiteful, I spun around and said, "By the way, you'd make a shitty werewolf."

I moved quickly to find Scott, but it was hard. I had no idea where he was and I was short, and all these bitches were wearing heels. I was too, but face it I'm a short shit. I know he had been with Allison before I left, but now they were gone. I couldn't find them anywhere. Spotting Stiles walking to the door, I headed that way when that shy, sweet voice stopped me. You know who.

"Emily, there you are," Isaac said in relief with a smile. "I was worried when you didn't come back."

I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "Sorry, something came up."

"Is everything alright?" He asked as the smile slipped off his face.

I shook my head with a frown. "No, I have something I need to do. I'm sorry."

As he put his head down, he said, "Oh alright."

"Thank you for tonight. I was going to come alone, but it was much nicer to have a date. So thank you for asking me, Isaac." With that, I leant up and kissed his cheek. "This isn't about you. You were awesome. I'm sorry I have to leave." I smiled at him. "I'll make it up to you, I swear." I was going to say promise, but I had enough of those tonight.

As I walked towards Stiles, I heard Isaac say, "I hope everything works out okay. Thank you for tonight, Emily." I glanced back with a smile and waved.

Focusing back to what I was doing, I made my way to Stiles and Jackson, who was standing in front of him. He looked like he had seen a ghost or a werewolf, you never know in Beacon Hills. As I reached them, I heard Stiles say, "Jackson, what did you do?"

"He fucked up," I said as I stood next to them. "He told Argent about Scott. I've got to tell him, but I can't find him anywhere. Have you seen him?"

Stiles looked so shocked, but answered me. "No, I haven't seen him. He was in there with Allison, but if he's not in there then I don't know. Oh my God, what the hell are we going to do?" Then he froze as if he realized something, "Oh my God, Lydia!" Then he took off without another thought.

I'm pretty sure he just gave me whiplash with his sprinting.

"Stiles!" I shouted after him and made to follow when I saw people staring at me. Then I heard the whispers from the people who had just seen the scene between Stiles and I.

"Oh, looks like there's trouble in paradise," one girl said.

A guy nodded, "No doubt, I heard they were having problems."

"Hopefully Emily and Stiles can work it out," Another girl commented.

What the-

"We are not dating!" I snapped at them. "Now since you know so much about my life, has anyone seen Scott McCall? This is important."

They all shook their heads.

I sighed and put a hand to my face. "Damn it, Scott's missing and Stiles just took off. I've got to find these bitches quick." As I went to move, a voice stopped me.

"I didn't mean to…" Jackson trailed off as he looked at me. "H-He said he wasn't going to hurt him. Scott's just a kid, that's what he said."

"The dude had a gun," I retorted with a sneer. "Do you really think he wasn't going to hurt him? Come on Jackson, I know you're an asshole but I thought you were smarter than that. Enjoy the rest of your night." I finished and began to follow where Stiles had run off to.

Okay, I am not going to lie. These lines I have been telling Jackson are so dramatic and bad ass. Seriously, I feel as cool as the superheroes who say those cheesy lines when they fight the bad guy. I am literally so bad ass. I'm sorry but I could not hold that in for later. Alright, now time to focus.

I tried to speed up, but I was slow without heels. With heels, I was a damn snail. I was not trying to break something and mess up my leg. I like my tanned legs, thank you. I followed as quickly as I can, but I was so lost. I didn't know where Stiles had gone exactly.

"Hey Emily," I turned and saw Danny standing there with his date.

I walked to them and replied, "Danny, hey. Hi Danny's date."

Danny shook his head at me and surprised me by asking, "Are you looking for Stiles?"

Imitating a bobby head, I nodded as fast as I could.

He chuckled and said, "I saw him running- more like sprinting to the lacrosse field. He kept shouting Lydia's name. I guess it wasn't a good date." Danny shrugged.

"Thanks Danny," I barely got out before I moved as fast as I could to the field.

Danny had a flabbergasted look on his face as he watched Emily go. Seriously, this was the fastest he had ever seen her move. Except when there was nachos for lunch. Man, did she move fast.

"You're welcome," He trailed off since he was pretty sure she couldn't hear him anymore. Turning to his date, Danny saw him giving him the same look when he was forced to dance with Scott. Shrugging once, Danny answered the unspoken question, "McCalls." As if that explained everything and somehow it did.

I sneezed loudly as I ran (wouldn't call it running, but I was moving faster than a turtle). By the time I came closer to the lacrosse field, I saw that the lights were on. I'm pretty sure those were only supposed to be on for a game. I stopped by the bleachers as I saw three figures.

One was lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. The other two were both kneeling or crouching. I really didn't know. It was hard to tell with the light being so bright. Oh, it seemed as one stood up and was wiping their face or something. Oh no.

My nose was twitching. I tried to hold it in by putting my finger under my nose, but somebody must have been talking about me real good because I sneezed. It wasn't as loud as before, but I noticed it caught the attention of the figure that was standing.

I squinted at the scene and froze when I noticed the figure look directly at where I was. He began to make his way to me. At first, I was only a little scared and then I saw those glowing red eyes. Peter Hale, also known as the motherfucking Alpha. Shit.

I was frozen. I could not move a muscle. All I could do was stare at Peter as he came closer and closer to me. Then I snapped out of it when I heard someone scream.

"Emily, run! Run!" Stiles.

I know I shouldn't be worrying about this now, but remember this is one of the first times I've ever really listened to Stiles. If there wasn't a psycho Alpha coming up to me, I would've been like 'Just because you're yelling I'm going to walk, bitch.' Alright sorry, Alpha coming to hurt me.

I spun around and ran as fast as I could. Yes. I actually ran. I had to get back to the dance. He wouldn't risk going in there with all the teachers and security. Yes, he was the Alpha, but he wouldn't risk exposure so freely.

Would he?

Okay so remember when I said with heels, I was a snail? Yeah good. Well now I wasn't exactly running when I said that. No I was more like speed walking. And now I was actually running for my life. Keeping up? No? Well, let me give you a hint. It happens in almost every scary movie. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I tripped like one of those broads in horror movies. Total face plant.

I'm not going to lie I expected to turn around and see a machete coming down at me. But no, I could only be so lucky to have huge ass claws coming down at me. I tensed up and I could not hold that tiny whimper in.

"Well, don't you look lovely," Peter said with a smile. "I see you took my advice."

Scared shitless, I said nothing.

Peter ran a claw down my cheek and smiled, "Why don't I fill you in?" He lifted me off the ground as if I weighed no more than a feather and stood me up. "You're coming with Stiles and I to find where the Argents are keeping Derek."

Well shit… I guess I'm going with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Two months and eight days. That's how long it took me to update. I'm such a bitch, but I'll have you know that I am working on the next chapter as we speak. Okay, so technically it's only me speaking to you all... but then again it's not actual speaking I'm just typing, so... Moving on, no Derek in this chapter sorry! And I hope it didn't seem like I forced Emily in this chapter. I wanted it to go along smoothly. Oh, I was just wondering who ships Emily/Derek or Emily/Isaac? And wow, almost 1000 reviews? That's so cool! Thank you!

Oh and because I'm as slow as Scott, I just realized this story is on 4 communities. Thank you to those who added it! Very much appreciated. Emily's being spread around on here like an STD. Alright, I'm sorry if that offended anyone. I just got done writing Emily, so it takes a while for it to wear off. Uh, I didn't really care for this chapter, but let me know what you all thought! Thanks and until next time, which hopefully will be sooner than later. Fingers crossed.

*****Link of Emily's hair and dress on profile*****

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	22. Code Breaker

Longest. Chapter. Ever.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Code Breaker**

* * *

><p>I looked straight ahead from the backseat of Stiles' Jeep. You know usually I would complain about being in the backseat yet again, but the farther I was from Peter the better. I hated being so close to him. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my stomach hurt.<p>

Apparently, the figure that was lying on the floor earlier was Lydia. Peter had bitten her and was going to just leave her there, but Stiles was adamant about helping her. From what Peter told me (he's a regular chatty Kathy and he loves to hear himself talk), he let Stiles call Jackson to get her. Now we could only hope she would be alright. I mean she had to be alright. She's Lydia Martin. Who was going to insult me on every little thing I do?

Stiles made a slight huff through his nose as he drove.

Peter looked at him and then back forward. "Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful." He says that as if it makes it all better. What a dick.

Stiles' face tightened as he spoke, "Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart."

Peter was not fazed at all. "Well, actually, considering that she's a woman, twice a month." Then he turned to Stiles with a blank face.

My mouth dropped along with Stiles as we both stared at the deadly Alpha, who if I wasn't afraid of I would be laughing my ass off at his unintentional joke. How many times had I made fun of Scott and said it was like a period? Lots of times.

I could really get into what happened on the ride to wherever Peter was taking us to, but really nothing happened at all. After Peter's twice a month comment, it stayed quiet. All that was heard was Stiles' breathing and Peter's whistling. Yes, this bitch Alpha had the audacity (he's the alpha – he has every right to do whatever he wants or he'll rip your throat out with his teeth) to whistle. Like he didn't have enough entertainment in his life. He tore this town up and he was still messing around.

…That rhymed, but I mustn't get excited because I'm actually trying to disappear in my seat. To keep Peter's attention off of me, I'm going so far that I'm trying to hold my breath. If he can't hear me, he won't look at me. If he won't look at me, he'll leave me alone. If he leaves me alone- ha, as if that would happen. You really think he would leave me alone? This bitch forced me to come with him and Stiles.

Alright, I'm getting off track. I'm just really freaking scared. He just hurt Lydia and who knows what he'll do next. He needs Stiles for something, but he has no use for me. Who knows what will happen. Ugh. There I go! Off track again!

To make a long story short (too late), the ride was way much longer than it needed to be. Let me tell you, it was the most awkward car ride of my life. And I've been in a police cruiser with Padre Stilinski and Stiles before… after we got picked up for trying to complete a bet we both lost to Scott. Yes, I know. I lost to Scott. I try not to bring it up because well it's Scott! Just don't dwell on it too much. It hurts to even think about it. Anyway, we both lost and the punishment was to run down the street. Naked. Let's just say it did not end well for any of us except Scott, whose little bitch ass ran off when he heard the sirens.

And I'm rambling. I blame Peter. You should too.

…

So as I was rambling, we finally arrived and apparently I was dragged from the Jeep. I had no clue. Thankfully, it was Stiles who was dragging me while Peter dragged him. Can you say talent?

Peter finally released Stiles as we approached a car. He was pulling out the key to open the trunk when Stiles questioned, "Whose car is this?"

"My nurse's," Peter answered as he unlocked it.

Stiles gave me a glance and turned back to Peter. "What happened to your- oh my God!" When the inside of the trunk was revealed, I was a little surprised (FUCKING SCARED OUT OF MY LIFE). Red, Peter's nurse, was lying in the trunk- dead.

I gasped loudly, "Holy shit, oh my god!" I grabbed onto Stiles, who had already grabbed me. We liked horror movies, but it was better when they stayed in the movie than in real life.

Peter, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed by the sight. He moved her arm and removed the bag that had been underneath it. Then he seemed to notice our reactions. He looked from us to the dead nurse in the trunk and explained, "I got better." As if that justified why he killed her. This crazy fuck.

He closed the trunk and began starting up the laptop that was inside the bag. He opened it and placed it on top of the car. Was it me or was this weird? Like you kidnap us to take us to your dead nurse's car to show us a laptop. What the hell, man.

"Good luck getting a signal down here," Stiles remarked as he noticed what Peter was doing.

He still remained unfazed as he pulled a MiFi out and handed it to Stiles. Well, isn't he a little prepared Alpha? I hate him. I really do.

Stiles made an 'o' expression and said, "Oh, MiFi."

I let out a tiny breath and looked at the laptop. Oh well that's interesting. Nudging Stiles, I gestured to the computer. He looked at it and remarked, "And you're a Mac guy."

I know I was trying to keep myself hidden, but I couldn't help but open my mouth (I could only stay quiet for oh so long). And really, I just wanted to try and annoy Peter because Alpha bitch. "You know I'm more of a Dell person."

"Really?" Stiles questioned, catching on to my plan. We did this plenty of times to Scott.

"Oh yeah, _rumour has it _that it runs faster, so I was like I got to have _someone like you_."

"I see. So it's your _one and only_? You two must be _rolling in the deep_." You might not hear this often, but I do cherish Stiles. Even in the face of danger (Alphanator standing just a foot away from us), he can still make puns with me and make me forget about the bitch. I wonder if he knows I call him that.

…

Never mind. I don't want to know. He'll eat me.

Speaking of eating (you should know what food I mean hehehe), we're supposedly going to find Derek. I don't know what the hell Peter is doing right now? Can't he just go wolfy Alpha and sniff him out? Why is our society resorting to technology for everything?! You know he doesn't seem as scary as he did now that I notice he uses laptops, technology, etc. just like everyone.

I glanced at him and he must have felt my gaze because he turned to meet my eyes. His eyes flashed red and he grinned at me. I spun away.

Hell to the fuck no. He was still scary, technology or not. And on an even more annoying note, he did not even look annoyed at our puns. In fact, he looked amused but I didn't know whether it was from our jokes or that I was scared of him.

I looked at him again and this time he was fangs and red eyes galore. I'm pretty sure I just shit myself.

Definitely the latter.

Stiles noticed my discomfort and spoke rather mockingly about Peter using Mac, thus taking the attention off me. "Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?"

Of course, I can't just keep quiet. "I don't know. Scott doesn't really use any because he's been too busy _chasing pavements_."

It seemed as Peter was officially done with us because his amused look was long gone and was now replaced with do-you-want-to-die expression. And the answer was no I do not.

"Shut up and turn it on," Peter demanded softly. "Get connected."

Get connected for free (free) with education connection! I'm sorry I had to.

Stiles made a face and gave a slight sigh, "You know you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." My thoughts exactly, Stiles.

You know… Stiles may not be as terrific as I am, but he's pretty close. I mean this Adderall fuck has grown some balls. Look at him, acting up with the Alpha like he can actually stand a chance. I can say the same for Scott, too. While they attempt to own Peter, I'm over here freezing just when he looks at me. My boys are growing up. It's about time geez. I thought puberty would never hit.

"Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them." Stiles finished.

Peter was not having it. "You know both of them."

Ballsy wasn't backing down either as he turned to look at Peter, "No, I don't."

Peter continued, unfazed. "Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying. And besides if there was a chance that you didn't know Scott's username and password, which there isn't," Pointed look at Stiles, "Emily is also with us and I'm positive she would know it."

Freezing, I blanched as he looked at me. "And you wouldn't lie to me, would you Emily?" It's like he knew I was absolutely terrified of him. I think he liked it.

I didn't say anything.

Stiles defended, "She doesn't know either."

Peter looked at him with a look that said 'cut the shit'. "Really Stiles?"

Stiles practically yelled, "Dude, I swear to God-," But he was cut off as Peter grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his head down on the laptop. I jumped at the sudden action and basically died myself. I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate. I was freaking out.

"I can be very persuasive, Stiles," Peter said quietly but threateningly. "Don't make me persuade you."

"S-Stop," A shaky voice stuttered. After a moment, I realized that was my voice. Peter glanced at me as he still held Stiles down. "We'll do it."

"What say you, Stiles?" Peter asked him and applied more pressure onto him.

Stiles made a noise of pain, but grunted in agreement.

"That's much better," Peter released him and stood straight, straightening his leather jacket and wiping his hands as if touching Stiles made him unclean.

Stiles moved back closer to me and rubbed his neck. I patted his arm in reassurance, well as much as I could give because in actuality I was freaking out and I'm surprised I haven't passed out.

Peter finally looked at us when he was done and raised an eyebrow while he gestured to the laptop that sat on the car. "Well? Get to it."

Breathing heavily from his nose, Stiles stood straight and placed himself in front of the laptop. He began clicking away and it was silent except for the keys being pressed.

But knowing Stiles, he could only keep quiet for a matter of a minute. Seriously, I mean when have you ever heard him not talk or make a comment. It was just Stiles. And because I'm always right, I wasn't too surprised when he spoke up. I told you.

"What happens after you find Derek?" He asked, still looking at the screen.

It seemed as if Peter was in a hurry because he wasn't even trying to amuse us. He just had this mean, I'll-kill-you-if-you-keep-talking expression on his face. And it showed in his tone as he practically spat, "Don't think, Stiles. Type."

He wasn't even yelling, but somehow he sounded scarier. I mean he was not even talking to me and I wanted to start typing. But Stiles did bring up an interesting point. What if we found Derek easy-peasy, what would Peter do after? Take him away again? Put him as our enemy? This is so much for a human teenage girl to deal with. See how I had to put human? Yeah, that shouldn't have to be said because before all this it was obvious.

Stiles quieted down for a second before he spoke almost hauntingly, "You're gonna kill people, aren't you?"

"Only the responsible ones," Peter confirmed.

Stiles didn't seem to like that answer as he demanded strongly. "Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it."

Peter sighed like the whole world was just put on his shoulders. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Wow, I didn't realize we were at school. Didn't he realize he already got us there? That was so weeks ago. "It's because their favored prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them."

"Scott won't help you." Shit, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

Peter glanced at me, but turned his head to Stiles as he spoke, "She's right. He's not gonna help you."

Peter gave us both a look and said knowingly, "Oh, he will." Then he paused for a dramatic effect. He was quite theatrical, wasn't he? "Because it'll save Allison. And you both will, because it'll save Scott."

He seemed to have everything planned out ten steps before. He had us right where he wanted us and I despised him for it. This is his entire fault.

He continued almost mockingly with a look to Stiles, "Your best friend and your twin brother," A look thrown at me, "whom you both know so well, you even have his username and password."

I only put my head down as Stiles began to type twin's username and password. I didn't want to help Peter at all. I didn't want him to acknowledge me at all. Yet I was torn if I was putting my head down because I wanted to disappear or because of the shame Scott puts me through. You'll understand, hold on.

Peter's eyes furrowed as he stared at the laptop screen with disbelief. "His username is 'Allison'?" Enter an even more disbelieving look. "His password is also 'Allison'?" Whoop, there it is. The shameful bane of my existence, my own twin.

Stiles didn't bat an eyelash. "Still want him in your pack?"

I only smiled sardonically. "It's a good thing he's good-looking, huh?"

We both looked at Peter when he didn't say anything in reply. He only gave us a glance before turning away, obviously annoyed.

Stiles quickly did his thing to avoid having to hear Peter anymore. I swear he just loved to talk and it didn't matter what mood he was in. He was worse than Stiles.

The laptop dinged as it received a message from _Where's My Phone! _and Stiles quickly opened it. We all leaned in as we read the message of the coordinates and the map. This time I didn't care if Peter paid attention to me.

All I could say was, "What the actual fuck."

Stiles shared my response as he tried to get out a full sentence. "Wait, what the- That's where they're keeping him?" Stiles gestured to the screen with his hand. "His own house?" Again, what the fuck?

Peter barely shook his head then realization overtook his expression. "Not at it." He began to put everything away. "Under it. I know exactly where that is."

Before anyone of us could say anything, a loud but muffled howl sounded throughout the parking garage. I all but froze and silently watched Peter's expression. He turned his head and said, "And I'm not the only one."

Does that mean…? Scott?

Peter did not waste time. He quickly threw the laptop bag into the car and turned to Stiles. You could still hear howling as he demanded Stiles, "Give me your keys."

Stiles sighed in protest, but handed them over anyway. "Careful, she grinds in second."

My jaw dropped along with Stiles as we watched Peter crush his keys, so that they were bent and unusable. I'm pretty sure that is not how you use keys to drive. I mean what that really necessary?

Stiles, with disbelief written all over his face, grabbed the keys as Peter handed them back to him. Stiles woke from his trance as Peter opened the car door and began to make his way into it. He stopped short and closed the door when Stiles spoke up and I swear I wanted to slap him.

"So you're not gonna kill me?" Really Stiles? Seriously? You were doing so well in my books! I was even giving you compliments and then you do this! When a crazed Alpha killer decides to let you live, you do not, and I repeat, DO NOT question it. He really pulled a Scott slow moment here.

I elbowed Stiles in his side and he winced. I only had time to hold my breath when I saw Peter moving closer to us. Holy shit, holy shit, I'm going to kill Stiles if we don't die now.

Stiles then realized his mistake and backed up a bit, "Oh God…"

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." Peter said as he stared Stiles down.

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles begged to differ and so did I! You know in my head where Peter cannot hear me.

Peter was unfazed as he continued, "I like you, Stiles." Stiles made a face and I couldn't blame him. "Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" He finished with a carefree tone as if he was talking about the weather.

…

…

…

He said what?

"What?" Stiles questioned quietly as he took in his words.

"Do you want the bite?" Peter said slowly as if Stiles couldn't understand him. When Stiles didn't answer, he continued, "If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us."

Stiles was quiet for a while and it was starting to worry me quite a bit. He was never quiet. Did Stiles really want to be a werewolf? Be like Scott? Like Derek? Even like… I glanced at the man offering the deal. Like Peter?

"Stiles…" I said, but he took no notice of me calling his name.

He only stared at Peter and said, "Like you?"

Peter was getting impatient and annoyed because his sassy side began to come out. "Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?"

Still, Stiles said nothing.

Peter stepped closer to him as he began to reminisce. "That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more."

It almost seemed as if he was trying to persuade Stiles into getting the bite. But he wasn't doing this for Stiles' benefit. He was doing this for himself, so he could have a bigger pack. But why now? He could've done this at any time and now he is choosing to offer it? And the bigger question is why Stiles is taking so long to actually consider it?

I froze for the billionth time tonight as Peter reached for Stiles' arm. He brought his arm up to his mouth and questioned, "Yes or no?"

Stiles still said absolutely nothing and I never thought I would willingly want Stiles to begin blabbering about random shit. I just needed him to snap out of it.

My heart stopped as Peter's fangs came out and he went for Stiles' arm.

"No, Stiles!" My voice was so high and it sounded as if I was going to start crying. I closed my eyes tightly. I heard shuffling and when I opened my eyes, relief filled me. Stiles had pulled away from him.

Peter was looking at Stiles with an unreadable expression as he began to talk, "I don't wanna be like you."

Peter's expression melted and was replaced with almost a smug look. "Do you know what I heard just then?" We could only stare. "Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want.'" Stiles said nothing and that worried me. "You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles." He turned away from us and made his way to the car. But before he could get in, he turned around and said, "Oops, I knew I was forgetting something. Come along, Emily."

…

…

…

Huh?

I looked at Stiles in panic. Why did he still need me? I already did my part. Or…maybe my part hasn't even begun. He never said what I had to do. In fact, Stiles did everything. Peter only used me if Stiles wouldn't give him the password. He didn't need me for this. Stiles was the techie. I…I am leverage. He didn't offer me the bite because he still needed me for something. He was only done with Stiles. Not me.

Stiles was outraged. "What? No. We're done. You got what you wanted. We're leaving."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do, Stiles? You can't beat me. Even if you hadn't refused the bite, you still wouldn't be able to beat me." He walked to us and I stepped back as Stiles stood his ground in front of me. "Move."

Stiles gulped, but stayed strong and didn't move from his spot.

Peter tilted his head and said, "Fine." I knew it was not fine and I was worried that he would hurt Stiles, but he didn't. He simply let out an impatient sigh and closed his eyes. A small part of me and it was really small; I thought he had given up. But nothing is that easy.

His eyes shot open, now a deadly red. Before I could even process what was happening, the back of my arm began to sting. Where Peter had clawed me. A white-hot pain took over my entire body to the point where all I saw was black. I couldn't move, see, or feel. I could only scream at the intense pain attacking me. It felt as if I was fire and the scariest part was that I could hear all these screams that weren't mine.

I barely registered someone shouting, "Emily, oh my God! What are you doing?! Stop! Stop! Whatever you're doing stop!"

The pain disappeared and I felt numb. I could not think properly. I didn't feel like myself. All I knew was that I wanted to avoid more pain. I wanted it to stop.

_You know what you have to do. _A voice said.

It sounded like my voice, but it was different. Like it was me talking, but the tone was darker and emotionless. It wanted to me to let go and the pain would stop. I didn't quite grasp what was going on. Though I did know whoever it was…was right.

So I listened and everything went black.

-X-

When Emily's sight returned, she blinked a couple of times before observing everything around her. Stiles was standing in front of her with a terrified expression on his face. When he saw that she had calmed down, he hugged her.

She couldn't respond, or more like she didn't want to. She just didn't want to feel pain and she didn't.

Looking over Stiles' shoulder, Emily saw Peter staring right at them. She met his now normal colored eyes and he nodded at her. She immediately understood what she had to do. She pushed Stiles away forcefully and he stepped back cautiously.

"Em? What is it?" He asked her, but she didn't answer. After all, she had to listen if she didn't want pain.

She made her way to the passenger seat and began to open the door. Stiles had snapped out of whatever trance he was in as he watched his best female friend ignore him and walk to Peter's car willingly. He quickly scrambled to her side and stood in front of her. "Emily, what are you doing?"

She said nothing and only gazed at him expressionless. She then stepped around him and sat in the car. She closed the door so fast that he had to step back quickly (more like trip dramatically and land with one foot in the air and his hands spread wide) to avoid getting hit.

Peter was already in the car with the engine on. He glanced at Stiles and said for the second time that night, "Goodbye Stiles."

Stiles didn't understand. He tried to reach for the door handle to get to Emily, but stopped when she slammed her fist against the window. Her usually bright and warm brown eyes were dark and cold, practically emotionless, as she stared at him. All he could do was watch as she pushed the lock down. Without even a glance at Stiles, she turned and stared blankly straight ahead. He stepped away slowly when Peter pulled out. He was gone before Stiles could blink.

He stood there with furrowed eyebrows and mouth open slightly in incredulity because that girl in the car was not his best friend. Whoever that was, it wasn't Emily. That girl almost seemed like a zombie.

"Great," Stiles sighed. "My werewolf best friend is AWOL and my other mentally emotional best friend just willingly took off with the guy who has been murdering people since he got to town." Then he seemed to remember he had his crushed keys in hand. "Oh and said murderer bent my keys so I can't use them. Just great."

As you could tell, it was a great day for Stiles.

-X-

I groaned slowly as I came to. I didn't remember what happened. The last thing I remember was my arm burning and that was it. But it's weird because my arm doesn't even sting now. One thing that did hurt like hell was my fist and I had absolutely no clue why. I mean did I get in a fist fight? You know… the more I keep saying fist, the more I keep thinking wrong. Oh, it's been a long day.

"And sleeping beauty awakes," A voice said casually.

Bitch should've called me Snow White with the way I keep freezing. You smell me? Because snow is cold and Snow White basically froze when she ate that apple… Alright I'm done.

Turning my head, I finally noticed I was lying on a table. The room was dark, so I could barely make out the figure leaning against the wall. I watched as they slowly, almost teasingly, made their way closer. The windows lit up when the moon shined through them and I went pale.

Peter stood there with a calm look on his face. "Good timing, too. You would've missed the show."

I'll admit I was curious about what show he was talking about. I mean he doesn't look like a TV show series kind of guy. Peter watching Supernatural… Ew, shudder. I'm swerving off topic again, okay back on track. Swerve.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of my curiosity (hey, I may be scared shitless of him, but that didn't mean I couldn't try to defy him… you know in secret…where he doesn't know…swerve), I ignored his statement and sat up slowly. Glancing around the room while still trying to keep my eye on Peter, I asked in a hoarse voice, "Where are we?"

"What? You don't recognize it?" He asked.

Oh, I do. That's why I was asking to make sure you know. No bitch, I don't! First Scott, then Finstock, and now Peter! Does everyone like to ask obvious questions?

He continued and I swear his eyes gleamed dangerously, "I thought you might have considering all the times you've come here to check up on my nephew."

It all came rushing back to me. Stiles finding where they were keeping Derek. Peter forcing me to come with him. My whole body on fire. Me blacking out. We were at the Hale house. The question was why I didn't remember how we got here. And why weren't looking for Derek. Peter had said he knew where they were keeping him, so why were we just sitting here in the house. Hadn't he said something about him being under the house? What was he up to?

My eyes darted to him as began to walk around leisurely. "It's a bit ironic, wouldn't you say? How you follow him around like a little lost puppy." He said with a mocking tone. He shrugged casually and continued, "I guess all McCalls are good at that. Scott with Allison. You with Derek. Your mother with me."

"Shut up," I snapped.

He smiled, obviously amused at my reaction. "There's that feistiness from when we first met. I was worried it would never come back out."

Biting my tongue from talking back, I swung my legs off the opposite side of the table where he was and stood slowly. Glaring at him, I questioned, "Why did you need me here?"

He smiled condescendingly and answered, "Leverage, but you probably already knew that. You're more perceptive than you let on. Leverage for the possibility that your brother convinced my nephew I'm the bad guy here. You all seem to think that."

"You are the bad guy," My mouth was not staying shut. "Denial's not just river in Egypt."

"You're breaking my heart," He deadpanned.

Since he hadn't set my arm on fire or eat me yet, I continued my interrogation, "How did I get here? What happened after my arm?"

I was a little surprised when he answered seriously and not sardonically. I had expected one of his attempts to crack a joke or toy with me. "Let's just say you came to your senses."

…this vague ass motherfucker.

That's it? I should've known better than to think he was just going to answer me.

I opened my mouth, but stopped short as he held a finger to his lips and tilted his head to the door. With a clap, he practically sang, "Show time."

Eagerness was basically rolling off him as he made his way to me. I had no time to step away as his hand wrapped around my arm. He pulled me along with him until we reached the door. That's when he pushed me away, so I was on the right side of the door.

"What are you-," I stopped abruptly and ducked reflexively when a loud pop sounded from outside the house. It sounded like a gun shot. I didn't think you could have a drive by in the middle of the woods, but then again it is the Hale house, where werewolf hunters like to stop by.

I contemplated whether or not I should ask Peter what was happening outside the house. He had super wolf hearing, so he would know. As I got the nerve to ask him, the words died on my tongue as I saw his expression. It was intensely frightening. He looked so livid, so ready to attack. I could see his fangs peeking out and his eyes flashed red several times.

I held my breath as he muttered something under his breath that I wasn't supposed to hear. What he said didn't make me shit my pants, oh no. It was the tone he used. It was a complete contradiction to his expression before. He spoke calmly, too calm, and that showed just how enraged he truly was. It made it all the more terrifying the way he spoke those words.

"_It will all end tonight."_

Repeating the chilling words in my head, I barely jumped as another gunshot went off. I could only watch in silence as Peter slowly yet creepily opened the door, so the creaking echoed loudly. Not even sparing a glance at me, he moved so fast that I blinked and missed him.

I stood behind the door and listened to the shuffling outside. I was torn. I wanted to go outside to see what was going on, but then I didn't because well… there's some crazy mofos out there! They had guns! And whatever Peter was doing, I did not want to be stuck in cross fire. He obviously didn't need me anymore, or maybe he did. I don't know!

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to be that girl in the horror movie to check what that noise was. I stood up straight and went to head for the door. I was going to make myself known to whoever was out there when a voice shouted.

"Come on! Come on!"

Fuck no. Never mind. Take it back. I don't want it.

I threw myself back against the wall behind the door and struggled to keep my breathing normal. Yeah, it was not working. I sounded like I had just got finished with some strenuous activities, if you know what I'm throwing down. Down. Going down. Wink, nudge. Man, it's been a rough day. Rough. Rough and hard. Oh my goodness, I am so gone. This day needs to end.

A thud and a cry of pain came from the entrance of the door. I stopped breathing altogether as I heard more shuffling and struggling. I watched, wide eyed, as Peter came into the house holding someone by the neck. From the long hair and figure, I could tell it was a woman. I assumed this was the 'come on, come on' chick.

I didn't know if he forgot about me. I doubt it, but he was so focused on this chick. I didn't even know who she was. She did sound kind of familiar though. Just from those four words, I could tell she was cocky. Oh and she had a set of balls to willingly call out Peter aka the Alpha. Wait a second… balls.

Now don't go thinking wrong right now. I'm on to something. Why did that sound so familiar? A chick with balls. Please refrain from any form of giggling or smirking, I'm quite serious here. Now where have I heard of a cocky chick with a pair of balls? Hehehe, cock and balls. Alright, I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Hold on…

I let out a breath as it all hit me.

"_Oh, he's here." It was a girl this time and she sounded a little too cocky. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."_

"_Ooh, who's that?" The chick cooed condescendingly. "A girlfriend? Where are you, sweetheart?"_

_I ducked lower behind the staircase. "Oh, I'll come after you when I get through with your boyfriend."_

"_So, who was that? A hunter?" I inquired as I followed Derek when he began walking._

It was that hunter that attacked Derek at his house! Was she in on the fire? Is that what Peter meant when he said it would end tonight? He said he only killed the responsible ones. So this chick had to be a part of the fire six years ago.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I barely registered someone running in the house. I blinked surprisingly at the curly, brown haired girl standing there. What in the hell was Allison doing here? What is going on, really? Geez, you black out for a bit and everything gets confusing.

Seemingly forgetting who was also in the house, I stepped forward and questioned, "Allison?"

She spun her head to me and her eyes widened, "Emily…what are you…?" But she stopped as a chilling voice got our attention. I knew that voice oh too well. We both stiffly turned to see Peter holding the hunter chick by her neck, his claws prominent.

"She is beautiful, Kate." Peter remarked, looking directly at Allison. "She looks like you. Probably not as damaged." The hunter chick, Kate, let out a shaky breath as she also stared at Ally. I looked between them silently. I didn't understand. Who was this Kate to Allison?

Then as if remembered I was still here, Peter turned his attention toward me and spoke, "Oh Emily, I don't think you two have met." I could only stare at him nervously. He looked ready to snap and not physically. He was gonna snap emotionally.

"Emily, this is Kate Argent, Allison's aunt," I looked at said girl questioningly, but turned back as Peter continued, "Or otherwise known as one of the people responsible for my family burning six years ago."

My eyes widened as I watched Kate gasp when Peter gripped her neck harder, thus pressing his claws into her neck. I didn't say anything. What could I say? I was speechless.

"Kate, this is Emily McCall," He introduced and gripped a bit tighter. "Though, I'm sure you already know who she is considering you just tried to kill her brother."

I blanched and I let out a shaky breath. He said tried, which meant she didn't. Scott's okay, he's okay.

I guess introductions were over because after all that was said and done, he turned back to Allison. My heart was beating so fast I was sure it was just gonna fall right out of my chest. Allison stiffened, but didn't turn away.

As he spoke to Kate, his words sounded like he was a second from crying. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her." He paused before he said his demand, "Apologize."

His grip on her neck tightened and Allison let out a shaky breath, tears prickling her eyes. I gulped at the scene before me and watched fearfully as Peter began to talk again.

"Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years." He said sorely through gritted teeth. "Say it and I'll let her live."

Allison continued to watch on with a scared, disbelievingly look on her face. I, on other hand, was afraid to watch. Somehow, deep down I knew Peter wouldn't let Kate live even if she did apologize. He was too stuck on revenge to do so. I was so fearful yet I couldn't turn away.

Kate looked at Allison, almost sadly, and said in a raspy voice, "I'm sorry."

I held my breath as it got quiet. I watched Peter sort of shrug as if to say 'oh well' before I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew what was coming. Allison's cries and the thud of Kate's body hitting the floor confirmed it. When I reopened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the blood splattered on the windows. I avoided looking at Kate.

My eyes found Allison and I noticed she had moved forward from where she had originally been. I quickly turned my head toward Peter, who looked like a great weight had been taken off his chest. With ease, he explained, "I don't know about you two, Allison, Emily, but that apology…didn't sound very sincere."

This fucker was truly sick.

With that, he made his way to Allison. I stepped forward to grab her, but stopped when something grabbed me. I looked at the person and was filled with relief. Scott.

He pushed me towards Allison before telling us to run. We could only oblige so quickly. Allison and I hightailed out of there, away from an annoyed Alpha and two pissed off werewolves. Yes, I said two. Guess whose back in action. That's right. The sexy bae, Derek. I'll celebrate later once they kick Peter's ass, which has nothing on Derek's. Just speaking facts here.

We ran to the front of the house, where I noticed someone laying on the floor. As we got closer, I realized it was Daddy Argent and he was unconscious. Allison tried to wake him, but it didn't work. He was out cold.

"We've got to get him out of here," I said to her softly.

She nodded and went to kneel on one side to pick him up. I went to the other and right when we were about to try and lift him, someone was thrown out of the window. If the hoodie didn't give him away, the floppy hair did. It was Scott.

I gasped and went to move towards him when Allison stopped me. I looked at her and she motioned behind me. I slowly turned around only to see the Alpha jump out from the same window. Notice how I didn't say Peter because he wasn't Peter. He was actually the big monster with red eyes and fangs.

My legs shook and I fell on my knees as I watched the terrifying scene unfold in front of me. I looked around for the green-eyed werewolf, but he was nowhere in sight.

Where was Derek? He had to help Scott stop the Alpha. Scott!

I cried out when the Alpha lunged for Scott and picked him up. He roared in twin's face, but Scott wasn't having it. With a kick to the chest, twin sent the Alpha onto the floor. Scott did a backflip and landed in a crouch.

The kick was hard enough to push the Alpha back and onto the floor, but not enough to keep him down fully. Rising on all fours, the Alpha stood straight and let out a terrifying growl to Scott. But before anything could happen, a honk captured all of our attention.

I turned my head to see…Jackson's Porsche? What? Stiles and Jackson both got out of the car in a rush. Huh? And to add even more to the fuckery, Stiles seemed to be the one driving. What the fuck, man.

Stiles held some sort of bottle (Erlenmeyer flask? Hey, I paid attention in chemistry! And besides, Adrian made sure I knew what something was before he hit me on the head with it. He just loves me so much) in his hand as he ran forward. With baited breath, we all watched as Stiles threw the Erlenmeyer flask with all his might towards the Alpha.

"Really?" I deadpanned.

The Alpha didn't even blink as he caught it. Though something told me he was not impressed whatsoever as he growled angrily at the peach fuzz haired boy.

"Oh, damn," Stiles remarked as I face palmed. You can always count on good, old Stiles. He just practically signed our death certificates! I swear I'll kill Stiles even if we survive this or not. Dead or alive, I will beat Stiles down. Don't you dare misinterpret the meaning of beat, or so help me!

Jumping at twin yelling to Allison, I turned to face him and saw him reaching for a bow and arrow. Even without him yelling Allison's name, I would have known that was _not _for me. I mean, come on, I can barely swing Byron and he's a damn broom. Who do I look like? Daryl Dixon? Katniss Everdeen? Uh no, booboo.

Scott tossed the arrow to Allison and I practically threw myself to the floor just to avoid being hit (it was nowhere near hitting me). She caught it swiftly and surely. She immediately got into position to shoot and aimed the arrow towards the Alpha. The Alpha picked up on what was happening and made to throw the bottle at her, but he was far too slow.

The arrow hit its target and as the bottle broke, it was engulfed in flames along with its keeper's arm. I'm sorry, are you reading this right? Did you understand what just went down? Yes, yes, I know the emotions are too much to handle, but dude. The _motherfucking_ Alpha is on fire. Don't believe me? Well believe this honey, I am _not_ Alicia Keys. I am Emily fucking McCall and I have spoken.

The Alpha growled wildly and swung his arm around frantically, trying to stop the flames but no avail. I guess this bitch never heard of stop, drop, and roll before.

Seeing something move from the corner of my eye, I turned and watched as Jackson ran forward and threw his bottle at the Alpha, hitting him dead on. The Alpha's whole body was engulfed in orange flames. His growls only increased in volume and quantity.

I could only stare in shock at the sight. I suddenly lost all my breath as the Alpha fell forward and turned his sights to Allison and me. I didn't know who he was going for, but all I knew was fuck this shit, I am not gonna be some burned puppy chow.

Since I was already on the floor, I moved back as quickly as I could (think crab walk). As I moved, I noticed Allison was now on the floor as well. Her bow and arrows were useless and she seemed to be in shock over the flame-engulfed, pissed off Alpha. Gee, I wonder why.

"No!" I heard Scott shout as soon as the Alpha turned to us. And just as the Alpha was going to lunge in our direction, twin sent a roundhouse kick to his body, luckily without catching the flames on his body. The Alpha practically flew back, away from us, and stumbled to the floor.

The forest floor caught fire as the Alpha slowly and clumsily tried to walk. Seemingly defeated, the Alpha fell to his knees with a loud thud. I heard a choked gasp and wondered who it was until I realized that it came from me. The reason behind this?

Well, the Alpha was no longer red eyes and fangs. No, it was Peter again and saying he looked gruesome was a definite understatement. His flesh was black and the smell was unbearable, nauseating even. His hair was now gone and his body was almost unrecognizable. The only part that didn't seem to be affected was his blue eyes. That suddenly looked brighter and more noticeable.

As he fell onto his back, I couldn't help but think how terrible it must be for him. To be burned again after surviving the Hale fire and being in a coma for six years. To recover only to face the same excruciating pain once again. To have to feel flames eat at your skin. I almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

I turned away from him and stared at my brother, who was crouched still. I looked at Allison, who was now standing and making her way to Scott. I glanced at Jackson and Stiles, who both stared in shock and almost relief that it was over. I really couldn't blame them. With the shit that just went down, how could I?

I went to look at twin only to turn my head quickly as if I saw something bad. Well, I guess I did. I mean it was sweet and all, but there will never be a day where I want to see my brother kissing. Even if it didn't get that intimate. Nope. I don't care. Yuck.

But you know I'm so happy for them…heh…yay.

Hearing movement from my left, I saw that Daddy Argent was finally up. Scoff. And he calls himself a hunter. This bitch was knocked out from the very beginning and took a nice nap until the very end, where there is no more action. Besides the lip lock action from Ally and twin, which he didn't seem like he exactly enjoyed. And I am so with him on that one.

But I mean, _really_? He was out from the very start and he's supposedly a scary hunter. I stayed awake from beginning to end (if you don't count where I blacked out and I don't, so you shouldn't or we're gonna have a conundrum) and I'm an emotional, slightly mental, dirty minded teenage girl. What bitch?

Following Daddy Argent's wandering eyes, I stopped on a figure making its way towards the scorched Peter. My heart stopped. Derek. And he did not look happy.

He slowly put both legs on either side of Peter and stood above him. No Emily, stop thinking. Don't go in that direction. It's not safe. Focus on the killer intent that seems to be going down.

Derek knelt down and this seemed to wake twin up from his love daze. He shot up quickly and shouted to Derek, "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you."

I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was hesitating.

"Derek…If you do this, I'm dead." There was a pause and I'm sure we all held our breath. "Her father, her family what am I supposed to do?"

The silence dragged on and I took this time to stand slowly. Even as I stood, the silence didn't ease up and the tension was so thick that you could shank it. Cautiously, I approached twin. He glanced at me before quickly turning back to Derek, who hadn't moved from his place.

From where I stood next to Scott, I could hear a wheezy, raspy voice begin to mumble. I looked around and my stomach dropped when I realized it was Peter talking, or at least trying to talk. So to say I was a little stunned when Peter suddenly shouted (it was a guttural sound and it did not sound pretty whatsoever) would be putting it lightly. I didn't know what was more creepy… the words or his voice?

"_I can smell it on you_!"

And now, we're smelling things. Great.

But a second after Peter's voice quieted, Derek's clawed hand rose up in the air. I was suddenly breathless as I stared and heard Scott protest loudly, "Wait! No, no! Don't!"

Without hesitation, Derek's hand slashed Peter's throat.

I closed my eyes too late and by the time I reopened them, Derek was slowly standing. Once he stood, he turned his head painfully slow to twin. He glanced at me and we made eye contact. He had no emotion on his face, but it wasn't his usual expression. No. He seemed different. Still sexy, but different.

Then as quickly as he made eye contact, he looked away. He turned back to Scott and his green eyes turned red. Then in a low, deep voice (soft growl, perhaps?) filled with sex, he said, "I'm the Alpha now."

_Holy. Fuck._

Can my night just end with that?

Please and thank you.

-X-

So pretty much after the shit hit the fan, we booked out of there. You know, cops and all. Allison and Daddy Argent went their way. Jackson…well someone had to take us home. He wasn't impressed, but I reminded his bitch ass that I wasn't impressed when he sold my brother out. He kept his mouth shut the entire drive home. I don't know why people think they can actually win against me.

Derek took care of Peter's body and kind of disappeared into his house. I suppose I wasn't too worried though because even when Stiles was watching me (he's been keeping a freakishly annoying eye on me and I have no friggin' clue why), I still saw glimpses of a leather jacket and a one of a kind, sexy ass.

So I knew he was around and intended to be for a while. I guess the whole make out session could wait to be talked about. I mean that'll guarantee that I always have something to talk about with him that's not werewolf related. Or it could also guarantee that he'll want another taste. _Oh yeah._

Twin and Ally were together being disgustingly cute. Seriously if you thought they were bad before she knew about his hairy secret, you were sorely mistaken. They're absolutely horrendous now and I hate them. Just kidding! Or am I?

Like I said before, Stiles has been observing me very closely since the whole incident. I have no idea why though. He just kind of watches me, but I figure, that hey, it'll wear off. I mean it's Stiles for goodness sake. The boy jumps to a new thing like he changes underwear.

Oh maybe I should rephrase that considering when he was younger, he went through a phase where he did not change clothes for weeks. Yes, that included underwear. Oh that Stilinski.

And Lydia…well we are about to find out.

Stealthily, we snuck in Lydia's hospital room. Scott entered first and swiftly ducked lower to avoid being seen from the window. I followed next and crouched by twin. I looked at Stiles as he entered last.

He was already on the floor when Scott told him, "Shut the door." He kind of slid/threw himself to land by the door, where he began to shut it quietly. Only it was quietly. It was all kinds of loud and squeaky. And the one thought that flew through my mind was 'Only Stiles.'

As Stiles continued to close it, he and twin were making constipated faces. I only sat there in a crouch while shaking my head. Stiles still continued to close it slowly as if that would make it stop squeaking. It didn't.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes, Stiles closed the door and locked it. As he did that, he kind of threw himself dramatically against the door and looked at us. We gave him identical disbelieving faces and he kind of winced. He always hated when we did our twin thing. Said it was freaky and unnatural.

Scott and I then proceeded to say that he shouldn't describe his face like that. We got a bitch face, but the burn was so worth it. Not to mention, Scotty-doesn't-know assisted me and I felt like he really got me. Now that was a good day in second grade.

"What?" Stiles asked dumbly.

Scott shook his head and moved to where Lydia laid on the hospital bed. While I continued to look at Stiles before declaring, "You're an idiot."

He opened his mouth and closed in several times as if he didn't expect that. "Yeah well, you're a…bigger one!" Then he frowned at the lameness.

I only sighed with a slight smile, "Come on, lover boy."

We followed Scott's steps until we made it to her bed. She looked so different, not Lydia-like at all. She had no makeup and she looked pale. I mean Lydia was already kind of pale, almost porcelain, normally. But now she looked bad, real bad. And I haven't even seen her bite from Peter yet.

As we silently stood next to twin, he lifted her hospital gown where her bite mark was. It was bandaged, but looked like it needed to be redone because blood was seeping through a bit. Stiles looked away from it and I admit I looked down. I just was tired of seeing blood.

"Is it completely healed?" Stiles questioned with his gaze firmly away from the bite mark.

"No," Scott said, "Not at all."

I looked up quickly at Scott and said, "What you talking about, Willis?"

Stiles also looked at Scott and he gestured for us to look. We both did. I had to restrain myself from gagging. It was not pretty and for that reason, it shouldn't have been on Lydia. Lydia always had the pretty clothes, shoes, jewelry, and this didn't seem like it belonged on her. It didn't fit her one bit.

"I don't get it. The doctor said she'd be fine." Stiles said.

Scott replied, "Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me." He paused as it occurred to him, "Which means… She's not a werewolf."

That's a relief, but…

"Then what the hell is she?" Stiles asked the million dollar question we all wanted to know. Though unfortunately, no one could answer. We all stood there in silence, just thinking of the possible answers and hoping that she would wake soon.

…

I couldn't take it anymore.

I piped up, "Alright, is it just me or is anyone questioning why we snuck in here so secretly when someone could just walk by and see us through the windows?"

They both face palmed at my thought, but stopped as thought about what I said. In unison, they turned to look at the windows then back to me. Stiles looked at the windows again and sucked air through his teeth. Making a pop with his lips, he said one word, "W-_ow_."

You're telling me.

-X-

"Yes mom, he's home. Where else would he be?" I told Mom as she asked about Scott's whereabouts. "…With Allison? Nope, he's here with his favorite sister… Yes I do realize, I'm his only sister. But I was counting Stiles. I mean they're not biological sisters, but still… How do I know I'm the favorite? Mom, I'm _everyone's_ favorite… Yeah, yeah, go do your job… No ma'am, no ass kicking needed… Love you, deuces."

I switched back to my original call with Stiles. "I've returned."

"Your mom still wondering about Scott?" He asked.

Nodding even though he can't see me, I answered, "Yup. She thinks since he's a teenage boy and he has a girlfriend, they're gonna hop to it. Get it? Ha, because she thinks they'll be doing it like rabbits? Ha-ha, that's a knee-slapper!"

"I'm seriously wondering why they haven't locked you up yet."

I twirled in my chair until I was facing my door and replied, "I'm still wondering why Jackson let you drive his Porsche."

He groaned through the phone, "I told you. I just grabbed the keys and said I was driving."

"Yeah, but he could've easily taken them back and told you to screw off," I retorted then gushed, "Oh, I bet he likes how assertive you are. You two are the best. I ship _Stileson_ all the way."

I spun again, but this time I was facing the window. I froze suddenly as I noticed that my once closed window was now open and someone stood in front of it. I faintly heard Stiles chewing me out, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Stiles, I'm gonna have to call you back," I said, but I was already moving my phone away from my ear. I could hear him being plain, old Stiles before I hung up the phone. I placed it on silence and set it on my dresser.

I didn't move, just continued to stare at the person in my room. A smile found its way to my face as my eyes stared into gorgeous green eyes. "Derek."

He only smirked and I was a goner.

I told you that the make out session would guarantee him coming back. Your only question is which reason did he come back for? To talk or to taste? We'll that's for me to know and you to imagine what you will. I will give you a hint though.

Our mouths were certainly busy…and well, there wasn't much talking.

_Uh-huh, honey._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please don't hate me. Doesn't this extra long (ha) chapter make up for almost three months of no update. Think of it as a gift for whatever you celebrate. Want to give me a gift? Yes, you do! Okay, what I want is reviews. Lots of them please. I will love you forever. Alright enough of this. Let's move on the real important stuff. How about the fact that I made this episode into one whole chapter? Or Emily's black out? I have big plans for that, but I'm also a bit skeptical about it... Let me know what you thought. Oh, also tell me if this chapter flowed okay because I'm extremely iffy about it. And I'm sorry for leaving it like that, but I've got to leave you wanting more.

Oh and let me just say, Season 1 is finally over and it only took me 2+ years! Can you say embarrassing? Eh, you all know I'm lazy. Anyways, Season 2 is now approaching and I am excited! Okay guys just curious, what would be your theme song for this story? Something that you can relate it to or every time you hear a certain song and you think of this story? Mine is **Promises (Skrillex and Nero Remix)**. I have no idea why really. I just hear that song and I'm like 'Demily 4 Lyf'. So moving on, let me know what you all thought or didn't understand. I'll be happy to explain. Alright, so it's exactly 4 in the morning and I'm dead on my laptop. I love you. Emily loves you. Buh-bye.

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	23. Omega Part 1

So it only took a month...that counts for something right? No? Okay.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Omega Pt. 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Emily, this is no joke. You need to get him out of here. He hasn't showered the whole weekend and I'm pretty sure that rancid smell is him. This place already smells. I don't need teenage boy odor too."<p>

I kicked my feet against my bed in protest, groaning, "Dude-!"

Mom's voice came like a whip from the phone. "Don't you 'dude' me, Emily McCall. I am your mother not one of your home chops."

My face scrunched up in confusion. Home chops? Then it hit me and I slowly face palmed. With a sigh, I corrected, "Its homeslice, mom, home_slice_. Not home chops." That was such a Scott moment.

"Well, I don't know your lingo," She retorted. "And I don't think I want to know, home cut."

"_Homeslice_!"

"Whatever! Just come get him before I call pest control!" With that tone of finality, she promptly hung up and I was left with the dial tone. I looked at my phone screen with an outraged look. Glaring at the screensaver of Mom and I doing duck lips and throwing up the peace sign, I muttered grumpily, "You are so not screensaver worthy…no matter how cute I look in this picture."

I tossed my phone of the bed and turned to face the shirtless Derek, who sat on the chair by my vanity mirror. Did you read that right? Just to be on the safe side. SHIRTLESS DEREK IS IN MY ROOM AND HE'S SHIRTLESS. SHIRTLESS- THE FEELS I CAN'T HANDLE! SHIRTLESS, SHIRTLESS, SHIRTLESS. HE IS LESS A SHIRT. BARE SKIN BABY.

He looked in my direction when the call briefly ended. He raised an eyebrow (oh those eyebrows, the things they do to me) in question, "Have to go?"

If it were up to me, NO. I would stay here with you and continue what we were doing before my cock-block of a mother called. If I wasn't so scared of her, I would defy her and stay with you. I would ravish you like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. I would cross my fingers that I don't burn my tongue because you're hot. Oh! That's a good one! I'll have to write that down.

"Stiles is stinking up the hospital and I have to go be the great person I am and go get him," I explained with a huff. "It's not fair. Scott has spent his entire weekend with Ally. Why can't he do it? What about my needs? Huh? Oof-!"

Without much of a warning, I was tackled onto the bed. My back hit the soft mattress and I grabbed onto the sheets in shock. I looked up and about died. Well I think I did die. The feels were too much and they finally exploded.

Derek was lying on top of me (STILL FRIGGIN SHIRTLESS) and while he didn't grin, his expression said it all. He had this sexy (it's natural) amused look on his face that made me want to shove my face against his. But of course, I couldn't because FEELS.

I could only stare up at him, hypnotized. The things this man did to me. And to think this is only him lying onto top of me. Can you imagine- oh Lordy, this is too much. I am so dead now. Let it be written on my headstone: Emily McCall – died of sexiness, courtesy of Derek Hale.

"What _about_ your needs?" His hot breath fanned my face and I swear I was going to start hyperventilating. "Haven't those been taken care of?" Anything you say.

My eyes fluttered shut and my breath hitched as his teeth ran along my jaw up to my neck. I gasped as he bit harder at my sweet spot, which was the curve of my neck just above my collarbone. "You didn't answer the question."

Not trusting my voice, I nodded.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you." Over the span of the weekend, I recently learned that Derek was extremely playful and teasing. He was the definition of tease. Yeah, he messed with me before, but that was just calling me names and _now_. Oh, I really like his teasing now. With his mouth and body. Take that however you please. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.

He ran his nose down my neck and as soon as he reached the crook, he breathed in and began to suck. I let out a breathy gasp and bit my lip. I wasn't necessarily fond of the noises I made and Derek knew that, but that didn't stop him doing it. As if he heard my thoughts, he nipped the spot and I released a loud moan.

I could feel him smirking against my skin. "You should've said that before," He said, a bit smugly, as he moved away from my neck.

"I hate you," I mumbled halfheartedly as I looked up at him under my eyelashes. Of course, I didn't mean it. I could never hate him even when he was on the bad guy's side.

His smirk fell slightly as he met my gaze. Slowly, I moved my hands to his face. I caressed his cheeks, the stubble tickling my fingers. Then I delicately moved my fingertips from his eyebrows, down his nose, and back to his cheeks. I looked to his eyes again and he only stared, no longer smirking. His face was expressionless.

Tightening my hold, I slowly pulled his face down to mine. He followed wordlessly and met my lips with his. He kissed me so softly, gently, deeply. We'd never kissed like this before. Our kisses were usually passionate and rough. Oh no, this was very different and I didn't mind at all.

I can't really explain how I feel towards him. I like him. I mean I always liked him, but I also care for him a lot. I don't want him to be alone. I want to be there for him even if it's only for him to call me annoying. I want to support him when everyone else is against him. I have a lot of experience with that so far.

Maybe this is how Scott feels for Allison. He didn't know her for that long, but he fell for her. Maybe Scott and I are more alike than I thought. But while he is sure he loves Allison, I don't know if I love Derek. I know I really, really, really like him and I care for him a lot, but love? Wouldn't know the feeling.

When we pulled away, our breathing was heavy despite the soft kiss. I didn't know how to explain it, but that kiss felt so much more intense than our other kisses. That's saying something considering we were practically ripping each other's clothes off during our other kisses.

He didn't say anything as he looked down at me. His was still straight-faced and his eyes seemed cloudy. With nothing to say, he swiftly got up and off me. I sat up hesitantly and watched him put his shirt and jacket back on. Just as I opened my mouth to question him, he spoke tonelessly, "I've got to get going."

Okay, excuse my language, but what the fuck just happened? We were messing around and then he just says he's 'got to get going'. What the hell? Was it me? Oh my God! I thought I was past being confused by him! One moment, he's all kissy, sexy time and the next he's running away. _Literally_.

Did I offend him some way? Did I spray penis repellant or something? Geez! But come on, what just happened? We had a thing there and now it's 'get going' time. Ugh. I wanted to shake him for answers, but I knew I wouldn't because I don't want to push him farther away. He already seems miles away. Just when I thought we were making progress.

"Um, right, me too," I said as I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. When I finished, I looked up and frowned.

He was gone.

It was almost like he was never here to begin with. The only thing that proved that wrong was my opened window and curtains flowing. This confused me so much. Ever since that night he came over, it had never ended like this. Usually, other things would get in the way like my mom coming home sooner than expected or Derek having to do something. But it never ended with him just taking off like that. Most of the times, we couldn't pull away from each other and now he just goes without a bye or anything!

With a huff, I ran my hands down my face and into my hair. Sighing deeply, I grabbed my phone and made my way downstairs. It's hard to believe that not even five minutes ago we were making out. You know I've come to realize with Derek, I never understand what's going on. But I like him too much to question it.

Shaking my head of all thoughts confusing, I focused on my mission forced upon me by my mother. I had to go get Stiles. I paused on the steps suddenly, thinking of something she had said. Turning around and going back up, I quickly ran (yeah right, more like walked) back to my room. I grabbed what I was looking for and returned to the mission at hand.

Ready, armed, and fab.

-X-

"Alright, give me low down, miss."

Mom rolled her eyes as she guided me to my destination, replying, "Enough with the theatrics. You know why you're here."

I piped up, "Because you would've continued to call me until my phone died then when you got off work, you would come home and kill me because I didn't listen and then bring me back to life, so I would do what you said."

Mom's eyebrow rose elegantly, but she didn't question it. She only shook her head and said in a defeated tone, "Just go get your friend."

As I was walking to where I saw Stiles' cue ball head turn the corner, I could've sworn she mumbled something about what a freak her child was. Obviously, she was talking about Scott.

As I turned the corner, I saw Stiles stop in front of the vending machine. I silently made my way behind him and reached for my weapon. Just when I grabbed a hold of it and opened my mouth, Stiles beat me to it.

Without turning around, he said calmly, "What's up Em."

"I…uh- wha- _how_?" I was so sneaky! How in the heck did this pea-brain hear me?

He finally faced me and gave me a dubious look, "Okay, one, you were so not sneaky. I heard you when you first walked in. I mean who didn't hear," His voice became much more feminine and squeaky, "'Emily McCall, reporting for duty- pft, pft ha duty.' And two, who are you calling pea-brain? That's like the kettle calling the pot black."

I huffed irritatingly and retorted, "Okay, first off, did you just read my mind? Secondly, duty (pft!) is a word commonly laughed at. Thirdly, I'm not black. And lastly, who were you trying to mimic because honey, I do not sound that squeaky."

Stiles' left eye twitched repeatedly before he finally answered, "First off, no, I didn't read your mind. You said that out loud, genius. Second, you're the only one laughing. Third, it's just an expression and it absolutely has nothing to do with what race you are! And last, you do sound like that. Normally you sound like Mickey Mouse after he just swallowed helium."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I glared with all my might at the Adderall addict in front of me. He met mine glare with one of his own and it was a standoff. We both stood there without talking or moving.

We didn't even move when a visitor went to the vending machines. He wearily glanced at us and tried to smile. We didn't respond. I was not going to lose to Stiles.

Clearing his throat, the man turned his head to us and waved, "Hello." No response. He continued, "Thank goodness for these machines right? The food here is terrible." Nothing. Scratching the back of his neck, he gulped at the tension in the air, "Yeah, that's how I feel about it too. So, um, what do you two recommend?"

At this point, Stiles and I were both ticked off that this standoff was still going on. We broke eye contact at the same time and turned to the man, still glaring harder than ever. Simultaneously, we replied to the man, who flinched at us.

"Reese's."

"Twix."

Dark brown eyes met again light brown eyes in anger.

My lips formed into a thin line as I said through gritted teeth, "Twix."

"Reese's," Stiles declared also through clenched teeth.

The man could only gulp and back into the machines as we moved closer to him, trying to get him to agree with our choices. He held his hands up in defense and glanced down the halls, looking for somebody to get him out of this.

"_Twix_."

"_Reese's_."

"No Stiles, Twix."

"Reese's, Emily, Reese's."

From this point, we were no longer looking at the man but back at each other. The standoff was nowhere near over for us. The man took this chance to get away. He forgot why he was there in the first place. Quickly, he made his way back to his wife's room.

She watched him with confused eyes. He was breathing hard and kept looking into the little window of the door. Turning off the TV, she questioned, "Honey? Are you okay?"

He jumped at her voice and turned to her. "Oh uh, yeah."

Shaking off his weird behavior, she sighed and remembered, "Okay. So did you get my candy?"

"Did I get your- no! I got into this couple's lover's spat and almost died! I'm not going back out there! Get your own candy. Aren't you milking this just a bit too much?" He gave a look to his wife, whose mouth dropped.

"I just had surgery!"

-X-

"Look Stiles, he wants good candy! Obviously he means Twix," I said loudly.

Stiles groaned and retorted, "No! He didn't even say good candy! He only said what we recommended!"

"Ah-ha! So you don't consider Reese's as a good candy!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, you didn't say otherwise!"

"I just did!"

"Whatever. When in doubt, Twix."

"Reese's."

We glared harder at each other. Then Stiles turned to the man and opened his mouth, "Look man- hey, where'd he go?" The dude was nowhere to be seen.

"He was obviously sickened by your choice of candy," I said, putting my hands in my pocket. My right pocket had something in it and I remembered what it was. I smirked.

Stiles scoffed, "Oh yeah, that's the reason- what are you doing?!"

I had pulled out my weapon and shot him with it. He turned away from me and tried to hide in front of the vending machine, but that wasn't clearly working. He thought he was bad. Now look at him. Beaten by the one and only me. He was shrieking like a little girl as I continued to shoot him.

"Stop! Stop!" Stiles shouted at me and I finally relented. "What the hell?" Then his eyes focused on the bottle in my hand. "Is that deodorant spray?"

With a grin, I explained, "Mom said you were stinking up the place."

Stiles deadpanned. "So your idea was to come here and spray me."

"Pretty much," I said with a smile. "Good idea, huh?"

"The best," He said sarcastically. "Is that coconut?"

I lifted it proudly and said, "Coco Butter Kiss."

"Great," He muttered and turned back to the vending machine. I sidled up next to him and peered at the items in the machine. "So you're getting me something, right?"

He nodded at me and answered, "Yeah _no_."

I pouted, "Come on!"

"No," He repeated. "But I'll let you have a bite of my Reese's."

I made a face and stuck my finger in my mouth as if I was gagging.

Stiles smiled smugly, "That's what I thought."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He pushed my face away with his hand in retaliation. I leaned against the wall as he yawned and scanned which letter the Reese's was. Placing the spray back in my pocket, I asked, "So how's Lydia?"

He answered as he inserted (pffffft) the change. "She's awake and still has the strength to be sarcastic about everything."

I nodded, "Same old Lydia."

He agreed, "Same old." Then he pressed 'I' and we both watched as the Reese's moved forward until the end only to stop, stuck. Looks like he should've _stuck_ with my choice of candy. Haha! Do you get it? Do you? Because his candy is stuck and he should've- haha, woo! My sense of humor amazes me.

I grinned at his misfortune. "Well, well, well. Would you at that? It looks like someone's not getting their candy."

Stiles ignored me and continued to press the button. When he saw that it wasn't working, he sighed exasperatingly, "Seriously?"

"As serious as Sirius Black," I said as I patted him on the arm. "Guess it's trying to show you who the better candy is."

"Shut up," He said to me as he faced the machine again. He let out a breath before smacking his palm against the glass. When it showed no sign of falling down, he gave it a look. Seeing him struggle gave me oh so much joy, but these vending machines were assholes.

When we were little, Scott and I used to come with our mom to work and she would always give us money for them, but most of the times they did this and ripped us off. Assholes, I'm telling you.

I lifted a hand towards Stiles and said, "I'll handle this."

He gave me a doubtful look, but shrugged as if saying 'what's the worst that could happen?' "Usually, I would comment on how you can't even handle gym class, but I really want that candy."

"And usually I would love to watch you suffer, but this machine and I have had issues in the past. I won't let it win this time."

Stiles touched my arm and gave me a meaningful look, "Good luck."

I nodded before I approached the machine. I touched it and mumbled, "We met again, but this time you won't play me."

I began hitting it with all my force. Ignoring the sting of the hits, I continued to pummel it. When it still didn't budge, I began to kick it. "Come on, you -hit- asshole! Just let go -hit- of the -hit-candy! You -hit- have too much -hit- anyway! Do -kick- you know how -kick- fat you are being right now?"

"Emily, Emily," Stiles pulled me away and turned me to him. "It's okay, it's alright."

I shook my head, "No Stiles, it's not!"

"Don't worry," He said as he turned back to the evil machine. "I appreciate your help, but this is personal. That's _my_ candy and I'm not leaving without it."

With that said, he lifted his arms and placed his hands on top of the machine. He began shaking it. The machine moved, but his candy remained stuck. This bitch was stubborn, I'll give it that.

Stiles stepped back and gave the machine a look over before moving in for a hug? Playing nice with it won't make it give you candy. Why did I let him take over? I glanced back at him and my eyebrows reached my hairline as he put the side of his face onto the glass and thrust his hips into the machine.

Well… that was certainly unexpected.

"Uh, Stiles, what are you doing?" Because it looks wrong and it reminds me of Derek. Hip thrusting, oh yes.

Stiles didn't answer as he strained to do whatever he was doing. "Choo- ugh, that's not gonna work."

I raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What were you trying to work?"

He looked at me and shrugged, " I don't know. I thought I could move it? I don't know!"

"You thought you could lift it?" I asked in a deadpan.

"Don't say a word," He pointed a finger at me and went back to the machine. He sighed again and reached up to put his hands back on top of the machine. Then he began to shake it much more roughly than before.

Stiles and I jumped back as the machine fell forward. We looked at each other with wide eyes and our jaws pretty much hitting the floor. Stiles had his hands out, flailing about. Once everything was done, I casually slide myself over the machine. As I stood, I bent over and whispered to the fallen machine, "How you like them apples, asshole?"

Stiles jumped over as well and tried to pick it up.

I sat on the machine and he gave me a 'really' look. "What?"

"I'm trying to lift this up. Do you mind?" He said as he pulled me off and shoved me into a chair. He then leaned over it and tried to lift it. Tried being the obvious word. It's a huge machine! What does he expect? Oh Stiles, he really aims for the stars. Sky is not limit for this lad.

Then it hit me and I said sympathetically, "Oh, I see. You must've really wanted that candy."

"Yes- no!" He corrected himself and continued his lifting, "I did want it, but that's not why I'm trying to pick up the machine!"

"Then why are you?" I asked, tilting my head.

He gave me look. You know the one where he scrunches up his whole face and his eyes squint. The one where his mouth just falls down and it looks like it's open for business to catch flies. Yeah, _that _one.

"Because I dropped and possibly broke the machine," He answered, still giving me that look.

"Oh, there's no question about it. You broke it," I told him and his face fell into disbelief.

"Ju-Just help me, Em," He said pleadingly.

I sighed and stood, "Fine, but be careful my muscles are too much sometimes."

"What muscles?" He said as he moved around the machine and crouched to get a hold of it better.

I crouched as well, "Exactly. I'm weak."

Stiles gestured for me to grab the edge of it and lift when he gave the signal. He was holding the middle as he said, "Alright, ready? On three, we'll lift."

Just as I was about to nod, a fearsome, earsplitting scream came from the direction of Lydia's room. Our heads both shot in the direction and Stiles quickly got up. "Lydia?" He began running to her room and I followed as fast as I could. "Lydia!"

Once her door came into sight, so did Mom and Lydia's dad. "What the hell was that?" Mom wondered as she threw open the door. Stiles pushed past them and sprinted to the bathroom. He pushed back the shower curtain and we all saw that it was empty. The water was running, but there was no sign of Lydia.

Mom turned off the water as I glanced around the room to see if anything was out of the ordinary. I suddenly felt something grab a hold of my arm. I turned to Stiles, but he wasn't looking at me. No, he was looking fearfully at the open window in the bathroom.

Dread filled me from head to toe. Lydia was out there, but we didn't know exactly where. And just when we thought everything was slowly getting back to normal. Well, normal for us. Bam, Lydia disappears! I glanced at Stiles and my heart broke at the look on his face. I reached for his hand and squeezed it.

At that moment, the only thought floating through my head was: Why the hell was there a random, big ass window in the bathroom anyways?

-X-

So after all that, Mom called Padre Stilinski and his clique. Stiles and I called Scott, who had actually heard Lydia's scream from Allison's house. Gee, I wonder what he was doing there. Or better yet, what _they _were doing? Those horny little bitches.

Anyways, moving on. After talking on the phone with twin, we had come up with a plan to find Lydia. Stiles would go back in and swipe her hospital gown, so that Scott could get her scent. As Stiles went in, Scott and I waited in the Jeep.

"I can't believe she just took off," Scott said as he watched the door for Stiles and occasionally glanced to the forest.

I shook my head, "I can. I mean whatever happened in that bathroom, whatever she saw…she sounded really scared. Hell, it scared me." Scott looked at me and patted me, "We'll find her."

"You sure you can track her?" I asked him curiously.

He nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, her hospital gown will have her scent all over it, so it'll be easy for me to track. I just hope we find her fast before anything happens."

I nodded and we stayed quiet until I thought of something. I turned to him and questioned, "So what does Lydia smell like?"

He blinked and looked at me. "Huh?"

"I said what does Lydia smell like? Geez, I know you're slow but come one," I replied with a teasing grin.

He rolled his eyes, but thought about it. "I don't know. I can't really pin one exact thing. Right now, she'll probably smell like blood from her bite. Usually, she kind of smells sweet I guess."

"Oh," I said. "That's weird."

He nodded, "Yeah, it's hard to explain. I'll try your scent. You kind of smell like," He sniffed the air and closed his eyes. He reopened them and frowned, "You smell like me."

"You?" I repeated. We _are_ twins. Geez, Scott!

He shook his head and sniffed again, "No, I mean you smell like a werewolf."

Derek.

Oh shit. Okay just be cool. Play it off. "I'm not a werewolf or anything!" I practically shouted hysterically at him. Oh yeah, I was as cool as a cucumber.

He gave me a weird look. "I know you're not, Em. It's just you smell like…I know this scent, but I just can't place my finger on it. I've smelt it before."

I continued to play it cool as I laughed loudly, "Oh well, I guess this is just like the Tootsie Pops commercial! What is Emily's scent? The world may never know! Hehehe…"

With furrowed eyebrows, he opened his mouth, but was cut off as the bell rang. And by bell I mean Stiles. You picking up on what I'm throwing down? No? I was saved by the bell. Yes, I know I'm hilarious.

We both turned to face him as he handed Scott Lydia's gown. Scott looked at it and asked, "This is the one she was just wearing?"

Stiles nodded sullenly.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt her. Not again," Scott told him supportively.

Stiles sighed, "Alright, just shove the thing in your face-," OH MY GOD THE THOUGHTS THAT OCCUR IN MY MIND, "-and let's find her."

Scott did just that as Stiles started up the Jeep. When his car lights turned on, someone was right there. "Wow!" Stiles said as he saw Allison in front of his car. I jumped at her appearance. What? She came out of nowhere.

She approached the passenger's side and Scott stuck his head out. "What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Oh relax, Romeo. You ain't all that.

"I don't care," Allison responded. "She is my best friend and we need to find her before they do." See? Juliet knows her shit.

"I can find her before the cops can," Scott told her.

Allison countered back, "How about before my father does?" And Daddy Argent strikes back.

"He knows?" Stiles spoke up.

"Yeah," She confirmed, "I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party," Scott said as he looked to Stiles and I.

"It's more like a hunting party," Allison corrected.

Scott wasted no time as he threw open the door. "Get in." Ally got in and I moved over, so she would be able to sit with me. Stiles quickly pulled out and hightailed out of there. Let's just say it was a good thing most of the cops weren't patrolling or we definitely would've been pulled over.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked anxiously.

Poor kid. He was really worried about her. Why did that remind me of Derek and I? Was this the way I was when he was gone? No. I was a second from going insane. Stiles is taking this much better than me. But then again, I originally thought Derek was dead.

Ally pushed herself forward and answered, "I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, 'We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here.'"

"What others?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know, they won't tell me that either," Allison replied, moving her hand a lot.

Stiles finally stated, "Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on."

"Seriously, do they tell you anything at all?" I asked her.

She looked at me and said, "Not when it involves the chance of me telling you guys."

I relented, "Your dad's not stupid." Just a douche.

"Scott, are we going the right way?" Stiles shouted to twin, whose upper body was out the window.

He sniffed a bit like he had done earlier and shouted back, "Take the next right!"

I was not expecting such a sharp turn. What did he think he was fast and furious all of a sudden? I fell into Ally, who in turn fell to the side. "Oof! Sorry Allison." She nodded at me, "It's okay."

Once the turn was completed, I shot up and glared at Stiles. "Dude! It's not like you were about to miss the turn. You had just enough time to put your blinker, which you didn't, and turn calmly. No one was behind us. We were good. What you did, sir, was unnecessary."

"This is not just a regular drive," Stiles retorted. "We're trying to find Lydia!"

"Yeah well first you have to get us there _alive_!"

Stiles opened and closed his mouth for a moment before conceding, "Touché."

That's right, bitch. Give me my props!

After a few more minutes of driving (safely, may I add), we finally made it to wherever twin's nose led us. Stiles parked the car and we all climbed out. We were somewhere inside the forest.

I looked to Scott and asked, "So where's Timmy at, Lassie?"

Scott rolled his eyes, but gestured forward. "It's just up ahead." He sniffed the air again. "Yeah, this is where her scent leads to."

"What are we waiting for? An invitation?" Stiles said as he began to move. "Let's go."

We all followed him until we reached a familiar house. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would Lydia come to Derek's old house? Scott said she hadn't turned. Did this mean she was turning? But still, why would she come here of all places? She'd never been here before.

Stiles had similar thoughts. "She came here? You sure?"

Scott answered, "Yeah, this is where the scent leads."

We all looked at each other before slowly walking forward. Stiles stopped short and turned to us, "All right, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me," Allison answered.

"So what?" I asked. "She just tracked this place down?"

Stiles threw his hands at his sides and began walking once more. I followed him and looked around. I shuddered inwardly. This place gave me the creeps, especially at night. I looked towards the porch and winced. The last time I was here, Peter brought me. Hesitantly, I looked to the spot where his body had burned. Where he died. Unconsciously, I touched the back of my arm where the scar still was.

I let out a breath and shook my head. I needed to focus on finding Lydia. I don't have any reason to be scared. He's dead. We find Lydia. We go home and everything will be fine.

"Ooh, hey, look at this."

I turned to Stiles as he spoke. He was crouched down and was looking at something. I moved closer and saw it was like wire of some sort. Allison came closer to see better as Stiles continued, "You see this? I think it's a trip wire."

"Ooh, pull it, pull it, pull it." I said with excitement as I wriggled.

Allison chuckled at me.

Stiles shrugged and pulled.

It went off with a snap. But that was it. Nothing else. "Well that was lame."

"Stiles," Scott called from behind us. He hadn't come to look at the tripwire.

As I stood up, I told Scott, "Don't worry, twin. You didn't miss anything exciting." Then I looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Yeah buddy?" Stiles said at the same time Allison asked me, "What's so funny, Emily?" Once they saw Scott, they realized why I was laughing and why Scott had called. "Oh." He was hanging from his ankle and swaying around. He got caught by the tripwire Stiles pulled. Oh my goodness! Woo!

"Next time you see a tripwire," Scott threw out his hands, which only made me laugh harder because upside down, "Don't trip it." Allison held in her laughter, but didn't bother to hide the smile.

Stiles took his advice, "Yeah, noted."

I took a deep breath and bent over to put my hands on my knees. "That was such a good laugh. Thanks twin. That made my day."

"Glad to be of service," He said sardonically. We all made to help him down when he froze and abruptly spoke, " Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." It was our turn to freeze. "Someone's coming. Hide." Oh fuck, now I'm scared again.

We all looked around as if something was going to come hurdling at us. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if something did with what's been going on lately. All this supernatural shit. We all jumped when Scott suddenly urged, "Go!"

This time we did not hesitate. Stiles quickly grabbed my arm and Ally's and we all moved away from where twin was hanging. Okay, don't laugh. Don't laugh. Laugh later when we survive this.

We all hid behind a tree and caught out breath from running. Once our breathing was much more calm, we glanced to where three figures could be seen moving towards Scott. I held my breath and gripped the tree hard, pleading that they wouldn't hurt twin. All three of us gulped inaudibly as the main figure came into the light.

I let out a breath of relief and my shoulders fell considerably. It was Daddy Argent. He wouldn't hurt Scott because he wasn't with Ally anymore. Well at least he didn't _know_ they were still together.

I watched as he crouched down to Scott's face and began to talk.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Allison.

She looked at the scene before turning to me, "I have no idea."

I hit my forehead in scolding, "Of course I forgot. You and your family don't know how to talk to each other."

Allison deadpanned while Stiles snorted.

"Look," I pointed out as Daddy Argent stood. "They're going."

"Let's get Scott," Stiles said as we made our way to where twin was hanging out. Pft, hanging out.

We hustled to him and Allison asked, "You okay?"

Scott let out a breath as he replied evenly, "It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad."

"The usual," I said with shrug.

He shot me a grin.

"Guys, help me this," Allison said as she noticed a latch of some sort on a tree. Just as we approached it, I was thinking of a way to snap it. How sharp were Stiles' teeth? The thought barely went through my mind when it snapped. We looked back at Scott in astonishment.

"Thanks," He said as he landed. Standing up straight, he finished, "But I think I got it."

"Yeah." Stiles.

"Uhh!" Allison.

"No really?" Yours truly.

Scott let out a light laugh and began to walk up to the house. When he realized we were still standing there, he turned around and asked us, "Comin'?" Without an answer from us, he continued on his merry way.

"Okay, how rude was that? We didn't even answer. He just goes around assuming," I looked to them only to see the two scurrying to catch up with Scott, "things." I huffed loudly and followed them up to the house. "No, no, you guys go on. That's cool. Really cool. I like being left behind."

Behind. You know _whose_ behind? I bet you think I made a grammar mistake, but I didn't. Does anyone smell me? Anyone feel me? Anyone picking up what I'm throwing down? That's right. I meant to put whose behind because I meant Derek's behind. You should know this.

I'm tired and delirious, leave me be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright guys, I'm back. Season 2 is a go. Tell me what you all thought about this because I'm really iffy on the whole thing. Was the Emily/Derek scene okay? What about the rest? Honestly, this felt like a filler chapter. I just really can't wait until I get more into the season and then Season 3! I'm getting way ahead of myself, but whatevs I'm just excited. I want to know how you guys felt so let me know. Thanksss.

**Serious shit:** What would you guys think if I made a blog on Tumblr for this story and Emily? You could ask questions on there or get previews of a chapter. Yes or no? And I know I've asked you this before but if you could tell me who you see Emily as, that would be great. I wanted to choose one specific girl unless you want it to remain open. But throw some ideas at me. Review and let me know~

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	24. Omega Part 2

It's literally been a month, I'm so proud of myself.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Omega Pt. 2**

* * *

><p>Allow me to recap. Stiles, Scott, Allison, and I went to Derek's old house after twin followed Lydia's scent. Daddy Argent came to play after Scott got caught in one of his toys (he really shouldn't leave his toys everywhere). Scott broke the tripwire and tried to act cool by leaving us. I commented how he assumed things to <em>myself<em> since Allison and Stiles followed him. I trailed after because the best for last.

Unfortunately, Derek's house was a bust and we did not find Lydia. All in all, our mission was a complete failure. After leaving Derek's, Stiles dropped Allison off at home and came to our place. We had talked (in Stiles' case, freaked) about where she could have gone. It was really important that we find her ASAP because the temperature was going to drop super low. She'd freeze.

And oh my God she would be an ice sculpture. A naked girl ice sculpture. Stiles' birthday is gonna come up soon. Okay refocusing my thoughts.

Anyways, around one in the morning, Mom came in and basically kicked Stiles out. Then she forced Scott and I into bed, raging how she _can't believe we were still up_ and _you have school tomorrow_ and _are you two even listening to me_ and then she smacked the back of our heads when she got her answer. All in all, don't let your Mom catch you up at one in the morning especially if she is Melissa McCall.

Now we were being good kids and making our way towards school. Of course, after Mom woke us up at five just to teach us a lesson about staying up too late. Don't get it? We usually don't get up until 7:15. Yeah don't cross her.

Scott and I were making our way towards the school when Stiles ran up to us. We all continued walking as Stiles started up the normal conversation.

"So about the grave robbery last night, the person's liver vanished, gone, bye-bye." What? This is normal for us.

"She ate the liver?" Scott questioned Stiles, thinking it was Lydia.

"No," Stiles retorted then clarified, obviously distressed. "I didn't say she ate it. I said it was missing." Then he continued, defending Lydia, "And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

Scott looked at him in almost incredulity. "I never ate anyone's liver."

"Yeah, right," Stiles countered, "'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control."

"Well," I piped up, "you know when I eat someone's liver, I just feel _so_ alive."

He only gave me a bitchface and a flick to the forehead. Usually I would have already put the beat down on him, but since he was in a crisis and freaking majorly I decided to leave him alone. I know I'm such a friggin' Samaritan.

Scott grinned at my comment while I replied with a grin myself. We kept walking before Stiles' voice halted us. "Actually, wait-hold on." Turning our attention to him, he began speaking as he pointed his finger at Scott, "You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" We asked him simultaneously.

Stiles made an unattractive face (but that's always ha-ha burn!) before scolding us, "Don't do that. And I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?"

Actually curious, I turned to face Scott as he replied. He hesitated as if he was unsure or embarrassed to tell us. I nudged him when he didn't answer right away. He answered, "Allison."

I deadpanned and Stiles looked entirely exasperated.

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered," Scott responded.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I said, "What are we, chopped liver?" Then, "Oh my gosh! How hilarious is that?" I laughed as I slapped my right knee. "That's a knee slapper! Woo I'm a comedic genius!"

You know because liver. I'm funny even when I'm not trying.

Stiles gave me the evil eye and Scott just stared at me before shaking his head and turning back to Stiles, whose body looked like it was twitching. "But, no, that's good, though, right? Because the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you."

Stiles let out a breath as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Yeah but she was looking for," His eyes moved to the sound of a car entering the parking lot. "-Jackson."

Finished with my laughter, I followed his line of vision and scowled. What perfect timing this douche has. There driving his fancy schmancy Porsche was Jackson.

We all watched him give this homeless guy a dollar before strutting (yeah not walking, this a-hole was definitely strutting) away, calling security and pointing to the guy.

"Is it just me or does he seem much douchier than usual?" I asked the boys as we continued to watch Jackson strut down the sidewalk.

"Yup, huge douche," Scott replied.

Stiles agreed, "The douchiest."

Jackson Whittemore, grade A douche.

-X-

As I walked into Mr. Harris' class, I heard Stiles and Scott shouting my name. I stopped and turned to see them rushing down the hall to me. Even though we had the same class, we didn't really get to talk. Well we did anyway, but Adrian was not necessarily pleased when we did because we would talk from across the class (he separated me from them). I went to meet them when Adrian's voice stopped me.

"Ms. McCall, you take one step out of the class and I'll mark you absent."

I halted, keeping my feet in the classroom. Spinning around, my eyes found him. He was sitting at his desk and wasn't even looking at me. I tried to explain, "Adrian, you see my peeps need me and-"

"Ms. McCall, I don't see why you talk to me like I am actually listening. Now go take a seat and don't even so much as look at those two bumbling imbeciles, or I'll give you detention for ditching my class today." He finished as he stood up and gave me a look.

Oh, he was good. Trying to give me detention for something I didn't do, he was like a blackmailer. I would have said something adorable back, but honestly I did not need a detention. Mom would kill me.

Pouting, I made my way to my desk. My desk partner was already there as I sat down gloomily in the seat. My partner looked at me and tried to smile, "Don't take what he says personally, Emily."

I nodded and opened my bag up. I began searching for something until I found it. I pulled out the little sticker and a pencil. Turning to my partner, I placed the sticker and pencil on his desk. He gave me a sigh before taking the pencil and writing on the sticker. Once he was done, he took the paper off the sticker and stuck it to his shirt.

The sticker grinned right up at me. Instead of being blank, it now said, 'Hello, my name is Tim'. I grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up. He only grimaced and began pulling out his stuff. Hey, I had to remember his name someway and this is perfect.

Soon after I sat down I heard Scott and Stiles enter the room. As tempted as I was to look at them, I remembered Adrian's words and felt him staring at me, just waiting for me to look. Well the joke was on him! I wasn't going to look at those two imbeciles.

"Emily," I heard Stiles hiss.

No. No don't look.

I could feel the students around me staring at the three of us. They didn't have a clue on why I wasn't answering my partners in crime. For all I knew, they probably thought Stiles and I were having relationship issues. Well I am kind of having relationship issues just not with Stiles. I've got to stop thinking about that or I'm going to go mad.

Then it was Scott's turn as he whispered (let's face it, he was practically screaming at the top of his lungs), "Emily."

Maybe just one look. No, Adrian will go ballistic and I cannot afford another detention. As much as Adrian loves me, I feel he's been getting more malicious with his detaining. Come on guys, pick up on the tension in the room!

My table partner- no wait. Taking a quick glance at the nametag, I corrected, _Tim _was giving me a sympathetic look as if to say _well you're shit out of luck _and _your friend and brother are really idiots._

This was proven true when apparently they thought I didn't hear them. _Separately_. Do you get it yet? If not, just wait for it. It was silent for a second and then suddenly they hissed together (yes these smart boys decided to call out to me together, aren't they the brightest?), "Emily!"

Just when I was about to snap, Adrian spoke up, "Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinski, you two just cannot take a hint. Did it ever occur to you that Ms. McCall heard you both _separately_ and _together_, but just refused to answer to avoid a detention?"

Stiles and Scott were looking like fish right about now. "W-Well-uh-,"

"No, it did not," He answered for them. "Now shut up and sit down before you embarrass yourself even more. I don't want to hear your voices the entire class period, or you'll find yourself in detention." Just on time, the bell rang for class to start. As it ended, Adrian looked at the class and said almost sinisterly, "Pop quiz."

With that, he began handing out quizzes. Once I received mine, I sighed and put my name on the paper. Believe it or not, I was actually okay at chemistry. I knew what I was doing.

"Hey," Looking at his nametag, I continued quietly, "Tim, what'd you get for three?"

Alright, so it might have helped that Tim was a friggin whiz. And before you call me a cheater, I am not cheating okay? I am simply comparing answers with my shoulder buddy. Get off my back ugh!

Sighing again, I wiggled in my seat. It seemed my juice from breakfast was kicking in… and just the fact that I don't want to take this quiz; I'm going to the restroom. I just wish Adrian wouldn't time me when I went. Yup, he would time me then add how many minutes I took to my detention after school. I told you, he's a malicious little thing.

I jumped in my seat when I heard said malicious thing's voice, "This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

For a second, I thought he gained magic mindreading powers and heard my thoughts and was talking to me, but I looked at saw that he was looking at the other two. You know exactly who they are. I swear I honestly think we are the only ones who get in trouble in this class.

"Can you do that?" Ever the curious one, Stiles.

I face palmed. Adrian was so baiting for that one and he got you Stiles- hook, line, and sinker.

"Well, there it is again," Adrian said, looking like he wasn't very surprised. "Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at three for detention."

I held in a snort at the look on Stiles' face. His jaw might as well have been touching the desk. I jumped again when Adrian's voice started once more.

"You too, Mr. McCall?"

Scott was quick to answer, "No sir."

When he sat down and everything quieted down, I took this as my chance to ask. I raised my hand and Adrian didn't even turn to my direction as he answered sarcastically. "Ah, Ms. McCall, to think I almost forgot about you. Would you like to join Mr. Stilinski after school?"

I let out an awkward chuckle before replying, "Um no, Adrian. I was just going to ask if I may use the restroom."

"If it prevents me from having to deal with you all period." I took that as a yes.

Hopping off my chair, I made my way towards his desk and grabbed the bathroom pass he handed to me. As I went to open the door, he reminded me, "I'm timing you."

I saluted him with a big grin before bounding out the door. Once out, I slowed my pace and walked leisurely down the hall. I was not in a hurry to get back to class at all. Maybe I'd stop by the cafeteria or the water fountain just to take longer. Ooh or maybe I'll go to the bathroom- just the farthest one away from the class- oof!

I bumped into someone as I got lost in my thoughts. I looked up and noticed it was the homeless guy that Jackson had run into earlier. He had been digging around the trash in front of the school when Scott and I arrived. What was he doing in the building? Looking for food?

"Hey…" I trailed off, "…there pal. I don't have any cash, but may Jebus be with you." Not waiting for a reply, I moved around him quickly and headed off to hide behind the wall. No way was I staying with that guy hanging around. What if he is so hungry that he decides to eat me?

Just to be safe, I turned to see if he was still there but there was no one. He was gone and there were no traces of him in the hallway. I sighed in relief and went to move when I saw someone heading for the boys' bathroom. I froze thinking it was the homeless guy, but I watched carefully and saw that it was Jackson. He was holding his nose as he quickly entered the room.

Wait, since when did Adrian let two students out to the restroom? I know I was gonna take my time, but I hadn't even been gone five minutes. This is very peculiar (that's my word of the day, nice yeah?). But Adrian does seem to like Jackson a tad more than Scott, Stiles, and me. But Adrian is never nice. Never.

Scoping the area once more (just in case that homeless dude liked what he saw and wanted to have me for lunch), I edged my way to the boys' bathroom. Everyone was in class, so no one would come in. Ugh. Is it me or ever since Scott turned Scooby I've become part of the Scooby gang?

Before all of this, if I had seen Jackson go to the bathroom holding his nose, I would've simply laughed at his misfortune and told him to suck on that. But now I'm going Sherlock. I blame Scott. When in unsure of all your problems, blame Scott.

I stood in front of the door to the restroom and just when I was about to head in, something grabbed my arm. The homeless guy! He came back to eat me! Obviously he didn't like that I didn't give him money, so he came back for revenge.

"Oh my God, don't eat me. I don't even taste good!" Lies. I taste fantastic, but he can't know that. "I know you're homeless and hungry, but please. I help the hungry and feed the homeless, but not with my own body! Really, I'm all bones! What you want is meat and I know a certain fatty that can sustain you!" I'm so sorry, Scott.

"What are you going on about?"

Freezing at the voice, I spun around fast and saw Derek. My eyes lit up and I said in relief, "Derek, it's just you. Thank goodness."

He only sighed at me and asked, "Who's going to eat you?" You, eventually.

I laughed nervously as I leaned against the wall, "Oh, just some homeless dude. I thought…" Maybe it was best not to explain, "Never mind, what are you doing here? And how did you get in so easily? I mean I know you're a werewolf, but this school is seriously slacking on security."

"I could ask you the same thing," He answered as he crossed his arms, which only emphasized his sexy arms.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "How did I get in? Well I go here, so…"

Derek rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms (aw…), "I meant what you are doing here. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I was, but I was going to go the bathroom," I corrected, "Well I really didn't have to go but we were taking a quiz and I was trying to avoid a detention with Adrian, so yeah."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the door, "And you were going into the boys' bathroom because?"

Oh my goodness! He's right to raise an eyebrow! This looks bad. What if he thinks I'm meeting someone in there or something? What if he saw Jackson go in and then me attempt to go in after? Or, OH MY GOD, what if he thinks I have something dangling between my legs? This whole situation looks really bad!

I put my hands in front of me and pushed off the wall. "It's not what you think! I'm not meeting any guy in there or something! I saw Jackson go in there, but I'm not meeting up with him either! He looked suspicious, so I was going to spy on him! I don't have a penis!" I finished with my eyes focused on the ground, breathing hard.

Gathering my courage, I snuck a glance at him. Derek was watching me and his verdant eyes looked…amused? I was expecting outraged or a do-I-look-stupid, but he was giving me neither. My heart stopped when he smirked.

"Is that so," He said with a beautiful smirk that somehow brought out his lovely scruff (what can I say? I'm a scruff kind of girl).

That I'm penis-less? Yes, yes it is so.

He smirk grew when he walked closer to me. He had somehow gotten me against the wall and had his arms on either side of my face. I only watched him, breathless and mesmerized. He leaned in so close that I could feel his breath against my face. I gulped.

No matter how many times I had been this close to him, I would still be nervous and out of breath. Our make out sessions got pretty deep, but I would never get used to this. Though I did welcome it with open arms, mouth, and legs, I just couldn't stop myself from becoming breathless around him. I was so used to the Derek that ignored my advances that I just couldn't grasp the concept that I could actually kiss him…amongst other things. Think what you will.

"First, only Jackson is in there and secondly, I know you think he is the biggest douche in the world," He leaned even closer and said huskily, "And third, I think I would realize if you had one."

He had this look in his eye and oh boy was I freaking out. He was so gorgeous. And just take me against the wall, you sexy thing you. You are so perfect and I want my tongue down your throat and- FOCUS MCCALL! You're at school, there are teachers around and ughhhh.

I gulped again and tried to speak but nothing came out.

His smirk grew as he began talking, "Why don't you go back to class and I'll take care of Jackson?" It was meant to be a question, but it came out more like a statement or an order. I was only too happy to oblige.

"O-Okay," I stuttered with a nod. He didn't even kiss me and I'm stuttering. The man is sex, I am telling you all. Alright, be cool. "Are you going to come by later?"

He shrugged, "Keep your window closed. I'll open it if I do."

I nodded with a smile and walked back to class, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. I swear I thought I was going to hyperventilate and trip and break my face. The things he does to me. I didn't even remember what happened between us yesterday I was on cloud nine.

When I got back to the class, I received detention for taking more than ten minutes to use the bathroom. I really didn't care. It was worth seeing Derek.

I looked at Adrian and he held up my quiz, showing off its below fifty percent. I hadn't gotten to finish. Then I thought of Derek again.

Yup, so worth it.

-X-

"Remind me why I'm here again," I asked twin as we hid behind a statue. We were (illegally, rebels!) at the cemetery, where Kate's funeral was taking place. We both watched as Allison and her parents made their way through the paparazzi and to their seats.

Scott glanced at me and answered, "Because Mr. Harris assigned your detention for tomorrow, so he wouldn't have to deal with both you and Stiles and because you're moral support."

"For you or for Allison?" I retorted as I watched one paparazzi guy, who had gotten past the cops, get his camera taken away by this old dude. "Who's grandpa?"

"I don't know," He answered, trailing.

We both continued to watch as the old dude went up to Allison's dad and hugged him. It wasn't exactly a touchy-feely hug. It was more like for show than anything. After hugging Daddy Argent, the man went to her mom and kissed both her cheeks.

"Seriously, who is this guy?" I mumbled to Scott.

Without taking his eyes off of them, he replied, "Still not sure, but get this he called Allison's dad Christopher."

"Big whoop," I said back. "Mom calls me Emily instead of Em sometimes." Wait, Mom calls me…so does that mean- OW! I let out a sharp breath when Stiles landed on my hand. I huffed at him and turned back to the scene. I had forgotten what I was thinking before Stiles tripped his way over here.

"Yo," He said to both of us.

"How was Adrian?"

"Fantastic. He sends his love."

"He's such a sweetheart."

"The sweetest," Stiles retorted before asking, "Who the hell's that?"

"That's what we wondering," I murmured back, completely focused on the guy.

And as if he heard us, the old man turned to where we were hiding. We all ducked behind and stopped breathing for at least a second. I had no idea who he was, but that guy was scary.

"It's definitely an Argent," Scott replied.

We all peeked from behind the statue and when we saw that he wasn't looking anymore, we continued to watch the scene. He appeared to be talking to Allison, but I didn't read lips or have super hearing… I looked at Scott expectantly.

He noticed and asked, "What?"

"Well don't hold out, twin," I responded and gestured to the Argent family. "What's he saying?"

"He's her grandpa," He answered back.

Granddaddy Argent.

"Hey, you know maybe they're just here for the funeral," Stiles reasoned. "What if they're the non-hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argents. It's possible, right?"

"Maybe in Narnia," I retorted.

"I know what they are," twin countered then answered our unspoken question as if it was obvious. "They're reinforcements."

Well fuc-

All of a sudden, we were grabbed from behind. Well okay, I kind of just got pulled and fell to my butt. Scott and Stiles, though, were being held by that's right folks, our very own Padre Stilinski. Who was looking just a little upset at our appearance. Obviously, it was for the boys. I, on the other hand, probably made his day.

"The three of you," He said through gritted teeth. "Unbelievable. Pick up my tie," He told Stiles as he manhandled him to grab it. "Got it. I'm sorry. I know, I'm supposed to ask." He started to walk and pull the boys, throwing over his shoulder, "Let's go Emily." Standing quickly (he had his Sheriff face on), I swiftly followed them to his police cruiser.

We all bunched up in the backseat as Padre Stilinski listened on his radio.

"_4-1-5 Adam_," it said.

"I didn't copy that. Did you say 4-1-5 Adam?" He questioned.

Stiles looked at us and murmured, "Disturbance in a car."

"_They were taking a heart attack victim-T.O.A. But on the way to the hospital, something hit 'em."_

"W-," Padre Stilinski continued, "Hi-Hit the ambulance?"

"_Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere."_

Stiles listened closely and moved up in almost realization.

Padre Stilinski asked, "All right, unit 4, what's your 20?"

"_Route 5 and post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this."_

Stiles looked away in thought then turned to look at us. Best friend telepathy activated. As quietly and quickly as we could, we all clambered out of the cruiser and took off. I wasn't necessarily the fastest, but hey when you're running from the law things change. And I was moving as fast as I could. It's different when you're being chased by the law.

"Emily, I think we're far enough," Scott said, breathing rapidly. "I think you can get off my back now."

Alright, so I'm still shit at running.

Sue me.

-X-

By the time we made it to the ambulance, it was dark outside. I kept close to Scott as we trekked through the forest because creepy as fuck. When we got close enough to it, we slid to the ground and noticed the inside of the truck. There was blood splattered on the inside.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked tightly.

Scott replied, "I don't know."

Stiles questioned twin softly, "What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?"

"I hope so," He answered.

Stiles was really torn up about this whole situation and you could see it all over his face. Still, he put on a brave face, "Do you need to get closer?"

Scott closed his eyes and smelled the air. "No, I got it." As he made to move, Stiles grabbed his shirt. We both looked at him in confusion.

"Just- I just need you to find her." Stiles told him, pleaded with him. "All right? Please, just-just find her." At his heartbroken voice and expression, I gripped his shoulder as Scott replied with a slight nod, "I will." With that said, he took off leaving Stiles and I alone.

"Hey," I called to my cue ball head.

He looked at me.

"We're going to find her," I told him. "She's Lydia Martin, we have to find her. And I know this because I'm Emily, alright? Everything is going to be fine, I swear it."

He smiled slightly and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, come on. Better make an appearance before we drive my dad insane."

"I think he's immune to us by now," I countered with a smile.

We walked out of the forest and onto the pavement. Almost immediately, Padre Stilinski spotted us. He swiftly made his towards us and smacked us for running off, saying how unbelievable we are. I know he was just secretly worried about us.

Just as he was going over the same stuff he always does with us (this is our Miranda rights), Stiles noticed something. I followed his line of vision and my jaw dropped.

There was Lydia. Scratch that, there was the _naked_ Lydia. She looked lost, almost like she didn't know what the hell was going on. Hell, I didn't know what was going on.

"Lydia?" Stiles murmured, probably wondering if that was really her or not.

She only continued to look lost and she shook from the temperature.

Stiles called out to her again, but she didn't even look up. Soon the entire police was looking at her, but she just didn't seem to notice. Still, Stiles tried once more, "Lydia!"

She finally snapped out of her daze and noticed everyone. We all stared, wondering if she was okay and what she was going to do now. "Well," She started, "Is anyone gonna get me a coat?" Yup, same old Lydia.

Then everyone seemed to notice that she was, in fact, naked and averted their eyes out of respect. Stiles seemed to realize that his crush since the third grade was standing naked in front of him and he basically broke down. He pawed (ha because wolf!) at his dad's jacket before falling to the floor. Ah, young love.

"Jesus," Padre Stilinski sighed as he pulled off his jacket. "Yup, here you go." Once he pulled it off, he handed it to me to give to her.

I walked over to Lydia and placed it around her shoulders. As I did so, I felt her skin and almost flinched. She was ice cold. And little longer out here and she would've turned into an ice sculpture. Stiles' birthday- STOP.

"Hey, we've been looking for you," I told her as we walked over to Padre Stilinski, who was trying to get his son's legs and brain to function.

"Well, you did an outstanding job," She said sarcastically. "Oh wait, you didn't find me. I found you."

My face deadpanned as she walked away with Padre Stilinski. I don't care if she was practically shivering and her teeth were chattering, Lydia was fine. Once warmed back to normal temperature, she would be the same, old Lydia we "cherished and loved". I had to admit she was right though – we didn't necessarily find her. I mean yeah we looked and Scott- wait, hold on a second. Scott supposedly had her scent, but Lydia's here and Scott's not so…

Who exactly did Scott go after then?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not much to say this time around. Just let me know what you thought and if you want to see anything. Remember – reviewing is cool. I'm trying to quicken my updates, so bare with me guys. I hope I haven't lost any readers bc I'm slow. Anyways, let me know! Laters.

**Tumblr blog: **It is now up and running. Here it is: mle-mccall . tumblr . com  
>Just get rid of the spaces!<p>

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	25. Shape Shifted

...I'm so utterly and completely sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Shape Shifted**

* * *

><p>"Um, hey," I said as I slowly walked in the darkened warehouse. "Derek?"<p>

You know when he texted me to come over, I didn't expect this abandoned warehouse that creeps the crap out of me. At least it was an improvement from the Hale house. Both places were entirely creepy, but whatevs my beautiful Derek is here and his sexiness outshines everything. But seriously where the heck is he?

"Derek, are you here?" I looked around and saw nothing. Just when I was going to give up, I heard my name from behind me. I turned to look and instantly shat my pants. There were red, piercing eyes staring at me in the shadows. Taking a sharp breath, I stumbled as I tried to move away fast.

Peter wasn't dead. He was here.

My arms were caught quickly, preventing me from moving. My breath had become heavy and shaky as I tried to pry my arms loose. They didn't budge and I was severely freaking out because oh my God I'm so dead.

"It's me," The gruff voice told me.

I froze and looked up to stare at the now green eyes. Now that he was in the light, I could see him clearly – the pitch black hair, the lovely green eyes, the slight scruff on his face. I released a breath and relaxed almost immediately.

Trying to play it off, I spoke, "H-Hey, you scared me. When you look for places, do you always go for dark and creepy? Because you succeeded." I grinned at him, but his facial expression was guarded practically bordering suspicious. "So, do I get the grand tour?"

If he noticed my little episode, he didn't mention it or react. Instead, he smirked down at me and replied, "Well I could give you a tour…" He trailed off and since he was still holding my arms, he surprised me when he pulled me to him, "Or we could find something else to do."

I resisted the urge to gulp and said, "W-What'd you have in mind?"

His smirk about destroyed me in so many ways. Don't be ashamed if you immediately think wrong because the feels.

"I could think of a few things," He retorted huskily. Oh baby, please show me them. I understand things better hands-on.

I stared up at him, still reeling, and smiled.

He took that as an invitation and bent down to press his lips to mine feverishly. I eagerly returned it and once he released my arms I wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me slightly.

I stumbled back, but this time it was not like earlier. No, this time it was because his kiss became deeper as he tangled his hand in my hair, tilting my face upwards. Our lips separated as he pressed me against a pole of the abandoned train. I was able to let out a breath of air before he captured my lips with his.

It was getting hot really fast, but just as quick as it became hot – it turned ice cold.

"Derek!" A frantic voice sounded throughout the creepy, dark hideout. Fast footsteps could be heard running down the stairs towards us. "Derek!"

Derek and I pulled away at the noise. I turned my head to where the noise was coming from. I wouldn't see Derek stare at me before glancing to the noise without surprise. As I peered up at him, he put his finger to his lips and moved me quickly into a separate room. He crouched down quickly and sat me down.

He moved me so fast that I was a little disoriented when I looked around. Derek was already gone from sight and his voice sounded from behind the wall. "What's wrong?" He must have been talking to whoever had been freaking out.

The person answered, out of breath, "My dad." Taking short and fast breaths, he continued, "I think he's dead."

From the corner of my eye I saw something move and I glanced to see what it was. It was Derek (key = his ass). He was standing there and had taken a step closer to the frantic voice. Speaking of this voice, it sounded familiar. Like really familiar, but because of the guy's tone I couldn't put my finger on it.

Breathing as quietly as I could, I leaned over to my left and peeked at the two. Directing my attention away from Derek's ass, I peered ahead and my mouth fell open. It was Isaac, my blue-eyed beauty, my La Blue Eyes, my Blue Eyes-aac. Oh my goodness, I was in no way expecting this.

…

Wait, um, what the heck is he doing telling Derek all of this? Last I checked my Sexy was still painfully shy and didn't like to talk much to people. So why was Isaac confiding this with Derek? Or more importantly, how did his dad die?!

"What did you do?" Derek asked solemnly.

He thought Isaac killed him?! What the hell! Isaac wouldn't hurt a fly! Even though those bitches deserve it. He's like a saint!

Isaac didn't seemed too surprised at the accusation as he replied, "That's the thing. It wasn't me."

What the actual shit?

Derek sighed and rubbed a hand over his mouth. "Alright, I need you to take me there before the cops get there. Wait upstairs and I'll be right behind you." Isaac hesitated. "Go now."

Isaac nodded shortly and ran up the stairs. Once he was gone, Derek spun around and walked past me. While he shrugged his sexy signature leather jacket, I stood quickly and stared after Isaac. Then I turned to Derek and made a 'wha' noise before gesturing wildly to where Isaac went.

"What was that?" I questioned him.

"You were peeking," He stated.

"That's beside the fact," I replied with a nervous laugh. "Why was Isaac here? Since when did you talk to him?" Then it came to me. "Oh my God, is this because I went to the Winter Formal with him? Did you kill his dad because of it? Or oh-em-gee, did he attack his dad because I had to leave the formal early and he couldn't hold it in anymore–"

Slapping a hand over my mouth, he said, "Stop talking."

Squinting up at him, I nodded in agreement.

He released an exasperated breath before removing his hand from my mouth (I know another place he could put it). Fixing the sleeves of his jacket, he explained, "I met him the other day when that omega was here."

I only stared at him blankly.

He rolled his eyes and breathed through his nose in exasperation, "The omega–," He made a face as he corrected himself, "_Homeless_ guy who was at your school that was going to eat you."

I snapped my fingers (attempted to), "Oh that guy! May he rest in a nice werewolf peace."

The homeless dude turned out to be a werewolf that had been looking for the Alpha aka Sexy. Anyways, when Scott had gotten 'Lydia's' scent from the ambulance…well it wasn't hers. It was that homeless guy's scent and apparently he was not really killing people. Scott had told me the people he was, ahem, _eating _were already dead. But that didn't sway the hunters also known as Daddy Argent and Allison's (EVIL SO FRIGGIN EVIL) granddaddy.

According to Scott, this guy was the definition of heartless. He killed the guy without blinking and threw their so-called hunter code out the window. Basically, Gramps had declared a war against all werewolves and he was prepared to get rid of them all.

Usually, Scott is the worrywart but I might take over the position. Scott and Derek only had each other and well Scott wasn't exactly a people-person. He tries to blame Sexy, but he's my baby and entirely approachable. Scott doesn't agree, but whatevs it's only Scott.

"Well okay, but that doesn't explain how you met him," I started but quickly thought of something, "Oh, was he in the bathroom when Jackson went in?" Then I blew it. "I mean I didn't know he was in there, or anything! I'm only saying. I wasn't meeting him in the bathroom or something! I mean the only dude I met in the boys' bathroom was you and I would never betray that!"

I stopped talking as he took a hold of my face and pulled me closer to him. I think I stopped breathing and died. I could only stare at him as he (willingly) invaded my bubble. He was so close that I could feel his breath mingle with my own. He kept his eyes open and on mine as he pressed his lips against mine.

He moved his lips against my own slowly and deeply. The whole time he didn't close his eyes and I'm sure I was no longer alive. I couldn't even kiss him back because well the feels were overflowing and I'm dead. As he pulled away (so effing slowly and sensually), he bit my bottom lip and pulled away.

"You talk too much," He acknowledged before walking out of the room.

Swooning, I regained movement in my legs and followed him. I was taking this pretty easy and I could even walk after tha– Ow damn pole, what the hell is it doing there?

I caught up to him and grabbed a hold of the back of his jacket. He stopped but didn't turn to face me. Mustering a serious expression (don't think too hard about it), I said, "Hey, seriously."

For a second I thought he was going to keep walking and ignore me. It wouldn't have been the first time, but he still surprised me. He released a sigh and answered, his back still facing me, "I'm an Alpha with no pack in a town full of hunters."

I opened my mouth to defend Scott.

"And no, your brother is not in my pack. He refuses to be. No matter how much I tell him that we are stronger as a pack, he doesn't listen. He would rather be alone and vulnerable. I've tried to convince him, but it's Scott. He doesn't ever listen to me." He finished and my mouth stayed shut as I put my head down.

"The hunters declared war and I needed a pack," My head shot up and I looked at the back of his head. "I explained everything – the downfalls, the perks, the hunters, and the rare chance of not surviving the bite. Isaac didn't object to any of it."

After that, he was silent. It took me forever to process, but I think it was just because I didn't want to know. When it finally hit me, my hand slipped from his jacket and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I didn't say anything as I processed everything once more. He turned his head slightly towards me and said, "It was his choice, Emily. I didn't force him, remember that." With that, he continued to follow Isaac out.

Isaac…

I sighed deeply and crouched down. Scott was gonna freak. Stiles was gonna freak. It's going to be one huge ass freak show. I mean I'm freaking out silently right now because I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea.

Isaac was friggin werewolf.

Like WTF.

-X-

"Dumbass hoes, who do they think they are, leaving me?" I muttered as I paced downstairs, waiting. How dare these bitches leave me like who the fuck are you?

"Stop pacing, you're going to wear a hole in the floor and I'd rather not have a hole in my nice, wooden floors," I turned to face Mom as she walked downstairs. "Would you relax? You're making me upset."

I stomped my foot and threw my head back dramatically, "M-_om_, you don't understand!"

"Oh yeah?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what don't I understand?"

"The betrayal!" I replied loudly while clapping each syllable out. Shit was getting real now. "They left me! I mean did they even try to wake me up? Probably not! They just up and left me here all alone!"

Mom raised her hand and gestured to herself. "Um, I'm right here."

"Entirely alone!" I continued. "Who needs Emily right? Those two idiots have each other! They are going to get it when I see them!" I huffed loudly and turned to her, "Scott has morning practice today, yeah?"

Mom, who had been grabbing her bag, looked around and then pointed to herself, "Oh, now I'm here?"

"Mooom!" I whined, my arms swinging and my legs stomping.

She walked by me and smacked my head while giving me a stern look, "Enough whining, Emily Danielle." I shut up real quick. "Now if you want to whine, you can whine to Scott and Stiles. After all, they _are_ the ones who left you. Whine at them."

Mom was…

"Brilliant! You are so right, Mom!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my hands together evilly. "I'm going to drive them insane and they'll regret the day that they left me behind!"

She nodded and began to head out the door, "Now come on, or you'll be late for third period."

I walked out the door and waited for her as she locked it. Once it was shut and locked, we began walking to the car. I sighed wistfully as sat down, "It's a shame I missed Adrian's class today. I wonder how torn up about he is."

Mom nodded as she pulled out of the driveway, "Oh honey, I'm sure he was miserable."

"Wow Mom, you are on a roll today!"

"I'm on the roll like Cottonelle."

…

"Listening to Drake again?"

"Don't judge me. The radio always has that song on."

"I'm sure," I said as I changed the station.

_Got everything, I got everything. _

…

"I told you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, drive me to school."

"Don't tempt me – I'll leave you."

"Yes ma'am."

Don't ever cross Mom.

-X-

"What? I have to get down?" Mom complained as she stepped out of the car.

I nodded as I walked around the front of the car. "Yeah, or else they'll give me detention for coming late."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she questioned, "I thought the principal wasn't that strict?"

We walked up the steps and into the school as I answered, "Well he isn't, but I'm sure Adrian will find me and give me detention. I think he has some sixth Emily sense."

"I see," She said then gave me a look. "And you wouldn't want _another_ detention right?"

I winced, knowing she was talking about my detention I had today with Adrian.

"I mean who gets a detention because they took over ten minutes at the restroom?" She tapped her chin and then hit the top of her head lightly as if saying _could've had a V8_. "Oh that's right, you. I swear only my kid."

"I'm special," I offered to her.

She snorted, "Yeah, special ed."

I stuck my tongue out at her as she opened the office door. We both entered and Mom immediately went straight for the attendance lady. She signed me in quickly and I got a pass for my third period class. Just as we were about to head out, someone called out to us.

In unison, Mom and I looked to the voice. While Mom greeted him with a smile, I stiffened at the sight of Allison's (EVIL) grandfather. He was smiling as he walked over to us. I inaudibly gulped.

What was he doing here? Unless…unless he figured it out! He knows my twin is a werewolf and that I occasionally have my tongue down another werewolf's throat! I'm done for! He's here to take me hostage and use me as leverage unless the guys give in!

"I saw you from my office and just thought I would introduce myself," He explained with a smile. "You see, I am the new principal of the school, Gerard Argent." Putting his hand out, Mom easily accepted his hand with a smile.

Alright, so I need to stop watching so many TV shows.

Mom greeted, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Melissa McCall and this is my daughter, Emily." She gestured to me and when he glanced at me, I about freaked.

I waved silently at him.

Mom gave me her signature look, but said nothing.

He continued to smile at me, "I'll hope you'll welcome me to school, Emily."

Trying to play it cool, I replied with a small smile, "Of course, sir-Mr. Argent-Principal Argent."

…

Shut up.

He chuckled, "Mr. Argent is perfectly fine, Emily."

Nodding sheepishly, Mom chose to get the attention off me (bless her soul). "I hope I'm not intruding, but I'm curious about the previous principal. Did something happen?"

"Oh, he was planning to leave Beacon Hills," He explained. "We've had meetings previously and it was finally official last night. He didn't tell the students and staff because he was more concerned on keeping the students focused on their midterms. He truly loved the students." He let out a sheepish chuckle as he rubbed his hands together. "I must admit, I'm a little overwhelmed to take over after him."

I was not buying a thing this guy was saying, but man was he good. He had caught Mom easily.

She shook her head with a friendly grin, "No, I'm sure you are more than capable of this job. I just hope you can handle all these kids. I know I sure couldn't. I can barely handle my own." She gave me a look in the corner of her eye.

I winked at her, but my attention quickly went to Gramps as he began to speak.

"Is Emily your only child?" He asked, looking at her.

She shook her head and answered, "No, I also have son. He and Emily are twins."

"Ah," He smiled, "Well perhaps I'll meet him later."

"Oh," Mom gave a sarcastic chuckle. "With my kids' track record, you'll see them on more than one occasion. They like to have weekly, if not daily, visits to the office. Isn't that right, Em?"

I smiled in a way that said _why are you telling this evil grandpa about me he's going to use all of this against me one day and I'll know who to blame thanks a lot Mom_. Okay, so maybe no one would get that from my smile, but still. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mm, sure," She replied to my answer.

"You said you have a son?" Gramps asked, but the way he made it sound was that he already knew the answer. "His name wouldn't be Scott, would it?"

"Actually, it is," Mom answered then sighed wearily, "Let me guess, he's already been to see you?"

He chuckled with a nod. "This morning, apparently there was a disturbance in Chemistry. He, along with a Mr. Stilinski," Cue Mom's annoyed, unsurprised look. "-were sent to me."

"You don't seem too surprised at his accomplice," He noticed with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh, yeah," Mom said with attitude, "Word of advice, Mr. Argent. Do not purposely put the McCalls and Stilinski in the same room. Trouble always has a way of finding them."

Gramps chuckled, "I'll be sure to remember that, Melissa. Now I've got to go and finish up some paperwork. It was lovely to meet both of you."

"It was nice to meet you, too," Mom replied. "And don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I do not have to see you too soon. My kids have promised to stay out of trouble and I don't want any calls."

Really Mom? Why don't you just say you found us off the street and you don't really want us? God, you would think I'm a friggin devil. We're just going through a phase…since we were two. Whatever, it's not important.

Gramps smiled and nodded to us, "I completely understand. Melissa, Emily."

We both smiled and waved as he walked away. Turning from the scene, we went through the office door and left. We moved down the hall until I turned to Mom and declared, "I don't like him."

Mom snapped her fingers, "I knew it. I was waiting for that. Why not?"

"He seems like a creep," I replied. Well what else could I say? He was friggin werewolf hunter trying to kill your son and my boo thang, who are in fact werewolves?

She rolled her eyes and smacked my arm softly, "Be nice and stay out of trouble. I've got to go. I'll see you when I get off, bye." With a kiss on my cheek, she walked out of the building.

I wiped my cheek before sighing. Where were those bitches, so I could yell at them and then freak out over all this shit that's happening. You know just a regular convo – a fellow classmate/lacrosse player is now a werewolf and his father was killed last night, but it wasn't just him; now our resident hunters are having a reunion and now the grandpa is the principal of our school.

You know, the norm.

-X-

Avoiding my third period is not my finest hour, but I swear my math teacher is really trying to kill me. So in order to keep away from that hellhole, I'm holed up in the girls' bathroom sitting on top of the toilet, so no one will notice me.

A few minutes before the bell was going to go off, I got up and walked out. I wandered the hall and I slowed down when I heard voices. I came to corner of the wall and peered around it. I've really got to stop snooping and peering and peeking. I'm starting to feel like I'm in an episode of Scooby-Doo and there is no pun intended towards Scott. None at all. Alright so maybe just a little.

So as I looked down the hall, who did I happen to see? That's right the lovely blue-eyed, newly-turned werewolf Isaac Lahey. He was still in his lacrosse gear from earlier. But that wasn't the crucial part; no it's who he was talking to – Padre Stilinski.

I continued to peek from the wall and watched as another deputy called Padre over. He gestured for Isaac to wait there as he entered one of the offices. Isaac, seemingly defeated, slumped against the wall.

Checking for Padre Stilinski or any other deputies around, I quickly made my way (downtown!) to him. He didn't look up as I reached him. I know he heard me, damn werewolf. He still didn't look until I coughed. He's a newbie.

Isaac looked up at me, "Hey Emily." Then he glanced back down before realizing, "Emily! What are you doing here?"

I put a finger to my lips, "Ssh, Padre Stilinski will hear us and he'll kill me for talking to a suspect."

He winced at the word, "You heard about that?"

"The whole school heard about that," I patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Look, I know what you are."

Isaac froze, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," I told him with my hands on my hips. "I know you're following Jacob Black's footsteps, okay?" His jaw dropped in either disbelief or shock, I don't know. "Don't look so surprised. My brother is one too, of course I know. But that's beside the point," I waved it off, "What's going on? Where are the cops taking you?"

He shook off his shock and shrugged, "I don't know. I think they're taking me to the station for more questioning, but that's it."

"Well, you have super hearing. Can't you hear what they're saying right now?" I asked him as I glanced in the direction where Padre Stilinski went.

He looked a bit sheepish as he replied, "I forgot about that, but it's kind of hard to focus on one thing. I end up hearing other things." Baby blue-eyed werewolf, you still have so much to learn.

I looked up at him and used my best I-know-what-I'm-talking-about-my-brother-is-a-werewolf-and-our-best-friend-is-a-wannabe-expert-of-all-things-werewolves voice. "Alright, just listen for the officer's voice and focus just on that. Block everything else out once you hear it – focus." Oh shit, just call me Mr. Miyagi.

Isaac closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit. A few seconds passed before he spoke almost excitedly, "I got it! I hear them."

I smiled at his adorableness before slapping myself. Focus, McCall. "What are they saying?"

He must have heard something because his face fell. Opening his eyes, he looked at me and replied, "They're going to hold me in a room at the station for the rest of the night. They're suspicious of whatever Jackson told them." He groaned lightly as he rubbed his hands down his face.

"Hey, it's not that bad, right?" I said trying to cheer him up. "I mean now you have a story for the ladies." Bitches love bad boys. "You can say how you got in trouble with law without having to actually go to prison. It's a win-win."

Isaac shook his head and said, "No, it's not that I'm worried about. It's the full moon." I stared at him blankly as if saying _yeah and your point _is. "It's tonight."

Oh shit balls mother fucker.

Before I could say a word, Isaac tilted his head to the side. He looked panicked as he spoke, "You got to go. They're coming." I quickly glanced to where Padre was and saw them moving from the office window.

Patting his arm, I told him sincerely, "I'll tell Scott and Derek. Don't worry." With that, I rushed (because I don't run) to my next class. Call me silly, but I'm positive Padre Stilinski also has a sixth sense for me and the boys. Or just me. Yeah just me.

They all want meh.

-X-

When the Sheriff came back and began leading him to the cruiser, he didn't think about the full moon or what was going to happen tonight. Oh no, all he could think was: How did Emily know Derek?

Or moreover, what was Emily to Derek? And for some strange reason, he just _knew_ they were something. Reflecting on Emily's scent that still lingered in his nose, he could've sworn that he had smelled that before. Actually, as he remembered, he thought he caught her scent last night at Derek's.

As the Sheriff sat him down in the backseat, he shook the thoughts off. No, it wasn't anything like that. He hadn't been himself last night. His dad had been killed and his thoughts were everywhere. He didn't even know how to control his werewolf side yet. Emily said she knew about Scott, so maybe it was the same with Derek. Yeah that's it, she knew him through Scott.

Then, all of sudden, he could hear someone running. He focused on that. They weren't breathing hard, but their footsteps were loud and it sounded as if they were coming to where he was. Just as the Sheriff started the car, Scott McCall ran out through the doors.

He turned around to face his classmate and teammate. He watched how Scott's face fell as the cruiser began moving away from the school. Isaac stared back at Scott.

_Right?_

-x-

"Emily, come on."

"…"

"Silent treatment, seriously?"

"…"

"Fine, two can play at this game."

"…"

…

"Alright! So only one can play."

"…"

"Emily, you know I don't do well at silences. They just get awkward after a while. And now since I said they're awkward, it's awkward now."

"…"

"Emily–!" He was cut off as a piece of chalk hit him the head. "_Ouch_!"

"Mr. Stilinski, I ask myself how you irritate me more than other students," Adrian started as he glared at Stiles. "Then I realize you're just an idiot who doesn't he even try to piss me off. It just comes naturally."

Stiles rubbed the spot where the chalk had been thrown. "I'm sorry?"

Adrian snapped his fingers. "See? There it comes naturally again. The irritation from hearing your voice. Really, it's commendable. Now stop talking and continue writing." With his nose up in the air, he turned back to his desk.

Me being the respectful student went back to my work. Stiles, on the other hand, is really stupid and didn't take a hint. He leaned closer to me and lowered his voice (he might as well have been shouting), "Emily, this is serious. I've got to talk to you about Scooby-Doo."

Adrian's right. He is an idiot.

"Is this about this morning?" He asked.

I turned away.

He groaned lowly, "Look, I'm sorry. We tried waking you and all you said was 'mmm Derek'." My eyes widened as I snapped my head to him in worry. "No, Scott didn't hear. He wasn't paying attention."

I haven't told anyone about Derek. I mean I haven't told Mom for obvious reasons. Do you know how awkward it would be to explain why I'm with the guy who was accused of killing someone? Yeah no thanks. I haven't told Ally because uh werewolf hunting family background. And I, of course, haven't told Scott because he'd kill me!

Do you know how many times he has told me to stay away from Derek? A lot! If he knew I was playing tonsil hockey with him, he'd freak even more than usual. Not to mention, he'd tell Mom and she's fucking scary. I could not let him find out. I had taken precautions just to keep him from finding out.

I take clean myself three or more times in the shower, so his scent doesn't stay. I have drowned my room in Mom's perfume, so it's so strong for Scott's nose that he won't come near. I use Mom's concealer to hide the lovely marks I get on my neck. I am sacrificing many things to keep this from him. Mom wants to kill me for these things! One because water bill and two because I just used all her perfume and concealer.

I know what you're thinking – _Just tell him. He'll learn to accept it. Why go through all this trouble?_ Because eat shit, that's why.

He may not seem it with his slowness, but Scott is really protective (borderline overprotective). If he suspects a thing about me and Derek, he'll drive himself insane. And I'm not trying to deal with that. That's why some part of me is actually thankful for all this drama. It keeps the attention off of me.

The only reason Stiles knows is because he once caught Derek leaving the house. I couldn't use Scott as an excuse because he was with Allison. And Stiles is annoyingly perceptive, so he put two and two together. I made him promise not to tell Scott, or I'd tell Lydia how he ran around her house naked. We dared him, but she didn't have to know that.

"And you're lucky I switched up what you said." This should be good. "I told him you said 'mmm Rick'." I lifted an eyebrow up that said _oh yes because that makes total sense_. "Don't give me that look. Scott gave me a similar one. It's freaky. Then I told him The Walking Dead was coming back soon and how much of a fan you are of Rick's. He believed it."

I relaxed. That seemed stable enough. I'll have to be careful from now on.

I was so worked up that I didn't realize the smirk growing on Stiles' face. "I guess you just have a thing for older men with scruffy facial hair and colored eyes, huh Em?"

I smiled sweetly at him before ducking down and picking up the chalk Adrian threw. I sat back up before launching it at his face. It hit the chair two desks down from him.

…

Stiles guffawed at my failed attempt. "Whoa, you almost got me there! You were this close!"

Glaring, I looked down at my notebook.

"Don't ever go out for _any _sport. That was just horrific." He continued to laugh until something hit his entire face and a slight pain came from the hit. As he looked down at his desk, he noticed a bright pink notebook with doodles all over it. His face went to a deadpan as he looked at me. "Ow."

I smirked at him winningly.

"Alright, since you two cannot shut up and work," Our attention went to Adrian. "You'll stay longer until you finish the assignment."

What! It was already five!

Stiles argued, "But it's already been an hour!"

"_My_ dentention, _my_ rules," Adrian replied haughtily.

"Adrian, sweets, come on," I said, gaining his attention (his eye roll told me), "Unlike Stiles, who you said pisses you off more than any other student," Ignoring his shout of 'hey!', I continued, "I actually was doing my work and I didn't talk! It was the annoying one's fault! Don't blame the cute one!"

I'm cute as shit, don't forget it.

"Oh, you were working, huh?" Stiles spoke up. Then he held up my notebook and opened it to the last page written on. "Oh yeah, she put some real thought into the assignment."

The page was covered in doodles from flowers to smiley faces to Stiles and Scott being hit by Stiles' Jeep driven by me to Stiles being attacked by a dog who was actually Scott to Scott crying because I was blowing a dog whistle to Stiles being pelted with chalk by Adrian. You know, just your everyday doodles.

So when I said I was working, technically I wasn't lying. I was working…just not on the assignment.

Adrian cleared his throat loudly, "To your comment earlier, Ms. McCall, you needn't worry. You piss me off just as much as Mr. Stilinski does. Though while it's his voice, your actions aggravate me and your constant calling of my first name."

This is just a front for Stiles. In actuality, he means the opposite. He loves me, truly.

"Now I have all night, so don't think I'll let you go if you annoy me enough." He said with contempt. "Neither of you will leave this classroom until you finish the assignment, so I suggest you shut your mouths and begin working."

Stiles and I sighed simultaneously. As much as I wanted to talk (read: bug the shit out of) Adrian, I also wanted to get out of there. Stiles and I needed to talk about everything and we had to find out where Scott had gone off to. Stiles seemed to realize this as he quickly handed me back my notebook.

I figured I was forgiven by the nod he gave me. I nodded back at him before opening my notebook to a new page. Just as I was going to write my name, I noticed something written in the middle of the page. It was a huge heart with an arrow going through it. In the center, it read 'Rick'. I glanced at the culprit and noticed he avoided my stare.

Well played, Stilinski, well played.

-X-

As soon as Adrian said we could go, we bolted out of there. Yeah, believe it. I'm huffing and puffing right now, but I moved quickly to get out of that room. As much as I love spending time with him, I just couldn't take it anymore. It was already dark outside!

Stiles and I walked to his Jeep as he called Ally back, who had tried to reach both of us. "Hey sorry, Harris literally just let me out of detention." As if he didn't make his point, he repeated, "Literally."

I rolled my eyes. Drama Queen.

"And he had my phone the whole freaking time," He continued. "I don't know if you know, but Emily's with me right now."

I glanced at him and said, "Tell her I said hi."

He continued to ignore me until I hit him in the stomach.

"Oh my God, Emily says hi," Stiles said loudly as he narrowed his eyes at me. He continued to stare at me as I flipped him off. Then he stopped and said to Ally, "Hold on, hold on, I'm putting you on speaker." I dropped my hand and tilted my head in question. "You need to hear this. Alright, you're on," He told her.

Allison's voice came through the speaker. _"My dad and Gerard were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter, and then they sent this guy out."_

"Wait, what guy?" Stiles asked.

"_He was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy."_

Stiles moved back in realization and looked at me. "They're sending him to the station for Isaac."

Bitch ass whore ugh.

"_He was also carrying this box with something on it, like, um," _Ally paused, _"like a carving or something."_

"What was it?" Stiles questioned.

"_Hold on, hold on," _Allison said before the sound of a book's pages being turned could be heard. _"It's in one of these books. I'm taking a picture."_ There was a click.

Suddenly, Stiles' phone lit up with a message. He opened it and we both frowned at the picture that she sent us. They were not joking when Gramps declared war, but I didn't think they'd get this dirty. Isaac hadn't done anything. He didn't kill his father. He didn't hurt anyone. They just didn't care. They wanted all werewolves gone.

"_Did you get it?" _Allison asked.

Stiles answered, "Yeah, wolfsbane." Ugly ass plant.

Allison didn't understand. _"What does that mean?"_

"It means–"

I cut him off, "They're going to kill him."

"_What, oh my God," _ She said with a shocked voice. _"We have to stop them. Come pick me up, Stiles. I think I have a plan." _

"We're on our way," Stiles replied before hanging up. "Hurry up, Em. We got ourselves a werewolf to save." He picked up his bag and jumped in the Jeep.

I followed casually.

"Emily, do you not understand 'hurry up'? We have to save a werewolf." Then he paused as I climbed in. "We, _humans_, are going to save a _werewolf_. Can you spell irony? Jesus, you move so slowly!"

I put my hand up and said, "Oh please, just call me Emily. It's after six."

He rolled his eyes as he began driving (like a damn maniac) to Allison's.

I held onto the seat as he ran over a speed bump. "My, aren't you in a hurry?"

"Don't complain about my driving, or you can find your own ride," He warned. "Besides, we don't have time to waste. We have to save Isaac."

"Who's a werewolf," I started.

Stiles made a _duh _face. "Great deduction there, Sherlock."

I finished, "On a _full_ _moon_."

Then he realized what I meant and his driving slowed to almost a complete stop as he turned the corner into Allison's neighborhood. His shoulders slumped and he whined, "Well now, I don't want to go."

"Too bad," I told him. "We're gonna go."

"But you were just saying…" He trailed off in confusion.

"That was payback for earlier, you dick," I replied with a loving smile.

"G-_od_," He dragged out the name as he parked a few houses away from Allison's house and pulled out his phone to text her. "I hate you."

"You love me. And I told you, Emily's fine."

He only rolled his eyes, obviously not wanting to lose (again).

That's right. Fuck with me and you'll get cut.

(Read: taken down a notch by a completely witty/mean/sarcastic comment).

-X-

"Hey, did you slow him down?" Stiles asked Allison over the phone.

Alright, so Ally's plan was put into motion. We had picked her up and Stiles drove insanely fast to catch up with the dude once she told us her plan. When the bad dude was at a stoplight, Ally got out of the car and followed him on foot. From there, she was going to shoot an arrow into his tires (and or other places of his person). Thus slowing him down and giving me and Stiles enough time to get Isaac out.

Once he hung with Ally, I looked over to him, "Scott is seriously going through with it?"

"Yup," He nodded as he looked at the moon.

"He's not very smart, but he tries," I said as I checked my phone.

"Yup, that sounds like Scott," Stiles replied.

My phone buzzed as a message came through. Opening it, I saw that it was from Derek. Though of course, his name on my phone was Sexy and then there was a bunch of emojis after that.

I read the message and turned to Stiles as he stopped at a light. "Okay, Derek is at Isaac's and he wants us to pick him up."

Stiles nodded seriously, "Oh yes, of course. Tell him I'll be there in a jiffy."

I was already typing that when Stiles exploded, "Don't tell him that! He'll hurt me!" I pulled a Mom on him. "Don't do that. You remind me of your Mom and she scares me."

I rolled my eyes and continued typing, "I'm telling him we're on our way. Chill."

"Why do I have to go get him?" He complained. "He's a _werewolf_. He can meet us at the station faster than me driving. What do I look like a chauffeur?"

"Technically no," I replied. "Because I'm in the front seat and you don't have a hat."

"Oh well that's right," He nodded and finished sassily. "I feel so much better now. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I answered.

"I was being sarcastic," Stiles retorted dryly as he pulled up to Isaac's house.

I nodded and began to move to the backseat. "Yeah, I got that. I was just being a dick."

He only sighed in defeat. "Tell your boyfriend to hurry his ass up." Let me correct you: Hurry his SEXY ass up. Nope, can't forget that.

"Tell your idiot friend to stop whining and drive before I bash his head into the steering wheel again," Derek said as he got in the car.

I smiled at Stiles, "You heard him, idiot friend."

Stiles only grumbled, but began driving to the station.

I, on the other hand, could not stop grinning. Yes, my baby threatening Stiles always puts a smile to my face, but that's not why I was inwardly freaking. If you didn't catch it, let me tell you.

Derek didn't correct Stiles when he called him my boyfriend! You see we have never defined what we are. As of right now, we are just a boy and a girl who occasionally swap spit and do a little of this and that. So I was on cloud nine right now because he didn't correct Stiles. I know he heard because werewolf. But ahh, oh my goodness!

All too soon, we made it to the station. Once Stiles had parked, we scoped it out. From our spot, we could see a woman in one of the offices looking through files. Stiles then spoke up, "Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk."

Let me charm her. Ladies love me.

"I'll distract her," Derek announced easily and started to move.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stiles objected as he grabbed onto Derek's jacket. "You're not going in there." Derek continued to look at him that said _you need to take your hand off of my jacket it's probably worth more than your whole life and why are you touching me anyway peasant let go or I'll rip your hand off with my teeth_. The look worked immensely as Stiles removed his hand, "I'm taking my hand off."

Derek seemed to get what Stiles was saying. "I was exonerated."

Huh. Maybe that's what I could tell Mom if she ever found out about Derek and disapproved. Yeah no, she'd end me.

"You're still a person of interest," Stiles argued.

You bet he is, my sexy thang.

"An innocent person," Derek retorted.

Stiles started to repeat him, but stopped. "An – you?" He asked with that smart aleck face that clearly states otherwise. "Yeah, right!"

Derek wasn't fazed and only continued to look at him.

Eventually, he gave in, "Okay fine, what's your plan?"

I swooned as Derek's eyebrows furrowed at Stiles in disbelief. Then he said slowly as if Stiles didn't understand him the first time, "To distract her."

Stiles was not having it. "Uh-huh, how? By punching her in the face?" He said with a shrug before making a face that he assumed people made when they're punching someone. It looked like a sort of a sneer. "Unh."

"No Stiles, that's only towards you," I told him and he glared at me.

"Heh," Derek gave a sarcastic scoff (I swooned) at him. "By talking to her."

"Okay, alright," Stiles relented. "Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?"

Sexy didn't answer, but instead sighed in obvious annoyance and exasperation.

"Dead silence," Stiles said when Derek didn't say anything. Then continued mockingly, "That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

Derek looked up in thought and replied, "I'm thinking of punching _you_ in the face like Emily said."

While I beamed, Stiles looked at him with his mouth falling open in disbelief. Derek then got out of the car and looked at us. Before he shut the door, he leaned towards Stiles and gestured to me, "She knows how distracting I can be." And with that, he closed the door and began walking to the station.

My jaw dropped and Stiles' fell even more. We sat there for a few seconds before Stiles shuddered. He covered his ears and shook his head. All the while, he was saying, "Ew, ew, gross, I did not just hear that."

"I can't believe he said that," I murmured with a grin. He wasn't hiding me!

"Yeah," Stiles said disdainfully as shuddered once more. "Neither can I."

"Well, it's true," I said honestly with a shrug.

He slapped his hands over his ears. "Ugh no, no, ew, shut up!"

Derek gestured for us to come. Realizing we were wasting time, we hurried into the station stealthily just as Derek had walked in. No one was at the front desk at first until the lady who we had seen through the window came out with a file in hand.

She sounded bored as she recited her usual starter with a sigh. "Good evening, how can I help..." She tossed the file down then looked up and froze at _my _Derek. "–you?"

Skank.

Derek grinned that sexy grin and said in a sweet voice, "Hi."

"Hi," She replied.

Slut.

Stiles and I both made a face for completely different reasons.

"Um, I had a question," He continued sweetly. "Um, sorry I'm a little –a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone…" He trailed off.

She chuckled, "Like me?"

Whore.

Stiles gestured for me to follow him. I did so grudgingly. I didn't want to leave this chick with _my_ Derek while he sweet-talked her. Stiles dragged me by the wrist. I tried to pay attention, but I was still focused on Derek's distraction.

"Well, I was gonna say 'so incredibly beautiful' but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Derek continued to grin brightly at her.

She grinned back widely.

Ugh dirty rotten– I was pulled out of my thoughts when Stiles tugged me further into the station. Once we were in his dad's office, he immediately went for the lockbox. I grumbled under my breath, "Who does she think she is?"

"Hey, psst, green is an ugly color on you," Stiles whisper-shouted at me.

I looked down at my shirt. I was wearing purple. Aw poor dear is color blind.

Stiles noticed me and groaned silently, "No, haven't you heard the saying– oh, never mind. We've got to hurry. Here's the lockbox."

I moved closer to him as he pressed the lockbox. It wasn't working. Stiles realized something was wrong with it and pulled it open. When he pulled it off, we saw that the keys were gone. As soon as we comprehended this, we heard the sound of keys. Stiles and I snapped our eyes to each other's' in realization.

The fake deputy had beat us here.

"Oh, no," We said in unison before rushing out of the office.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked.

I answered, "We have to stop the fake."

"I know that," He replied in an obvious tone. "But how are we going to do that?"

"Let's take one from Derek's book," I said as I thought hit me.

Stiles stopped walking and I stopped once I realized this. I looked at him questioningly as he had the same face from before when we were in the car. His eyes slightly squinted and mouth open like he had gone to the dentist and he couldn't feel his mouth.

"What?" I asked.

Stiles replied, "You want to distract him? Emily, this is not time for your womanly charms to come out. I'm actually quite scared of those. This guy is a cold-blooded killer and he won't hesitate to hurt us."

"No, stupid, I meant we can punch him," I corrected in exasperation. "Geez!"

Stiles' expression changed to understanding as he lifted his eyes up and thought about it. He nodded as he considered the idea, "You know what? We could do that."

I shook my head at him. Sometimes, he's worse than Scott.

Stiles started walking again, "Alright, it's around this corner." We both turned the corner when a man came from another connecting hallway. "Woah, uh, just looking, um–" He trailed off as he looked down.

I followed his gaze and froze. There was a broken arrow sticking out of his thigh. Allison really took what I said seriously about shooting at the dude's body. She's definitely an Argent, that's for sure.

The fake also noticed where we were staring and put two and two together. He looked back up at us and stared at us. We stood there for about a half a second before comprehending anything.

"Oh sh–" Stiles began as he turned around to run.

I stumbled over my feet as Stiles pushed me away. I spun around when I didn't feel him behind me. I saw that the fake had grabbed Stiles by the shirt and put his hand over his mouth. Just as I went to jump on the guy, Stiles met my eyes. He looked towards the fire alarm and I nodded.

The guy continued to drag Stiles and didn't even realize (or care) I was still there. Just as the guy hauled Stiles around a corner, Stiles reached his hand out and pulled the fire alarm. The alarm didn't surprise the fake as he dragged Stiles into the room where the cells were at.

The guy dropped Stiles and I rushed towards him. I tried to help him up, but I realized he wasn't paying attention to me. He just stared at something. I followed his line of vision and stopped breathing.

The cell door was forcefully pushed open and Isaac wasn't inside.

Just then, Isaac in his werewolf form popped out of nowhere and attacked the man. Surprised by his appearance, Stiles and I jumped back. Stiles pulled me down quickly with him as Isaac slammed the man onto a desk. Then as he threw him into the opposite wall, Stiles grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the action. We scrambled over to the other wall and could only watch.

Isaac and the man continued to fight. He growled at the man when he saw the shot of Wolfsbane in his hand. He bent the guy's arm with the syringe and the guy let out a cry of pain as it fell from his hands. Then Isaac grabbed the guy's head and slammed it into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Suddenly, Derek was there. And as he smashed the syringe, Isaac spun around and growled at the intrusion. He only looked at him before directing his attention on Stiles and I. We tried to move further away when we noticed his gaze, but the wall prevented it.

Just as Isaac moved to us, Derek released a loud and vicious roar. I covered my ears at the roar and had to force myself to keep my eyes open. Isaac froze and fell to the floor, landing by the fake deputy and curling closer into the wall. He looked scared as he whimpered and turned away from Derek.

Then when Isaac looked back up, he was his normal blue-eyed self.

Stiles and I could only look at Derek for answers. That had been a complete 180 for him. He had been set on going for us and now he was back to human. Ah whatever, all I know is that this has something to do with werewolves and Alphas and all that fun stuff.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked, breathing hard.

Derek turned to us and answered, "I'm the Alpha."

Told you, fucking werewolves man.

-X-

Derek and Isaac had quickly left before any real deputies could show up. Stiles and I freaked silently before getting up. We moved to the middle of the room and examined the fake deputy. I let out a deep breath and crouched down. Stiles patted my head absentmindedly until we noticed another presence.

We looked to the door and there stood Padre Stilinski. He glanced at us before looking at the unconscious, beat up fake deputy. Then with his Sheriff face, he looked back to us with raised eyebrows silently asking _what the fuck happened_. More deputies joined him at the door.

Stiles looked around the room as if searching for an explanation. I stood up and looked over at Stiles, who in turn glanced at me before we simultaneously turned our heads to Padre Stilinski then back to the fake deputy.

"Uh, he did it," Stiles offered as we both pointed to the guy.

You know, maybe he'll believe us and let us go home. Maybe we won't get a lecture and be interrogated as to why we're here. Maybe they won't ask who beat up the guy and where Isaac went.

Padre Stilinski narrowed his eyes at us.

Or nah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is far from my proudest moment. Told my brother I didn't update for four months and he said I was an asshole. I'm inclined to agree. Like I said above, I'm very sorry for the long wait. But hey, this chapter was 22 pages long and I even put the whole episode into one. And there was lots of Derek and Emily. And a little bit of Emily and Isaac for those Emily/Isaac shippers. So I hope you all can forgive me and leave a review.

Reviewing is cool, remember that.

On the topic of reviews, I'd like to thank every single one who reviews whether it's the first chapter or the latest one. It really means a lot to me. I do read them and I apologize if I do not answer your questions. If you really want to an answer to a question, please PM me or ask me on the Tumblr account (link on profile). ...**Oooh, can we do like a questionnaire thing for Emily to answer? Yes, we shall! So if you have questions for Emily, please ask away!** And just so I feel more certain that you don't skip over this (does anyone read these?), I will put it in **bold**. And to be even more sure -

**QUESTIONNAIRE FOR EMILY. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, DON'T FEEL SHY TO ASK. ASK IN A REVIEW OR ON TUMBLR. THINK OF THIS AS AN APOLOGY FOR TAKING SO LONG. COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. DON'T BE SCURRED.**

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	26. Ice Pick Part 1

Hi, miss me?

***This chapter is dedicated to **UNICORNS4EVA** **aka Lindsey** and **Kayla*****

I hope you both see this. Thank you so much for this, it honestly means the world to me that I have fans like you. I always thought 'hey, people seem to like this, that's cool', but reading this review made me so happy that I cried. I never in a million years thought a story I made up one day could make anyone feel like that. To be told that my story gives Kayla joy and makes her laugh is honestly one of the best things I've ever heard. I'm so glad that I can put a smile on her face and let her escape the real world for a little bit. I hold this review close to my heart. I want to thank you both again for sticking with me and being awesome fans. Kayla, I believe in you. So this is for you **Lindsey** and **Kayla **especially the ending! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>The McCall Twin<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Ice Pick Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>So after we got scolded and lectured at the police station, Padre Stilinski <em>finally<em> drove us both home. Yeah, you read right. Padre refused Stiles to drive his Jeep, so he peacefully (OH MY GAWD HE LECTURED US THE WHOLE RIDE LIKE BRUH BRUH) drove us home. Then ugh once I got home, who did Padre Stilinski tell what we had been involved in?

My friggin mother.

Like how could he? I thought we were each other's hoe, but Padre Stilinski betrayed my trust! He threw me out like Scott's hideous wardrobe should be thrown out. He didn't even hesitate either! He just threw me under the bus and ran me over and over and over (change ran to rammed and that's what Derek should be doing to me heh). He is so not da main hoe anymore, that's for sure.

While we are on the topic of hoes, I'd like to say that I was going to refer to Padre Stilinski (BETRAYER OF TRUST) as my bitch, but it's just so derogatory. Instead, I feel hoe is definitely much classier. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Ah, so as I was saying Padre Stilinski deceived me and because of that whore's deception, I'm grounded.

Like what the actual fuck man. Out of all the shit I've done with my two twits, this is what I get grounded for! So I broke into the police station and might have let a convict (if you can even call Isaac that, he's such a sweetheart) on the loose with a former exonerated convict? I don't see the problem and my eyesight is outstanding.

I mean they don't know that I did that, but they are blaming me when they should be blaming Stiles, the idiotic Adderall addict. Ooh, that's fun to say. Go on, say it really fast.

Ugh anyways, how could they even blame me? Poor, adorable, innocent me? I'm cute, why would anyone suspect me? Oh, maybe that's why. I'm so fucking cute that people think I'm actually an evil mastermind. Wow, it's so hard having a face this gorgeous sometimes. #emilymccallproblems

And speaking of problems, since I'm grounded the only thing can do is go to school and go back home. Like what the heck Mom, I have fans that need to see me on a regular basis. How are they going to go on living? But fear not, my showings are between eight in the morning until three. I'm sure I could squeeze you in if you make an appointment. No walk-ins please.

I'm actually in an appointment right at this very moment, if you'd excuse me.

"So how long have you been a fan?" I asked with a bright smile as I rocked back and forth on my feet.

The guy looked uneasy as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I'm not sure what you're talking about… As a matter of fact, I don't even know who you are…"

Aw, my fans are too cute. They just get so star struck sometimes that it brings them to denial. It's actually quite adorable.

"Aw, you're totes adorbs," I gushed to him as I playfully patted him on the arm.

"Uh–" The guy began, but was cut off as I was pulled away from him and pushed behind someone. A big semi-bald head came into my view and resisted the urge to groan in annoyance. Couldn't he see that I was avoiding him? I was grounded and he wasn't. I WAS SO DAMN SALTY.

"Hey, sorry man," Stiles told _my _fan and gestured to me. "She wanders off sometimes. She's so hard to keep an eye on. And don't mind what she said, she thinks she's famous when really she has about a penny to her name."

THE SALT IS OVERFLOWING.

"Oh?" The guy glanced at me again.

Stiles nodded before I could defend my awesome-fucking-ness, "Yeah, so just smile and nod and eventually she'll go away."

CALL ME AN OCEAN BECAUSE THE SALT IS EVERYWHERE.

The guy nodded seriously as he took in this idiot's words, "I see." Then he turned to me and smiled with a small nod.

SALT.

SALT.

SALT.

Stiles grinned widely at the guy and clapped him on the shoulder, "Yeah, you got it, man! Now I'll take her from you. You have a nice day, bro." With that, he spun around and placed his hands on my shoulders. Speaking extremely slowly, he said, "Emily…we…go…away…now…okay..?"

Seeing my fan still watching, I nodded happily and put up an 'OK' sign with my fingers. Once the guy saw, he turned away and went to his friends that had called him over. As soon as he had turned, the OK sign turned into the middle finger. I mean come on now, I had a reputation to uphold.

Stiles made a noise of annoyance as I ignored him and focused my attention on twin and Ally, who were rock climbing as required for today's gym class. Stiles came up on the side of me and began blabbering, but I was in no way listening. He was a little bitch like no back up.

So I was set to ignore him for the rest of the class… but have you ever been the object of Stiles' attention when you don't want to be? No? Well you're not missing out, that's for sure. See, usually with Scott around, the annoyance of Stiles isn't too much to handle because twin and I share it.

But alas, twin is rock climbing…away from us… Are you picking up what I'm throwing down? I'm alone with Stiles and I'm already irritated with him and his voice makes me want to punch him in his face hole (pft, hole)! Now I understand how Adrian feels. Aw poor baby, having to deal with him on a daily basis. Thank the Lawd, he has me, his angel or else I fear he'd explode from annoyance.

"So I told Sarah that she just needs to stop succumbing to Starbucks because if not, her height will be more stunted. She's almost old enough to stop growing, so that's why I just came out with it. She says I totally had a bitch fit about it, but honey you should've seen her reaction, mm-hm." He pursued his lips and shook his head sassily with a finger snap.

Be strong.

…

Fuck that.

With attitude, I lifted my palm into the air and flicked my fingers at him before pulling them back into an upward fist. Then I broke loose, "Okay first off, _honey_, who the hell is Sarah? Second, why should I care she's such a short shit? Third, what the fuck, Stiles?"

Stiles grinned down at me and put a fist in the air, "I got you to stop ignoring me and I've beaten my record at how long. I'm amazing!"

Amazingly annoying.

Stiles' face fell into a bitchy expression, "Really?"

"What?" I gave him a strange look. I didn't understand why he was looking at me like that. He was all happy and cheerful a second ago. Now he's bitchy gills. Ha! Get it? Instead of grumpy gill, I put bitchy gills! Oh my gosh, I am so funny. Why am I not on Comedy Central?

He made _that_ face where his eyes squint and his mouth opens slightly before he ran his hands down his face in exasperation. After he did that for like two minutes straight, he spoke, "Do you hear the words that come out of your mouth or are you that dense?"

Dense means slow so…

I paused for a second before glancing behind me then around Stiles' shoulder. Scott was still climbing and he was behind me, so. Stiles groaned loudly at my actions, "Never mind, Em, never mind!"

"Fine geez, no need to get huffy," I said with a hand up. "Why you mad?"

Stiles' eye twitched as he released a sigh to ease himself. Oh yes, because he has so much to stress over. Is he grounded? No that motherfucker isn't. He gets to see Lydia every day and I barely get to see my Sexy like wtf man wtf.

"Me? Mad?" Stiles asked in a disbelieving tone. "That's rich, considering you're mad at me. For motives I'm not even aware of. I mean it can't be because you got grounded and I didn't. That's ridiculous."

I turned my head away with a huff. Your face is ridiculous. BURN IN DEEPEST PIT OF HELL STILES.

"Who's huffy now?" Stiles retorted before it dawned on him. "That's the reason? You're ignoring me because you're grounded and I'm not? Oh my gosh, Emily!"

"It's not fair, bruh!" I countered as I pointed at him. "You're the mastermind of most of our adventures, but I get in more trouble!" I let out a deep breath before continuing, "But I guess it's just something I have to deal with, you know having this face and all."

Stiles shook his head with strange expression like he couldn't believe what I was saying. See even he is torn by my very presence and words. "Em, you are just so modest sometimes." He replied in a blank voice.

I placed my hand over my heart and nodded solemnly, "I know, it's a curse I'll always bear."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but made no comment. We were quiet as we watched Scott pass Allison and give her a smug smile. Then after a moment, Stiles spoke seriously, "What do you think about the thing that attacked Allison?"

I shrugged and crossed my arms under my breasts. "I don't know. Scott's determined that it wasn't a werewolf, so I figured I'd believe him since that bitch is a wolf himself."

Stiles' eyebrows raised, "Good notion."

I shrugged halfheartedly and continued, "Do you think it's the same thing that killed Isaac's dad?"

"Honestly, I'm hoping so or else we have another antagonist on our hands," He said as he looked at me, "And we don't have enough protagonists to save our asses."

"I smell you, homey, I smell you," I agreed with a nod.

It may seem like we have more allies, or protagonists as Stiles put it, but with all the hunters and (evil) Gramps on the loose. Well that old motherfucker is insane and he gives me the creeps, so it's better not to underestimate him. And now this new creature thing is here, so like what the heck are we supposed to do? With the Alphanator gone, it's been easier but these hunters are getting more and more involved and that's not good, boo boo. Not good at all.

That's why Derek is building his numbers up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at twin. He didn't like what Derek was doing and neither did Stiles, but well Stiles doesn't count because he's always criticizing my Sexy. And you just don't do that unless you want to die, courtesy of me.

Scott hated that Derek had turned Isaac and I hated the fact. Derek knew what he was doing. Yeah sure, it's extreme, but it's what had to be done…right? I love (tolerate) Scott and it tears me apart that he distrusts him so much. I wanted to believe twin because he has always been there to help me, but I want to believe in Derek as well.

He tries so hard to do what he thinks is best and he's always named the bad guy. But I know for a fact he isn't the bad guy at all. Even when he sided with Peter, he still cared and fought with Scott against Peter. Derek is doing his best, but no one can see that.

And though I truly believe this, I cannot tell Scott. He'll flip his shit and dislike Derek even more. I just want them to work together, but I seriously doubt that will happen anytime soon. Scott means the world to me, (and if any of you bitches hold this against me, I'll deny it and treat you like Penelope got it) he's my brother, but Derek…he has absolutely no one. His only living relative was just killed by his own hands. He needs someone on his side and I want it to be me.

But I can't bring myself to choose between the two of them. Derek is my sexy-assed baby. And Scott is my twin from the same uterus. They're both a part of my life and I don't intend to lose either of them. They mean too much to me to do so.

I watched as Ally kicked twin's foot off the rock and made him lose his balance, thus falling down to the mat. The rope connected to him broke his fall and stopped him inches before slamming into the ground.

"Oh my God, what a loser!" I chortled loudly and began slapping my knee. "Did you have a nice fall, butterfingers?"

What was I saying? Ah yes, he means the world to me.

Everyone in the class began laughing at Scott as he was in shock from the surprise attack. Of course, my and Finstock's laughs being the loudest. We only continued to laugh harder as they loosened the rope tied around him and he fell to the mat with a _thud_.

As the laughing died (from everyone else, I was laughing so hard I was crying), Finstock sat down on the mat next to twin's head and said, "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." With that, he laughed again and gestured to his heart, "Right here."

"I hear dat, Finstock!" I agreed, earning laughs from the class.

Finstock laughed briefly before his humor disappeared completely and he was back to his coach self, "All right, next two!" He stood up and called out, "Stilinski, Erica, let's go! The wall."

"Sucks to be you, boo," I nudged Stiles, but he didn't seem put off by it. For you see, Stiles could actually be athletic unlike moi. He seemed excited to be next while I was just hoping not to go at all.

The class chuckled at us and some of them made comments like:

"_Aw, I want a relationship like that where we tease each other."_

Or…

"_She calls him boo, why don't you call me that?"_

Or…

"_Did you see they were fighting earlier?"_

And my personal favorite…

"_I bet the makeup sex is great."_

I sincerely dislike the minds of my peers. Where the heck were they when I was with Derek, huh? Derek is always going on about being able feeling emotions, but bruh like none of these bitches can sense anything! I know they're not werewolves, but come on! Bitches are so slow these days ugh.

Apparently, the class wasn't the only ones to hear my taunt against Stiles. Oh no, Finstock had heard too, loud and clear. And he was only too glad to address it.

"Female McCall, you seem to find joy in McCall's and Stilinski's pain as much as I do." He said as he walked towards me.

Oh shit.

"But I wonder if your pain will give me as much joy as it did your brother's?" He smiled mockingly at me before his expression dropped and he shouted towards Stiles, "Stilinski, Erica, hold up! You two will be next," He trailed off and gave me a shit-eating grin, "After Female McCall goes first."

Son of a bitch.

I, of course, did not show my distress and grinned widely, wiggling my eyebrows, "Ah okay, I get it, Finstock. You wanna check out the junk? I feel you, no worries." With that, I slapped my ass and winked.

The class burst into laughter while Finstock's face paled. He gathered himself together and said in his coach voice (you know, where they yell louder because they think that no one will dare question them after in their voice is loud), "Female McCall, last time or I'll report you."

I lifted my hands in surrender, "I know, I know."

He wants me.

Clearing his voice, Finstock called out, "Female McCall, Greenbur-," Then he stopped, "Nah, I'm not that cruel to have your partner be Greenburg. Ugh Greenburg, don't look at me. Seriously, you creep me out. Danny, let's go! Strap up!"

You see I know what he meant, but bruh come on. Tell me your first thought was not about condoms and strapping up before intercourse. Oh… it wasn't? Well really? Twenty-six chapters in and you didn't at least suspect a comment like this? Shame on you, boo boo, shame on you.

Danny and I strapped up (so, so wrong) and made our way to the wall. Once Finstock blew his whistle (toot, toot), we began climbing as fast as we could. Since I did it so fast, I was exhausted to say in the least. Holding on tightly, I wiped my forehead quickly and sighed tiredly.

I had started off so fast and now I don't think I could keep going. I should've started slowly, but I have the utmost faith in myself that I could make it to the top. Bop-bop-bop, bop to the top! Sorry, since I can't do much from grounding I've been watching a ton of movies. One of them happened to be HSM 2, yo. No hate.

I tried lifting myself to reach the top, but my muscles were so sore. I couldn't finish and it's all because I began too fast. Tilting my head back, I called out to Finstock, "Hey, I don't think I go on much further. I hope you saw enough because I'm done."

I practically heard his eye roll as he replied, "Female McCall, do me a favor and look down."

I shook my head, "No can do, sir. I don't dig heights very well." Was he insane? Trying to make me look down? He must have really wanted to see me in pain, the sadist.

"Female McCall, just look down or I'll tell the principal you gave me a fake Doctor's note again," He replied with the underlying threat.

Ugh, usually I would've been like 'you do you', but since Gramps is the principal… Yeah I'm not in the mood to go see him. No way.

With a gulp, I shut my eyes and turned my head so that my face was directed to the ground. Thinking of Derek's lovely ass one last time, I opened my eyes and winced. I turned away before looking back down at it then to Finstock's unamused expression.

I gave him a cute smile and tilted my head, "Well, I think this is more than I did last time, wouldn't you say?"

He nodded before he shouted, "If by more, you mean one then yes! Danny passed you a while ago!" At that, I looked up and noticed Danny at the top looking down at us. I lifted my hand and waved at him. He waved back before Finstock got his attention.

"Kick off, Danny! Good work!" Then he turned his head to me and said somewhat blankly, "Walk down all three rocks, Female McCall. Unbelievable."

Once Danny and I got to the bottom, we began taking our harnesses off. I turned to him and held out my fist. He put his fist against mine with a smile. "Nice job, Emily. Definitely an improvement from last time."

"Ah, thank you! At least someone thinks so," I replied as I glanced at Finstock, who was telling Stiles and Ellie that it was their turn. Then I remembered something and said matter-of-factly, "Oh Danny, you have a very sculpted ass. It's rather nice."

He only blinked before replying, "Thanks. I do squats at least twice a day."

"Well they are totally working, keep it up," I gave him a thumbs up before walking towards twin.

Behind me, Danny only shook his head and went back to stand with the class.

Danny's ass was quite nice, but it was nothing compared to my Sexy. While Danny's was sculpted, Derek's was toned and gorgeous and sexy and bodacious and bootylicious. And I'm not being biased at all. It's just fact.

As I stood by Scott, we watched as Stiles and Erin began climbing the wall. Stiles seemed to fly through it, but Elizabeth looked like she was struggling to hold herself up. Ooh girl, I knew yo pain.

Eleanor Richards. I didn't seem to remember her, but my goodness she looked familiar. I don't think I have had her in my classes though, but then again I can barely remember what color bra I'm wearing.

…

Glancing around suspiciously, I peeked in my shirt and nodded silently. It was yellow with pink polka dots. It also had a bit of lace. Hopefully, Derek would be in for a lovely surprise. Get it in.

Hmm, hmm, anyways, Edith seemed like she really needed a brush. Her hair was very frizzy and poofy and it was just _out there_, you feel? But besides that rat's nest on her head, I could sympathize with her. She hadn't made it that high up before Stiles was already heading back down. She went farther than me, but she seemed like she couldn't go further. No judgment, Emma.

Except on that mop you call hair. I judge that hardcore.

As Stiles made it to the bottom, he lifted his hands in the air and began obnoxiously thrusting (hehe) them in triumph. I rolled my eyes and booed him before loud gasps caught my attention. I turned back to Evelyn and saw her starting to hyperventilate. This seemed almost familiar like I had seen this before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Stiles stopped being a tool and looked up at her when he heard her. Everyone stood there, watching here before they realized she was not acting. She was seriously freaking out.

Once Finstock realized something was wrong, he moved closer to the map and called out to her, "Erica!" Wow, what kind of coach can't remember your student's name? Oh unprofessional. Okay, back to the situation at hand.

The class all moved closer to the wall as we watched her freak. Finstock continued to try to see what's wrong with her. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear," Ever-so smart Lydia retorted before lifting her hand upward at Eve, "She's just freaking out."

Finstock looked at Lydia before turning back to the girl, "Erica!"

That's not her name, bruh!

Finally, she replied back shakily, "I'm fine."

"Coach, maybe it's not safe," Allison spoke up, looking worriedly at Elena. "You know she's epileptic."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at the girl again. Why have I never heard of this girl? This mysterious Ellen chick.

Finstock did not seem to know this. "Wha-wha-why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" He turned away from Ally and said, "Erica, you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you." Eliza didn't move. "Come on."

Then all of sudden, she slowly pushed off the wall and carefully made it safely to the mat. She still looked shaken up, so Finstock consoled her, "See, you're fine. You're on the ground, you're all right.  
>Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine." She turned around and some of the class began laughing at her.<p>

As she began to walk away, he continued, "Don't be so down, you did better job than Female McCall. Who climbs up three rocks before she gets tired and can't go anymore?"

I lifted my thumbs and pointed them towards me, wiggling them, I sang, "This girl."

"It's not something to be proud of," He replied with an annoyed expression.

"Did ever occur to you that it was for your benefit, babe?" I grinned. "The lower I was, the closer you were to see it. I was just looking out for you, Finstock. You're welcome." His face got really annoyed and he opened his mouth to shout when Stiles came up behind me and covered my mouth.

"So sorry Coach, she honestly doesn't think before she talks- well actually, I'm sure she doesn't think at all- OW! Did you just bite me, you-you cannibal?!" Stiles released me as I started sputtering the taste of him off my tongue and teeth.

Ew. Ew. Ew. I'm thinking so wrong right now.

"You think I enjoyed that?" I got out before sputtering more. "And I'm not a cannibal, I didn't swallow. I'm so much more elegant than that, doll."

The class snickered while Finstock just sighed with reluctant acceptance. "Alright, go on! Out! Class is over, be gone! Female McCall, I'm not kidding! I will report you."

No, he won't. He secretly likes it.

-X-

Since, Finstock felt it was necessary to discuss how inappropriate I was being. I had to wait longer before I could go back and change out of these nasty gym clothes. Once he was done, he headed to the boys' locker room and I made my way to the girls'.

As I went to reach for the door, someone opened it from the inside. I jumped back in shock and looked at who had opened it. It was the epileptic girl, Elsa. She was still in her gym clothes and seemed surprised to see me. Probably just as surprised (scared) as I was to see her rat's nest hair- Oh I mean just to see her because she scared me heh-heh!

I smiled at her, "Hey, you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," She answered softly, but it seemed defensive.

I nodded slowly (awkwardly, so awkward) and replied, "That's good and don't worry about the whole wall thing. Finstock was right. You did much better than me."

"Thanks, I guess…" She trailed off.

"Are you going to find Finstock?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Oh, I thought that's why you're heading back to the gym," I said to her. "He's with the boys."

She looked almost worried. "U-Um no, I just dropped s-something in there and I was g-going to get it. That's all."

I nodded and moved past her, so I was closer to the door and she was closer to the gym, "Oh, sure, sure. Well, I'll see you, Effie."

"It's-" She started, but was cut off when Lydia poked her head out the door.

"What are you doing, Emily?" She asked in that Lydia tone of hers that makes you think that you are so lower than her even when you are, in actuality, taller than her.

"Going to change," I replied slowly.

"I see," She replied.

Oh em gee, she didn't insult me! She's finally warming up to me! No one can avoid Emily for too long! Eventually, they all crack and love me forever and ever.

"I don't see why you're bothering to change," She started, "Your gym clothes are just as bad, if not worse, than your regular clothes. But if it that makes you feel better then go ahead." With that, she sashayed (away) back into the locker room.

She's just a tough nut (pfffft, nuts aka testicles) to crack is all.

I turned to look at Elise and only smiled, "She loves me really." Then I waved to her before following Lydia's actions.

I can sashay too, ask Derek.

-X-

Erica was not having a good, well life.

She was epileptic and people did not let her forget it. She absolutely loathed it. Why was her life like this? What had she done to deserve this?

She was always made fun of, every day. She didn't have the luck of being invisible, where no one could torment her. Everyone saw her and didn't miss a day to make fun of her. She liked to think herself as the pariah of Beacon Hills High School. It wasn't her fault she had epilepsy and occasionally got seizures from it. She couldn't control herself when she was in that stage.

But people didn't care. They were cruel. All they cared about was the laughs they had at her expense. They didn't care how serious her condition was. No one cared. They all laughed at her. Most of the girls in her grade teased her on a daily basis.

Except Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, and Emily McCall.

Lydia just didn't care enough to talk about her, let alone tease her. Allison was just too nice to every say anything bad about anyone. And Emily, well, funny story, they had actually been desk partners freshmen year for science.

They had gotten along until one day Erica had a seizure and after that, Emily just disappeared. Now, they hadn't been close. The only thing Erica knew about her was that she was Scott McCall's twin sister and Nurse McCall's daughter. Nurse McCall had always been nice to her, so she figured her daughter would be the same. But no, they never actually talked after that incident.

Yes, Emily didn't laugh at her, but it's only because she forgot about her completely! Emily's attention span was the size of a peanut and Erica had been there for a split second before she forgot about her. For goodness sake, Emily didn't even remember her name! She called her Effie!

She was just like Stiles, but with him…he just never noticed her.

Stiles, the main reason why Erica wanted to know more about Emily. There had been rumors going around, saying they were together. So when she caught sight of Stiles and Emily in the hall at school, she'd always watch closely. She didn't want them to be together.

And after seeing them deny it, she knew they weren't, but was it so wrong of her to be jealous that Emily got to hang out with him regularly? When Erica couldn't even get noticed by him?

Emily had a good life and Erica just wanted a little bit of it. She really liked Stiles, but did he ever notice her? No, he didn't. He never bothered to pay attention. He was too focused with Lydia to even see Erica. It wasn't fair. Lydia didn't like him, but she did. She liked him so much, but what did it matter? He wouldn't notice her.

But he did today.

Today, he saw her. Sure, she was freaking out when he noticed, but he finally saw her. Maybe for the first time in high school. Though when he saw her, she was making a fool of herself. She had freaked out, as Lydia had put it. Not only did she embarrass herself in front of Stiles, she embarrassed herself in front of the whole damn class.

Like she needed another excuse to be made fun of. They would tease her about it, she knew they wouldn't disappoint. But maybe, just maybe if she showed them that she could climb the wall then she'd prove them all wrong.

Though this wasn't just for them, this was for herself. She would climb the wall without trouble and prove to herself that she was strong enough to do anything she set her mind to. She wouldn't let her epilepsy be her downfall. Besides, she didn't need to take her meds and she was fine. She could do this. She could.

With or without a harness.

-X-

As I gathered my clothes to start changing, several girls screamed in shock. I jumped from the shrill sound and glanced at Allison with wide eyes. We quickly moved where the screams came from (aka one way to die in a horror movie) and saw girls covering themselves from… Scott?

What a perv. I thought I knew my twin, but I guess not.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Allison asked with furrowed eyebrows. Yeah girl, you furrow those brows, furrow them. I'd be concerned at my boyfriend barging in the girls' locker room.

He looked at us and asked frantically, almost shakily, "Erica, where's Erica?"

Does he mean Elizabeth? Mm? Eh, might as well!

Allison shrugged as I answered, "She was heading back inside the gym." But before either of us could ask why, Scott took off fast. I mean like werewolf fast. He ran quickly towards the gym as if his life depended on it.

Allison and I immediately followed with several other girls (who were dressed, don't worry, no whores here) tagging along. We made it to the gym just in time to see Scott catch Erica from the wall. She was shaking erratically like she was having a…seizure.

Everyone continued to move closer as Allison informed Scott to hold her on her side. Twin continued to grip her arms to try and console her. Stiles crouched behind them while the other girls stood around and watched.

And me? Well I did what I do best – I froze.

Why, you ask? Because I remembered why she seemed so familiar. I did have her in one class in freshmen year. It was for a science class and we shared a desk together. I remember one day we had been working individually on book work when she began gasping and shaking badly. Then she fell from her seat and all I remember hearing from the class was that she was having a seizure.

I remember crying so hysterically that they had to escort me out of the class. It was scary to experience and I hadn't dealt with it well at all after. I was so frightened by it that I actually had nightmares about it. From then on, I switched desks and never had much classes with her after that.

That's why I must have forgotten about her. I was so scared of what happened to her that I just wanted to forget and I did. And as I watched her shake uncontrollably in my brother's arms, I felt my eyes water.

Until now.

-X-

After that episode, I changed and all but ran out of the locker room. I was close to crying again and I wouldn't do it in front of these botches. I had to get out of here. I made my way outside the school to get some fresh air.

I was breathing hard, so I sat down on the stairs and hugged my knees to my chest. Calming myself down, I let out a deep breath. Feeling someone watching me, I glanced up and saw a black car. You know who it is.

He rolled his window down and titled his sunglasses down, so I could see his beautiful green eyes. With no hesitance, I hurried down the stairs and quickly jumped in the passenger's seat. Once I was in, he tore through the parking lot.

As the school became farther and farther away, he asked nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the road, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I played with the edge of my shirt quietly before answering softly, "When I was a freshman, I sat next to this girl. I didn't know she was epileptic. No one told me she could have seizures until one day she did." I trailed off as I remembered it in full detail. "I freaked out so badly that they removed me from the class and I never saw the girl again. I forgot about her until today.

"The same girl tried to rock climb in gym today, but she couldn't because she freaked out. Then later, I passed by her as she was heading back to the gym. She said she forgot something, so I didn't think much about it. Then Scott came in and he asked for her. I told him and he ran to the gym, where she had been trying to climb the wall again without a harness. She had a seizure on the wall before she fell and Scott caught her, but seeing her like that…" I trailed off and stopped fidgeting with my shirt.

"You remembered," He finished solemnly.

I nodded gently and barely noticed that he had pulled over into the woods, away from other cars. He turned to me and I faced him with no reluctance.

"I can feel your sadness for her," Derek remarked as he met my eyes. "And your fear of her."

I only shrugged, "If I get so scared about seeing them, I can't even imagine how she must feel after them. Is it bad that I don't ever want to see it happen another time, even if that means forgetting about her again?"

Derek didn't say anything for a while before he asked almost reluctantly, "What if I told you I could help her?"

I blinked at him, "You could..? How?"

"It's not something Scott would like," He replied, avoiding the question.

It hit me like ouch. "You want to turn her?"

"It's a win-win, Emily." He retorted seriously. "She won't be epileptic anymore and she can finally be healthy."

I cut him off before he could continue, "And you get another werewolf for your pack."

"And you don't have to be afraid of her," He retorted with a frustrated expression. "Look, I'm not offering this to every and any one. You know why I'm doing this, Emily. I need a pack to fight against the hunters and the thing that killed Isaac's father. I can't do it alone."

I turned away from him, thinking hard.

I knew he needed a pack, that they were stronger a pack. But was it right? Sure, Ellie would be healthy and never have to worry about her epilepsy again. She could be normal, well normal as you get when you're a werewolf. And Derek, he would be safe. He would have someone watching his back. But Scott…he'd be so pissed.

He despised Derek for this very reason. He couldn't stand what he was doing, but Scott refused to join his pack even before he began turning anyone. I wish they could see eye-to-eye on this. It would make me feel so much better about myself for choosing to agree with Derek.

Before I could say anything, I felt rough fingers grab ahold of my chin gently. As they guided me to face Derek, I forgot everything I was going to say. His gorgeous face distracted me and tried to focus my thoughts, but when he does this shit. I lose it.

"If you don't want me to, I won't," He said seriously, still holding onto my chin before he slowly released it and turned away.

I'm pretty sure my heart malfunctioned. It might've soared, crumbled, stopped beating, and broke all at the same time, but I could only focus on the fine specimen in front of me. He knew all the right things to say. Even when I was going to already agree with him, he goes and says things like this that make me slap myself for even questioning him in the first place. Why do you do this to me, oh sexy one?

"You can do it," I told him quietly.

He turned to me and questioned, "Are you sure?"

Not really, I'm more sure that I want you in my bed than anything right now, but hey.

I nodded, "I don't necessarily agree, but I trust you." I gave him a smile before taking my phone out. I didn't have any missed calls or messages, but sooner or later Scott and Stiles would be blowing me up. Pffft. Sorry, I said blow and thought of blowjob. "So thanks for this, I had to get out of there. I'm okay now and I should head back before–"

His lips pushed against mine roughly. My eyes shot open before I realized what was happening. Once I calmed, I kissed him back with fervor. Taking that as his cue, one of his hands tangled its way in my hair while his other gripped the side of my neck.

My hands fell to his chest before wrapping them around his neck tightly, pulling him closer and closer to me. Sadly, that didn't work so he assisted me. His hands left my face and slithered down to my waist before he tugged me onto his lap. I shifted a bit to straddle him and I was so amazed that I didn't even remember when he unbuckled me. He was like an Adonis, perfect in every way.

As I curled my legs to straddle his legs comfortably, he growled at the movement. He then shoved his face against my throat and began nipping at it. I released an inaudible moan at the action and moved my head back to give him more access. But he did not want that.

His sexy hands gripped my face and brought his lips to mine again, devouring them. As I pushed myself closer to him, I tangled my fingers through his dark hair. Deciding to test the waters, I let my tongue rub against his bottom lip. He didn't hesitate as he pushed his tongue against mine.

This time we didn't fight for dominance, this time we just enjoyed the euphoric feel of our tongues moving against each other. Once my breathing began getting harder and harder, I moved my lips away from his. But I didn't stop as I aimed my attack on his neck.

Tilting his head by pulling his hair, I began placing light kisses all over. His chest grumbled and his hands made their way up my shirt. He started making random patterns up and down my sides as I withheld a shiver. I focused my attention on his neck and started biting it softly. I made my way up to his ear and ran my nose along the outer shell before nipping at it.

He growled at the action and moved his hips against mine. I stopped my attack and moaned lightly. Breathing roughly, we both reached for each other's face and our lips met once again. My whole body was burning and it didn't look like it was going to stop.

_There's a she wolf in your closet,_

_Open up and set her free, awoo!_

"Oh shit, that's me," I said breathlessly once I moved back and reached for my phone that had got thrown carelessly on my seat. From the song, I knew who it was.

"Let me guess," Derek responded in a husky voice with an eye roll. "It's Scott."

"Whoa, you're like psychic," I told him in shock as I held up the screen that showed Scott's name and picture of him sleeping with his mouth wide open. I sighed, "He's probably freaking. I should answer him." With that, I went to slide the bar to answer when it was pulled out of my hands.

I looked at Derek in surprise as he waited for the call to end before sending twin a message saying I was busy and couldn't talk but that I'd meet them in class later. Then he shut my phone off and tossed it back to the abandoned seat.

"Now," He cleared his throat with a devious smile. "Where were we?"

I ask again, y u do dis 2 me, Sexy?

* * *

><p>AN: Heyyy! One less month that last update! I'm improving yo. Can I just say one thing? Demily. Bruh, bruh, bruuuuh, that ending! U know u lurrrrrved it! And hey, Erica is finally here! Not that Emily can remember her name for the life of her. So kiddies, _I want to play a game._ I have a scavenger hunt of sorts for you all. Throughout the chapter, Emily called Erica 14 other names. The quest is for you to find them and put them in the order they appeared. The winner gets a prize, don't worry. The winner will be featured as a special guest character in the story. There is only one winner, so FIRST COME FIRST SERVED. Interested? U know u is, no lie. So until next time, lovelies.

QUESTIONNAIRE

**TeenWolf136:** Do you have any feelings for Isaac, or is it just Derek?

**Emily:** La Blue Eyes-aac? Oh yeah, he's adorbs and his smile is _sooo_ nice. Of course I like Isaac! He's the home slice, or as my mother says 'home chop' or 'home cut'. Ugh mothers right? Moving on, Derek is the babe and my feelings for him are out of this world! Seriously, I mean like its way out there on a whole other planet. Like Pluto.

…

Huh, what'd you say?

…

It's not a planet? When the hell was this announced?

...

Took too long, don't care anymore. Okay so the question, feelings for Isaac. I like him though not as much as my Derek, but he cute. Is that good enough? Great! So back to this Pluto ish; it's still a planet – EMILY HAS SPOKEN.

-X-

**Shelb13:** Would you consider dating Isaac at all?

**Emily:** Straight to the point, huh? I certainly don't mind…especially when my Sexy (and his ass, _oh_ his ass) is involved. Oh right, my bad. Come on, focus Em. Okay so Isaac, the blue-eyed baby werewolf. Wow, both questions were about him.

Isn't he Mr. Popular?

Alright let's see, Isaac is cute and when he smiles he's like _wow_…Hem, hem. _Anyways_, I never thought of it. I have Derek and me like him lots. Would I date Isaac? I don't know…maybe if I met him before Derek. Ah, but don't tell Derek this or I will deny it! What if he thinks that time I went to the boys' bathroom was for Isaac? He'll _eat_ me alive! So keep it hush, hush.

…

You know what, on second thought…

-X-

**InsanelySarcastic**


End file.
